


La nueva casa de Harry

by fadamaja



Series: La nueva casa de Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un chico solitario, un hombre enojón y resentido. Cuando la seguridad de uno le es confiada al otro, todos creen que va a salir todo muy mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de la historia "La primera detención de Harry" de kbinnz.

-Severus, ¿deseabas hablar conmigo? ¿Acerca del señor Potter, supongo?- Albus Dumbledore dijo alentadoramente, ofreciéndole un pote con pastillas de limón.  
-No, muchas gracias, director,- Snape replico, tratando de no dar vuelta los ojos frente al dulce que se le ofrecía. Realmente, incluso con magia, ¿Cómo al hombre todavía le quedaban dientes? Cualquiera que dudara del poder de la magia de Dumbledore solo tendría que comparar su poder con su dentadura. -Sí, es sobre Potter. Tú has solicitado- “ordenado” -Que determine unos substitutos apropiados para esos horribles Muggles que tu consideraste adecuados durante la década pasada.-  
Albus suspiro. -Dudo que alguna vez sea capaz de perdonarme. Solo estoy contento que descubrieras la verdad del comportamiento abusivo que tenían hacía Harry y que lo convencieras de hablar.-  
Snape se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto, no era como si hubiera sido solo por suerte por la completa malinterpretación de los hechos que hizo el muchacho, pero no iba a admitir eso.  
-Claramente tú tienes una conexión especial con el muchacho,- continuo Dumbledore aprobadoramente.  
Snape perdió su sonrisa. Lo último que quería era que alguien pensara que le importaba el mocoso. Este era el engendro de James Potter, ¡por Merlín! Y ya Minerva había contraído una salvaje e incorrecta noción acerca de su relación con el chico, llamando a Snape su "protector", era inconcebible. El ciertamente no quería que el Director cayera en la misma trampa e imaginara que sentía otra cosa que no fuera desprecio por el pequeño monstruo.  
Después de todo, Harry Potter había sido la razón por la que Dumbledore había dado una velada amenaza de muerte contra de Severus y era en serio. Snape suprimió un escalofrió. El todavía podía sentir el poder de Albus agitándose alrededor de él mientras le daba la advertencia, seguramente la única advertencia que Snape iba a recibir del tema. Obviamente, su mejor estrategia era mantenerse lo más lejos posible del mocoso no fuera a hacer algo estúpido, de nuevo.  
Snape forzó afuera el sentimiento de culpa que todavía lo acompañaba cuando le venía a la memoria el flacucho niño de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes .No era como si hubiera querido golpear al chico– bueno, sí. De hecho lo había hecho, pero no había querido golpearlo tan fuerte – bueno, actualmente, en ese momento había querido… pero inmediatamente había lamentado su accionar. Ahora era torturado no solo por el hecho de que había perdido el control y había golpeado al niño, pero también por la memoria de que en ese momento, había querido hacerlo.  
Durante todo el tiempo que se había dedicado a ser un Mortífago, se había consolado con el hecho de que no como muchos otros, como Lucius Malfoy o el mismo Voldemort, el nunca había disfrutado las torturas o el asesinato como los demás. Incluso después de que perdió la fe y huyo donde Dumbledore, se había sentido superior a los demás por no haber compartido sus perversos placeres. Cuando Dumbledore lo había salvado de Azkaban y lo había animado a espiar a su antiguo amo, el lo había hecho sabiendo que sus actividades futuras como Mortífago eran un medio para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix y eso le daba aun más fuerza para despreciar al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo iba ahora a comparar su imagen con la de un hombre que había golpeado a un niño tan fuerte que lo había lanzado contra una pared?  
Mejor no pensar mucho sobre aquello, y mucho mejor tratar de evitar al chico lo más posible.  
-No existe ninguna conexión,- dijo firmemente, frunciendo el ceño a Dumbledore. -El chico confió en mí porque lo engañe. Como siempre, la ingenuidad Gryffindor no tuvo comparación contra la astucia de un Slytherin.-  
-Si tú lo dices, mi querido muchacho,- el tono del Director dejaba claro que estaba siguiéndole la corriente al profesor.  
Snape frunció el ceño con más fiereza, pero a Dumbledore los ojos le brillaron aun más. -Así como estaba diciendo,- Snape decidió que era mejor continuar con la tarea que había venido a entregar, en vez de sumergirse en un argumento que suponía no iba a ganar, -estoy aquí para discutir donde será puesto Potter.-  
-¿Si?- lo incito Albus a continuar.  
-Siguiendo una intensiva investigación en la psicología del muchacho, buenas prácticas para cuidados de niños, y el mejor tratamiento para niños víctimas de abuso - Dumbledore cerró sus ojos brevemente, el dolor en su rostro causando incluso a Snape un poco de culpa - he determinado que Potter se encontraría mejor con una mezcla de ambientes. Como nunca ha tenido un ambiente familiar normal, él requiere exposición a una típica vida familiar. Metiéndolo en el hábito de una familia, será capaz de observar una sana dinámica niño-padre al igual que aprender cómo se relacionan normalmente los hermanos entre ellos. Pese a que fue criado junto a su primo Muggle, está claro que la relación no fue para nada fraterna. Potter necesita aprender sobre la sana rivalidad que existe entre hermanos y la cercanía – que me han dicho – es posible entre ellos. Esto le servirá después en la vida, cuando él decida tener sus propios hijos, además de ayudarlo a interactuar con sus compañeros.-  
-Eso suena bastante razonable, Severus. ¿Tienes candidatos potenciales para esta familia?-  
-Potter ya se ha hecho amigo con el menor de los Weasley, y como ambos padres fueron miembros de la Orden durante la guerra, asumo que estarán felices de recibir al Niño-Que-Vivió. Lo que es mejor, con el tamaño de su camada, otro niño será apenas notado.- Fijándose que Dumbledore fruncía el ceño, Snape levanto una ceja desafiante. -Además, los siempre sufridos Weasley se beneficiarían con la mesada que tú les dabas a los Muggles. Y no tengo duda que pese a sus necesidades, ellos la usaran para cosas que realmente beneficiaran a Potter además de a los chicos Weasley, en vez de, como lo hicieron los Dursley, reservarlo para la pura ventaja de la ballena que tienen por hijo.-  
Dumbledore asintió gentilmente. -Me gusta tu idea, Severus. He notado como Ron y Harry se han hecho amigos cercanos rápidamente, y creo que Ron se beneficiara de la presencia de Harry en su familia también. El es un objetivo muy tentador para los gemelos, no teniendo un gemelo propio que lo respalde, y mientras su hermanita se puede aliar con él, la posición de Ginny como La única mujer Weasley en siete generaciones la tiende a proteger de las bromas más fuertes de los gemelos opacando a Ron. Creo que tener un aliado de su misma edad será muy beneficioso para él.-  
-Difícilmente considere el bienestar del chico Weasley como un factor importante en esta decisión-, Snape objeto enojadamente.  
-Si, Severus, lo sé-, el tono de Dumbledore estaba cargado de reproche. -Es por eso que tengo que considerarlo. Harry difícilmente tiene experiencia con una armoniosa y útil experiencia familiar si su presencia impacta en forma negativa en los miembros de la familia, particularmente con el miembro con el que debería llevarse mejor.-  
-Yo… no había considerado el tema desde esa perspectiva,- Snape admitió con reluctancia. -Quizás como mi experiencia es de hijo único no me fije bien en el detalle de las relaciones entre los hermanos Weasley.-  
-No hay problema,- la bienhechora sonrisa de Dumbledore reapareció. -Después de todo, estamos de acuerdo en que será beneficioso para ambos muchachos, y creo también que Molly y Arthur van a estar de acuerdo con este arreglo. ¿Pero creo que mencionaste una mezcla de ambientes? ¿Quiere decir eso que no quieres que los Weasley sean nombrados los guardianes de Harry?-  
Snape tirito al imaginar a cualquiera – incluido Potter – expuesto al sobre excitable clan Weasley. -En absoluto, Director. Me imagino a los Weasley como un lugar al que él pueda ir frecuentemente, pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sus guardianes. Aunque es importante que Harry experimente una normal vida familiar, es más imperativo que tenga un guardián con el cual pueda desarrollar una cercana relación y en el cual pueda confiar. Dada su historia, esto va a ser difícil. Le han dicho por años que no sirve para nada y de que es un anormal; necesitara unos guardianes que lo ayuden a sobreponerse a este condicionamiento. Tendrán que estar dedicados a asistirlo en esto dedicándose exclusivamente e a sus necesidades. Los libros dicen claramente que Potter puede no saber lo que necesita, mucho menos solicitarlo. Por esta razón, sus guardianes tienen que ser personas que le den la debida atención que merece y necesita. Los Weasley difícilmente pueden hacer eso.-  
-Hmm. Veo tu punto de vista. Quizás una pareja joven -  
Snape frunció el ceño. -Las parejas jóvenes se dedican a aparearse, Director. ¿Acaso no me exprese claramente? Potter necesita ser su única preocupación; no puedo permitir que sus guardianes se distraigan con sus propios mocosos. Además, Potter probablemente necesitara una mano firme – Snape se ruborizo con la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore. -No quise decir literalmente, Director,-protesto en su defensa. -Quiero decir que incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias Potter debe ser considerado un chico problema, y como tal necesitara que sus guardianes le establezcan una clara estructura en su vida con apropiadas consecuencias en caso de mala conducta.- Snape aclaro su garganta. No sabía cómo decir lo siguiente sin sonar demasiado sentimental. -También necesitaran proveer a Potter algo llamado 're afirmamiento positivo' que parece referirse a hartas cantidades de apoyo, animo, y reforzamiento. En corto, a-amor.-  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con regocijo, pero solamente asintió. -¿Entonces crees que una pareja mayor, con más experiencia?-  
-Eso sería lo ideal, pero debes ser cuidadoso de que hayan hecho un buen trabajo anteriormente en la crianza de sus hijos. Y por supuesto, el riesgo de nietos que requieran de su atención, también tiene que verse. Me han dicho que los nietos pueden ser incluso una distracción más grande que los hijos. Aunque también me preocupa que una pareja mayor no tenga la energía para lidiar con un niño de esta edad, y menos comprender las preocupaciones de un adolescente.-  
-Hmm. Veo a que te refieres.-  
-Quizás el aspecto más importante, aparte de la buena disposición para dedicarse enteramente al bienestar de Potter, es alguien que entienda por lo que el chico ha pasado. Puede ser difícil para aquellas personas que no han experimentado abuso comprender el comportamiento de los sobrevivientes de este. Dicho esto, ellos no deben sentir lástima por el muchacho o excusar el mal comportamiento por que en el pasado el fue castigado con demasiada severidad. Necesitaran mucha fuerza de carácter para enfrentarse a Potter cuando les ponga los ojitos de perro triste que este tipo criaturas manipuladoras emplea.-  
Dumbledore parecía estar luchando contra la risa cuando pregunto educadamente, -¿Harry a tratado esta técnica contigo, Severus?-  
-Por supuesto que no, Director,- respondió Snape. -De hecho, usted ha probado mi punto de que los guardianes de Potter necesitan tener experiencia en materias de abuso. Har…Potter ha sido entrenado, sin duda brutalmente, para aceptar cualquier tipo de tratamiento, sin importar cuán vicioso, como si lo mereciera. En su actual condición, es incapaz de evadir un castigo por muy injusto que sea, simplemente no puede hacerlo.- No pudo evitar recordar lo rápidamente que Harry había aceptado la supuesta paliza con el bastón que le propinaría Snape por tener mala caligrafía. Le dio un escalofrió; esa era una memoria muy cercana a sus castigos de infancia. Por alguna razón, esos recuerdos habían estado muy cerca a la superficie últimamente.  
-Sin embargo,- continuo, dejando de lado los recuerdos inconfortables, -Con el tratamiento adecuado, y con el indudable animo y guía de los engendros Weasley, es de esperar que Potter alcance eventualmente el punto donde el superara ese tipo de chantaje emocional. Sus guardianes deberán tener suficiente fuerza de carácter para tratar ese tipo de manipulaciones y reforzar el castigo correspondiente a la ofensa que él cometa.-  
-Espero que no estés sugiriendo que Harry merece un guardián demasiado estricto. Seguramente compasión y afecto deberían ser lo más importante –  
-Director, proveerlo de dulces de limón y arrumacos cuando se comporta mal difícilmente llevara al desarrollo de un adulto sano,- dijo Snape impaciente. -Potter debe aprender lo que significa hacerse responsable de sus acciones de manera correcta, no ser golpeado salvajemente por algo que hizo su primo, pero tampoco se le puede eliminar todas las reglas por su estatus especial.  
Y mientras conozco tu posición en el castigo corporal, déjame decirte que si sus potenciales guardianes desean el uso de apropiado castigo físico con el chico, esto difícilmente los deja fuera de consideración. Harry, quiero decir, Potter, ha sido brutalmente golpeado por supuesta mala conducta durante muchos años que quizás no reconozca nada más que un par de palmadas como un correcto castigo. Lo que es más, él debe aprender a discernir el castigo apropiado del inapropiado, eso será favorable a largo plazo. Además, necesita salir del habito de acurrucarse en forma de bola para proteger su órganos vitales a la primera señal de conflicto, o peor, obedientemente quedarse quieto para cualquier persona que desee lastimarlo.-  
-¿Estas sugiriendo golpearlo para que aprenda a no quedarse quieto?- parpadeo Dumbledore.  
-Estoy sugiriendo que los niños abusados muy seguido han sido condicionados para no escaparse del castigo. Sería mejor para Harry que aprenda a quejarse, discutir, protestar, huir, moverse, y gritar. Sospecho que cualquiera de los Weasley será capaz de enseñarle,- Snape agrego secamente. -Una vez que Potter aprenda que no debe quedarse quieto frente a alguien que desea golpearlo, y que se dé cuenta que unas palmadas no le romperán los huesos, el se volverá un estudiante mas adepto a la Protección Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin tener en cuenta la actual ubicación del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sabemos que volverá, Potter necesita aprender a defenderse, y ahora se asusta al nivel de catatonia a la mera mención de castigo físico. ¡Él solo se queda ahí, Albus! No estoy tratando de excusar mi propio comportamiento, pero él ni siquiera trato de evitar el golpe.-  
Snape visiblemente controlo sus emociones. Aclarando su garganta, continúo más calmadamente. -Es por eso que el chico requiere un guardián que se comprometa completamente a su persona. Alguien debe ayudar al niño, em, mocoso, a retomar su autoestima. Sin eso, será presa fácil para El- Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, de una forma u otra,- agrego oscuramente.  
-No debes recordarme lo seductivo que puede ser Voldemort para los heridos y no amados, Severus,- suspiro Dumbledore. -Le he fallado a mucha gente en mi larga vida, pero a nadie tan mal como a ti y a Harry.-  
-Por favor, Albus, no más angustia auto condenatoria,- reclamo Snape. -Estamos hablando del mocoso de Potter, no de mí.-  
-Mm.- Dumbledore apretó sus labios pensativamente.  
-Ahora, como iba diciendo, el guardián ideal de Potter no solo debería ser de fuerte carácter para soportar los futuros chantajes emocionales, pero también ser fuerte de mente. Después de todo, en su día el padre del mocoso era capaz de engatusar a todo el personal de Hogwarts en lo que él les hiciera creer. Se rescato él y su banda de amigotes muchas veces de castigos merecidos. Es razonable de suponer que, una vez que se dé cuenta de que no será golpeado en sumisión, esta generación Potter probara tener tanta labia como su progenitor, aunque espero que jamás la ocupe para ayudar a un casi asesino.- Snape dijo mirando con enojo al viejo. -Recordaras que el anterior Potter se lanzo a esa tarea con mucha facilidad, algo que todavía no puedo comprender.-  
El Director suspiro y tomo una pastilla de limón. -Como te lo he dicho muchas veces antes, Severus, no fueron las suplicas de James las que causaron que fuera tan indulgente con las acciones de Sirius en contra tuya. Si deseas culpar a alguien por esa decisión, entonces toda la responsabilidad recae en mí. Yo tome la decisión de no expulsar a Sirius en mi deseo de salvar a otra persona aparte de ti: Remus.-  
Snape resoplo en desdén y el Director le dio una mirada de pena. -Sé que no estás de acuerdo, mi querido muchacho, pero Remus era inocente. Hasta este día, yo creo que Sirius en realidad no trato de asesinarte. Soy confidente en que su usual irresponsabilidad y falta de visión lo convencieron de que tú solo te asustarías terriblemente de la forma que tenía el lobo de Remus, así previniendo que los siguieras molestando y dándole la oportunidad de burlarse de tu miedo. Además, sin embargo, soy confidente que sin la intervención de James, tu habrías sido asesinado, y hasta tú debes admitir que eso es algo que Remus Lupin jamás habría deseado.-  
-Quizás no mi muerte,- admitió Severus malhumorado. -Pero no es como si Lupin fuera mucho mejor que los otros tres.-  
-Es como dices,- estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore. -Pero cuando James intervino y te salvo, tuve que determinar si expulsar a Sirius valía la vida de Remus. Y sé que sientes que mi decisión de no expulsarlo es injusta, pero el hecho es que de haber expulsado a Sirius, Remus probablemente habría sido asesinado. Si solo hubiese sido una cuestión de si Sirius merecía ser expulsado por poner tu vida en peligro lo habría sacado de la escuela esa misma noche. Pero estaba consciente de que si expulsaba al heredero de la familia Black, sus padres pedirían una completa explicación. Ellos podrían no haber sido muy unidos con su hijo, aunque todavía no lo habían desheredado, pero seguramente no habrían aceptado la desgracia de la expulsión sin pelear. Y eso significaría que la situación de Remus habría salido a la luz. Los Black sin duda habrían demandado no solo su expulsión de Hogwarts pero también su procesamiento por atento de asesinato, y sabemos que ese hecho habría devastado a Sirius así que sus padres lo habrían hecho con mayor razón. Y sabiendo la postura del ministerio en el caso de los hombres lobo, la influencia de la familia Black en ese tiempo, y los miedos de un alza al poder de Voldemort, hubiera sido muy probable que Remus hubiera sido enjuiciado y luego ejecutado, y eso – especialmente cuando tú no habías sido lesionado –no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.  
Y fue terrible que pensaras que me preocupaba más por ellos que por ti, mi muchacho. Solo espero que mis acciones durante los últimos años te hayan demostrado cuanto te aprecio y lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.-  
Snape refunfuño y miro hacia otro lado, pero en realidad le gustaba escuchar a Dumbledore anunciar sus sentimientos de esa manera. No era como si Snape fomentara esas declaraciones, pero si Dumbledore admitía como se sentía mientras se disculpaba (nuevamente) por uno de los pocos incidentes en que Severus no tenía la culpa, el joven no se iba a quejar. Incluso adultos sobrevivientes de abuso tenían problemas de autoestima.  
-Suficiente de esta tontería sentimental,- dijo aireadamente, moviendo una mano. Decidió ignorar el brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore. -Nos estamos desviando del tema. Potter requerirá alguien que sea suficiente inteligente para evitar cualquier manipulación de parte del mocoso. Eso significa que debe ser alguien que no se vea afectado por sus protestas de necesidades urgentes o actos heroicos – lo que significa que su guardián no debe ser otro Gryffindor. ¿No estás de acuerdo?-  
-Muy bien, Severus, tu ciertamente has proveído un excelente argumento,- respondió Dumbledore evasivo.  
-Él además estará pasando bastante tiempo con una gran porción Gryffindor entre su Casa y los Weasley, ¡todos Gryffindor! Potter deberá tener exposición a la forma de pensar de las otras casas también.-  
-Hmm. Comprendo tu lógica, Severus. ¿Entonces en quien estas pensando? ¿Una familia Hufflepuff quizás?-  
-¡Albus! ¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho? Hubieron bastante Hufflepuff idiotas que fueron lo suficiente estúpidos para creer en El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, luego demasiado leales para abandonarlo cuando era obvio que estaba loco. Primero que nada debes encontrar a alguien que no sea una amenaza para el chico. Debe ser alguien que haya peleado contra el Señor Oscuro.-  
-La Guerra termino-  
-¿Estás loco? ¿Quién sabe cuando el Señor Oscuro volverá a levantarse? E incluso si no vuelve durante la vida de Harry, ¿te has olvidado tan fácilmente de los Longbottom? incluso en ausencia del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el todavía tiene seguidores fieles y ¡el peligro contra Potter todavía está presente! No puedes ubicarlo con alguien que no haya probado donde realmente yacen sus lealtades.-  
-Sí, veo tu punto…-  
-¡Entonces también debes ver que ningún Hufflepuff tendrá la fuerza de carácter para soportar las primeras lagrimas de cocodrilo del chico! Ellos ahogaran al mocoso con abrazos y regalos y le perdonaran la mala conducta al recordar su triste pasado. ¡Y eso no lo permitiré!-  
-Muy bien, Severus, si insistes tan fuerte el tema. Quizás un Ravenclaw sería mejor después de todo, Lily fue una excelente estudiante, ¿no fue así?-  
-Albus, ¿te estás poniendo senil?- dijo Snape enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar la memoria de Lily con algo tan estúpido? -Ella era la más brillante de nuestra clase, aunque nunca actuó como una arrogante sabelotodo. Ella sobresalía en Pociones y Encantamientos, y tenía a Minerva comiendo de la palma de su mano, a veces literalmente, con sus dotes en Transformación. ¿Cómo has podido olvidar sus logros?-  
La sonrisa de Dumbledore tenía algo de travesura. -Por supuesto, por supuesto, mi muchacho. Gracias por recordármelo. ¿No crees que Harry también haya heredado algo de esa formidable inteligencia?-  
Snape hizo una mueca desdeñosa. -Si me estas preguntando si la herencia de James Potter es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse a la de Lily Evans, no voy a dudar en decir que no. La noción de que la única herencia maternal de Harry, quiero decir, Potter, es solo el color de sus ojos es absurda. Tengo confianza en que la influencia de Lily va a sobrepasar la de ese idiota, y el chico, mocoso, se asemejara más a su madre, una vez que su propia personalidad comience a rebelarse.-  
-Estoy un poco preocupado, entonces, Severus. Nosotros sabemos que los Ravenclaw, pese a su temible intelecto, tienden a ser bastamente influenciados por pensamientos lógicos. Si es que Harry es capaz de combinar el ingenio de Lily con la persuasión de James, me pregunto si es que habrá un Ravenclaw vivo que pueda soportar los argumentos de Harry.-  
Snape frunció el ceño. El no había pensado en eso -Bueno, Director, tiene que haber alguien. No es como si pudiéramos buscar a un Slytherin. No había muchos Slytherin en la Orden durante la Guerra, y de los pocos que éramos, solo algunos sobrevivieron. Aparte de mi, solo puedo pensar en dos, y Giles esta en Australia mientras que a Jean no la consideraría para nada por, oh, no. No, no, no. ¡No mientras esté vivo!-  
-Severus,- dijo Albus con calma, -Debes admitir que llenas el criterio, que tú mismo especificaste a la perfección.-  
-¡Absolutamente no! ¡No voy a ser el guardián del mocoso! ¿Te has vuelto loco?-  
-Bueno, si estas tan opuesto la idea - suspiro Dumbledore.  
-¡Por supuesto! Y tú debes estar demente por el solo hecho de contemplar la idea. Especialmente después de las acciones de la otra noche, imaginas que Minerva o Poppy van a consentir en que sea nombrado guardián de Potter ¿guardián?-  
-Bueno, Minerva parece creer -  
-Ella estaba claramente alucinando. Y hace tiempo creo que la menopausia le hizo algo a la mente de Minerva,- gruño Snape, no muy complacido con la ridícula sugestión de Dumbledore, siquiera considerar la idea le hacía desear usar un hechizo "obliviate" para olvidar para siempre semejante estupidez.  
-Muy bien,- dijo aireadamente el Director. -Entonces pensemos quien más podría ser apto. Obviamente debe ser importante para Harry que encontremos a alguien con el cual pueda formar una relación de afecto. Después de su deplorable tratamiento a manos de los Dursley, me pregunto cuán difícil podrá ser eso.-  
Severus resoplo, altamente aliviado por haber disuadido al Director de su previa y altamente inapropiada línea de pensamiento. -Yo no me preocuparía demasiado, Albus. Después de todo, el chico ya ha demostrado que puede acercarse a mí.- Demasiado tarde, no había alcanzado a ver la trampa.  
-¡No! ¡Espera! yo -  
-Bien, bien, mi muchacho. Parece que seguimos volviendo al mismo sitio, no importa cual camino tomemos,- Albus sonrió. -Parece estar destinado para ti -  
-NO.- Snape se puso de pie, mirando salvajemente por una ruta de escape. -¡Esto es una locura! ¡Yo soy completamente inapropiado!-  
-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió Dumbledore cordialmente. El viejo mago ignoro completamente la desesperada movida de cabeza y el paseo frenético de Snape. -Tú ciertamente eres capaz de darle a Harry la atención que requiere. No tienes compromisos familiares ni planeas tenerlos. Además ya has hecho una extensiva investigación en el cuidado de un niño con este tipo de problemas. Y por sobre todo comprendes muy bien lo que es ser víctima de abuso. Incluso estas mejor ubicado para comprender los peligros que Harry enfrenta, y enfrentara, de poderes oscuros. Tú tienes suficiente fuerza de carácter para soportar cualquier manipulación, y tu intelecto claramente lo dejara sin argumentos cuando quiera polemizar, o cuando saque a relucir esas cualidades Gryffindor que tanto desprecias. Estoy seguro también que podrás poner un buen marco de referencias en castigos y obligaciones, y mientras sospecho que vas a necesitar trabajar un poco en demostrar tu afecto y una abertura emocional, imagino que Harry será capaz de ayudarte en ese aspecto.-  
-Director, yo no-  
-Y el hecho de que este aquí en Hogwarts lo hace todavía más conveniente, de esa manera podrás proveer a Harry de apoyo durante el año escolar. Por supuesto, las protecciones mágicas aquí lo mantendrán seguro, incluso sin el escudo de sangre que había donde los Dursley… sí, Severus, creo que esta es la mejor opción. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que suceda, se que tu jamás atacaras al chico.- el "de nuevo" no fue dicho, al igual que la amenaza de lo que sucedería si la fe de Dumbledore estuviera equivocada.  
Snape trago con dificultad. El Director no estaba tan "loco" como le gustaba hacer creer, ni era tan despistado. Era obvio, muy, muy obvio, que sus protestas iban a ser ignoradas, y continuar discutiendo claramente llevaría a otra demostración del poder de Dumbledore. ¿Estaba preparado para seguir luchando? Cuando al final, ¿igual perdería? bueno, con toda honestidad, ¿quería hacerlo?  
-No puedo. Incluso si quisiera, no puedo. Si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresara y se entera que Potter esta a mi cargo, esperará que se lo entregue de inmediato. Y si no lo hago, sabrá que ya no le sirvo. Y ya no podre ser mas tu espía.-  
-Cierto,- dijo Dumbledore insípidamente, todavía sonriendo.  
-No soy una buena persona, Albus,- Snape discutió con la desesperación marcada en el rostro. -No puedo creer que soy la mejor opción en todo el mundo mágico para lidiar con un niño emocionalmente frágil por haber sido abusado.-  
-Molly Weasley lo sera, estoy seguro, ella sera capaz de abrazar y acurrucar a Harry todo lo que desee. Y te sorprenderás al saber. Que de hecho, estoy contando con eso.-  
A esas palabras, Snape supo que su destino estaba sellado. Toda la conversación había sido una farsa, una forma de Dumbledore para hacerlo acceder, más o menos, a lo que el mismo Dumbledore haría que sucediera pasara lo que pasara. En su momento pensó que le explicaría al viejo lo que era necesario, pero el injuriante vejete solo asentía y sonreía mientras observaba como Snape se enterraba más y mas. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Él, de todas las personas, ¡debería haber vislumbrado la manipulación de Dumbledore desde el principio! ¿Cómo podía llamarse Slytherin después de que lo habían manipulado de esta forma? Debería reemplazar a Sprout como Jefa de Hufflepuff.  
-Bien, bien, mi querido muchacho, no seas tan duro contigo mismo,- lo tranquilizo Dumbledore, demostrándole esa increíble habilidad de leer la mente del más poderoso Occlumens de Hogwarts. -Sabes que tienes un punto débil cuando se refiere a Lily. Ahora vuelve a tus habitaciones y enfádate sobre la indignidad de todo esto, pero asegúrate de conseguir el consentimiento de los Weasley. Te sugiero que le des la noticia a Harry este fin de semana, se que está un poco preocupado por el asunto.-  
Snape estaba haciendo una creíble expresión de un basilisco, pero infortunadamente Dumbledore parecía inmune, quizás por la extensa exposición a Fawkes. Gentilmente condujo al joven, sin habla hacia la puerta, con un puñado de pastillas de limón. Lo último que vio Snape cuando le cerraba la puerta, fue a Dumbledore eligiendo un pastelillo de la bandeja con un aire de misión cumplida.  
________________________________________


	2. Capitulo 2

Severus se quedo en su habitación por las siguientes horas, pensando, no enojado. Fue rápido en decírselo, pero al final sabía que tenía que hacer lo que Dumbledore le había instruido. Por mucho que quisiera fortificarse con un vaso de whiskey de fuego, sospechaba que el olor a alcohol en su aliento no sería bien visto por los Weasley.  
Por un breve momento considero presentarse ebrio, con la esperanza de que corrieran a contárselo a Dumbledore, insistiendo que no era un guardián apropiado, pero con reluctancia desecho la idea. No necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para convencer a los Weasley de lo inadecuado que era para el rol, pero Dumbledore estaba hecho de una materia más dura, y podría ver de inmediato a través del plan de Severus. Snape apretó los dientes. Esa era su suerte. Paso de servir a un casi omnipotente ego maníaco lunático a servir a un casi omnipotente y manipulativo viejo loco.  
¿Porque no había podido terminar como cualquiera de los otros Maestros de Pociones? El había leído sus cartas en La Revista de Maestros de Pociones. Los otros Maestros de Pociones se quejaban de como sus Directores no le proveían suficiente espacio para guardar sus materiales o no les entregaban los fondos para calderos nuevos o eran muy enojones cuando tenían algún accidente con alguna poción. Pero ninguno se había quejado sobre haber sido obligado a adoptar a un chico marcado por una profecía o elaborar intrincadas trampas para atrapar a un Señor Oscuro que estaba tras un tesoro místico.  
Severus mentalmente compuso su carta: Estimados señores de RMP, estaría interesado en aprender como otros Maestros de Pociones distribuyen su tiempo. Encuentro estimulante crear nuevos planes de lecciones y sesiones de laboratorio mientras simultáneamente espió para la Luz. ¿Alguno tiene algún útil consejo para combinar reuniones de Mortífagos con repasos de los EXTASIS? No, no nadie tenía ese tipo de problemas. En realidad tenía mucha suerte.  
Se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo tarde. Tendría que hacerlo ahora o explicar su falta a Dumbledore, y si tenía que lidiar con otro brillo de ojos o pastilla de limón, se volvería completamente loco. Su vida en una cama al lado de los Longbottom lucia cada día más atractiva. Respiro profundamente y activo la red flu.  
-¿Señora Weasley?- llamo a la pelirroja que se movía por toda la sala.  
-¿Si? ¡Profesor Snape!- las cejas de Molly se levantaron en sorpresa, luego se volvieron en un fiero fruncido de ceño. -¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-  
-Sorprendentemente, no estoy llamando acerca de los gemelos,- respondió Snape secamente. -¿Puedo pasar?-  
La mirada de sorpresa de Molly regreso. -Por supuesto.-  
Apenas entro a "La Madriguera" Molly Weasley lo sentó en un sillón que estaba levemente maltratado, pasándole una taza de té. Forcejeo para devolverle el plato de panecillos. -Gracias, pero no,- insistió lo más educado posible con los dientes apretados.  
-¿Es alérgico al chocolate?- le pregunto Molly con simpatía. -Tengo unos de mantequilla de maní en la cocina. ¿O prefiere de avena y pasas? O ¿Queques? O te podría traer unos panes –  
-¡No!- se detuvo a tiempo antes de empezar con su "empiece a escucharme o volara su caldero y tendré que alimentar con sus órganos al calamar del lago". Este era una madre, no un estudiante. Una molesta madre, claro está, pero era una madre. -Quiero decir, nada para mi, gracias. Estoy bien.-  
Molly lucio herida. -¿No le gusta como cocino?-  
Severus podía sentir la presión sanguínea elevarse mientras agarraba un panecillo del plato. -Mm. Delicioso,- gruño.  
Molly sonrió y tomo asiento. -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-  
-Es algo que quisiera discutir con usted y su esposo. ¿Se encuentra disponible?-  
-Sí, se encuentra atrás con Ginny, sacando los gnomos del jardín. ¿Me puede dar una idea sobre lo que se trata?-  
-Creo que sería mejor explicárselo a ambos al mismo tiempo. Y ¿quizás podrían enviar a su hija a alguna parte por una hora o dos?- se detuvo, pensando en una forma en que ella hiciera lo que le pedía sin que (a) tuviera que explicar mas (b) tuviera que consumir más panecillos. -Estoy aquí por solicitud del Director.- Más o menos.  
Era obvio que Molly se moría de la curiosidad, pero como una veterana de la Orden, ella respondió predeciblemente al nombre de Dumbledore. -Por supuesto.-  
A los cinco minutos, Ginny había sido enviada a la casa de su abuelo por la red flu, y Arthur, Molly, y Severus estaban reunidos en la sala. -Me disculpo por molestarlos esta noche, y por enviar a la señorita Weasley fuera, pero creo que es mejor para esta discusión que no haya ninguna posibilidad de ser escuchados.-  
Ahora los dos Weasley expresaban preocupación y curiosidad. -¿Pasa algo malo, Profesor?- pregunto Arthur, con las cejas arrugadas. -¿Están los chicos bien?-  
-Sus hijos están todos bien,- les aseguro Snape. -Estoy aquí para preguntarles si quieren otro más.-  
Hmm. Eso no salió apropiadamente. Ahora ambos lo miraban con la boca abierta. -No a tiempo completo,- se apresuro a explicar. -Algo a corto plazo.-  
-¿Nos está arrendando un niño?- pregunto Molly, su voz elevándose.  
Arthur le tomo la mano. -Estoy seguro de que no es como suena, querida.-  
Severus frunció el ceño. No era tan complicado. Honestamente, tenían que ser un puñado de Gryffindor que necesitaban que le deletrearan todo. Se decidió a explicar lentamente. -Ustedes han, creo, conocido al señor Potter –  
-¿Harry?- Molly exclamo con sorpresa. -¿Ese dulce niño con lentes? Cielo santo, ¡Que adorable niño!-  
\- Parece que Ron se ha vuelto su amigo,- dijo Arthur. -Los gemelos y Percy también han escrito, diciendo buenas cosas de él. Entiendo que fue aceptado en Gryffindor.- el "por supuesto" fue educadamente omitido, dada la compañía en la que estaban.  
-Por supuesto,- dijo Snape rotundamente. -Descubrí que la vida familiar del señor Potter es inaceptable, así que… –  
-¿Que quiere decir?- demando Molly. -¿No lo puso Dumbledore con su familia después de que James y Lily fueran asesinados? Recuerdo que hubo un gran escándalo porque él no quiso decirle a nadie donde estaba Harry, pero nos aseguro a todos que el niño estaba sano y bien.-  
Severus sonrió con malicia. -Aparentemente no. Albus absurdamente asumió que lazos de sangre es sinónimo con lazos de afecto. El niño fue ubicado con familiares Muggle quienes fueron, por decirlo levemente, negligentes y abusivos.-  
Los ojos de Molly se abrieron. -¿Abusivos? ¡No! ¡Ese pobre niño!- Arthur le acaricio el hombro, pero lucia bastante lúgubre.  
-¿El ministro sabe sobre esto?- pregunto.  
Severus encogió los hombros. -Ustedes deberán preguntarle eso a Albus, si lo desean. Mi preocupación yace ahora exclusivamente con la actual situación del señor Potter, no el porqué se le permitió estar con tan inapropiados guardianes durante la última década.-  
-¿Así que quiere que recibamos a Harry?- pregunto Arthur. A su lado, Molly paro de lloriquear lo suficiente para lucir emocionada.  
-¿Recibir a Harry? ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! le dije a Dumbledore hace diez año atrás que estaríamos dispuestos a…–  
-No vine aquí a pedirles que adopten a Harry, ni siquiera para que se conviertan en sus guardianes. En vez de eso, quisiera que consideraran el proveerle con un destino regular que él pueda visitar durante extensos periodos de tiempo como las vacaciones.-  
Arthur miro a su esposa, luego se dirigió a Severus. -Sospechaba por las cartas de Ron que igual haría eso de todos modos, por los bien que se llevan los chicos.-  
Molly frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué no podemos adoptar a Harry? Dijo que necesitaba un hogar. Si no vamos a recibirlo nosotros, ¿quién lo hará?-  
-El Director ya tiene a otro guardián en mente,- añadió Severus.  
-¿Quién?- preguntaron ambos Weasley.  
-Yo,- respondió fríamente, esperando evadir la inevitable reacción.  
Fue, de esperarse, el inevitable. -¡¿USTED?!-  
Molly se recupero primero. Ignorando a Snape completamente, se dirigió a su marido. -Eso es. Dumbledore esta senil. Tendrás que ir a hablar con el ministro en la mañana.-  
Arthur le dio una mirada de disculpa a Snape. -Molly, no te apresures. Supongo que el Profesor Snape… –  
-¡Arthur! El fue un Mortífago. Y ¿es a quien Dumbledore quiere poner a cargo de Harry? ¿Del Niño-Que-Vivió?-  
-Él era un espía,- le dijo su marido. -Dumbledore lo dijo.-  
Molly resoplo. - Quizás. Pero tiene La Marca Tenebrosa. Tú crees que él se la puso deliberadamente, ¿para volverse espía? ¿Cuál es su familia de todas formas?-  
-¿Creo que es uno de los Prince, no es así?- Arthur se había dejado llevar por su esposa y se había olvidado completamente de Severus.  
-¡Bueno! ¿Que mas necesitas saber? ¡Los Prince eran todos magos oscuros e incluso más locos que los Black!- dijo Molly. -Bueno, excepto por esa pobre chica. ¿Cuál era su nombre? La que estaba unos años adelante de nosotros. ¿Elizabeth? ¿Elaine?-  
-Esa era mi madre,- dijo Snape con lo que sentía era admirable mesura.  
-Pero incluso ella tenía algo raro,- continuo Molly, tocándose la barbilla. -¿Déjame ver, que era? ¿Que era? Oh si, ella se caso con ese horrible Muggle.-  
-Ese era mi padre,- remarco Snape.  
-Sí, bueno, ¿fue así no es cierto?- Molly dijo distraídamente. -Oh, Arthur, esto es terrible. No podemos permitir que Dumbledore haga esto. Harry necesita amor y una familia y… –  
-Potter necesita atención, consistencia y guía.- Snape ya tenía suficiente de ser ignorado -Nada de lo cual va recibir en esta casa con tu camada de hijos.-  
-¡Que!- Molly lo miro con furia. -¡Que descaro! ¿Tiene el coraje de venir aquí e insultarnos mientras nos pides un favor?-  
Arthur le tomo la mano. -Escuchémoslo primero, Molly. Él tiene razón al decir que Harry necesita más atención de la que recibiría en una familia tan numerosa como la nuestra.-  
Snape le asintió con la cabeza a Arthur. -Exactamente. No es mi intención ofenderlos, pero mientras su hogar es un modelo de lo que significa la dinámica de una familia sana para Harry, él necesita alguien que se preocupe exclusivamente de su bienestar. Dado su, difícil, origen,- Molly comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente, -Sería injusto ponerlo en una familia tan grande donde sus necesidades únicas podrían no ser cumplidas. Y teniendo a la Madriguera como un lugar especial para él, aprenderá estas importantes lecciones sin tener que dejar de lado la atención que recibiría como hijo único – trago con dificultad -en mi casa.-  
-¿Y está dispuesto a tomar ese papel?- pregunto Arthur, dándole a Severus una extraña mirada.  
-Mis razones no son de su incumbencia,- dijo súbitamente Snape.  
-Actualmente, si lo son,- le respondió Arthur, imperturbable. -Nos está pidiendo, en esencia, que seamos copadres con usted, y un chico como Harry tendrá necesidades que son complicadas no solo por su origen pero también por su futuro.- Snape frunció el ceño, pero no pudo negar la delicada implicación de Weasley sobre la amenaza de los Mortífagos en el futuro del muchacho. -Necesitamos saber en qué nos estamos metiendo.- Viendo que Severus seguía sin convencer, Arthur sonrió. -Además, si vamos a jugar un rol tan importante en la vida de Harry, entonces estoy seguro que vamos a escuchar muchas cosas de usted. Y mientras la mayoría va a ser quejas sin razón, sería muy beneficial que estemos en una posición en la cual podamos defenderle.-  
El rostro de Snape se volvió rojo de enojo. ¡Como se atrevía Weasley a sugerir que Potter tendría algo de qué quejarse!  
-Severus,- dijo Arthur, bastante entretenido. -Todo niño se queja sobre sus padres. Es normal. Pero si vamos a sobrevivir la adolescencia de Harry, entonces necesitamos trabajar juntos. Confía en nosotros en este tema.-  
A Snape no le gustaba, pero tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía razón. -Estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto, ¡con reluctancia!, porque tengo experiencia en el tema… familiaridad… con lo que Potter ha experimentado.- Miro feamente a la pareja, instándolos a preguntar por detalles, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio. -Ademas, yo era muy cercano a Lily Evans. Crecimos en el mismo vecindario y fuimos amigos hasta casi el último año de Hogwarts.-  
-Oh querido,- Molly dijo con simpatía. -¿James se interpuso entre ustedes?-  
Snape se trago sus emociones y miro a otro lado que no fueran sus amables ojos. -En una forma de decir. Yo, yo fui extremadamente tonto. Nuestra amistad nunca se recupero.- Él respiro profundamente. -Pero estoy de acuerdo en hacerme cargo del muchacho. Con su asistencia y con la mía, anticipo que él será capaz de recuperarse completamente del tratamiento que recibió de esos Muggles,- Prácticamente escupió la palabra. Molly y Arthur intercambiaron miradas. Severus no estaba seguro si habían tomado su tono como prueba de sus días como Mortífago o su aparente devoción con el chico. Quizás pensaban que mientras fuera devoto al muchacho, algunas tendencias Mortífagas eran bien recibidas, particularmente lidiando con los Muggles que lo habían maltratado.  
-Hay otro asunto que debemos discutir,- agrego rápidamente, ansioso por cambiar el tema de conversación. -Habrá un estipendio si ustedes deciden participar en esta operación.-  
Inesperadamente, los dos saltaron. -¡No necesitamos ser sobornados para ayudar a Harry!- Molly dijo indignada.  
Snape suspiro. Los Gryffindor eran tan predecibles. -No es un soborno. Es una fuente adicional para ayudar con los gastos que él va a generar.-  
-Nosotros podemos…-  
-Harry necesitara ropa y comida. Si desean salir de paseo, habrá gastos de pasajes y otros que considerar.-  
-Jamás excluiríamos… –  
-Ustedes no le harán ningún favor a Harry si lo tratan como un caso de caridad,- Snape dijo enojadamente. -De esta forma, está claro que hay un beneficio mutuo.-  
-¡Él creerá que sólo lo estamos haciendo por el dinero!- discutió Molly.  
-Ustedes, no como los Muggles, van a ocupar los fondos en él. Sera claro para Harry, si se presenta el tema, de que ustedes no se están beneficiando por su presencia. Sino que no van a sufrir ninguna necesidad por su culpa.-  
Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas. Snape trato de no dar vuelta los ojos con exasperación.  
-Bueno… supongo que podremos aceptar una pequeña cantidad que gastaremos en Harry.-  
-O para su beneficio, por ejemplo, puede usarse para comprar mas comidas o arreglos de la casa ya que él pasara bastante tiempo aquí,- apunto Snape, heroicamente absteniéndose de mencionar obvias aéreas que necesitaban arreglo con necesidad, comenzando con el sillón en el cual se encontraba sentado. -Y si ustedes no aceptan, encontrare otra familia.-  
Molly se sentó derecha. -¡No lo haría!-  
Snape solo la miro. Ella miro con preocupación a Arthur.  
-Está bien. Estamos de acuerdo,- asintió Arthur.  
-Necesitaremos fortificar las protecciones alrededor de La Madriguera,- dijo Snape. -Me he dado cuenta de que son bastante fuertes, debido a que ustedes estuvieron en la Guerra y a la protección de sus hijos mayores, pero con la frecuente presencia del Niño-Que-Vivió…-  
-No hay argumentos de nuestra parte,- dijo Arthur con rapidez. -Debemos preguntarle a Bill y a los goblins o ¿Dumbledore prefiere hacerlo el mismo?-  
-Voy a preguntarle al Director y les dejare saber. Sospecho que él preferirá hacerlo.-  
-¡Me encantaría volver a verlo!- Molly tenía un claro brillo en sus ojos, y Snape lucho con una sonrisa. Albus tendría un shock cuando se encontraran.  
-¿Entonces están de acuerdo?- presiono, necesitando una respuesta clara.  
Arthur miro a Molly. -Estaremos felices de ayudarte a ti y a Harry, Severus. Sugiero que traigas a Harry para acá, para darle una oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con Molly y conmigo. Si eso sale bien, entonces traeremos a los chicos el fin de semana y tendremos una reunión familiar donde les dejaremos a ellos y a Ginny saber lo que sucederá. Después de eso, tú y Harry pueden venir a cenar y Harry se queda a dormir el sábado por la noche. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso?-  
Severus estaba impresionado de mala gana. Weasley había salido con un buen plan. Después de todo, él y Harry no se habían conocido, y sería prudente que Harry se llevara bien con los adultos Weasley, o por lo menos, tan bien como se llevaba con los que se encontraban en Hogwarts. -Está bien. Hablare con el chico mañana o pasado.-  
-¿Por qué no traes a Harry a cenar mañana?- sugirió Molly. -Vengan por Flu si pueden. Arthur puede venir a casa temprano y nos conoceremos mejor, como sugirió. El que estés aquí reasegurara a Harry.-  
Snape casi resoplo. ¿Reasegurar al chico? Considerando su pasado con el chico, era probable que encontrara la presencia de Snape desconcertante, pero Snape no le iba a admitir eso a los Weasley. -Bien.-  
Todos se pararon, y Arthur y Severus se dieron la mano. Molly sonrió inciertamente. Era claro que todavía estaba preocupada por la reputación de la familia Prince, pero Arthur la abrazo apoyándola. -Hasta el jueves entonces,- sonrió Arthur.  
-Hasta el jueves.- Snape se dirigió a la red flu y se fue directo hacia el whiskey de fuego


	3. Capitulo 3

-¿Que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- demando la Dama Gorda.  
-Abre,- le gruño Snape al cuadro que custodiaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor  
-No lo haré,- replico airadamente. -Lárgate, pequeño Slytherin.-  
-Ya no soy un estudiante, espantoso dibujo. Soy el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y el Maestro de Pociones, y quiero hablar con uno de mis estudiantes. ¡Así que abre!-  
-No- volvió a responder enojada.  
Snape entrecerró lo ojos. -Abre o yo… –  
Lo que Snape iba a hacer nunca quedo claro, porque en ese momento, el cuadro se abrió y un Gryffindor de tercer año salió por el agujero. Encontrando la salida obstruida por la imponente forma del profesor menos favorito de todos, chillo de terror y cayó hacia atrás.  
-Un modelo Gryffindor,- Snape dijo con sarcasmo. -Byerly, tráeme a Potter.-  
-Yo, yo, sí, señor!- Byerly logro decir y corrió hacia adentro. La Señora Gorda trato de cerrar la entrada, pero Snape agarro el marco del cuadro y lo mantuvo abierto.  
En poco tiempo, lo que parecía ser la mitad de la torre Gryffindor se asomo rápidamente. -Um, Profesor Snape, señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch , había sido aparentemente designado para hablar.  
-Tráeme a Potter,- replico brevemente con amenaza.  
Wood trago en seco. -Er, ¿Para qué lo necesita, Profesor? Quiero decir,- agrego rápidamente, viendo la expresión de Snape, -¿Debería ir a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall? Si es que Potter esta en algún tipo de problema, ella debería ser notificada…-  
-No necesito a tu Jefa de Casa, solamente a Potter,- Snape dijo mientras su paciencia se iba acabando. -Amablemente, tráelo.-  
-¡Lo va a convertir en partes para pociones!- dijo una asustada voz de entre la multitud. -¿A lo mejor está planeando entregarlo a los Mortífagos?- dijo otro -¡Idiota! ¡Él es un Mortífago!- agrego otro. -¡No le podemos entregar a Harry! ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanlo! Les dije que él era demasiado malo con Potter. ¿Ha ido alguien a buscar a McGonagall?¡Lleven a Harry de vuelta a su habitación!-  
-Erm, ¿Acaso Harry tiene detención con usted?- pregunto Wood con incertidumbre  
-Diez puntos de Gryffindor por entrometido,- gruño Snape. Sus ojos captaron un movimiento en la parte trasera de la muchedumbre, como si alguien tratara de hacerse camino hacia delante y no se lo permitieran. -Y cinco puntos para cualquiera que entorpezca el camino de Potter!-  
Y como por arte de magia, la multitud se separo y un acalorado Harry pudo distinguirse atrás. Se puso colorado, y se apuro hacia adelante.  
Snape se dio cuenta de que algunos de los estudiantes le lanzaban sospechosas miradas a Harry por acercarse voluntariamente. Entonces pesco a Harry por el cuello de la camisa cuando estuvo a su alcance, y dijo, -Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por demorarte, Potter!-  
-Pero, Profesor, no estaba…- protesto Potter con un quejido cuando Snape lo levanto mas, dejándolo de puntillas y casi cortándole el aire.  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejo, arrastrando a Harry con él. Detrás de ellos, mientras se cerraba el cuadro, pudo oír varios comentarios, muchos de ellos conteniendo la palabra imbécil. Bueno, al menos ya no sospechaban de Potter.  
Apenas doblo la esquina, soltó al muchacho. Harry se arreglo el cuello de la camisa y miro a Snape, con los ojos bastante abiertos.  
-NO discutas conmigo cuando estoy quitando puntos, niño tonto,- lo reto Snape. –Sólo conseguirás perder más puntos por impertinente.-  
-Lo siento, señor,- Harry trago saliva. -Pero no estaba tratando de demorarme. ¡De veras! Es que no conseguía que ellos se movieran.-  
-¿Y tú crees que yo no sé eso?- le dijo Snape, tomando a Harry por el hombro y guiándolo. -¿Acaso no tengo ojos?-  
-Pero, pero si usted ya sabía eso, ¿entonces porque me quito puntos?- pregunto Harry perplejo.  
-Porque tus compañeros Gryffindor se estaban poniendo sospechosos por la forma que obedecías sin reclamar,- respondió Snape. -Tu complacencia en la cara del peligro a ellos les parece rara, y a los Gryffindor, como tienen poco cerebro, no les gustan las cosas raras.-  
Harry pensó en eso mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado de Snape. Finalmente dándose cuenta del significado, frunció el ceño. -No creo que los Gryffindor tengan poco cerebro. Hermione Granger es terriblemente inteligente.-  
-Hm. Una autentica Ravenclaw en piel de león,- dijo Snape con sarcasmo.  
Harry se mordió los labios. No comprendía porque Snape quería hablar con él. Ni siquiera había tenido clase de Pociones ese día. La última vez que había hablado con Snape había sido la mañana siguiente a su detención, cuando todavía estaba en la enfermería.  
Snape había entrado y Pomfrey rápidamente lo había llevado a su oficina. Después de un rato, había salido con dos puntos de color en sus mejillas, mientras la enfermera parecía tener una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Ella lo había guiado a la cabecera de Harry y los había dejado con un, "¡Y te estaré vigilando, Severus!"  
-Potter- gruño Snape.  
-¿Si, señor?- Harry había sido cautelosamente optimista. Snape le había hecho una promesa y esperaba con fervor que el hombre la cumpliera. Solo por el hecho de que podía pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon no significaba que no cumpliría su promesa… ¿No era así?  
-Potter. Te debo una disculpa,- Dijo en un tono extraño Snape.  
Harry se quedo sin aliento. ¿Una disculpa? ¿De un adulto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría Snape que disculparse?  
¡Oh, no! ¿Se estaba disculpando porque no había podido cumplir su promesa? ¿Estaba el Director determinado a expulsar a Harry después de todo? Era verdad que su caligrafía era horrible y no sabía toda la materia como Granger, o no sabía mucho sobre el mundo mágico, como Ron, pero estaba tratando, con muchas ganas. ¡Sólo habían sido unos cuantos días! ¿Seguramente lo dejarían probar un poco más antes de decidir que era un inútil anormal?  
Pero no, si Snape se estaba disculpando debía ser porque no había podido hacer las cosas que le había prometido, que era que no lo expulsaran o lo regresaran a los Dursley.  
-Está bien, señor,- dijo alrededor del gran nudo que de repente se había formado en su garganta. -No es su culpa.- Pestañeo con fuerza, tratando de mantener a raya las lagrimas. A nadie le gustaban los llorones.  
Solo esperaba que el tío Vernon no estuviera muy molesto cuando apareciera de repente. Madame Pomfrey le había dado una medicina bastante desagradable que le había curado completamente el trasero, además del golpe de su cabeza y el corte. En realidad no quería tener otra paliza ahora que por fin se sentía bien.  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?-Demando el profesor enojado. Aquí estaba él actualmente disculpándose frente a un estudiante, y el pequeño idiota solo estaba medio escuchando. ¡Como se atrevía a decir que no era su culpa! ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que Snape había sido controlado por el fantasma de Voldemort?  
-Está bien,- insistió Harry, limpiándose rápidamente los ojos cuando las traidoras lagrimas se escaparon. -Yo sé que usted trato. Es mi culpa. Debí haber trabajado con más fuerza.- Aunque honestamente, no creía que fuera posible. Ya se estaba quedando levantado hasta tarde en la noche tratando de hacer todas las tareas y trabajando en su caligrafía y aprendiendo sobre la sociedad mágica. -Está bien. Ellos probablemente no se molestaran.- Después de todo, las últimas palabras de su tío habían sido, -¡Ellos no van a quererte igual que nosotros no te queremos, pequeño anormal!-el tío Vernon probablemente estaría complacido de saber que había estado en lo correcto. Eso quizás salvaría a Harry de una paliza por un par de días. Quizás más tiempo incluso, si se ponía de inmediato a trabajar y pintaba el cobertizo o algo.  
Snape apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Sobre qué estaba balbuceando el mocoso? ¿Por que no solo podía aceptar la disculpa, y regodearse como el bastardo de su padre habría hecho, y dejarlo volver a las mazmorras? Pero no, ahora estaba lloriqueando y gimiendo como si Snape le hubiese lanzado un hechizo picante. En cualquier momento vendría Poppy echa una furia, y en ese momento ella cumpliría con su amenaza. Snape realmente no quería ver lo que una talentosa enfermera consideraba" un apropiado castigado para abusadores de niños". ¿Cómo se atrevía el pequeño monstruo a comportarse así sabiendo que solo pondría a Snape en más problemas? -Deja este gimoteo ahora, Potter.-  
Entonces algo que el mocoso dijo le llamo la atención. -¿Quien no se enojara?-Dumbledore y los otros miembros del colegio ya estaban molestos con él, como el mocoso obviamente sabía. ¿Sino porque entonces Poppy lo había arrastrado a la fuerza a la oficina de ella apenas cruzo la puerta de la enfermería? y si no hubiera sido rápido con un hechizo amortiguador, todos abrían escuchado como le gritaba.  
-Mis familiares-, respondió Harry sorprendido.  
Snape frunció el ceño horriblemente. ¿Acaso el pobre diablo pensaba que podía amenazar a Snape con la molestia de sus familiares Muggle? ¿Acaso su pobrecito tío se sentiría mal si alguien más ocupaba al muchacho como bolsa para golpear? -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tienen que ver tus familiares con esto?-  
-Es que…cuando ustedes me envíen de vuelta. Ellos pensaban que no tendrían que verme hasta el próximo año. Solo quería decir eso. –  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién te está enviando de vuelta con esos Muggles?- exploto Snape. -¿El Director dijo eso?-  
Mala movida. Apenas comenzó a gritarle al mocoso, Pomfrey salió volando de su oficina. -Severus Snape! ¡Te lo advertí! Yo… –  
Un poco alarmado por la determinada expresión de su rostro, Snape apunto rápidamente a Potter. -¡Él dijo que Albus va a mandarlo de vuelta con los Muggles!-  
Eso distrajo a Poppy completamente. -¿QUE?" ella grito más fuerte y enojada que Snape. -¿ÉL DIJO QUE?-  
Harry miro de uno a otro en pánico. -¡No, no!- De alguna forma todos estaban confundidos, y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que todo era su culpa. Las cosas por lo general siempre lo eran.  
-ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, VEN PARA ACA!- Poppy grito metiendo su cabeza por la red flu.  
Un momento después un sonriente Director, apareció, solo para ser confrontado por dos enojados miembros de su personal. -¿Que significa que le dijeras a Harry que va a regresar con sus familiares?- demando Poppy.  
Dumbledore pestañeo. -¿Qué?-  
Poppy se giro hacia Snape, enojada. -¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?-  
Snape se dio la vuelta para confrontar al muchacho, solo para encontrar la cama vacía tras él. -¿Dónde está ese pequeño monstruo?- dijo mientras le hervía la sangre.  
-Ahem.- Apunto el Director.  
Snape y Poppy se agacharon para mirar bajo la cama. En un rincón, se encontraba Harry acurrucado, solo sus asustados ojos verdes podían divisarse sobre sus rodillas. -Lo siento,- murmuro. -Por favor no se enojen mucho.-  
-¡Potter, sal de ahí!- gruño Snape.  
Poppy lo golpeo en el hombro con fuerza. -¡Cállate!- dijo entre dientes. -Sr. Potter,- dijo con tono más dulce, -Venga para acá. Nadie lo va a lastimar.-  
Los ojos de Harry oscilaron hacia Snape y Poppy lo golpeo nuevamente. -¡Muévete!-  
Ofendido, Snape se corrió para sobarse su adolorido hombro. -Vamos, Harry,- dijo con tono adulador. -Nadie va a lastimarte. Ven donde Poppy.-  
Para la secreta delicia de Snape, la persuasión de la bruja fue completamente inefectiva. Después de unos minutos, se dio por vencida. "¿Que es lo que le sucede a este muchacho? Le prometí que no tiene nada que temer…-  
Albus le sonrío. -Sí, querida, pero te acaba de ver golpear a Severus. Dos veces. Y con bastante fuerza. Imagino que él asume que si le pegaste a un profesor, con mayor razón le pegarías a un estudiante.-  
Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron como platos. -Oh! ¡No pensé en eso! Albus, trata tú.-  
El Director se agacho. -Harry, mi muchacho, ¿por favor querrías salir?- No hubo respuesta. -¿Harry? ¿Por favor?- nada.  
Se enderezo con un suspiro. -Parece que todavía debo ganarme la confianza del niño.-  
Snape lo miro con expresión desdeñosa. -Considerando que el chico debe estarte agradecido por donde vivió estos últimos diez años, creo que muestra bastante perspicacia.- Ignorando la escandalizada mirada de Poppy, se dirigió a la cama -Potter,- dijo, agachándose. -¿Vas a salir de ahí?-  
-Están, ¿están muy enojados?- Potter trago en seco.  
-Lo estarán si no sales de abajo de la cama,-le respondió Snape. -¡Apúrate!-  
Para impresión de Poppy, Potter salió de abajo de la cama. Se paro, tiritando, pero no se arranco cuando Snape lo tomo y lo puso de vuelta en la cama.  
-Quédate ahí." Snape no pudo resistir enviarle una mirada de triunfo a la descontenta enfermera.  
-Harry,- dijo ella acercándose con mucho cuidado.-No te lastimare-  
-Si señora,- Harry le respondió nervioso. ¿Eso es lo que dicen todos no es así? Bueno, no Snape. El jamás haría semejante afirmación. Es por eso que podía confiar en el hombre. Cuando estaba enojado, te lo dejaba saber. No mentía o pretendía. Harry estaba bastante sorprendido de que Snape no le hubiese dado una paliza apenas salió bajo la cama, ¿Pero no había venido el hombre a disculparse por tener que mandarlo de vuelta con los Dursley? Quizás se sentía culpable, y por esta vez se había hecho el leso por la desobediencia de Harry.  
-¿Porque le dijiste a todos que el Director te enviaría de vuelta con los Muggles?- Poppy pregunto gentilmente.  
Oh no. No de nuevo. Si había una cosa que Harry realmente odiaba, era que le preguntaran si había dicho algo que no había dicho. El sabía que no debía negarlo, por supuesto, pero recibir un castigo por algo que no había hecho lo hacía sentir muy molesto. De todas maneras, no había nada que pudiera hacer. El forzó abajo su furia ante la injusticia de su vida. Enojarse o contestar mal solo haría las cosas más difíciles para el mismo. -Lo siento, señora.- Cerró los ojos apretados y encogió los hombros, esperando el primer golpe.  
-¡Potter!- Era Snape nuevamente. Tragó con dificultad. Sabía lo que un golpe del hombre alto dolía. -¡Mírame!- No quería abrir los ojos, realmente no quería, pero sabía que esto solo lo estaba enojando mas. El tío Vernon a veces quería que tú vieras venir el golpe. Forzó los ojos abiertos y miro por entre el pelo que le cubría la frente. El Profesor de Pociones lo estaba mirando feo, pero tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Harry parpadeo. ¿Cómo iba a golpearlo con esa postura?  
Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape y los otros se habían alejado un poco. Nadie estaba cerca de él, y Harry se sentó un poco más derecho.  
-Potter,- el Profesor Snape lo estaba mirando con extrañeza. -Cuando te dije lo siento, tu respondiste que no era mi culpa.- El Director y la enfermera lo miraron con sorpresa -¿Es correcto?-  
Harry asintió de inmediato. Esto era mucho mejor. Quizás igual le terminarían golpeando, pero al menos sería por algo que él había dicho.  
-¿Que querías decir?-  
-S-solo que se que usted trato, señor. Usted dijo que trataría. Así que no lo culpo.-  
-¿Por qué?- lo presiono Snape. Había algo erróneo aquí. Merlín, ¿De qué estaba hablando el chico?  
-Porque me hayan expulsado.-  
Ahora Snape y Pomfrey estaban mirando a Dumbledore. -¿Lo expulsaste?- pregunto la enfermera fríamente.  
Incluso Snape lo estaba mirando perplejo. El chico no estaba mintiendo. Realmente creía que iba a ser expulsado, ¿Y de donde habría podido recibir esa información sino del Director? ¿Pero porque Albus haría algo como eso? Sí, el viejo loco jugaba un peligroso juego, ¿Pero expulsar al chico? ¿Removerlo de uno de los pocos lugares donde se encontraba a salvo?  
-Harry,- El Director se le acerco, y Harry dio un salto. Ok, ahora venia. Todavía no estaba seguro de que es lo que había hecho, pero obviamente seguía haciéndolo. Dumbledore levanto la mano, Harry trato de no encogerse de miedo. Ellos odian cuando tú haces eso.  
-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?- Le ofreció el Director, y para la sorpresa de Harry se dio cuenta que el hombre sostenía una pequeña bolsa de dulces en su mano. Mientras Harry lo observaba, el Director saco uno y se lo metió a la boca, sonriéndole.  
Miro nerviosamente al Director y luego a los otros dos. ¿Cuál era la repuesta correcta? Pero los viejos ojos brillaban, y aunque lucían tristes, parecían amables. Harry lentamente estiro la mano, y cuando nadie le grito o le golpearon en la mano para que la retirara, con cuidado saco uno. -Gracias, señor,- dijo educado. Incluso si se burlaran de él y le quitaran lo ofrecido, debía ser educado.  
Lentamente, se hecho el dulce a los labios, esperando por la burla o el golpe, pero no llegaron y el delicioso sabor a limón le inundo la boca. No pudo suprimir una sonrisa, y el Director le sonrío de vuelta.  
-Entonces, Harry, me pregunto si puedes ayudarme,- dijo Albus con tranquilidad.  
-Tratare, señor,- Harry le dijo. Miro a Snape. ¿Estaba correcto? El Profesor de Pociones solo estaba parado allí, ceñudo, pero no parecía más enojado de lo habitual, lo que significaba que Harry probablemente no había hecho nada estúpido. Todavía.  
-Parece que hay una confusión aquí,- continúo el Director. -¿Que te hace pensar que has sido expulsado?-  
-¿Quiere decir que no lo he sido?- pregunto Harry confundido.  
-¡Respóndele la pregunta al Director, Potter!- Snape dijo bruscamente, y Harry salto.  
-¡Si, señor!- trago saliva. -¡Lo siento, señor!- miro al Director y aunque el viejo no parecía enojado, el igual se corrió un poco hacia atrás. Después de todo, Snape era bastante grande y daba miedo, pero incluso él le hacía caso al Director, eso debía significar que el Director era incluso más poderoso. Y ya anteriormente había enviado a Harry donde los Dursley obviamente no lo pensaría dos veces antes de volverlo a enviar allá.  
-Me estabas explicando porque pensabas que te iban a expulsar,- le dijo Dumbledore con gentileza.  
-Porque el Profesor Snape se disculpo, señor," le explico Harry.  
-Y esa disculpa fue por…-  
-Porque no pudo mantener su promesa, señor. Él me había prometido que no sería expulsado, así que…-trataba de explicar Harry. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía figurar que era.  
-¿Harry, te dijo el Profesor Snape que no había podido mantener su promesa?-  
-N.no, señor,- admitió Harry. -¿Pero sino porque se iba a estar disculpando?-  
Poppy dejo escapar un extraño sonido, entre un sollozo y un bufido, y se fue abruptamente. Albus solamente le dio unas palmaditas al pie de Harry sobre las mantas por unos momentos. -Ya veo.- Y le dio unas palmaditas más.  
Harry miro desde el Director al profesor Snape que estaba frunciendo el ceño como si fuera a explotar, mientras que el Director lucia más viejo y tiste. -¿Señor? Lo siento,- ofreció. El todavía no sabía lo que había hecho mal, pero una disculpa generalmente era una buena idea.  
-Potter, deja de disculparte- gruño el Profesor Snape. Ok, quizás no tan buena idea después de todo.  
-Sí, señor, Lo siento, señor,- Harry replico automáticamente, luego se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. –Lo…-Se interrumpió antes que lo hiciera nuevamente.  
Dumbledore río suavemente, aunque no sonó como si pensara que algo era gracioso. -Veo que tienes una tarea difícil, mi querido muchacho. -Dijo mirando a Snape. Se levanto y le dio al pie de Harry una última palmada, luego puso la bolsa de caramelos de limón en la cama. -Para ti, Harry.-  
Entonces quedo solo nuevamente con el Profesor Snape. -¿Señor? Lo si… –Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a disculparse otra vez. -Um, ¿Que hice mal?- pregunto. Sabía que no le evitaría el castigo, pero quizás si sabía lo que había hecho, podría evitar hacerlo en el futuro.  
Snape le frunció el ceño. -Quédate tranquilo, Potter. Solo escucha.-  
Harry obedientemente se enderezo y puso atención. -Tú no has sido expulsado, Potter. Decía en serio eso sobre no volver con tus familiares. No vivirás de nuevo con ellos. Nunca.- Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con esperanza y Severus perdió el aliento. Lily lo estaba mirando, y tuvo que luchar para mantener el control de su voz.  
-Tú te quedaras aquí en Hogwarts, e incluso si hicieras algo tan atroz, que requiera expulsión, que es difícil de imaginar, dado el actual Director, incluso así no volverás con esos repugnantes Muggles. ¿Está claro?-  
Harry asintió. No se confiaba para hablar. ¡Se iba a quedar! ¡Se iba a quedar!  
-Mi disculpa fue por la lesión que te cause ayer,- continuo Snape. -No debí golpearte de esa manera, y me disculpo.- ¿Ahora porque el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño? Esa había sido una muy buena disculpa, incluso Minerva habría estado impresionada. -¿Qué?- demando, agraviado  
-¿Por qué se está disculpando por eso?- pregunto Harry sin comprender. Se había comportado mal en clases, había arruinado sus líneas, y había tratado de dejar la detención antes. ¿Porque estaba el profesor disculpándose por castigarlo?  
Snape lo miro. ¿Acaso el chico trataba de ser gracioso? Pero no, incluso sin Legeremancia, era claro que Harry genuinamente no veía nada malo en cómo había sido tratado.  
-Discutiremos eso en otro momento,- dijo. -Por ahora, tú meramente aceptaras mi palabra de que fue inapropiado.-  
-Sí, señor,- Harry dijo obediente.  
-Continua con tu recuperación,- le instruyo Snape, su voz una vez más fríamente formal. -Volveremos a hablar una vez que te sientas mejor.-  
-Sí, señor,- asintió Harry. -Gracias señor.-  
Y ahora Snape lo sacaba de su dormitorio, ¿probablemente para tener esa charla pospuesta? Al menos eso era lo que esperaba Harry. No creía que estuviera en problemas… pero, hubo muchas veces cuando cometió ese error. Era mejor chequear.  
-Señor, ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto, tratando de no sonar nervioso.  
-¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?- pregunto Severus secamente.  
-¡No, señor!- le aseguro Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con vigor.  
-Muy bien. Pasa,- Le instruyo Snape, abriendo un retrato con una murmurada contraseña. Harry obedeció y se encontró en una gran sala. Té y biscochos aguardaban en una mesita.  
-Siéntate, Potter,- Severus apunto al sillón, y Harry obedeció con cautela. Esto era un poco extraño. ¿Porque estaba él en lo que debía ser la habitación privada del profesor?  
En ese momento, la chimenea se encendió, y la cabeza de la Profesora McGonagall apareció en las llamas. -¿Severus? Tienes tú… Ah. Sr. Potter, ahí está.-  
-Si señora,- respondió Harry obediente.  
-Severus, quizás tú puedas explicarme porque la mitad de mi torre vino corriendo a verme para informarme que habías secuestrado al Sr. Potter y probablemente ahora lo estabas desmembrando-  
-¿Quizás porque tus estudiantes son desobedientes e irrespetuosos idiotas que han leído muchas novelas épicas?-  
-¡Severus Snape, no hay necesidad de que seas tan rudo!- Minerva, irritantemente, uso el mismo tono que usaba con los leones, y Severus escucho una risa ahogada detrás de él. Le envió una mirada que prometía muerte inmediata al chico que estaba sentado en el sillón, y Harry rápidamente se escondió tras de su taza.  
-Fui a buscar a Potter y tus estudiantes inmediatamente asumieron que mis intenciones eran malignas. ¿Siempre son tan propensos a las fantasías paranoicas? Pensé que eso solo sucedía en mi Casa.-  
Ella le sonrío. -Solo cuando tú estás involucrado, Severus. Entonces les reasegurare de la buena salud del Sr. Potter.-  
-Además deberías premiarlos con puntos por su braveza ciega disfrazada de sobreprotección para con el Sr. Potter que te hizo llegar hasta mi puerta,- Agrego Snape con reluctancia. ¡Dolía, oh, como dolía!, el hecho de otorgar puntos a Gryffindor, pero no quería que el mocoso tuviera un mal comienzo con sus compañeros de Casa. Él sabía muy bien lo que era pasar siete años en Hogwarts sin la amistad y apoyo de tu Casa.  
Minerva quedo obviamente anonadada, pero luego su mirada se poso sobre su hombro y se enterneció. -Eres un buen hombre, Severus Snape,- dijo inesperadamente. Antes que Severus pudiera hacer un comentario acido sobre sus ilógicas conclusiones, ella lo miro. -Creo que veinte puntos por defender a un compañero servirá.-  
-¡Quince es más que suficiente!- remarco Snape. -Incluso, diez, considerando los rudos comentarios que algunos de ellos hicieron sobre mi higiene personal.-  
Eso produjo otra risita atrás de él, cubierta rápidamente por una tos.  
-Gracias por la sugerencia, Severus. ¿Te preocuparas que el Sr. Potter regrese seguro?-  
-No, Minerva,- gruño. -Lo dejare suelto para que vague los corredores hasta que sea capturado por Filch o sea comido por Fluffy.-  
-El sarcasmo no es necesario,- dijo con desdén, y con un final saludo de cabeza a Harry, se retiro.  
Harry dejo sus ojos enfocados firmemente en su té. Quizás se podría salir con la suya por las risas. Quizás el Profesor Snape no lo había escuchado. Quizás…  
-¿Encontraste eso muy divertido, Potter?"  
Levanto la mirada, asustado. -¡Lo siento señor!- Pero mirando de cerca al hombre, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba tan molesto. Bueno, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero él siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos no echaban chispas, incluso lucían un poco, como decirlo, resignados. Pero eso no podía ser correcto, ¿No es así? -Lo siento señor.-  
Snape dio vuelta los ojos. -¿Ahora porque te estás disculpando, Potter?-  
-Um, ¿por estar aquí?-  
-Yo te traje aquí, Potter. ¿Se te olvido ese pequeño hecho?-  
-No, quiero decir por estar aquí cuando la Profesora McGonagall dijo esas cosas. Ella, erm, ella como que lo trata a veces como a un estudiante, ¿No es así?-  
Snape gruño, pero Harry estaba seguro que no estaba dirigido a él. -Nunca tomes una posición como profesor en tu alma mater, Potter. No, al menos que haya un completo cambio de personal.-  
"Um, sí señor,- Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Pobre Profesor Snape, con razón estaba siempre de mal genio. No solo era el hecho que los estudiantes podían volar medio castillo si no lo escuchaban en clases, sino que además los otros profesores no le mostraban mucho respeto tampoco. Harry sabía lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar. Le dio a Snape una mirada de simpatía.  
Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba al mocoso? Su expresión era casi amistosa. ¿Cómo podía este chiquillo sentir algo por Snape que no fuera pavor o aversión?  
-Potter, necesitamos hablar sobre tu futuro,- le anuncio con seriedad.  
Harry sintió como se le recogía el estomago. Confiaba en lo que Snape había dicho sobre no volver con los Dursley, ¿pero entonces donde iría? ¿Un orfanato? ¿Podría igual asistir a Hogwarts y regresar al orfanato solo en las vacaciones? Se mordió los labios ansioso.  
Snape frunció el ceño pensando mientras se sentaba al frente del mocoso. El había tenido una brillante idea después de hablar con los Weasley. Si Harry objetaba la nominación de Snape como su guardián, seguramente Dumbledore no insistiría. El viejo loco parecía sinceramente deshecho con el tratamiento anterior del niño, así que si Harry reclamaba por que Severus fuera su guardián, el Director no podría imponerle a la fuerza a otro adulto.  
Así que Severus todo lo que tenía que hacer era contarle el plan a Potter, esperar que el mocoso empezara a gritar, y luego llamar a Albus. Snape no podría ser culpado si el joven Gryffindor no quería que el idiota grasiento fuera su guardián, y Albus tendría que buscar nuevamente una persona apropiada. Casi sonrío con malicia .Quizás el Director elegiría a Minerva. Ya podía ver la cara de la vieja bruja la primera vez Potter se escondiera bajo la cama. ¿O quizás Dumbledore lo adoptaría el mismo? Pero no, Severus recordaba con más de un poco de gratificación, que Harry había dejado bastante claro que no confiaba en el Director.  
-Potter, como te dije antes, tu no volverás con tus familiares Muggle,- Comenzó Snape, pasándole al chico los pastelillos. Era mejor que comenzara despacio y fácil, para después decirle a Dumbledore que había tratado de caerle bien al chico. No sería su culpa si es que Harry era todo un Gryffindor y nunca aceptara la supervisión de un Slytherin.  
-¡Gracias señor!- Por la alegría en los ojos del niño, Severus asumió que no solo estaba expresando apreciación por la comida.  
-Su tratamiento hacia ti fue inaceptable, y… –El mocoso comenzó a hablar pero entonces lo pensó mejor y se cayó. Snape suspiro. Esta timidez se iba a acabar bastante pronto. No que él quisiera que el chico heredara la forma arrogante de su padre, pero el hecho de ver a un Potter encogerse de miedo era extrañamente desconcertante. -¿Que es lo que sucede Potter? Has tu pregunta.-  
-Bueno, me estaba preguntando qué fue lo que hicieron que estaba mal. ¡No es que quiera volver!- agrego con rapidez. -Pero… ¿Por qué recién ahora me sacan de su cuidado? ¿Fue a causa de la carta?-  
Snape frunció el ceño. -¿Qué carta?-  
-La carta de Hogwarts. ¿Es porque no me dejaron responderla? ¿Es interferir con el correo por lechuza una cosa mala?-  
Snape frunció el ceño ante la inocencia del muchacho. Esto era bastante alarmante. ¿Que seguiría? Discúlpeme señor, ¿Pero como sabe usted que los Mortifagos son malos? Quiero decir, ellos no usan una señal que lo diga. ¿Está seguro de que quieren matarme? Quizás debería conversar con ellos cuando aparezcan, en vez de poner un hechizo escudo, solo para estar seguro. Potter iba a tener la expectativa de vida de una mosca si es que alguien no le enseñaba los simples hechos de la vida.  
-No, chiquillo absurdo. Lo que hicieron mal fue golpearte y matarte de hambre y ponerte sobrenombres y mentirte. Ellos son asquerosas, despreciables criaturas que desquitaron sus propias inseguridades en un pobre e inocente niño.-  
Harry parpadeo. -Pero…-  
-¿Qué?- Esto de comenzar a hablar y luego retractarse iba a volver loco a Snape. Qué buenoque ya no tendría que lidiar más con el mocoso.  
-¡Pero ellos han estado haciendo eso siempre!- Harry dijo de repente. -¿Entonces porque nadie me saco de ahí antes?-  
Ah. Quizás no era tan idiota después de todo. Considero Severus. ¿Que debería decir? Sentía lealtad hacia Dumbledore, y sabía que la desconfianza de Potter había herido al viejo mago profundamente. Por el otro lado, encontraba difícil de creer que la decisión del mago de ubicar a Potter con los Dursley hubiera sido un error tan inocente como había parecido. ¿Y si Dumbledore hubiera sabido exactamente qué clase de vida familiar iba a llevar Potter e igual lo hubiera puesto allí por sus propias razones? Y si Snape sabía una cosa desde sus días de espía, era que Dumbledore era capaz de poner gente en peligro por el bien mayor. Y si hubiera estado convencido de que poner a Harry a crecer en un hogar abusivo y sin amor lo haría convertirse en una mejor arma para derrotar a Voldemort, ¿ Albus habría dudado? Snape honestamente no lo sabía.  
Al final, dijo la única cosa que sabía que era verdad. -Apenas aprendí de tu situación, Potter, tome medidas para terminarla.-  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron inmensamente, y entonces asintió. Había una expresión en sus ojos que Severus no reconoció, pero la desecho como no importante y siguió adelante.  
-Como iba diciendo, no vas a volver con los Muggles. Sin embargo, tu eres obviamente muy joven para estar por ti solo, así que un nuevo guardián y un nuevo hogar son necesarios para ti.-  
-¿Podría ir a vivir con Ron?- pregunto Harry, luego rápidamente se tapo la boca con las manos. Sabía que no debía interrumpir.  
Snape ignoro el gesto. -Ya he hablado con los padres de Weasley. Nos han invitado a cenar mañana para discutir el que pases un tiempo con ellos durante las vacaciones.- Los ojos de Harry estaban brillando con deleite. -Te sugeriría que no hables de esto con tus compañeros todavía, porque no está todo decidido. Debes conocer primero a los señores Weasley y ver como se llevan.-  
-Si señor.-  
-Pero incluso si todo va bien, los Weasley no van a adoptarte.- Snape se sintió un poco mal al ver como la cara de Harry decaía. Era extraño lo obligado a explicarse rápido que sentía, casi como si le preocupara la angustia del chico, pero eso no podía ser el caso. Después de todo, el era el horrible, malvado, Mortífago Maestro de Pociones. A él no le importaba si un estudiante estaba llorando. Pero igual continúo rápidamente. -Los Weasley tienen una familia numerosa y están felices de incluirte. Pero tú necesitas más que un lugar donde sentarte a comer. Tú necesitas una familia para ti. Una que no se distraiga por las necesidades de otros niños. Así que tendrás un guardián que se enfocará solo en ti, y además tendrás la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con otra familia que te aprecie como los Weasley. ¿Lo comprendes?-  
La tristeza de Harry se evaporo mágicamente. -¿Quiere decir que tendré dos familias?-  
Snape lo considero. -Supongo que podrías decirlo así.-  
-¡Wow!-  
-Sí, bueno…- Snape aclaro su garganta. -Y pensando quien seria tu guardián… –- ahí viene. Se preparo mentalmente para la rabieta y se aseguro que el polvo flu estuviera a mano. Necesitaría contactar a Dumbledore cuando el mocoso estuviera completamente histérico.  
-¿Podría ser usted?- la voz de Harry fue tan suave que Snape no estuvo seguro de que hubiera hablado realmente.  
-¡Que!-  
Harry agacho su cabeza. ¡Estúpido! ¡Era tan estúpido! ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso? Debería saber que jamás podría pedir algo así. Ahora el Profesor Snape estaría furioso con él. ¿Porque alguien como Snape querría a un fenómeno como Harry? No era como si Harry fuera miembro de su Casa. Él sólo era un estudiante del Profesor de Pociones, igual que casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts.  
Harry miro por entre su flequillo y agacho rápidamente la cabeza. Oh si, Snape estaba enojado. Tenía esa maniaca expresión con los ojos muy abiertos igual que antes que golpeara Harry la otra vez. Harry disimuladamente afirmo sus dedos en el asiento del sillón, esperado que lo anclara si es que era golpeado nuevamente.  
-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-  
Harry trago en seco. -Lo siento. Fue muy rudo de mi parte el preguntar eso.-  
-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-  
"Le pregunte si podía ser mi guardián," Harry dijo en la voz más baja que pudo manejar y se afirmo con fuerza. Miro al piso, prefería ser sorprendido por el golpe en vez de ver la cara de repulsión que estaba seguro tendría el profesor.  
Snape parpadeo en completo shock. No podía recordar la última vez que había sido sorprendido de esta manera. Bueno, a excepción de la noche en que había aprendido de la vida familiar de Harry. ¿Por qué seguía el molestoso mocoso sorprendiéndole? Se suponía que él no podía ser sorprendido, porque era inamovible y sin sentimientos. En vez este irritante chico seguía colándose entre sus escudos.  
-¿Por qué querrías que sea tu guardián?- le pregunto. Estaba agradecido de notar que la sorpresa le sonaba como enojo.  
Harry no podía levantar la mirada. Levanto un hombro como respuesta.  
-Responde mi pregunta,- le comandó Snape con aspereza.  
Harry no estaba seguro de que el hecho de que no lo hubieran golpeado o se hubieran burlado de él fuera una buena o mala señal. Sabía que Snape no accedería a su petición, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Harry recibió algo que hubiese pedido?, pero había pensado que quizás, solo quizás, podría explicarse para que el hombre se sintiera alagado, en vez de repugnado. -Usted es bueno.-  
-¡Potter! Yo no soy bueno.- Era como si hubiera acusado al hombre de una práctica muy vil.  
-Usted ha sido bueno conmigo,- dijo Harry con determinación. -Nadie más lo ha sido. Bueno, excepto por Hagrid o Ron. Y usted ya dijo que voy a pasar tiempo con los Weasley, y Hagrid, bueno, no creo que él sea un buen guardián. El es un gran amigo y todo eso, pero no creo que él sea, usted sabe…-  
Snape ahogo un resoplido. Bueno, el chico no era un completo idiota. El obviamente tenía figurado a Hagrid.  
-Continua.-  
-Y usted no me ha mentido. Y todos dicen que usted es muy inteligente. Y nadie lo molesta, así que quizás si usted fuera mi guardián, nadie me molestaría a mí tampoco.- La voz de Harry se fue mientras él se ahogaba en la desesperación. Bien hecho, Harry. De todas las cosas que podías haber dicho eliges la que le demuestra lo necesitado y desesperado que estas. Por supuesto que ahora te va a elegir. ¿Quién no elegiría a un inútil, y quejoso pequeño fenómeno?  
Snape encontró de repente que no podía tragar. El flacucho chiquillo de cabello negro, acurrucado con tanta pena en el sofá, le había traído una inesperada oleada de recuerdos. Deseando desesperadamente pertenecer, necesitando la protección de alguien o solo un poco de preocupación, ansiando el cariño de alguien, de quien fuera… Y por supuesto, recibiendo nada pero violencia: sus padres, los Merodeadores, sus compañeros. Para él Hogwarts no había sido un santuario. Claro que le había evitado los mayores excesos de su padre, pero no le había ofrecido seguridad, no cuando era constantemente molestado y humillado. Con razón había caído presa de las palabrerías del Señor Oscuro. Claro que, al final, había resultado ser otro sádico, y violento atormentador.  
Snape calmo sus emociones con brutal eficacia. Esto no era sobre él. Era acerca del engendro de Potter… aunque no parecía un engendro todo acurrucado así. Lucía patético, roto… Detente. Detenté ahí mismo. Te estás poniendo ridículamente sentimental, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué diferencia te hace a ti que el hijo de James Potter haya tenido una horrible niñez igual que tú? ¿Qué te importa si él… y entonces el niño levanto la mirada, y los ojos de Lily le rogaron.  
-Si.- El casi miro alrededor para ver quien había hablado. No podía haber sido él, ¿O sí?


	4. Capitulo 4

-Si.- Casi miro alrededor para ver quien había hablado. No podía haber sido él, ¿O sí?  
Los brillantes ojos del niño enfrente de él le dijeron que sí, había sido él. Antes que pudiera maldecirse el mismo o usar un obliviate en el mocoso, el cuerpo de Harry choco contra él, agarrándolo por la cintura. La inesperada fuerza del choque del pequeño cuerpo le quito el aliento a Snape, y paso un momento antes de que pudiera hablar… o al menos eso fue lo que fieramente se dijo a sí mismo.  
-Sí, está bien, está bien,- le dijo con exasperación, palmeándole con cuidado el hombro al chico. ¿Eran todos los niños tan… infantiles?  
-¿Lo dice en serio?- Harry levanto la mirada, pero mantuvo su firme agarre alrededor de la cintura de Snape. Esto tuvo el efecto de enterrar la barbilla puntiaguda del mocoso en su plexo solar, e hizo que las palabras de Severus salieran con menos fuerza de la habitual, bueno, eso fue como se lo explico el mismo.  
-Lo dije, ¿No es así?- gruño. -¿Me estas acusando de no ser sincero o de tratar de engañarte?-  
-¡No, no!- protesto Harry, abriendo los ojos con horror. -Quería decir, no pensé -  
-Obviamente.- Le dijo Snape mirándolo feo. De alguna forma sus manos seguían alrededor de los hombros del muchacho, pese a sus claras intenciones de alejarlo de si lo más pronto posible.  
Harry agacho la cabeza y la enterró en la túnica de Snape, apretando mas el estomago del hombre haciéndole dar un gruñido.  
-Gracias,- murmuro el mocoso de entre su túnica.  
-De nada,- le respondió de mala gana. Merlín, ¿Que he hecho? ¿Ahora como me desharé del mocoso?  
-¿Estoy haciendo esto bien?- pregunto Harry dudoso, todavía afirmándose de Snape como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.  
-¿Haciendo bien qué?- demando Snape irritablemente. ¿De qué estaba hablando el pequeño horror? ¿Así iba a ser de ahora en adelante? ¿Preguntas sin parar? ¿La necesidad de constante apoyo? ¡Él nunca había sido tan necesitado! …tu nunca tuviste alguien al que le pudieras pedir algo, una traidora voz en su cabeza le recordó.  
-Abrazar.- Harry lo miro con preocupación. -Solo lo he hecho una vez, cuando la Sra. Weasley nos dijo adiós a mi y a Ron en la estación. Ella lo abrazo primero a él y luego me abrazo a mí. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía debía hacer. Ron se arranco, pero eso parecía rudo, así que yo no lo hice, pero no sabía si debía hacer algo mas.-  
Eso efectivamente termino con todas las dudas que Snape pudiera tener de como los Muggles trataban al muchacho.  
-Está bien.- Su furia homicida, incapaz de ser lanzada a los objetivos adecuados, encontró salida en otra dirección. Retiró al muchacho y lo sentó en el sillón, dejándolo ahí con la fuerza de su mirada. -Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación.-  
Harry inmediatamente salto hacia atrás, los ojos oscurecidos por el miedo. ¡Estúpido! El tío Vernon siempre tenía esas "Conversaciones" con él. El mentalmente se golpeo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Él sabía que no debía tratar de abrazar a alguien, había sido golpeado en incontables ocasiones por tratar eso con sus familiares, y solo por el hecho de que el profesor había sido bueno para evitarle el orfanato no significaba que quería ser tocado por un fenómeno como Harry. Apenas Snape había accedido a ser su guardián, Harry lo había agarrado. Con razón ahora lo iban a castigar; solo debía esperar que el profesor no fuera a cambiar de parecer con lo demás. –De verdad lo siento,- dijo atropelladamente. -No lo volveré a hacer. Es que me emocione. No volveré a tocarlo. En serio.-  
Snape entrecerro sus ojos. ¿Así que el preciado pequeño Gryffindor no quería tocar al malvado Slytherin? -¿Y que tengo yo de malo que no quieres ensuciarte con mi contacto?- demando amenazadoramente. Si el pequeño mocoso pensaba que podría insultarlo con impunidad…  
La cara de Harry se nublo con confusión -No es usted. Soy yo. Sé que no debo tocar a la gente normal.- Entonces realmente se asusto con la expresión de Snape. -¡Lo siento!- lanzo, acurrucándose frente al supuesto golpe que le iba a llegar.  
-¡Potter!- Snape calmo su furia. Iba a disfrutar visitando a esos Muggles. -¡Termina de asustarte y disculparte!-  
-Lo si… – Harry se detuvo. Observo a Snape con ojos asustados. No podía comprender porque, dado el obvio enojo del hombre, todavía no golpeaba a Harry. ¿Que estaba esperando?  
El profesor respiro profundamente y uso todas sus habilidades como oclumens para calmarse. -Potter,- dijo, en un tono mucho más mesurado. -¿Quien, precisamente, consideras tú gente 'normal'?-  
Harry parpadeo. -Um, usted sabe. Gente que no son fenómenos.-  
-¿Y quién exactamente es un fenómeno?-  
-Yo,- Harry hablo con una total falta de auto-conciencia. Como si estuviera discutiendo el color de su pelo.  
Snape apretó los dientes. Esos Muggles iban a pagar por esto. -¿Y porque eres tú un fenómeno?-  
-Um, bueno, porque soy diferente. Usted sabe, de la gente normal.- Harry estudio al profesor con confusión. ¿Porque estaba preguntando esas simples y básicas preguntas? Él lo más bien podía estar preguntando por que el sol da calor.  
-¿Gente normal como tus familiares?- escupió Snape.  
Harry asintió.  
-¿Entonces tu eres considerado un fenómeno por ser diferente a los Muggles?- el volvió a asentir. -¿Por ser un mago?- asintió nuevamente. -Entonces tu me debes de considera a mí un fenómeno también.-  
Con pánico, Harry comenzó a menear la cabeza. ¡No, no! ¡No había sido su intención insultar al Profesor Snape!  
-Entonces tu no deberías evitar tocarme también, ya que los dos somos fenómenos,- Snape continuo inexorable, tan atrapado en su rabia hacia los Dursleys que no se dio cuenta que le había dado permiso al chico de abrazarlo. -De hecho, tu puedes abrazar a quien quieras en el mundo mágico, que incluye a todos aquí en Hogwarts excepto Filch, y no creo que estés tan desesperado para querer abrazar a ese squib.- Harry lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta. -Sin embargo, si alguna vez contemplas abrazar a esa ballena que tienes como tío o a alguno de esos despreciables Dursleys, haré que Madame Pomfrey te confine a la enfermería hasta que los sanadores de la mente de San Mungo vengan a buscarte.- Snape lo miro enojado. -Chiquillo idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a imaginar que eres un fenómeno? ¿Todavía no te das cuenta que esos familiares tuyos eran unos innaturales monstruos? Cada palabra que ellos te dijeron era una completa mentira. La próxima vez que tú repitas lo que ellos decían, te voy a lavar la boca con jabón. Sus mentiras son tan sucias que no pueden repetirse.-  
Harry parpadeo, atontado por esta cadena de acontecimientos. Si, se dio cuenta que sus familiares no habían sido honestos con él desde el momento que Hagrid entro, bueno, exploto, la puerta, pero no se había dado cuenta cuanto abarcaban sus mentiras. No fue hasta que Snape lo puso de esa manera que realizo que su vista del mundo podía estar mal.  
-¿Recuerdas esas despreciables reglas Muggles?- demando Snape. Harry trago y asintió. -Bien. Tú debes olvidarlas. Completamente.- Harry lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.  
Snape le lanzo una mirada feroz. Se le veían hasta las amígdalas al mocoso con la boca abierta de esa manera. -Que es tan difícil de entender, Potter. Ahora soy tu guardián, así que tendrás unas nuevas reglas.-  
-Sí señor," Harry logro tartamudear. Eso tenía sentido, al menos.  
-Tú naturalmente atenderás a clases igual que antes y seguirás en el dormitorio de tu Casa con tus compañeros. Sin embargo, Arreglare con el Director para que una nueva habitación sea agregada a la mía para ti, para cuando…-  
-¿Una habitación? ¿Una habitación entera? ¿Para mí?- Harry no pudo evitarlo; solo se le salieron las palabras.  
Snape rodó sus ojos. Que Merlín lo salvara de Gryffindor idiotas. ¿Porque el mocoso no podía haber sido por lo menos un Ravenclaw? -Sí, Potter. Una habitación. Para ti. ¿Sino dónde vas a dormir? ¿Una alacena?- Para su asombro, Harry simplemente asintió. Una horrible sospecha se asentó en la mente de Snape.  
-Potter, ¿Exactamente donde dormías en la casa de esos bastardos Muggles?-  
-Como decía en mi carta de Hogwarts,- explico Harry, preguntándose porque el profesor no sabía esto. -En la alacena bajo las escaleras.-  
Snape no había querido hechizar a alguien con tantas ganas desde que el padre y padrino de Harry trataron de sabotear su TIMO de pociones. -¿Y cómo era exactamente un día típico en esa casa?-  
Harry se mordió el labio, no entendía el porqué Snape estaba tan curioso. Entonces se dio cuenta. Probablemente quería saber en qué tipo de deberes Harry era bueno, para así asignarle sus nuevas obligaciones. Harry se sentó derecho, esperando poder impresionar a Snape con todas las cosas que podía hacer. Al hombre no le importaría haberlo adoptado una vez que se diera cuenta lo útil que Harry podía ser.  
-Primero me levantaba y preparaba el desayuno para todos,- comenzó obedientemente. -Después de servirles a todos y limpiar la cocina, hacia mis deberes de la mañana. Si no era día de escuela, me encargaba primero del jardín, y después de la casa, y los domingos siempre lavaba el auto. Después de prepararle el almuerzo por lo general podía comerme un sándwich o lo que hubiera sobrado antes de empezar con los deberes de la tarde. Si es que la tía Petunia y su club de jardinería o bridge o libros o alguien viniera a la casa, entonces dejaba la sala lista antes de preparar el té. Usualmente terminaba cualquier trabajo que tuviera que hacer afuera antes de preparar la cena. Al tío Vernon le gustaba que repintara la cerca del jardín y el cobertizo cada vez que empezaran a verse sucio, así que hacia eso bastante. Después que mis familiares terminaran de cenar, se me permitía comer, después limpiaba la cocina y lavaba el piso, y después me iba a dormir.- Se detuvo, pensando.- Oh, y se cocinar muy bien. Incluso las señoras del club de bridge lo decían. Y puedo pintar las cosas súper bien, sin ensuciar ni dejar marcas. También he hecho bastante jardinería, se plantar, cortar el césped, quitar las malezas y podar. Y además puedo limpiar el baño súper rápido, así no estorbo. Y tengo cuidado de no dejar marcas de huellas o lo que sea, así que no tiene de que preocuparse.-  
Snape lo quedo mirando. El viejo loco idiota había convertido a Harry en el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ser-Un-Elfo-Domestico-Para-Los-Muggles. Ni siquiera el propio padre de Snape, pese a toda su brutalidad, nunca había esperado tanta servitud. ¿Que estaba pensando Dumbledore para permitir que esos horrendos Muggles maltrataran a este chico de esa manera? -¿Tu en realidad imaginas que accedí a ser tu guardián porque necesito un elfo domestico?- Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry, Snape recordó que el chico era nuevo a todas las cosas mágicas. -Un esclavo.-  
Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Entonces como voy a ganarme mi comida señor?-  
Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz. Esto se estaba poniendo terriblemente deprimente. -Déjame adivinar. Otra regla donde los Dursley era sin trabajo no hay comida.-  
Harry asintió. -Si no hacia un buen trabajo, no merecía comer, y era castigado.-  
Los ojos de Snape se empequeñecieron -¿Castigado cómo? Aparte del no comer, quiero decir,- agrego sarcásticamente.  
Harry agacho la cabeza. El suponía que era justo que su nuevo guardián supiera cómo sus familiares lo castigaban, pero en realidad esperaba que no fuera tan estricto como el tío Vernon. Por supuesto, se recordaba consoladoramente, mientras estuviera asistiendo a Hogwarts, habría tres comidas al día, así que no importaba cual otro castigo recibiera, probablemente no se quedaría sin comer. …a menos que el profesor decidiera ordenarle que se saltara las comidas.  
-¿Bien?- la dura voz de Snape lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y Harry se apuro a responder.  
-La mayoría de la veces solo una cachetada o un golpe y luego era encerrado en mi alacena,- le explico Harry. "Pero si me metía en verdaderos problemas, como en la escuela o si algo…- le lanzo una rápida mirada al profesor - anormal pasaba, entonces recibía el cinturón.-  
-¿Y que sobre restricción de privilegios? ¿Qué te quitaran juguetes o ese tipo de cosas? ¿Extra deberes?- A la extraña mirada que le dio Harry, Snape rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que el chico estaría confundido. ¿Cómo podías quitar juguetes o privilegios de un niño que nunca tuvo ninguno en primer lugar? Y sonaba que no había extra deberes para que el chico hiciera, porque el ya lo hacía todo.  
-Por pura curiosidad, Potter, ¿Como castigaban a la ballena de tu primo? ¿Le pegaban a él también?-  
-¿A Dudley?- Harry pregunto con sorpresa. -Yo creo que nunca castigaron a Dudley.-  
-¿Y tú no ves nada extraño con esa no equitativa situación?-  
Harry trato de adivinar que significaba "equitativa" -Bueno, ellos lo querían. Ellos solo quedaron atascados conmigo.-  
-Potter, tú me vas a volver loco con tu falta de perspicacia,- Lo regaño Snape -Tú eras un niño. Tú eres un niño. Y es la responsabilidad de los adultos el tratar a los niños apropiadamente. Los niños tienen que tener una casa y ser alimentados y vestidos y protegidos de cualquier daño. Ellos tienen… -  
Harry miro a Snape muy preocupado. Eso sonaba como mucho trabajo. ¿Y si el profesor decidía que Harry era mucho problema? -Por favor, señor, Seré bueno. No seré una molestia, y haré cualquier trabajo que usted necesite que haga, y…-  
Snape interrumpió su patético discurso antes que su presión arterial se elevara más. -Cállate, Potter. Ya accedí; no necesitas seguir convenciéndome.-  
Harry se relajo con un suspiro de alivio. El profesor era realmente bueno. Quizás no iba a ser golpeado por el abrazo después de todo. Quizás esta "conversación" Sólo iba a ser eso.  
Snape frunció el ceño. El realmente no quería abrir el próximo tópico, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. -Potter, en la enfermería, tu dijiste que no entendías el porqué mis acciones hacia ti en la detención habían sido inapropiadas. Tu pensabas que el tratamiento hacia ti fue justificado.-  
-Si señor.-  
-No lo fue. Los profesores en Hogwarts no golpean a los estudiantes. Y lo que es más, mi golpe fue excesivamente duro, ningún niño debería ser tratado de esa manera.- Se detuvo. -Eso es una regla.-  
Harry trato con fuerzas de comprender lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. -Pero, si los profesores no golpean a los estudiantes de esa forma,- dijo lentamente, pensándolo bien, -¿Entonces porque usted me pego?-  
Snape trato de no retorcerse. Era justo que el mocoso irritante le preguntara la única cosa que no quería que le preguntaran. Pero le debía al pequeño monstruo la verdad. -No te estaba pegando a ti, Potter,- respondió. Cuando Harry lo miro totalmente desconcertado, se obligo a elaborar. -Sí, claro que te pegue a ti, pero no estaba apuntándote a ti. Yo… –dejo de hablar frustrado y trato por un ángulo diferente. -Tú… te pareces mucho a tu padre, Potter,- comenzó. El chico se sentó más derecho ante estas palabras.  
-¿Me parezco?-  
Snape volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Por supuesto que te pareces. ¿Acaso no has visto sus fotografías?- Oh. Por supuesto que no. No en esa casa.  
Justo cuando ese pensamiento se le ocurrió, Harry meneo la cabeza. -Mis tíos decían que no querían fotos de inútiles borrachos en su casa. Nunca he visto fotografías de mis padres, Y yo… – - se puso colorado, como si estuviese confesando un pecado muy grave - en realidad no los recuerdo.-  
Snape se sintió inundado de lastima. -Naturalmente que no te acuerdas, mocoso tonto. Tu tenias apenas más de un año cuando ellos murieron.- ¿Debería? ¿O no debería? Al final, dijo lo que Lily habría querido. -Tengo algunas fotografías de tu madre. Te las mostrare en otro momento.-  
Por un momento pensó que el mocoso se le iba a lanzar nuevamente, y se afianzo para recibir la fuerza del golpe, pero Harry se contuvo, aunque su brillante expresión de gratitud hablaba por sí misma.  
Snape aclaro su garganta. -Sí, bueno, sospecho que también habrán fotografías de tu padre aquí en la escuela en alguna parte. El siempre trataba de llamar la atención,- dijo de mala gana. -Hablare con los otros maestros y veré si tienen algunas copias.-  
-Gracias,- Harry logro tragar con dificultad por el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Snape podía decirle sobrenombres y gruñirle, pero las buenas acciones del hombre se sobreponían a su mal genio.  
-Hmf.- Snape resoplo, altamente inconfortable con los agradecimientos del chico y la mirada de adoración que estaba creciendo en la cara de Potter.  
-Como estaba diciendo,- forzadamente volvió la conversación a su curso. -Te pareces mucho a tu padre y… –  
Otra vez el muchacho lo interrumpió. -¿No me parezco para nada a mi mamá?- pregunto lastimeramente.  
-Tú… tienes sus ojos,- admitió Snape con reluctancia, luego ahogo una risa cuando el chiquillo se puso turnio tratando de verse. Frunció el ceño ante la demora, y entonces él conjuro un espejo de mano y se lo paso al problemático chiquillo. Harry se observo atentamente como si nunca se hubiera visto, tratando de sentir alguna conexión con sus difuntos padres.  
Snape sintió que se le apretaba la garganta por la lástima, y rápidamente transformo el espejo a su forma original. -Si dejaste de interrumpirme,- le reclamo al muchacho, y Harry asintió levemente. "Tú eres casi una copia perfecta de tu padre, como él era cuando recién lo conocí. Nosotros… no nos llevábamos bien. Durante tu detención, tu apariencia me hizo pensar en tu padre y confundí algo que tu dijiste, y… –Snape sintió como se sonrojaba -perdí el control de mi temperamento. Y te golpee brutalmente mientras pensaba en tu padre, y por eso que me disculpe.-  
Par su completo shock, Harry se le acerco y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. -Yo también me confundo, le murmuro confidencialmente. -Cuando algún profesor se me acerca demasiado en mi pupitre yo creo que es el tío Vernon que va a pegarme.-  
Maravilloso. El mocoso sufría de memorias traumáticas. Como si Snape necesitara más confirmación de lo horrible que había sido la vida familiar de Potter. Era asombroso que el chico no estuviera catatónico, y aun así Albus había pensado que Snape era la mejor persona para cuidar a este roto y dañado chico. El Director estaba realmente loco. Quizás él y Potter podrían tener terapia grupal.  
Aclaro su garganta inconfortablemente. -Sí, bueno, esas memorias probablemente comenzaran a desaparecer ahora que ya no estás en ese degradable ambiente,- le explico, -y sobre todo porque ya no serás tratado de esa manera.-  
Harry lo quedo mirando. -¿Quiere decir que no me van a pegar? ¿Para nada?- Esto estaba sonando peligrosamente cercano a las palabras sin sentido que los otros profesores habían dicho. Entonces le dio a Snape una mirada de desconfianza.  
-Tú no vas a ser golpeado por tus profesores,- le respondió Snape, aliviado de que se estuvieran alejando de la conversación sobre su propia transgresión y hacia tópicos más seguros.-Es contra de la política de la escuela. Si alguien trata de lastimarte, espero que te defiendas.-  
Harry lo miro como si de repente hubiese comenzado a hablar en otro idioma, y supuso que desde el punto de vista del chico, lo había hecho. -Potter, Cuando tu tío te golpeaba tu debías quedarte quieto y en silencio, ¿No es así?- El chico asintió. -Esas eran sus reglas.- Harry volvió a asentir. -¿Y qué te dije yo sobre esas reglas?-  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. -Usted dijo que las olvidara. Entonces quiere decir, que, ¿que no tengo que mantenerme quieto?-  
-¿No te acabo de decir específicamente eso?- le demando Snape.  
-Sí, pero…-Harry no siguió hablando. El no había creído que el hombre hablaba en serio.  
-Cuando te digo que hagas algo, ¡espero que lo hagas!- Snape lo reto severamente. Esto era mucho mejor. El era bueno para este tipo de cosas. -¿Tú crees que hablo por el puro gusto de hacerlo?-  
-¡No señor!- Harry meneo con vigor la cabeza. -¡Lo siento señor!-  
Snape se detuvo, pensando. ¿Cuánto debería decirle al muchacho? ¿Debería ponerlo sobre aviso de Voldemort y los Mortífagos y que era un objetivo para muchas personas en el Mundo Mágico? ¿Debería explicarle a Harry que necesitaría tutelaje especial en defensa y duelo? Miro al pequeño niño, recientemente liberado de una forma de cautiverio a otra clase de contrato, esta vez con todo el Mundo Mágico. Decidió no revelarle nada todavía. Primero Harry tenía que acostumbrarse a no ser una bolsa de boxeo. Había bastante tiempo para explicarle que todavía estaba en peligro. Aunque no del mismo tipo.  
-Tu ahora estas a mi cargo,- Snape le explico con calma. -Así que, Tu disciplina es mi responsabilidad. Los otros profesores pueden asignarte castigos o quitarte puntos, pero ninguno puede levantarte siquiera un dedo. Si lo hacen –trato con dificultad de no pensar específicamente en Quirrel - tú tienes que defenderte y prevenir que te lastimen. Eso va también para tus compañeros. Si alguno de ellos trata de lastimarte, Tú tienes que defenderte. Con vigor.-El era el profesor más odiado en Hogwarts por una buena razón. Así que no era impensable que algún estudiante lo suficientemente tonto quisiera vengarse de Snape atacando a Harry.  
Harry necesitaba demostrar que no era presa fácil en orden de disuadir ataques, aunque Snape esperaba que su posición en Slytherin y el hecho de que Harry pertenecía a Gryffindor redujera la posibilidad de esos ataques. Asumiendo que los leones y las serpientes no lo atacaran, eso solo dejaba a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y Snape no estaba tan preocupado por los miembros de esas Casas. Además, el haber hecho a Harry un Weasley honorario lo proveería con suficiente apoyo.  
-Pero que Merlín te ayude si tú comienzas una pelea,- continuo, dándole a Harry una mirada amenazadora, -pero si algún otro cabeza de chorlito es lo suficientemente tonto para tratar algo contra ti, es mejor que tu demuestres que eres capaz de protegerte. No veré afectada mi reputación; ¿Lo comprendes?-  
Eso Harry podía entenderlo perfectamente. Los Dursley también se preocupaban mucho por su reputación. Tenía sentido que el Profesor Snape no quisiera que Harry se viera débil o estúpido, ahora que iba a ser responsable por él.  
-Es por eso que espero que tengas éxito académicamente,- continúo Snape con firmeza. -No quiero que me avergüences con malas notas.-  
Harry se mordió los labios. -Pero no soy bueno con estas cosas de la escuela.-  
-¿Quien te dijo eso?- le demando Snape.  
-Mi tía dijo…-  
-¿Y qué te dije sobre repetir lo que ellos decían?- Snape lo interrumpió antes que Harry pudiera terminar de hablar. Estaba medio tentado a cumplir con su amenaza anterior.  
-U…usted dijo que eran unos mentirosos y que yo no debía hacerles caso- le dijo Harry muy nervioso, su mente siguiendo el mismo camino que la de Snape.  
-Exactamente. ¿Debo hacer que escribas eso unas quinientas veces para que lo recuerdes?- lo amenazo Snape. -¿O prefieres el jabón?-  
Harry trato de distraer al adusto hombre. -Pero nunca he tenido buenas notas señor, siempre .Tenía problemas por quedarme dormido en clases y los profesores siempre me gritaban.-  
-Potter,- Snape logro calmar su temperamento. A este paso iba a tener una ulcera antes que se acabara la semana. -¿No te das cuenta que eso era debido al trato que recibías de tu familia? ¿Tu pequeña mente no comprende que el hecho de estar desnutrido y con exceso de trabajo afectaba tu desempeño escolar? Tus padres eran hábiles magos y excelentes estudiantes, y espero lo mismo de ti.- Le apenaba admitir eso sobre Potter, pero era innegablemente cierto.  
-Pero mi tío dijo que los fenómenos son estúpidos y que mis padres eran inútiles borrachos que no podían mantener un trabajo honesto,-" protesto Harry. El no quería que el profesor pensara que era inteligente y después se desilusionara. -Es por eso que tuve que aprender a hacer las cosas para ganarme mi sustento.-  
-Tus familiares eran unas despreciables criaturas que te maltrataron desde que eras un infante. Tú eres un niño. No tienes que ganarte tu sustento. Son los adultos los que están obligados a preocuparse por ti, no es de la otra forma. Tu estas obligados a asistir a clases y obedecer las reglas. Yo soy responsable de alimentarte, vestirte, darte una casa, preocuparme de tu madures física y mental, y asegurar tu bienestar y seguridad. ¿Lo entiendes? - Estaba claro y con palabras simples .Incluso un Potter podría comprenderlo.  
Naturalmente, el chico lucia confundido. -Pero el tío Vernon dijo… –  
Y eso lo consiguió .¡Quinientas líneas, Potter! Te dije que no le prestaras atención a lo que dijo ese balón lleno de manteca de cerdo…  
Harry dio un pequeño salto por el tono, pero no pudo resistir una risita por la descripción que hizo Snape sobre un tío. -Sí señor. Tratare de tener buenas notas. Pero en realidad no se mucho.-  
Snape rodó sus ojos exasperado. -Me doy cuenta de que eres hijo de tu padre, Potter, pero quizás puedas considerar ¿estudiar o hacer tus tareas? ¿Quizás leer un libro de vez en cuando?-  
-¿Lo tengo permitido?- pregunto Harry con precaución. -Se supone que no debo leer o hacer la tarea en caso que saque mejore notas que Dudley.-  
-¿Y quién te dijo eso?" pregunto Snape con voz suave. Le daría al mocoso otras 500 líneas y le lavaría la boca con jabón si decía el nombre del Muggle, se juro que lo haría.  
-Ti… –- Harry se detuvo a tiempo y sonrío. -Oh. Cierto.-  
Snape lo observo un momento antes de continuar: -Por lo que me dices, es obvio que necesitaras tutoría. Voy a ir a hablar con tu Jefa de Casa. Y si, como sospecho, Gryffindor no tiene los tutores adecuados, vendrás a mi habitación varias veces por semana hasta que esté satisfecho con tu desempeño.- Snape melancólicamente se despidió de sus tranquilas tardes, sin horribles y quejosos mocosos. Al menos las reuniones de Mortífagos eran solo para adultos.  
-¿Así que debo ir a clases y seguir las reglas?- Dijo Harry con un aturdido tono de felicidad. -¿Eso es todo?-  
-Eso era mucho para tu padre,-dijo con desdén Snape.-Confío que tú no hayas heredado su talento para hacer travesuras porque no te van a gustar las consecuencias. Tú vas a encontrar que soy difícil de manipular.-  
Harry frunció el ceño. El en realidad quería oír más sobre su padre, aunque el tono de Snape no era alentador pero estaba más preocupado por esas "consecuencias". -¡Seré bueno señor!- prometió.  
-Más vale que lo seas,- le recalco Snape, aunque pensó que haría si el chico se portaba mal. Bueno, aparte de destriparlo verbalmente. Estaba reluctante de hacer algo que le recordara su vida previa, y limpiar calderos o mandarlo a su habitación eran muy cercanos a los que los Dursley le habían hecho. Oh, Harry no pasaría por Hogwarts sin tener unas cuantas detenciones con Filch, pero Snape quería que esos castigos estuvieran relatados a su estatus como estudiante. Era una cosa ser castigado de la misma forma que sus compañeros, y otra ser tratado, nuevamente, como un elfo domestico o un prisionero por su guardián.  
Así que, ¿qué le quedaba? El chico no tenía juguetes o hobbies que pudiera temporalmente prohibirle. Líneas y ensayos quizás funcionarían, pensó Snape, pero necesitaría hacer una visita a las tiendas de juguetes en el Callejón Diagon y encontrar algo que le gustara al chico. Solo para poder quitárselo después como castigo, se reaseguro rápidamente. No es como si quisiera hacer feliz a Potter, por las barbas de Merlín.  
Entonces, considerado lo terriblemente ignorante que era el mocoso en todo lo relacionado con la sociedad Mágica, debería llevarlo regularmente a conocidos destinos de magos, como el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. Entonces cuando el pequeño monstruo se portara mal, le denegaría la salida. Eso valdría unas pocas lágrimas. Snape sonrío con satisfacción. Que no se dijera que no podía encontrar formas de torturar a un Potter, incluso si eso significara sacrificar su tiempo libre.  
-¡Por supuesto señor!- trago Harry. -No va a ser necesario que me golpee tantas veces con el cinturón.-  
-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?- exclamo enojadamente Snape. -¡Chiquillo irritante! Vas a aprender a ponerme atención.-  
-Pero, pero –-Harry lo miro con confusión. -¿Que fue lo que hice?-  
-Yo te dije que no te iba a tratar mal.- Otra vez, agrego Snape silenciosamente. -No serás golpeado con un cinturón, Potter.-  
Raramente, Harry no parecía asegurado. -Por favor, señor, no el bastón.-  
Oh, por las barbas de Merlín. El necesitaba conseguirle al muchacho unos anteojos adecuados. -Ven conmigo,- le ordeno Snape, tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo con él a través de la puerta hacia el salón de clases.  
El corazón de Harry latía salvajemente. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a hacer una pregunta tan estúpida? Después que el profesor le había prometido que nadie más lo golpearía, y que podía correr y esconderse e incluso protegerse de los bravucones, ¿Qué había hecho Harry? ¿Le había dado las gracias a Snape? ¿O le había prometido que lo haría orgulloso? No, se había quejado de que no quería ser golpeado con el bastón. Sería justo que el profesor lo golpeara por su ingratitud y descaro.  
De hecho, Harry vio con el corazón pesado, que eso era justamente lo que iba a suceder. Habían entrado por una puerta escondida y ahora estaban en el salón de clases del profesor, justo al lado de su escritorio. Aquí era donde Harry casi había sido golpeado con el bastón hace unas noches; esta vez el dudaba que se escaparía milagrosamente.  
Bueno, tendrás que aguantarte, se dijo con firmeza. Por lo menos ahora no tenia que preocuparse por quedarse quieto o meter bulla. El profesor era mucho más bueno que el tío Vernon en ese aspecto.  
Snape busco en los cajones de abajo y saco el revolvedor pulido de cedro. -¡Ven para acá, Potter!- le ordeno.  
Harry se forzó a caminar hacia él, tratando de no mirar al bastón que el profesor tenía en la mano.  
-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- le demando Snape.  
-Sí señor,- Harry trago en seco, los ojos mirando el piso. -Es un bastón, señor.-  
-Idiota. ¿Tú crees que los bastones tienen inscripciones en ellos, premiándome por ganar el 143º Premio Anual de la competencia de Pociones?- demando Snape, mostrándole el bastón al mocoso de cerca. -Este es un revolvedor encantado, Potter. Es raro y muy valioso y no debe ser abusado poniéndolo en contacto con posteriores de molestos chiquillos.-  
Harry parpadeo y miro detenidamente el revolvedor. –Pero, pero, quiere decir…- Miro a Snape, una incrédula sonrisa broto en su rostro. -¿Usted no me iba a pegar con eso?-  
El profesor dio vuelta los ojos. -No, Potter,- Snape dijo sarcásticamente, -Fui por todo el problema de ganar este premio solo para poder romperlo en tu insensible trasero.-  
Harry se río. El profesor era gracioso a veces, una vez que te acostumbrabas a su extraño sentido del humor.  
Genial. Ahora el mocoso creía que era un comediante. -Para esa ridícula risa, Potter. No fue tan gracioso.-  
-Sí señor,- replico Harry alegre.  
Snape frunció el ceño. Así que con la amenaza del bastón removida, de repente el chico era todo sonrisas, ¿No es así? No le haría daño el darse cuenta que no iba a ser completamente inmune a la única forma de disciplina que conocía. -Te darás cuenta que no tengo necesidad de viciosas palizas para castigarte, Potter.- ¿Desde cuándo cualquier Slytherin que se precie necesitaba valerse de la fuerza bruta?-Pero sentirás mi mano si me desobedeces las reglas que voy a imponerte.- Se detuvo para dar efecto. -Tú no,- se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo más improbable que el pequeño monstruo hiciera? Lo último que Snape quería era cumplir con la amenaza que iba a hacer. Miro al ahora aprensivo chico enfrente de él. - me desobedecerás deliberadamente –Eso funcionaria; el chico había sido golpeado en completa sumisión por esos Muggles. - o ponerte en peligro.- Esa también era buena. El chico era tímido al punto de la catatonia; no se iba a poner en peligro. Pero ahora Snape se iba a esforzar en poner la vida del chico en alto, así ayudándolo a sobreponerse a diez años de gente que trataba de socavar su valía y autoestima, con el gusto de decirle "fenómeno inútil".  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. -¡No lo haré!- juro.  
Ni de broma.-Espero que no,- Snape dijo oscuramente, -o tu trasero lo lamentara.-  
-¿Pero esas son las únicas cosas por las que me pegara?- pregunto Harry incierto. -¿No por otras cosas?-  
-¿Como cuáles?-  
Harry se encogió de hombros. -No hacer bien la tarea. Ser impertinente. Romper algo. No escuchar.-  
-Tú puedes creer que no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo que estar pendiente de tus tontas travesuras, Potter, pero te aseguro que tengo mucho que hacer,- dijo Snape austeramente. -No tengo intenciones de pasar cada momento que estoy en pie espiándote, mirando por pequeñas transgresiones, y luego pegarte por eso. Ya te he dicho cuales acciones son lo suficientemente terribles para causar un castigo corporal. Evita esas acciones y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- pretendió no ver la expresión de alegría en la cara del muchacho.  
-Y si alguien trata de lastimarme, ¿Puedo lastimarlo?- Harry espero una aclaración.  
-No solo tienes permitido hacerlo, Potter. Espero que lo hagas. Tienes estrictamente prohibido sentarte ahí como un bulto esperando que alguien, ¡probablemente yo!,llegue a rescatarte. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Si alguien trata de lastimarte, párate de tu flojo trasero y detenlo. ¿Necesito hacerlo más claro para ti?- Los instintos Slytherin de Snape estaban como locos. Cuando Voldemort regresara, seguramente iría tras el chico. Para entonces, Snape quería que Harry estuviera completamente confortable con la idea de pelear para defenderse, o incluso lanzar un ataque preventivo.  
Harry sonrío ampliamente, y Snape se sintió extrañamente animado de ver un destello de su padre en él. Po supuesto, la última vez que había visto esa expresión, el anterior Potter y Black lo habían estado acosando a él. -¿Que estas pensando?- le pregunto al muchacho, con curiosidad.  
-Solo que me gustaría ir a visitar a mi primo, señor,- Harry replico con un brillo en sus ojos.  
-Te dije que no empezaras nada,- le previno Snape, pero estaba aliviado al aprender que el espíritu del chico no había sido aplastado completamente.  
-Oh, está bien. Apenas me vea, Dudley seguramente trata algo,- Harry dijo con confidencia. Entonces su sonrisa decayó. -Pero probablemente va a tener un montón de amigos con él. El usualmente los tenia para la cacería de Harry.-  
Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron, y cualquier idea que había tenido de dejar al mocoso Dursley fuera de su venganza, voló por la ventana. -¿Así que se unían para golpearte?-  
Harry respondió desalentado.-Generalmente eran tres o cuatro. No tenía esperanza de vencerlos a todos.-  
Querido Lord Voldemort, la mente de Snape redacto con rapidez una carta imaginaria, escribo a nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió. ¿Podría ser tan amable de no enviar más de un mortífago por él, cuando decida capturarlo? Es antideportivo que se unan para atacarlo.-Potter,- dijo con firmeza, -debes aprender a defenderte frente a adversidades superiores. Hacer algo diferente es irrealista.-  
-Eso es fa…- Harry se detuvo.  
Snape levanto una ceja. -¿Qué? ¿Fácil para mí decirlo?- Harry asintió, avergonzado. -Debes saber, Potter, que cuando era un estudiante aquí, rutinariamente era asaltado por una banda de cuatro bravucones, y muchas veces era capaz de hacerles frente.-  
Los ojos de Harry brillaban. -¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñara cómo?-  
Snape lo miro con un poco de orgullo. -Supongo,- admitió, con reluctancia.  
De repente los ojos de Harry se nublaron. -¿Señor…?-  
Snape frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de ánimo. -¿Que sucede?-  
-Señor, era uno de los cuatros…- se detuvo y trato de nuevo. -Era mi padre, ¿Es por eso que no se llevaban? ¿Mi papá era uno de los cuatros bravucones?- Harry miro ansiosamente al profesor.  
Los escudos de Snape se levantaron, justo a tiempo para prevenir que el shock se mostrara. Esa había sido una impresiva y rápida deducción. ¿Pero que en el nombre de Merlín debía responder? Si le decía la verdad, el chico probablemente decidiría que su fallecido y santo padre sabía lo que hacía y prontamente rechazaría a Snape, pero mentirle era insoportable. Había mucha gente aquí en Hogwarts que sabia la verdad; el muchacho la aprendería tarde o temprano.  
Además, se regaño el mismo, ¿por qué estaba actuando como si el hecho que el mocoso lo rechazara fuera una mala cosa? ¿No había empezado esta conversación desesperado por una manera de salir de este trato?  
Ignoro el rápido latido de su corazón y dijo, con el más frío desdén que pudo juntar, -Si, Potter. Tu padre fue uno de ellos.-  
Los ojos del mocoso cayeron. Aquí venia, la mirada de repulsión y odio. La demanda para saber el por qué Snape había incurrido en una enemistad con el antiguo Potter. La implicación, ¿o quizás una declaración explícita?, de que esos sentimientos debieron ser bien merecidos, y entonces Snape era obviamente un inapropiado guardián para el único hijo de James Potter.  
Pero en vez de eso cuando se levantaron, los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lagrimas. -Lo siento mucho, Profesor. Siento que mi padre fuera un bravucón. El debe haber sido terrible, igual que mi primo, para molestarlo de esa manera.-  
Hubo un gran bullicio en los oídos de Snape. Esto era increíble. Imposible.  
Si alguien le hubiera preguntado al joven Severus Snape por su más grande deseo, hubiera sido que James Potter y Sirius Black le pidieran perdón de rodillas. Pero de repente Snape vio la mala decisión que había sido.  
Cuan mucho mejor, cuan dulce, era tener al único hijo del hombre disculpándose por él, repudiando a su padre. Esta era una verdadera venganza Slytherin, y para hacer las cosas mucho mejor, ni siquiera había tenido que manipular al mocoso para conseguirla. El había, por así decirlo, tomado el camino moralmente correcto. Y aun así consiguió su disculpa. De verdad, nada podía superar este momento.  
Se rebeló en la inexplicable satisfacción del momento, la impronunciable dulzura de su venganza, antes de manejar esconder sus emociones y le asintió brevemente al chico. -Disculpa aceptada, Sr. Potter.- Incluso pudo agregar, -No pienses muy mal de tu padre; los niños hacen cosas tontas.-  
-Usted no-  
Snape se ahogo y casi se traga la lengua. -¿Qué?-  
-Usted no se unió a un grupo para atormentar a nadie en Hogwarts,- dijo enojadamente Harry. -Usted no abuso de nadie. Usted no tiene que pretender que mi padre fue algo mejor de lo que realmente fue.-  
-Potter," Snape lucho extrañamente por palabras. De repente no se sentía tan moralmente superior. El fue, después de todo, el que permitió que un acoso de niños lo condujera a los brazos del Señor Oscuro y cometer atrocidades mil veces peor que cualquier cosa que Potter o Black le hubieran hecho. -Todos hacemos cosa tontas. Algunas más tontas que otras. Tu solo, solo necesitas no lastimar a otros con tus acciones.-  
Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y de una fiereza que no podía comprender. -Yo nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma. Voy a proteger a las personas de los bravucones, no convertirme en uno.-  
Snape sintió como se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. Y así comenzaba…


	5. Capitulo 5

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas y de una fiereza que no podía comprender. -Yo nunca lastimaría a alguien de esa forma. Voy a proteger a las personas de los bravucones, no convertirme en uno.-  
Snape sintió como se le paraban los pelos de la nuca. Y así comenzaba…  
Snape mando al chico de vuelta a su Torre después de esa declaración. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido anti climática. Le informó a Potter que mañana después de su última clase, debía venir a las mazmorras para que fueran a cenar donde los Weasley. -Usa tu mejor ropa, Potter,- le había instruido. -Necesitas dar una buena impresión.-  
Solo porque él sabía que a Molly Wesley nada la detendría aparte del ataque de un hipogrifo rabioso de acoger al chico en su familia, esa no era razón para que Potter fuera todo complaciente. El chico asintió obediente ante eso, también al recordatorio de que debía mantener esto en secreto de los chicos Weasley. Sería decisión de los padres cuándo decirles a su prole, y Snape no iba a permitir que Potter difundiera las noticias prematuramente.  
Al día siguiente, sus clases terminaron antes, después que una Hufflepuff de tercer año lograra producir una nube venenosa de gas en vez de la Poción Reponedora de Sangre que le había asignado. El todavía no estaba seguro de que había hecho la idiota chiquilla, pero sospechaba que había estado muy ocupada mirando al chico de Ravenclaw que se sentaba a su lado para seleccionar los ingredientes apropiados, menos combinarlos en el correcto orden. No importa, los encantamientos de fumigación dejarían el aire limpio para mañana, y solo tres de los estudiantes habían terminado donde Poppy.  
Snape uso su inesperado tiempo libre para merodear cerca del campo de Quidditch. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año estaban teniendo su primera lección de vuelo con Madame Hooch, y Snape estaba ansioso de ver si había algún nuevo talento para el equipo de su Casa. El hecho de que el mocoso Potter estuviera aquí solo era una coincidencia, se dijo a sí mismo. Y el que Potter hubiera sido criado por Muggles y probablemente se cayera de la escoba y se rompiera algo no tenían nada que ver con eso. Solo porque ahora él era el guardián del chico no quería decir que se esperaba de él que, bueno, guardara al chico. Hooch estaba encargada de la lección de vuelo y era su responsabilidad asegurar que ninguno de sus estudiantes resultara herido.  
No es que ella no hiciera un buen trabajo, se recordó Snape oscuramente. El estaba aquí para buscar un talento para Slytherin, no para proteger a un mocoso Gryffindor. El hecho que tuviera la varita en la mano y un hechizo amortiguador en los labios era solo una coincidencia.  
Y seguro, la lección recién había comenzado cuando el regordete imbécil de Longbottom prontamente se rompió algo. Obviamente su ineptitud para pociones era la regla, y no la excepción. ¿Y aun así Voldemort insistía que los sangrepura eran superiores? Obviamente el Señor Oscuro necesitaba pasar tiempo enseñando en una escuela mágica. Eso causaría que revisara su teoría sobre la eugenesia bastante rápido.  
Hooch se llevo al lloroso muchacho a la enfermería, ordenándoles a los restantes estudiantes que se quedaran allí tranquilos. Ah sí, claro que eso iba a pasar, Snape gruño. Toma una clase llena de cabezas de chorlito, dales escobas voladoras, quita al adulto que supervisa, y espera que se sienten educadamente. Que racional. Y el Director le reclamaba a él por como mantenía el orden en su salón.  
Quizás si Hooch hubiera golpeado a unos cuantos con sus escobas antes de irse, podría haber tenido esperanza de que la obedecieran, pero Snape lo dudaba. Y seguro, bastaron unos pocos segundos para que las hostilidades comenzaran, y, quizás no fue extraño, que fuera Malfoy quien las comenzó.  
Las cejas de Snape se juntaron. Ese malcriado pequeño horror. El primer día, después del Banquete, les había dado su charla usual a la Casa completa sobre no avergonzar el nombre Slytherin .Observo con su típica, y particularmente amenazadora mirada a los primeros años, y en ese momento, sospechó que la arrogancia de Draco iba a requerir persuasión adicional para que entendiera que las reglas también se aplicaban a él. Ahora aquí tenía la prueba.  
El único aspecto sorprendente fue que el oponente de Malfoy en el conflicto era Potter. Snape hubiera esperado que fuera Weasley, que mejor para un sangrepura que molestar a un claro traidor de sangre, pero quizás Draco no pudo resistirse de molestar al famosos Niño-Que-Vivió.  
Snape estaba muy lejos para saber de qué se trataba el argumento, pero era obvio que pese a su pasado abusivo y a su timidez, Potter lo estaba haciendo muy bien frente al rubio Slytherin. Entonces, abruptamente, el argumento subió de tono y Draco estaba volando, ¡No Ese desobediente mocoso!,Potter estaba de alguna forma en el aire al lado de él. Y lo que era más impresionante, se mantenía a la par.  
Snape parpadeo. Según su conocimiento, Draco Malfoy había estado recibiendo lecciones especiales de vuelo desde su cumpleaños número seis, y ahora Potter, en lo que debía ser su primera vez sobre una escoba, se mantenía junto a él con mucha facilidad.  
Maldición. Snape odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás el mocoso había heredado algo que valía la pena de ese imbécil de Potter después de todo. Lo que era más, si disfrutaba volar, esa era otra cosa que podía quitarle como castigo. Snape sonrío al darse cuenta que tenía otra cosa con la que controlar al muchacho.  
Obviamente, pensó, tendría que comprarle al mocoso una escoba y dado su obvio talento, tenía que ser una buena, porque si Harry no tenía una escoba propia, ¿Como Snape podría confiscársela? Snape sonrío al pensar en todas las lágrimas que esa acción derramaría… aunque la imagen del radiante Harry desenvolviendo su nueva escoba seguía entrometiéndose. Snape con irritación alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No estaba interesado en complacer al chiquillo, solo en encontrar formas de atormentarlo cuando se portara mal.  
Pero entonces Draco le grito algo a Harry y lanzo algo lejos de él. ¿Una snitch? ¿Una piedra? Lo que fuera, Harry al instante partió tras ella, y Snape salió hacia delante en horror. ¡El pequeño tonto! ¡Estaba seguro que iba a chocar contra los muros del castillo! ¡No podría evitarlo a esa velocidad! El iba a… y entonces Potter hizo lo imposible.  
De alguna manera, había logrado atrapar la cosa y simultáneamente logro girar un segundo antes de que se convirtiera, no sabía cómo, en puré contra las murallas de Hogwarts. Snape se encontró que iba como un huracán hacia el campo de Quidditch, absolutamente incandescente con rabia. Casi había llegado donde estaban los estudiantes, que estaba ocupados cotorreando alrededor de un orgulloso Potter, cuando casi choco con una igualmente incoherente McGonagall. -¡Severus, viste, no puedo, en todos mis años, no puedo creer, ese chico…!- le dijo a él.  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Minerva,- dijo en tono grave. -Espera a que le ponga las manos encima.-  
-¡Oh, no!- ella dijo abruptamente-¡El es mío! ¡Está en mi Casa!-  
-Y esta a mi cargo,- respondió con furia.  
-¡Eso es irrelevante!- le dijo, con voz extrañamente chillona. -El fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Eso lo hace mío.-  
Para entonces sus alzadas voces habían llamado la atención de los niños, y de repente Potter lucia aprensivo. Snape trato de calmar su ira. ¿Y porque estaban discutiendo de todas maneras? Obviamente Minerva estaba tan enojada con el chico como él. Si coordinaban su castigo, sería mejor para Potter de todas formas. De esa manera, vería a los adultos presentando un frente unido. -Está bien, Minerva,- dijo, bajando la voz para que los estudiantes no los escucharan. -No hay necesidad de discutir por esto. Será mejor si compartimos –  
-¡Absolutamente no!- declaro Minerva. -No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya, Severus! Las reglas son claras. No hace diferencia si un padre trabaja en la escuela o no, las afiliaciones de un estudiante son exclusivamente basadas por la ubicación que le da el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry es un Gryffindor y jugara solo para Gryffindor.-  
Snape pestañeo. -Jugar para, ¿de qué estás hablando, ridícula mujer?-  
McGonagall lo miro petulante. -Quidditch, idiota murciélago. El chico jugara para mi equipo, no el tuyo.-  
Snape pensó seriamente estrangular a la vieja bruja. Potter había estado a milímetros de la muerte, volando una desconocida escoba a una increíble velocidad en dirección del muro del colegio, y la única cosa que su Jefa de Casa estaba pensando era sus opciones de ganar la Copa de la Casa. Con razón ella y el Director se llevaban tan bien. Compartían las mismas prioridades.  
-Parece que se te ha olvidado la otra regla, Minerva,- dijo suavemente. -La que dice que los primeros años no pueden jugar Quidditch.-  
Ella hizo un sonido rudo. -¿Con su talento? Estoy segura que el Director hará una excepción por Harry.-  
-Que su guardián puede anular,- le apunto Snape sedosamente.  
Miro con satisfacción como los ojos de Minerva se agrandaban de horror al darse cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras.  
Hubo una pausa distintiva, entonces McGonagall volvió a hablar, su tono de repente muy dulce. -¿Severus, seguramente no le negaras la oportunidad de aumentar su popularidad dentro de su Casa? El tiene talento y debe ser nutrido y…–  
-Ahórratelo, McGonagall,- Le dijo Snape con rudeza. -Tus sueños de gloria en el Quidditch están basados en un temerario acto riesgoso del chico que está a mi cargo, por no mencionar su completa falta a las órdenes de Madame Hooch. ¿No estás ni un poco preocupada por eso?-  
McGonagall aclaro su garganta. -Er, si. Si, por supuesto. E iba a hablar con Potter firmemente sobre eso. Con mucha firmeza. Pero, er, acerca del equipo de Quidditch–  
Antes de que Snape pudiera hechizar a la bruja en un esfuerzo de desviar su mente del único tema que le importaba, Madame Hooch llego apuradamente. -¿Qué sucedió, eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- demando.  
-¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! ¡Vengan para acá!- dijo Snape como un trueno, y, luciendo asustados, los chicos se apuraron.  
-Estos dos traviesos,- le dijo Snape a Hooch, mirando furioso a los temblorosos chicos, -deliberadamente te desobedecieron y salieron volando durante tu ausencia."  
-¡Hicieron eso!- Hooch los miro con el ceño fruncido. -¡Jóvenes sinvergüenzas!-  
-Y Potter demostró un talento para volar que no se había visto en generaciones,- agrego McGonagall con disimulo.  
Los ojos de Hooch se iluminaron. -¿En serio? ¿De verdad? De tal palo tal astilla, ¿No es así?-  
-Incluso mejor,- agrego Minerva cerrándole un ojo, complacida.  
-¡De verdad!- Hooch se sobo las manos juntas con placer. -¡Bien!-  
Snape apretó los dientes. Que Merlín lo salvara de las adictas al Quidditch. -Malfoy, Potter, espérenme en la entrada del castillo.- Los chicos salieron corriendo. El puro tono les dijo que iban a estar muy, pero muy arrepentidos por su vuelo improvisado.  
-Ahora, si ustedes dos pueden amablemente enfocarse en el bienestar de los chicos en vez de sus patéticos deseos de vivir sus sueños frustrados de Quidditch en sus estudiantes,- comenzó Snape, ignorando las miradas de afrenta de las dos mujeres, -Estoy interesado en aprender que castigo están planeando asignar a los chicos por su comportamiento abismal.-  
-Bueno, yo en realidad no vi nada,- comenzó Hooch, pero al ver la expresión de Snape, rápidamente cambio de idea. -Er, ¿Que tal cinco puntos por cada uno por no seguir instrucciones?-  
-Por favor, Profesores,- la sabelotodo Gryffindor estaba metiendo su nariz, -Harry solo quería rescatar la recordadora de Neville. La perdió cuando se cayó. Malfoy la tomo e iba a aplastarla contra la pared, es por eso que Harry fue a buscarla.-  
La furia de Snape creció. ¿Una maldita recordadora? ¿El chico casi se mata por una estupida baratija?  
Peor, vio a McGonagall asintiendo aprovadoramente. -Proteger a un compañero, que noble de su parte. Cinco puntos para el Sr. Potter.-  
Snape casi se ahoga en su propia rabia. ¿La tonta bruja estaba premiando al mocoso? ¿Por arriesgar su cuello por una burbuja reemplazable, la cual, conociendo a Longbottom, era probable que perdiera en las próximas 12 horas de todas formas? ¿Cómo se supone exactamente iba a enseñar a Harry el valor de su vida y que no debía arriesgarla innecesariamente?  
Idiotas Gryffindor. Siempre parloteando sobre "heroísmo" y "nobleza" pero nunca se molestaban en ver la imagen completa. Con razón los Weasley se reproducían como conejos, los Gryffindor tenían el instinto de sobrevivencia de un ladrillo.  
-Si me disculpan,- dijo molesto,-Voy a ir a ver a mis estudiantes.-  
Minerva salió tras de él ansiosamente. -Pero Severus, tú en realidad no te vas a oponer a que Harry se una al equipo de Quidditch de su Casa, ¿Cierto? Sería una cosa maravillosa para él, poder honrar a su pa…- se detuvo abruptamente. Ella podía ser Gryffindor, pero Minerva no era estúpida, y sabía que si nombraba a James Potter no le ayudaría en su causa. -Le daría algo sobre lo cual conversar con los otros niños, ayudarlo a introducirse a la sociedad mágica –  
La interrumpió antes que siguiera balbuceando. -Si te apoyo en esto, asumo que tendré tu apoyo completo en mis tratos con Potter, ¿Incluso sobre las objeciones del Director?-  
McGonagall pauso, lo miro sagazmente, y entonces le dijo: -Trato.-  
Él asintió, sonriendo triunfante. El estaba seguro que las intromisiones de Albus en la vida de Potter no habían terminado, y quería asegurarse que tendría bastantes aliados en la inevitable batalla. Y también quería asegurarse que no tendría que preocuparse acerca de las objeciones de Minerva sobre su forma de manejar al muchacho. La ubicación de Harry en Gryffindor le daba a ella ciertas responsabilidades con el chico, aunque Snape pudo ver que no había sido particularmente vigilante en proveer sus necesidades, y no quería que ella le estuviera reclamando a cada rato.  
Ella se alejo cuando se estaban acercando a los chicos. -Iré a buscar a Wood y nos encontraremos en tu oficina,- Le dijo al pasar por la puerta.  
Él asintió, luego se dirigió a los niños. -Así que.- Les lanzo la más fiera mirada y tuvo la satisfacción de verlos acobardarse. -Ustedes decidieron ignorar las instrucciones de Madame Hooch y perdieron cinco puntos cada uno de sus Casas.-  
Potter trago saliva. -Lo siento señor.-  
-Oh, lo vas a sentir, Potter. Ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí.-  
Con una breve mirada al campo de Quidditch, Harry obedeció, dejando a Snape y Malfoy solos.  
-Sr. Malfoy. Apenas ha llegado a esta escuela y ya está perdiendo puntos para nuestra Casa.-  
-No se preocupe; los repondré con otra clase,- Draco trato de emular la expresión desdeñosa de su padre, pero fallo miserablemente.  
-Ese no es el punto, Sr. Malfoy,- dijo Snape, su voz baja y curiosamente hipnótica. -Fue advertido sobre avergonzar a su Casa. Se le dijo que no trajera desgracia al nombre Slytherin, ¿Y qué es lo que hace? En una de sus primeras clases, descaradamente desobedece a un instructor.-  
-Es solo volar,- Draco trato desesperadamente de encontrar una salida a esto.  
-No, Sr. Malfoy, no es solo eso. Por sus acciones, no solo demostró una falta de respeto contra Madame Hooch y sus ordenes, pero también por mi y por mi Casa, - le apunto Snape hablando despacio. Draco palideció aun más.  
-Yo no trato la falta de respeto ligeramente, Sr. Malfoy. Y estoy sorprendido de que usted no esté consciente de ello.-  
Draco trato de hablar pero no le salió ningún sonido.  
-Regresara a su dormitorio donde pasara el resto de la tarde escribiendo, 'Me disculpo por mis acciones irrespetuosas' quinientas veces.- Ignoro la consternada expresión de Draco. -Este fin de semana, mientras sus compañeros disfrutan su tiempo libre, usted servirá dos detenciones con el Sr. Filch, pagando por su mal comportamiento escobillando el piso de la Lechuceria con un cepillo de dientes. Y si escucho alguna queja de usted o del Sr. Filch, le enviare una lechuza a su padre diciéndole de mi insatisfacción con su conducta. ¿Necesito recordarle las consecuencias de esa acción?- Draco estaba ahora ligeramente verde y meneaba la cabeza con vehemencia.  
-No solo es un arrogante y tonto chiquillo, Sr. Malfoy,- continuo Snape en el mismo tono de voz peligroso y tranquilo a la vez, -pero también es uno extremadamente mal informado. El Sr. Potter esta bajo mi protección.- Draco se quedo con la boca abierta. -Ahora está a mi cargo, y cualquier acción en contra de él será considerada en mi contra. Él debe ser visto como un Slytherin y tratado de acuerdo a eso. Si lo veo nuevamente discutiendo con él en público, lo tomare como una deliberada violación a nuestro código de Casa: Slytherin unidos en contra del mundo. ¿Me comprende?"  
-S-sí, señor,- logro responder Draco nerviosamente.  
-Entonces le recomiendo que comience con esas quinientas líneas. Si no las tiene listas para el desayuno de mañana, entonces tendrá dos semanas de detención, y le prometo que las tareas del segundo fin de semana harán parecer a la primera como un paseo por el parque. ¿Quedo claro?- Draco asintió rápidamente. -Bueno. Y dele mi advertencia sobre el Sr. Potter al resto de la Casa, ¿Lo hará? Estaré muy molesto con usted si alguien repite su error.-  
-¡Si señor!- tartamudeo el rubio y salió corriendo.  
Para el anochecer, pensó Snape, la lechuceria estaría vacía, ya que cada Slytherin escribiría con estas noticias a sus hogares. Sería muy interesante saber que sucedería después.  
Mientras tanto, afuera de la oficina de Snape, Harry estaba esperando con un sentimiento de angustia que iba aumentando. La mirada en la cara del profesor… tirito.  
Snape muy seguido gruñía y fruncía el ceño, pero no se sentía enojado. Esta vez, el enojo radiaba de él en oleadas. Harry pensó que se iba a enfermar si tenía que esperar mucho más rato. No sabía qué cosa le haría Snape, pero estaba aterrorizado de que el hombre cambiara de opinión ahora que se daba cuenta lo problemático que Harry podía ser.  
-Entra,- Snape pasó a su lado, con su túnica ondulando tras él, y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.  
Harry se apuro en entrar y se paro delante del escritorio, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos fijos en sus zapatos.  
-Potter, estoy preparado para escuchar cualquier excusa que tengas que ofrecer por tu comportamiento-. Dijo Snape fríamente, parándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados.  
-No tengo excusas, señor,- murmuro Harry, sintiendo como se le recogía el estomago.  
-¿Entonces quizás me puedas explicar que es lo que estabas pensando?-  
-Yo, yo solo me enoje cuando Malfoy tomo la recordadora de Neville. Él ha sido malo con Neville, realmente malo y desagradable, y cuando quiso romperla, yo, no podía dejar que lo hiciera."  
-Así que permitiste que Malfoy te manipulara para romper las reglas Y perder puntos para tu Casa. Si él te hubiera llevado de la mano, hubiese sido lo mismo,- le dijo Snape con fuerza. Harry se estremeció. -¿Eres tan fácil de controlar, Potter? ¿O eres completamente incapaz de pensar por ti mismo? O ¿deducir las intenciones de otras personas?-  
-Sabía que Malfoy trataba de meterme en problemas,- protesto Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, -pero no quería que Neville perdiera su recordadora. Lo siento por haber desobedecido pero, –-  
-¡Potter!- la voz de Snape lo corto como un látigo. -¡Chiquillo idiota! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan molesto contigo?-  
-P…porque no escuche a Madame Hooch.- Cuando escucho a Snape resoplar molesto, Harry se sorprendió lo suficiente para levantar la mirada. -¿Entonces por qué?-  
Snape se puso en frente de él en un instante, y lo tomo por los hombros. Agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de los ojos del niño, Snape puntúo cada palabra con un remezón. -¡Tu – podías – haberte – matado – con – esa – acrobacia –¡Como te atreves a volar en dirección a los muros del Castillo de esa manera!-  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. -Yo ni siquiera vi el muro. Solo fui tras la bola,- dijo tragando en seco.  
Eso, hizo que el profesor se enojara aun más. -¿Te importa tan poco tu vida, o el sacrificio de tus padres, qué no consideras las consecuencias de tus actos?- le demando Snape furioso.  
Harry sintió calor que irradiaba desde su estomago. El profesor no estaba enojado porque había sido desobediente. El profesor estaba enojado porque podía haberse lastimado.  
Esta era la primera vez que Harry podía recordar en que alguien se preocupaba por él. Cuando él estaba enfermo o herido donde los Dursley, ellos se preocupaban de que no interfiriera con su capacidad de hacer sus deberes y cocinar. Ocasionalmente ellos se preocupaban de lo que pudieran pensar los vecinos, pero nunca, se preocuparon de Harry. Y aquí estaba el Profesor Snape, absolutamente furioso por el hecho que Harry podría haberse lastimado.  
Ni siquiera le importaba que Harry no se hubiera lastimado. Igual estaba enojado porque Harry podría haberlo sido. Las mariposas en el estomago de Harry se habían ido, reemplazadas por un cálido y feliz sentimiento.  
Arriesgó una rápida mirada a la lívida cara del profesor y con rapidez agacho la cabeza nuevamente. Ooh, Snape estaba enojado. Harry lucho por esconder la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El profesor se preocupaba por él. Realmente se preocupaba.  
El insufrible mocoso, Snape echaba chispas. Reírse por una estupidez descerebrada como esta no era algo por lo que estar orgullo. Obviamente necesitaría medidas más serias para que entendiera el mensaje.  
-Potter,- dijo peligrosamente, -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría si eras lo suficientemente tonto para ponerte en peligro?-  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ¡Ja! Eso había borrado la sonrisa de la cara del mocoso. –S…sí señor,- tartamudeo.  
-¿Y qué te dije que haría si desobedecías deliberadamente?-  
-La misma cosa señor.-  
-Obviamente no me creíste,- dijo fríamente Snape.  
Harry lo miro. -¡No, señor! ¡Le creí! Es solo, solo…-  
-Entonces como indiscutiblemente requieres un recordatorio de cuan serio tomo yo ese tipo de comportamiento, Estoy feliz de darte uno. O dos, como va a ser el caso.- Snape giro a Potter tomándolo por el hombro hasta que estuvo en ángulo con él. -Tú no debes ponerte en peligro.- Le dio un fuerte palmazo en el trasero. -Tú no debes desobedecer a tus instructores, sin una buena razón,, Añadió con precaución, entonces le administro una segunda palmada. Esta otra causo que el mocoso diera un chillido.  
-¿Espero que haya dejado mi postura clara?- le dijo firmemente, girando al muchacho para que lo mirara. Si el pequeño mocoso pensaba que no cumpliría con su promesa, con esta acción le quitaba esa idea.  
La expresión de shock de Harry fue casi divertida. Snape lucho contra un desconocido sentimiento de culpa. El mocoso se lo merecía. Se lo había advertido, y el igual lo había hecho, y más encima se había reído cuando lo retaba. Bueno, si se necesitaba un trasero adolorido para que el chico lo tomara en serio, entonces así seria.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
-Potter,- dijo peligrosamente, -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría si eras lo suficientemente tonto para ponerte en peligro?-  
El corazón de Harry se detuvo. Recordaba muy bien.  
-S…sí señor.- Agacho la cabeza. No había sido responsabilidad del hombre ni siquiera por un día completo y ya se había ganado su primera paliza.  
Aunque, Harry recordó con esperanza, que el profesor le había dicho que no usaría un cinturón. O un bastón. Así que quizás solo le pegarían con un cepillo de pelo. No sería muy divertido, pero al menos no tendría marcas que ocultar de los demás compañeros.  
El profesor sonaba terriblemente decepcionado de él. Eso era malo. Pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poquito feliz. Incluso si iba a ser golpeado, por primera vez era porque alguien estaba preocupado por él. Harry decidió que no era una mala razón por la cual recibir una paliza.  
Harry estaba arrepentido de ser tan insensato. El Profesor Snape era tan inteligente; el habría sabido que hacer en esa situación. Harry solo metió la pata sin pensar. Con razón el hombre estaba molesto con él… Pero el hecho que estuviera molesto probaba que creía que Harry podía haber tenido un mejor plan. Y eso significaba que creía que Harry era por lo menos un poco inteligente. El tío Vernon nunca habría golpeado a Harry por hacer algo estúpido, él siempre le decía a Harry lo tonto que era. Habría estado contento de que Harry hiciera algo tonto. Pero el Profesor Snape tenía altas expectativas para él. Él esperaba que Harry usara su cerebro, y se decepcionaba cuando no lo hacía. Harry se enderezo un poco. No se sentía tan terrible el ser castigado por no cumplir con tu potencial. En realidad le gustaba la idea que el Profesor Snape esperara hartas cosas de él. Nadie más lo había hecho.  
-¿Y qué te dije que haría si desobedecías deliberadamente?-  
-La misma cosa señor.- Harry hablo con un poco mas de fuerza. De repente se le ocurrió que el profesor cumpliría su promesa acerca del castigo, y eso quería decir que cumpliría con sus otras promesas. Como la que le hizo acerca de ser el guardián de Harry. Además, el no se tomaría la molestia de pegarle a Harry si no estuviera planeando quedarse con él, ¿no era así?  
-Obviamente no me creíste,- Harry se sobresalto. No había dudado del Profesor Snape ni por un segundo. -¡No, señor! ¡Le creí! Es solo, solo…-Dejo de hablar, no teniendo las palabras para describir como se sentía. No pensaba en su propia seguridad. Nunca había tenido una razón para hacerlo. Nadie en su vida se había preocupado lo suficiente para molestarse con él si se ponía en riesgo, así que nunca aprendió a preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Pero ahora tenía al Profesor Snape. Y el profesor le estaba dejando bastante claro que se preocupaba por Harry, y no le iba a permitir hace mas estupideces. Esa realización valía por lo menos un mes de golpes, según la opinión de Harry.  
-Entonces como tú obviamente requieres un recordatorio de cuan serio tomo yo ese tipo de comportamiento, Estoy feliz de darte uno. O dos, como va a ser el caso.- Harry trago en seco. ¿Dos palizas con un cepillo de pelo? Eso iba a doler bastante, pero suponía que se lo merecía. Y Snape se lo había advertido.  
Cuando el profesor le puso las manos en los hombros y lo movió un cuarto para la derecha, Harry no entendió que estaba pasando. ¿Cuando Snape le iba a decir que se sacara los pantalones?  
Pero el profesor estaba hablando nuevamente. -Tú no debes ponerte en peligro.- Y antes que supiera lo que había sucedido, Snape le había dado un suave palmazo al trasero de Harry. Harry salto, mas en asombro que en dolor. El profesor ni siquiera le había sacado la túnica a Harry, y menos los pantalones.  
-Tú no debes desobedecer a tus instructores, sin una buena razón, -Una segunda palmada cayó en el mismo lugar, y Harry estaba tan aturdido que actualmente dejo salir un chillido. ¿Esta era la prometida paliza? Pero ni dolió.  
Antes que pudiera sortear sus revueltos pensamientos, se encontró dado vuelta y mirando a la cara del profesor. -¿Espero que haya dejado mi postura clara?-Le pregunto Snape seriamente. Harry lo miro helado, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en forma de "O" por el shock.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Snape lucho consigo mismo. El no se disculparía. Le había dicho a Potter que esperar y había cumplido. El hecho que el chico hubiera sido abusado por sus familiares Muggle no le ganaba un pase libre para tener mala conducta. Los libros habían sido explícitos sobre marcar consecuencias y forzar límites.  
Pero cuando el chico te miraba con esa cara de shock, ¿y traición?, era difícil obedecer a los malditos libros.  
-¿Bueno? ¿Qué sucede, Potter?- La paciencia de Snape se estaba acabando. Si el chico iba a gritar o protestar, ¡debería hacerlo ya!  
-¿Eso… eso fue todo?- tartamudeo Harry. -Pero usted dijo…-  
Snape frunció el ceño. -Fui bastante claro, Potter. Te dije que si me desobedecías, tu trasero sentiría mi mano. Y lo hiciste. Tú recibiste un palmazo de mi mano en tu vestido trasero por ponerte en peligro, y otra por desobedecer. En el futuro, si no quieres dos palmadas, entonces no rompas las dos reglas a la vez.-  
-Pero en realidad no dolió,- Harry dijo rápidamente. Sus manos volaron con rapidez a cubrir su trasero, pero cualquier pequeñito picor que hubiese sentido ya se había ido.  
Snape giro los ojos -Potter, no seas imbécil. Primero, si mi intención fuera lastimarte, no utilizaría métodos Muggle, hay maldiciones oscuras que te dejarían gritando por días.- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, y Snape abruptamente recordó que se suponía estaba tranquilizando al mocoso. -Soy tu guardián, es mi trabajo protegerte, no lastimarte. Es solo por esos bastardos familiares Muggle que tú tienes una errónea percepción del mundo que te hace creer que los adultos están para causarte dolor y miseria. Nosotros estamos aquí para asegurarnos que tu no experimentes nada de eso.-Al menos así es como se supone que debe ser, Snape pensó. Tú y yo estuvimos atorados con infancias atroces, pero no fueron nuestra culpa. -Te dije que si eras lo suficientemente tonto para romper las dos reglas, sobre mantenerte seguro y no desobedecer, entonces deberías esperar un castigo especial, y es por eso que te pegue, Potter, para mostrarte que estoy muy infeliz con tus acciones. Pero eso es todo lo que las palmadas harán. Si quisiera que en realidad sufrieras, tengo muchas otras y más eficientes formas de hacerlo.- Y le dio una mirada enojada digna de un Slytherin.  
Y eso fue suficiente para que Harry se largara a llorar.  
Snape se congelo.  
¿Qué diablos? Harry no había llorado cuando Snape lo había golpeado contra la pared, ¿pero dos pequeños palmazos en el trasero y colapsa en un charco? Nadie le iba a creer eso. Ni siquiera lo creía el mismo. OH, Merlín, estoy muerto. Ni Albus ni Minerva aceptarían que no le había hecho nada al pequeño mocoso, no después de las acciones previas de Snape. Y Potter realmente lucia patético, parado allí con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y todo moquillento. En el momento que alguien viera al chico, asumiría que Snape lo habría golpeado terriblemente y luego lo había sanado rápidamente con magia para esconder la evidencia. ¿Cómo es que iba a salir con vida de esto?  
¿Se había traumado Potter por la amenaza? Pero si había sido bien cuidadoso al decirle que no lo lastimaría. Incluso uso palabras simples, apropiadas para un Gryffindor. Y esas palmadas habían sido caricias comparado a las palizas que su tío le propinaba. ¿Entonces porque las lagrimas? ¿Estaba el mocoso sufriendo de memorias traumáticas? Bien, si una ligera palmada era culpable de despertar sus demonios internos, ¿entonces como le iba a enseñar duelo al chiquillo? En el momento que sintiera un leve hechizo punzante, iría llorando a esconderse bajo el escritorio más cercano. El chico obviamente necesitaba ayuda profesional, pese a lo que Albus pudiera creer.  
-Potter,- comenzó a hablar con cuidado, dando un incierto pasó adelante. ¿Porque estas cosas siempre le pasaban? El no veía a Sprout teniendo que lidiar con estudiantes emocionalmente inestables, ¡y ella era la maldita Hufflepuff!  
Fijándose bien, el paso adelante había sido un error. En el momento que se acerco al mocoso, Potter se movió, pero para la sorpresa de Snape, en vez de salir arrancando al rincón más alejado de la habitación, el chico lo había agarrado y había comenzado a llorar en su túnica. Su fresca y limpia túnica.  
Snape no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. En realidad no quería tocar al baboso y mocoso chiquillo, pero no se podía quedar con las manos en el aire. Entonces decidió que la espalda del chico era probablemente la superficie más seca disponible y puso sus manos allí. De hecho para cualquier otra persona que pasara y los viera parecería que Snape estaba abrazando al mocoso, esto demostraba que las apariencias engañan.  
¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que el mocoso se deshidratara y luego se desmayara? ¿No se supone que debías darle una cachetada a alguien histérico? Pero golpear al pequeño monstruo fue lo que lo puso en este problema. A lo mejor debería llamar a Poppy, pero quizás la enfermera lo retaría nuevamente.  
¡Y justo ahora no traía una poción calmante en el bolsillo! Snape maldijo su falta de previsión. -Potter, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- finalmente le pregunto, lleno de frustración.  
-No pasa nada. ¡Estoy feliz!- Y Potter siguió llorando en su pecho.  
Snape parpadeo. Y luego volvió a parpadear. ¿Qué? ¿El mocoso estaba destruyendo su túnica y quitándole años de vida porque estaba feliz?  
Agarro al chico de los brazos y lo alejo para mirarlo a la cara. -¡Potter! ¿Quieres decir que todo este alboroto es porque estas FELIZ?-  
El chico lloriqueo y asintió. -Usted es muy bueno conmigo. Nadie ha sido bueno conmigo antes.-  
El hombre "bueno" lucho por no sacarle la cabeza de un golpe a Potter. -¡Para este arrebato ahora, Potter! ¡En serio! En 30 segundos, si no estás callado y tranquilo, conjurare una cubeta de agua helada y te meteré la cabeza en ella.-  
¡El mocoso tuvo la temeridad de reírse con la amenaza! Pero antes que Snape pudiera sacudirse de la impresión y conjurar la cubeta para ahogar al pequeño monstruo, Potter había pasado de sus lloriqueos a un mediano estado de calma  
-L… lo siento,- Harry apenas logro que salieran las palabras. En realidad no entendía porque se había puesto a llorar de esa forma, pero en ese momento se había sentido seguro. Como si algún peligro que él no reconocía se hubiera desaparecido de repente. Y el colmo fue realizarse que nunca más tendría que preocuparse de ser golpeado hasta que no pudiera caminar. Y de repente, se había dado cuenta que Snape se iba a preocupar por él y protegerlo y ver que nadie, ninguna persona, volviera a lastimarlo nuevamente. Fue esa realización, que por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron no estaba solo, la que lo había desarmado, y se había dejado llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era puro, absoluto alivio, y no habría podido parar aunque lo hubiera querido. Cosa que, francamente, no quería. Se había sentido tan bien de solo llorar y llorar.  
Aunque ahora, por supuesto, se sentía como un completo imbécil.  
Levanto los ojos para ver al profesor. -Um, lo siento,- le ofreció. Su mirada cayó en el lugar lleno de babas en la túnica del hombre, y se estremeció. Realmente, ¿tenía once años o uno? ¿Se había limpiado la nariz en la ropa del profesor?  
Los ojos de Snape siguieron los suyos, y se preparo para decirle al horrible mocoso que era lo que pensaba de sobre emocionales pequeños monstruos que no se molestaban en usar un pañuelo, pero antes que pudiera comenzar, hubo un golpe a la puerta. McGonagall lo llamo, -Severus! ¡Traje a Wood (Madera)!-  
-¡Espera un minuto!- le respondió, molesto. San Mungo necesitaba realmente estudiar como gente racional se podía trastornar por el Quidditch. Quizás McGonagall había recibido muchas Bludgers en la cabeza cuando jugaba.  
Se dio la vuelta para mirar al muchacho y se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos de Harry fijos en él, llenos de miedo. -Por favor, señor, no la deje. Usted dijo que ellos no podían.-  
-¿No podían qué?- le pregunto Snape. Gran Merlín, el chico era peor que un yoyo Muggle. ¿Esos cambios de humor nunca terminarían?  
Por dentro, se maravillaba que Harry acudiera a él por ayuda, incluso cuando era claro que estaba molesto con el muchacho. ¿Cómo era que Potter lo veía con tanta confianza?  
-Pegarme con un bastón. Usted dijo que los profesores no podían hacerle eso a los estudiantes.-  
Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba al asustado muchacho. -¿De qué estás hablando, niño tonto? Tu Jefa de Casa no va a pegarte con un bastón.-  
Harry lo miro menos preocupado. -¿Wood (madera) no es un bastón?-  
Snape dio vuelta sus ojos y le dio un pequeño remezón a los hombros de Potter. Fue un remezón exasperado, no un apretón reasegurador. Definitivamente no. -Wood es un estudiante, no un bastón, pequeño idiota. Oliver Wood. El es el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de tu Casa.-  
-¡Oh!- La tensión dejo los hombros de Harry, y Severus pudo sentirlo, porque su mano inexplicablemente seguía allí. Entonces rápidamente la removió. -Conozco a Oliver. Ron me lo mostró. A Ron realmente le gusta el Quidditch,- le explico el chico.  
-¿Y a ti?-  
Harry se encogió de hombros, limpiándose las últimas lagrimas de sus mejillas. -No sé mucho de eso. Ron cree que es genial, así que creo que me gusta.-  
Snape miro al cielo exasperado por la inhabilidad del chico de pensar por sí mismo. -La Profesora McGonagall quiere hacerte una prueba para el equipo. Ella cree que, basado en como volaste hoy, podrías ser apropiado.-  
Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. -¿De verdad?-  
-Sí. Claro que te dije que como tu guardián, yo no iba a recompensarte por ponerte en peligro, menos por no obedecer a un instructor.- La cara de Harry cayó. -Sin embargo, el hecho de pertenecer al equipo te proveerá con clases seguras en como volar, estuve de acuerdo con la Profesora McGonagall de que te reúnas con Wood para la prueba. Igual serás castigado por tus acciones de hoy, sin embargo, si veo otras señales de comportamiento riesgoso, con o sin escoba, no dudare en sacarte del equipo.-  
Una vez más se quedo sin aliento cuando Harry se le abalanzo. En realidad, ¿tenía el chiquillo que lanzarse de esa manera?  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Harry lo dijo una y otra vez.  
Snape finalmente logro zafarse del muchacho. -Sí, bien, no vas a agradecerme una vez que escuches mi castigo para ti, Sr. Potter. Espero doscientas líneas de 'No debo tomar innecesario riesgos con mi salud y bienestar ‘, ¡y no creas que he olvidado las quinientas líneas que me debes por repetir a tu tío la otra noche!- Harry lo miro culpable. -Y pasaras dos noches de la próxima semana en mis habitaciones, escribiendo un ensayo sobre la necesidad de pensar antes de correr tontamente sin preocupaciones.- le frunció el ceño amenazadoramente al chico, pero Harry estaba sorprendentemente despreocupado.  
-Sí señor,- el mocoso le dijo alegre.  
Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Porque el mocoso tenía que lucir tan complacido? ¿No había perdido varios días libres y había sido retado firmemente? Incluso le había dicho que era un chiquillo tonto .Le había golpeado. ¿Entonces porque Potter lo miraba tan pensativamente? -¿Qué?- le dijo defensivamente. ¿Acaso esperaba que lo volviera a abrazar? Bueno si era eso, iba esperar mucho tiempo. Severus Snape, Mortífago y espía, no abrazaba desobedientes y cabezas duras mocosos.  
-Estaba pensando en cómo llamarlo,- le explico Harry sencillamente. -Fuera de clases, quiero decir. Cuando solo estemos nosotros.-  
-¡Que!- chillo Snape.  
-Bueno, no quiero llamarlo tío Severus,- le explico Harry, sin darse cuenta en como casi se le salían a Snape los ojos por esa apelación, - porque eso me recuerda mucho de mi tío, bien, usted sabe quién. Pero no creo que deba llamarlo papá, tampoco.- Ahora Snape quedo completamente sin palabras. Solo su certero y delicioso conocimiento que James Potter se estaba revolcando en su tumba le permitía seguir consiente. -Hmm.- Harry pensó otro rato mas, luego se encogió de hombros. -Creo que solo tendré que seguir pensando. ¡Gracias, Profesor! Me iré a reunir con Oliver y la Profesora McGonagall y apenas termine volveré para que podamos ir con los Weasley.- Se detuvo y luego sonrío. -Creo que no podre comenzar con mis líneas hasta mañana.-  
Mientras Snape continuaba su lucha por respirar normalmente, Harry se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes que la alcanzara, se giro y se le abalanzo nuevamente. El aire que Snape había logrado reunir se escapo nuevamente cuando Harry voló hacia él. -Gracias. Siento mucho haber sido malo y que usted hay tenido que pegarme,- murmuro, apretando al profesor tan fuerte como pudo. -Estoy muy feliz de que usted sea mi guardián.-  
Y entonces se fue, saliendo por la puerta donde fue recibido por unos bulliciosos Griffindor, dejando atrás a un pensativo y sin aliento Snape.


	6. Capitulo 6

Snape había casi logrado el control de sus emociones para la hora que Harry debía regresar a sus habitaciones. Escuchar a Potter que contemplaba decirle "Tío" o, por Merlín, la palabra giraba en su cabeza, "Papá", había hecho necesario el uso de dos pociones calmantes y un paño frío en la frente.  
Incluso si Voldemort no hubiera existido y James y Lily estuvieran vivos, era improbable que Snape hubiera sido bienvenido en la casa de los Potter, menos estuviera en términos amistosos con su prole. El ingenuo comentario de Harry lo había sacudido profundamente. Un hombre que había, desde la infancia, evitado casi todas las amistades cercanas fue sacudido fácilmente por las inocentes palabras de un niño.  
Snape hacía poco había logrado superar el trauma de perder la amistad de Lily cuando había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Su servicio a Voldemort y la Guerra en la que se vieron involucrados tenía ocupado todo su tiempo y esfuerzos, y estaba seguro de no querer construir amistades en ese grupo. Para los sangre pura, él era una persona que valía menos, tolerado solo por sus habilidades en pociones que lo habían convertido en uno de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente no alguien con el que entablarías una amistad. El mismo Snape era un extraño adolescente cuando se trataba de relacionarse, y sabiendo lo mal que había arruinado su amistad con Lily lo hizo más reacio a arriesgarse a ser herido nuevamente. Cuando se volvió un espía para la Luz, era demasiado peligroso acercarse a alguien, fuera porque podrían aprender su secreto o por arriesgar a alguien que apreciaba.  
Entonces había llegado ese horrible Halloween y Severus sintió que su vida había terminado. Se había retraído a un oscuro, amargo, y deprimente mundo donde nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, se preocupaba de que saliera. Albus había tratado, pero se había visto distraído por sus tantas obligaciones, y Severus había peleado con él con todo lo que tenía. Al final, el Director se había resignado tristemente a esperar al melancólico hombre.  
Para el tiempo que la crudeza de sus emociones había comenzado a apaciguar, Snape había creado para él una vida como el Malvado Murciélago de las Mazmorras, el típico Slytherin que con su lengua venenosa malograba a los estudiantes. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en buscar una amistad "normal" cuando su única experiencia con eso había sido con una bruja pelirroja veinte años atrás? No sabía cómo llevarse bien con la gente, solo como intimidar, alienar, o alejar a las personas. Si no fuera por Dumbledore, literalmente podría estar meses sin tener una conversación civil con otro ser humano. El había quemado todos los puentes con los demás profesores a semanas de su llegada como miembro del colegio, y los persistentes rumores, adecuadamente exagerados por estudiantes de Hogwarts durante años, sobre su (literalmente) pasado oscuro difícilmente lo hacían el tipo ideal de compañía, con quien ir a tomarse un par de cervezas al Caldero Chorreante.  
Así que quizás no era tan sorprendente que las simples palabras de Harry hubieran movido las fundaciones del mundo de Severus. En muchas formas, pese (o quizás por) a sus solitarios y enojados años, todavía era un extraño adolescente, desesperadamente buscando amor y afecto. Y el incondicional e inquebrantable amor de un niño era muy, muy seductivo.  
En principio, el era un Slytherin después de todo, Snape esperaba lo peor, así que asumió que la actitud del mocoso hacia él cambiaria apenas se encontrara entre los Weasley. Después de todo, ellos eran los perfectos padres. Sus hijos claramente los adoraban y les mostraban una fiera lealtad pese a las limitaciones monetarias. Molly y Arthur probablemente sabían cómo manejar todo tipo de crisis y no llamaban a sus niños con ningún nombre denigrante, menos golpearlos contra una pared. Medio vacías podían estar, pero tú prácticamente podías sentir el amor rezumando de las paredes de la Madriguera. Snape siempre había dicho que eran los biscochos que inducían a la diabetes de Molly lo que lo hacían sentir nauseoso en sus infrecuentes visitas allí usualmente relatadas a alguna actividad extracurricular de los gemelos, pero la verdad era, que el palpable sentimiento de hogar lo enervaba.  
Harry sin ninguna duda florecería bajo su cuidado y se olvidaría del enojón solitario que vivía en las mazmorras y que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo ser amable con un niño. Aterrorizar niños, oh sí. En eso Snape no tenía comparación. Incluso sus Slytherin no lo querían. Ellos lo respetaban, apreciaban que los protegiera, honoraban su lealtad… y lo evitaban como la plaga. No importaba cuanto podían extrañar a sus padres, los chicos de primer año de Slytherin invariablemente decidían buscar consuelo de un Prefecto que de su Jefe de Casa.  
Y pese a su temperamento enojón, sus acidas respuestas, su completa falta de gentileza o indulgencia, de alguna manera Snape había sido tildado por Harry como "bueno". Sin siquiera tratar. De hecho, mientras trataba con todas sus ganas de no serlo. Pero Harry no se había alejado por los esfuerzos de Snape. En vez, de alguna forma los malinterpreto al punto donde abiertamente prefería al Maestro de Pociones en vez del acercamiento de abuelo del Director, las dulces palabras de la enfemera, e incluso la obsesiva adulación por el Quidditch de su Jefa de Casa. El corazón Slytherin de Snape se regocijo al pensar como esta situación debía irritar a sus colegas, pero su historia pasada lo convencía de que esto iba a ser corto. Si se regodeaba ahora solo sufriría después.  
Snape se sentó, sacándose la compresa de los ojos y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Actuando como si le importara si el mocoso vivía o moría? Bueno, está bien, le importaba eso. Pero solo por su Promesa Inquebrantable. No es como si le importara ni un poco el pequeño monstruo. Un mocoso desleal sería sin duda. Veamos cuanto rato le tomaría a los Weasley ganarlo.  
Snape se vistió en uno de sus comunes trajes negros. Con una extraña muestra de sensibilidad, escogió una túnica que, completamente presentable, no era nueva. Le demostraría respeto a sus anfitriones, sin remarcar la diferencia entre sus recursos y los de ellos. Miro al reloj y maldijo. Donde estaba el mocoso impuntual…  
Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir reclamando. Con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta y Harry casi cayo por la puerta, colorado y sin aliento.  
-¡Lo siento!- exclamo antes que Snape pudiera retarlo por llegar tarde. -La Profesora McGonagall y Oliver querían que me quedara para siempre. Me tenían atrapando una cosa dorada con alas. Una y otra vez hasta que pensé que se me caerían los dedos. Ellos se ponían más y más emocionados y decían '¡Una más!' No sé qué es lo especial, ¿Y usted?-  
Snape le frunció el ceño al pilluelo. Adiós a la esperanza de su Casa de ganar la copa. Dado como el pequeño idiota estaba hablando tan risueño y despreocupado sobre capturar la Snitch "una y otra vez", Gryffindor sería casi imposible de vencer.  
Sin preocuparse por la falta de respuesta de su guardián, Harry se saco la mochila del hombro retorciéndose, estirando los músculos de la espalda y sobándose el trasero. -Sentarse tanto rato en una escoba duele, ¿sabía? No tenía idea de que el Quidditch fuera tanto trabajo. Voy a estar todo adolorido mañana. Me siento igual que cuando tenía que podar todas las plantas de la tía Petunia.-  
Snape francio el ceño con más fuerza al recordar como los Muggles habían tratado a un niño mágico como un sirviente. En un paso estuvo al lado de Harry, ignorando el estremecimiento del chico y su posterior vergüenza. -¿Donde te duele?- demando, tocándole los hombros y la espalda.  
Harry con gran felicidad cerró los ojos, retorciéndose encantado por el improvisado masaje. -Urr, justo ahí. Entre mis hombros. Y más abajo en la espalda.-  
Snape frunció el ceño por los nudos que encontró en la espalda del chico. Su músculo trapezoide estaba completamente sobré trabajado y su área lumbar estaba desgarraba por las acrobacias. -¿Donde más?-  
-Erm, bueno, más abajo,- Harry admitió, poniéndose colorado. -Usted sabe…donde uno se sienta.-  
Ignorando los avergonzados quejidos de Harry, Snape lo dio vuelta y continúo su examen. Si, los músculos de los glúteos de Harry habían sido abusados por mucho ejercicio, todo su trasero y muslos estaban probablemente irritados y adoloridos por aferrarse de la escoba durante numerosas picadas y giros. McGonagall era una completa fanática, Snape se gruño a sí mismo, molesto porque la bruja alentara al chico que estaba a su cargo, sobre trabajar su cuerpo de esta manera. ¿No se había dado cuenta que los músculos del chico estaban agotados? Unos minutos mas y la fuerza lo habría abandonado, y lo más probable es que hubiera sido justo cuando estuviera arriesgando su tonto cuello en alguna absurda acrobacia que esos idiotas le animaran a hacer.  
-Ouch,- protesto Harry cuando los fuertes dedos de Severus masajearon su delicada espalda, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor ahora que los músculos ya no estaban anudados.  
Snape soltó al chico y busco con un Accio una poción y un frasco de su alacena. Harry lo miro curioso. -Bebe esto,- le ordeno el profesor.  
Harry arrugo la nariz. Podría ser nuevo en el mundo mágico, pero ya había aprendido el mal sabor que la mayoría de las pociones tenían. Le dio una mirada al profesor, esperando que pudiera zafarse de esto, pero con una mirada del serio hombre supo que no. Suspiro y acepto la poción. Tapándose la nariz con una mano, se trago el contenido con extrema rapidez.  
-¡UGH!- exclamo, dando un violento tiritón. -Eso tiene peor sabor que calcetas sucias.-  
-Así tiene que ser, considerando que son su ingrediente principal,- dijo Snape secamente.  
Harry lo quedo mirando. -¿De verdad?- murmuro, un poco nauseabundo.  
-Idiota. Por supuesto que no.- Snape dio vuelta sus ojos. ¡Griffindor! -Puedo ver que Pociones Tutoriales estarán firmemente en su futuro, Sr. Potter. Antes de nuestra próxima clase, me traerás doce pulgadas sobre los actuales ingredientes de una poción curadora.-  
Harry río con fuerza. -¡Y yo le creí!- admitió con alegría, pese a la confusión de Snape. Había insultado al mocoso y le había asignado, injusto para un alumno de primer año, un ensayo de castigo, ¿y Harry pensó que era una buena broma?  
Harry se estiro feliz. El Profesor Snape seguía preocupado por él. Aunque, como la Profesora McGonagall le había explicado,Harry estaría jugando en contra del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa de Snape, el hombre incluso se había preocupado por cómo le había ido en su prueba. Y lo que era más, en el instante que Harry menciono que no se sentía bien, había estado encima de él, tratando de figurar que estaba mal para solucionarlo. Harry no pretendía nada por decir que estaba adolorido. A los Dursley les gustaba escuchar cuando se quejaba, de esa manera demostraba que trabajaba duro, así que se había acostumbrado a quejarse un poco. No lo suficiente como para que pensaran que estaba reclamando, pero lo suficiente para que supieran que no flojeaba.  
¡Pero nunca ni en un millón de años sus tíos habrían masajeado su espalda!, para hacerlo sentir mejor, menos darle medicina. Harry se estremeció de pura felicidad. El profesor lo cuidaba, muy bien.  
También era gracioso. Pretendiendo que Harry en realidad estaba tomando calcetas sucias. Harry sonrío. Esa fue muy buena, tendría que tratar de hacérsela creer a alguno de los otros chicos. ¿Y darle permiso para que estudiara adelantado? Ese era otra señal de lo bueno que era el Profesor Snape. Los Dursley nunca lo dejaban hace sus tareas, para que no hiciera lucir a Dudley mas tonto de lo que era, y muchos de los profesores entonces decidieron que él era tan flojo y estúpido como su primo. Cualquier pregunta que Harry pudiera tener sobre sus tareas eran respondidas rápidamente y de forma muy simple, ya que un estudiante lento no podría comprender conceptos complicados. Y aun así el Profesor Snape no solo esperaba que supiera las respuestas, también quería que Harry tratara de figurar las cosas por sí mismo.  
A Harry le gustaba leer, donde los Dursley había sido su único escape así que el que le dijera que buscara algo era un muy buena razón para pasar tiempo con sus libros. Y sabiendo que el profesor estaba dispuesto a ocupar de su tiempo para revisar lo que hubiera encontrado, y decirle si estaba correcto o no… Bueno, eso era más esfuerzo del que nadie nunca había gastado en Harry.  
-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- pregunto Snape, preguntándose si la poción mezclada con las toxinas de los músculos extenuados había provocado una paradójica sensación de alegría. Sino porque razón el chico, er, mocoso, estaría sonriendo de esa forma tan peculiar.  
-Mucho mejor,- Harry respondió al instante. Y se volvió a sobar el trasero. -Todavía un poco adolorido, señor, pero mucho mejor que antes. ¡Esa opción es genial, incluso si tiene un sabor horrible!-  
Snape frunció el ceño, por principio más que por otra cosa, y le paso al chico el frasco. -Soba con este ungüento tu trasero y muslos antes de acostarte y nuevamente en la mañana. Esos músculos están muy cansados, porque tú no has volado antes. Necesitaras trabajarlos durante las próximas semanas.- Se detuvo cuando una idea se le presento. -¿Wood te enseño como estirarte antes de empezar?-  
Harry meneo la cabeza. -No señor. ¿Se estira la escoba?-  
-Idiota.- Snape meneo la cabeza, molesto. -Estiras tus músculos para evitar las dificultades que tú has experimentado.- Entrecerró los ojos mientras contemplaba como podría extraer una exacta venganza del capitán de Gryffindor. Le enseñaría a Wood a no ignorar el bienestar de un chico de primer año en su entusiasmo sin sentido por haber encontrado un nuevo Buscador.  
-¿Señor?- la voz de Harry lo hizo salir de la fantasía que tenia sobre Wood quejándose mientras comenzaba a escobillar su quinceavo calderón de la tarde. Oh, ¡Le mostraría a ese idiota como se sentía una espalda adolorida!  
-¿Qué?- pregunto.  
-¿No debemos ir donde los Weasley, señor?- Harry le pregunto dudoso. No estaría sorprendido de saber que los Weasley habían cambiado de idea. Después de todo, el profesor era un guardián genial, y el ya se preocupaba muy bien de Harry, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Tener una segunda familia aparte de eso, bien, era mucha avaricia. Harry habría comprendido si los Weasley decidieran que ya tenían suficientes hijos que los mantenían ocupados y no necesitaba un inútil fe…oh oh. Harry detuvo a tiempo sus pensamientos y miro culpablemente al profesor. Dado los muchos talentos del hombre, Harry no se sorprendería de aprender que también sabía leer la mente.  
Si Snape escuchara a Harry refiriéndose a sí mismo como fenómeno nuevamente, Harry se imaginaba que tendría suerte de solo terminar con líneas para hacer. El profesor había dejado claro que no le gustaba que Harry usara ese término, aunque Harry no estaba seguro en creer que el hombre usaría la amenaza de lavarle la boca con jabón.  
El profesor había sido, por mucho, inesperada y maravillosamente gentil. Pese lo que le gustaba reclamar y gruñir, y pese a que Harry le había dado suficiente provocaciones todavía no le daba un golpe a Harry como el de la primera noche. Harry no estaba seguro porque. Snape había dicho que había sido "inapropiado", pero Harry sabía perfectamente bien que él era a veces muy, pero muy malo, como cuando desobedeció a Madame Hooch. Y si había aprendido una cosa donde los Dursley, era que el mal comportamiento era castigado. Pero Snape, aunque no era indulgente, parecía no comprender el concepto de castigo.  
En vez de agarrarlo y darle una buena paliza a Harry, le asignaba líneas, que en realidad le daba bastante práctica en cómo usar una pluma. O lo hacía escribir ensayos que al final le enseñaban algo. O insistía que tenía que pasar tiempo con el profesor. Harry frunció el ceño. El Profesor Snape parecía tener el asunto de "recompensa" y "castigo" confuso.  
Harry sabía que los castigos debían doler, pero los palmazos de Snape no lo hacían, realmente no lo hacían; no eran más que un pequeño toque de advertencia en el trasero. Por supuesto, saber que el profesor estaba molesto con él dolía. Mucho. Más que ninguna de las palizas de los Dursley. Sentir que había decepcionado al hombre hacia que el corazón de Harry doliera más que lo que alguna vez le había dolido el trasero, y este dolor no se iba rápido.  
Harry arrugo las cejas pensando. Quizás el profesor si sabía algo de castigo después de todo.  
Snape se aguanto un suspiro. No podía seguir aquí. Tenían que ir a la Madriguera y cenar con los Weasley. Gruño para sí mismo, preguntándose si Molly le reclamaría por ser el guardián del chico enfrente de él. Bueno. Que sea lo que sea. Si el mocoso desea pasar todo su tiempo con un clan de estúpidos pelirrojos, quien era él para impedírselo. No es como si a Snape le importara.  
Volvió a mirar al chico. Obviamente se había lavado después de Quidditch; esa enredada mopa que llamaba cabello estaba húmeda y mas encrespada que de costumbre. "Ven para acá," le ordeno, haciéndole señas con un dedo, mientras el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño, obviamente soñando despierto. Probablemente se preguntaba que habría de postre esta noche, Snape bufo.  
Harry obedientemente camino hasta donde estaba el profesor y se detuvo, transfigurado por el shock, mientras el hombre le agarro cada dedo para revisar sus uñas, después le chequeo detrás de las orejas. -¿Qué?- le pregunto Snape, fijándose en la expresión del muchacho. -¿Te imaginas que iba a permitir que nos avergonzaras a ambos por llegar pobremente arreglado?-  
-N…no, señor,- Harry trago saliva. -Es solo que nadie nunca, quiero decir, que yo no… –se quedo callado, inseguro de cómo explicar que la tía Petunia nunca se preocupo si lucia como un completo zarrapastroso, mientras no caminara muy cerca de su familia. El nunca había tenido a alguien que se molestara por asegurar que luciera apropiadamente. Usualmente tenía que depender en los niños de la escuela que se reían de él para saber si se había puesto algo al revés o se había abotonado mal la camisa.  
Snape bufo ante este nuevo ejemplo de la desarticulación del mocoso. Incapaz de encontrar algo malo con el aseo del muchacho, cambio su atención a su ropa. -¿Porque estas con tu ropa de colegio?- le pregunto. -¿No te dije que te vistieras con tu mejor ropa para dar una buena impresión? ¿Acaso crees que me hablaba a mi mismo?-  
Harry se río ante la imagen mental que le dio el Profesor Snape de tener una agradable conversación con el mismo, pero rápidamente se trago su risa cuando los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. -No, señor,- dijo, agachándose para tomar su mochila. Se sentía muy bien el poder darle la espalda a alguien sin tener que preocuparse de que aprovecharan la oportunidad de pegarle o peor. Aprendió a nunca darle la espalda al tío Vernon o a Dudley; después que una patada en el trasero no solo lo levanto por el aire sino que lo mando volando a través de la sala.  
Sí, pensó Harry, era un gran sentimiento el poder confiar en el Profesor Snape. Y saber que tenía el permiso del hombre para defenderse si alguien trataba de lastimarlo. Se preguntaba si el profesor sabía lo bueno que era el no tener que preocuparse de algún golpe que podría llegar de cualquier lado.  
Snape miro a la mochila incrédulo. El pequeño monstruo en realidad tenía planeado mudarse con los Weasley. -¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín estás haciendo con esto, mocoso molesto?-  
El chico saco unos trapos manchados. -Bueno, yo sabía que usted no quería que usara la ropa del colegio, pero mis otras ropas no son muy buenas. Pensé que era mejor traerlas y que usted decidiera.-  
Snape arrugo la nariz y agarro la ofensiva "prenda" de las manos del chico usando la menor cantidad de dedos posible. -Estas no pueden ser tus mejores ropas,- siseo, mirando feo al mocoso. La barata polera y el jeans eran enormes y estaban manchados. Colgarían del delgado cuerpo de Potter como el traje de un payaso.  
Harry se sonrojo. -Lo siento,- dijo miserable. -Creo que debí conseguir más ropa cuando Hagrid me llevo al Callejón Diagon, pero como no estaba en la lista…-  
Snape le mando un hechizo incendio a los trapos, deseando que se lo estuviera haciendo a los Dursley. Así que vestían al hijo de Lily en ropa usada que no le quedaba buena y que ninguna asociación de caridad que se respete aceptaría, y después hacían sentir culpable al chico por no tener ni un par de calzoncillos propios. La rabia hizo su voz más dura que lo normal. -Por supuesto que no estaban, chiquillo idiota. Los padres y guardianes normales proveen ropa apropiada para sus niños, así que es innecesario poner eso en la lista del colegio. Tú tuviste la mala fortuna de ser ubicado con criaturas despreciables cuya maldad y estupidez parece no tener límite. Tú y yo iremos de compras próximamente. Tengo la intención de romper, de una vez por todas, el prolongado legado de horror de tus familiares.-  
Harry trago saliva. El profesor lucia terriblemente fiero, pero en vez de retar sonoramente a Harry por su falta de previsión, le había prometido que lo llevaría de compras. Harry estaba poniéndose realmente confundido. El Profesor Snape realmente debía ser muy nuevo en esto de ser padre para tener los castigos y recompensas tan mezclados.  
¡Oh! ¿Quizás por eso iban a donde los Weasley? Así los padres de Ron le explicarían las cosas al profesor, cosas como los niños debían ser disciplinados y cuantas horas al día debían pasar haciendo deberes manuales. El Profesor Snape obviamente no entendía como debían ser las cosas, y los Weasley, con todos sus hijos, podrían dejarle todo claro. Harry trago saliva. Se preguntó cuan estrictos serian los Weasley. Ron había dicho que su mamá era famosa en Howgarts por sus "gritos". Harry no creía que le gustara que el profesor le gritara, aunque pensaba que sería mejor que ser golpeado por los Dursley. Aun así, su estomago dio un giro al pensar que el profesor le gritara como sus familiares solían hacerlo.  
-Muy bien, Potter. Usaras tu ropa de colegio. Ahora vamos.- Snape lo guió hasta la red floo, preguntándose porque su estomago se sentía tan pesado. Claro que el chico preferiría a los Weasley en vez de él. Eso era innegable. Y ese había sido el punto, ¿No es así? ¿Entregárselo a una familia real para que pudiera ser acurrucado y mimado por esos imbéciles pelirrojos?  
Potter, predeciblemente, se quedo congelado frente a la chimenea. -¿Qué… que es lo que va a hacer?- trago.  
-¿Nunca has viajado por floo?- dijo Snape impaciente, y luego dio vuelta los ojos. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Un horrible pensamiento le llego y se agacho para mirar al chico directamente a los ojos. -¿Tus familiares alguna vez te quemaron? ¿En la chimenea o en la hornilla?- Si ese era el caso, el chico sería incapaz de usar la red floo.  
Harry parpadeo. -No,- respondió honestamente. Horribles como hayan sido los Dursley, ellos nunca habían sido tan malvados. Cachetadas y golpes con el cinturón, insultos y negligencia y expresiones de disgusto, todo eso había sido dirigido a él, pero sus familiares no habían sido sádicos. Ellos habían recibido de repente un indeseado, niño fenómeno, peligroso, y le hacían saber ese hecho todos los días de su vida, pero nunca lo habían lastimado solo por gusto. -Mayormente, ellos eran malos, usted sabe, con lo que decían y como me llamaban y como me miraban, pero cuando me pegaban, usualmente era con sus manos.- Por supuesto, la mano del tío Vernon dolía bastante, al igual que la de la tía Petunia, pero era claro que ellos no deseaban tocarme. -Igual me pegaban con el cinturón o con un cepillo de pelo a veces, pero usualmente me gritaban y cacheteaban. Era el que no supiera cuando iba a suceder lo que era más malo. Usualmente,- se corrigió, recordar esos tiempos era bastante horrible. -No es como si me quebraran los huesos o me quemaran o ahogaran o algo así,- añadió, medianamente molesto.  
Snape dejo salir un bufido que fue mitad alivio de que el desprecio de los Muggle por la magia los haya hecho más negligentes con el chico que abusivos, y mitad irritación de que ellos pudieran ser tan arrogantes y de mentalidad tan estrecha. ¡Estupidos Muggle! -Bueno, entonces vámonos.-  
Pero el chico todavía dudaba, mirando las llamas con aprensión.  
Snape exhalo en frustración y levanto al chico por los brazos. Sobresaltado, Harry instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en el cuerpo del profesor, y cuando Snape marcho directamente al fuego, lanzo un grito ahogado de miedo y enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre.


	7. Capitulo 7

Snape exhalo en frustración y levanto al chico por los brazos. Sobresaltado, Harry instintivamente envolvió sus piernas en el cuerpo del profesor, y cuando Snape marcho directamente al fuego, el lanzo un grito ahogado de miedo y enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre.

Harry escucho al profesor hablar con voz fuerte, "La Madriguera", pero la sensación de calor que esperaba nunca llego. En vez de eso, hubo un extraño sonido como de un torrente de agua y de repente el profesor estaba caminando hacia adelante, y luego se detuvo. Harry con precaución levanto un poco la cabeza y vio a dos adultos pelirrojos mirándolo, con expresiones de completo shock en sus rostros.

Animado, Harry se enderezo y vio que ahora estaban en una cómoda sala, con juguetes mágicos y libros esparcidos por toda la habitación, junto con una multitud de fotografías familiares. -¡Genial!- sonrío. -¡Eso fue asombroso, Profesor!-

Snape aclaro su garganta. Por el nombre de Merlín, ¿Que hacía el chico todavía en sus brazos? Se le estaba acabando la paciencia frente a la vacilación del niño, aunque lo comprendía, porque él era nuevo en el mundo mágico, por eso lo tomo en brazos para que llegaran donde los Weasley antes de que Voldemort se volviera a levantar. No habían sido ganas de reasegurar o proteger al mocoso, sino que el chico era todavía lo suficientemente pequeño para tomarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza. 

Cuando Potter se le había agarrado como un primate, no le había molestado llevarlo de esa manera. Ya que prevenía que el mocoso inhalara cenizas y después vomitara encima de la túnica limpia de Snape.

Su arribo a la Madriguera había causado revuelo. Snape para siempre atesoraría la cara de Molly Weasley cuando salió del fuego con el mocoso de Potter colgado de su cuello como si fuera un infante.

Arthur se recupero primero. -B-bienvenidos a la madriguera, Severus, Harry,-dijo, solo un pequeño temblor en su voz revelo su sorpresa a la vista que tenia.

A Snape le habría gustado responder de mala gana, pero se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como un modelo a seguir, se forzó entonces a responder civilmente. -Gracias, Arthur. Apreciamos tu amable invitación. Harry,- le dijo con voz más fuerte. ¿Por qué no se para en sus dos pies? -Dile hola a los Weasley.-

-Hola, señor y señora,- dijo Harry tímidamente. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Cualquier chico de once años que se respete se habría bajado de los brazos del profesor a la primera oportunidad, mortificado por ser tratado como un bebé. Pero Harry nunca había sido tratado como un niño pequeño, incluso cuando era uno, y encontró que le gustaba la sensación de seguridad que proveía el ser cargado en los brazos de un adulto. Y lo que es más, sabía que una vez que los Weasley hablaran con el Profesor Snape, le dejarían claro que los niños de once años eran muy mayores para tales arrumacos, así que creía que está sería la única oportunidad de ser tratado así. Además, no había más niños aquí que fueran testigos de su vergonzosa regresión, así que al diablo con todo. Se quedaría allí hasta que Snape le sacara los brazos del cuello a la fuerza.

Severus trato de bajar al chico, pero el pequeño mocoso simplemente se afirmo aun más de su cuello y apretó las piernas aun más en su cintura. -Potter,- siseo en la oreja del mocoso. -Bájate.-

Para su intensa irritación, el mocoso le dio una mirada de lado, y luego lo ignoro enteramente. ¿Qué diablos le había entrado al muchacho? No había mostrado signos de intensa timidez antes, pero tampoco era como si Snape lo conociera tan bien.

-Mmm, ¿Nos sentamos?- sugirió Molly, ya que los segundos pasaban y les quedo claro a los adultos que Harry no se iba a bajar voluntariamente.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en este sillón? Es el más confortable,- le invito Arthur, indicando un sillón que estaba levemente maltratado que Snape recordaba muy bien de su visita previa.

-Gracias,- Snape logro sacar entre dientes. Se sentó en el sillón, logrando maniobrar al chico para que quedara sentado en el regazo de Snape. ¡Un Potter! ¡Sentado en su regazo! ¡EN SU REGAZO! Snape no podría soportar esto.

Harry estaba feliz, acomodándose bien firme en la espalda del profesor. No podía creer que Snape todavía no lo botaba. Nunca se había sentado en el regazo de nadie antes, ni siquiera en el de Santa Claus de la tienda comercial, porque los Dursley le explicaron que Santa no le traía regalo a pequeños fenómenos. Se removió, encontrando una posición más cómoda, el profesor tenia las rodillas huesudas, y miro alrededor con interés.

Arthur Weasley que había logrado superar su sorpresa inicial ahora estaba tratando de aguantar la risa. Conocía a Severus Snape mayormente por su trabajo de espía para la Orden en la guerra y como maestro de sus hijos. En ninguna de sus personificaciones el hombre había sido más que amenazador y serio. Verlo ahora, incómodamente sentando a un chico en su regazo… Arthur se pregunto si serian señales de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca.

Molly parpadeo y siguió parpadeando. No tenía sentido. El Severus Snape que ella conocía, o creía conocer, admitió silenciosamente, jamás habría tenido paciencia para un chiquillo pegadizo. Molly habría esperado que Snape se lo quitara con un palmazo, o al menos, poner al chico en su lugar con unos cuantos viciosos insultos. En vez de eso, había tolerado la clara rebeldía del chico (Molly tenía muy buen oído) y ahora le sobaba la espalda calmadamente.

Severus se removió nervioso. Odiaba las citas sociales. Era terrible en ellas, sin mencionar sin experiencia. Dumbledore lo había obligado a asistir a algunas reuniones sociales entre padres y profesores, pero después de haber dejado a algunos padres en lagrimas con sus ácidos comentarios sobre las notas de sus hijos, su crianza, y las opciones de carrera futura, incluso Albus se había dado por vencido. A Snape le habían dado un permiso especial para evitar todos los eventos que podrían reunirlo con los padres, así que su calendario social antes de la última década había estado largamente confinado solo a reuniones de Mortífagos. Espiar y socializar no se mezclaban, e incluso sus compañeros mortífagos habían aprendido rápidamente a no invitarlo a cenar.

Como resultado, se sentía como un incomodo adolescente en este tipo de cosas. ¿Que se supone tenía que hacer? ¿Estaba en su papel de invitado el tener que hacer conversación, o debían hacerlo los Weasley por ser los anfitriones? Una vez más, envidiaba los buenos modales de Lucius Malfoy. Digan lo que digan sobre los intolerantes sangre pura, por lo menos todos ellos tenían excelentes modales. No que los usaran frecuentemente, pero los tenían.

Querida revista de Sangrepura, pensó, ¿Qué consejo tendrían para un mortífago mestizo (retirado) que fue invitado a cenar al hogar de traidores de sangre y que se encuentra con el Niño-Que-Vivió pegado a las rodillas? ¿Uso un cuchillo de pescado, mantequilla, o carne para remover quirúrgicamente al mocoso? ¿Es considerado de mala educación que me corte la garganta en vez de sufrir esta insoportable velada? ¿Si no, cual cuchillo uso? ¿Es el suicidio considerado una falta si se espera hasta después que la comida haya sido servida?

Snape se aclaro la garganta. Tenía que decir algo. Lo que sea. Miro por toda la habitación, buscando inspiración, y se dio cuenta para su horror que por sus nervios, había estado acariciando la espalda del mocoso sin darse cuenta.

Harry se relajo con un suspiro feliz mientras el profesor gentilmente le sobaba la espalda. Sus músculos todavía le dolían por el Quidditch, y luego se puso tenso, preocupado por los Weasley. Era muy bueno del profesor que se diera cuenta de esto y lo ayudara a relajarse. Y lo estaba haciendo en frente de los Weasley, ¡incluso! El no estaba escondiendo como se sentía o pretendiendo una cosa en público y haciendo otra distinta en privado. Wow. Harry tenía mucha suerte.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿Disfrutas Hogwarts?- pregunto el Sr. Weasley, dándose cuenta que su normalmente conversadora esposa, estaba por primera vez, muda por la imagen enfrente de ellos.

-¡Es brillante!- respondió Harry, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita hasta ahora?-

Harry miro sobre su hombro. -Conocer al Profesor Snape,- respondió honestamente, girándose para mirar al papá de su mejor amigo.

Arthur hizo lo mejor que pudo para ahogar los ruidos ahogados que vinieron de su esposa e invitado por la respuesta de Harry. -¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué es eso?- continuo, sintiendo que caía cada vez más profundo por el agujero del conejo a un universo alterno.

-Porque él ha sido genial,- le explico Harry. -Él me cuida ahora, sabe.-

-Harry, amor, ¿No te gustaría que nosotros te cuidáramos ahora?- le pregunto Molly débilmente. Ella mantuvo los ojos en la cara de Harry, ignorando la mirada asesina de Snape y el gesto decepcionado que provenía de Arthur.

Harry se apego más al pecho del Profesor Snape. -Um…- no estaba seguro de cómo responder. No quería insultar a la familia de su mejor amigo, y quería visitarlos seguido, probablemente, pero tampoco quería perder al Profesor Snape. Incluso si los Weasley le explicaban al profesor cómo funcionaba el asunto de ser padre, y paraba de ser tan indulgente, Harry igual quería a alguien tan grande y amenazador cuidándolo.

Molly sacudió con la cabeza. El lenguaje corporal de Harry lo decía todo, Merlín ayuda, Severus Snape había llegado cargado de un aura de protección hacia el chico desde que salieron de la red flu. Obviamente sus preconcepciones habían estado equivocadas. Harry estaba, asombrosamente, feliz con el serio hombre, y se maldeciría si alguien, incluida ella misma, interfería con esta elección. Claro que, si esto cambiaba, ella sería la primera en quitarle al chico, pero por ahora, estaba claro que Harry estaba donde necesitaba estar.

-Bueno,- ella se forzó a hablar con tono alegre.-Si tú no quieres que te cuidemos todo el tiempo, ¿Quizás quieras pasar algún tiempo con nosotros?- lo miro esperanzada. -Y por supuesto, el Profesor Snape puede venir cuando lo desee.-

Harry miro nuevamente al profesor, buscando que lo aseguraran. Si es que Snape también estaba ahí, era diferente. Le sonrío a Molly. -Eso estaría bien.-  
Ella suspiro aliviada. Luego dio un gritito. -¡Mi entrada!- y salió disparada para la cocina.

-Harry, aparte de pociones,- Arthur le dijo cerrándole el ojo, "¿Cuál es tu clase mas favorita y menos favorita?"

-Creo que transfiguración es muy difícil,-admitió Harry, -incluso si es enseñada por la Profesora McGonagall. Ella no le da a su Casa tratamiento especial,- dijo, mirando tímidamente al Profesor Snape.

Arthur se rió, conociendo muy bien por el comentario de sus hijos sobre el tratamiento preferencial de Snape con los Slytherin. -¿Crees que tener a tu hijo en clases será difícil o fácil, Severus?-

Snape se ahogo nuevamente. ¿Su hijo? ¿Weasley había dicho eso en realidad? El no estaba tan despistado como para no notar como Harry se enderezo orgulloso con la pregunta. El mocoso estaba ahora mirándolo, ¡santo cielo!, con aire propietario.

-Ya le he dicho al Sr. Potter que espero altos estándares de comportamiento y excelencia académica,- logro finalmente decir, aunque su ceño fruncido estaba desilusionado por el temblor en su voz.

Harry suspiro y dio vuelta los ojos. -Es muy estricto,- le dijo a Arthur, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante y bajando la voz confidencialmente. -Ya le debo como 700 líneas, ¡y ni siquiera llevamos una semana completa de escuela!-

-Estoy sentado aquí.- Snape le dijo irritado tocándolo con un dedo. ¡Como se atrevía a hablar de él en tercera persona! Para aumentar su molestia, Harry se rió junto con Arthur. Obviamente debía tocarlo con más fuerza. O quizás peñiscarlo…

-¿Así que cual es tu clase favorita?- continuo Arthur, complacido al ver como Harry se relajaba. Por lo menos el haber criado seis niños le había enseñado a entablar conversación con uno.

-¡Me gusta volar! Tuvimos nuestra primera clase esta tarde,- Harry respondió, sus ojos brillando. Molly, que había entrado con pequeños platos de salados, se sonrío al verlo tan animado. Puso un plato en frente del chico, justo cuando el explicaba, con una mirada culpable a Snape, -Aunque me metí en problemas.-  
-¿Que paso?- le pregunto consoladoramente. -¿Volaste muy alto?-

Harry se retorció. No quería admitirle esto a los Weasley. No quería que supieran que era un revoltoso problemático. -Madame Hooch llevo a Neville a la enfermería, y nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el suelo, y yo como que no escuche.-

-¡Harry James Potter!- Molly le dijo en una voz que hasta Harry reconoció como el tono "estas en grandes problemas, jovencito". -¡Eso fue muy peligroso!-  
-En especial cuando casi choco con la pared del Castillo por ir a rescatar una chuchería,- una voz sedosa dijo detrás de él, y Harry se giro y miro con reproche al profesor.

Snape medio sonrío. Eso le mostraría a los Weasley que el príncipe Potter no era un pequeño ángel.

Y claro, Molly lucio aun más preocupada. -¡Harry! ¿No era esa tu primera vez en una escoba? ¿Y si no hubieras podido parar a tiempo? ¡Te podrías haber lastimado! Promete que no harás nada tan tonto nuevamente, o no voy a poder dejar de preocuparme por ti.-

Harry agacho la cabeza, pero por dentro estaba feliz. ¡Todas estas personas estaban preocupadas por él! Incluso cuando lo retaban, era porque estaban preocupados porque podría haber sido castigado. ¡Esto era genial! -Lo prometo,- le dijo a Molly cuando ella gentilmente le levanto la cabeza. Sonrío ante sus ansiosos ojos. ¡Ella realmente lo quería!

-No lo haré nuevamente, de verdad,- dijo, tratando de reasegurarla. -¡El Profesor Snape lo vio y estaba realmente enojado! Me pego y todo.-

De repente la temperatura en la habitación cayó precipitadamente, y los Weasley miraron enojadamente a Snape. Él los miro enojado también. No iba a dar explicaciones. Que fueran y le gritaran a Dumbledore si no querían que fuera más el guardián del chico.

-Hmf,- Molly resoplo, mirando a Snape furiosa. -Harry, amor, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a traer los refrescos? La cerveza de manteca se revuelve mucho cuando la busco con un accio.-

Harry asintió alegre y se paro del regazo de Snape. La Sra. Weasley era tan buena como la recordaba, y el Sr. Weasley también parecía ser amable. Quizás no le dirían al Profesor Snape que fuera más duro con él.

-Veo que ya se ha metido en problemas,- dijo Arthur en voz baja una vez que Harry dejo la habitación. -¿Estas teniendo dudas?-

Snape no le iba a admitir nada a un Weasley. -Difícilmente creo que un niño de once años sea un modelo de educación.-

-Parece que también se lo dejaste claro a Harry,- el hombre comento con neutralidad.

Harry y Molly regresaron en ese momento con los refrescos, y la conversación continua, mayormente sobre las memorias de los Weasley en Hogwarts y sus aventuras ahí. Harry escucho feliz, encantado de aprender más sobre su nueva escuela, mientras que Severus miraba feo a su cerveza de manteca y esperaba que la velada se terminara.

Cuando se movieron a la mesa para comer, había tanta comida como para alimentar a un ejército, o al completo clan Weasley, Harry se quedo atrás.  
Snape le frunció el ceño, pero cuando el chico no se les unió a la mesa, se paro y fue donde él. -¿Que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto impaciente, manteniendo su voz baja. -¿Necesitas ir al baño?-

Harry meneo la cabeza. -¿Donde debo ir?- le susurro.

Snape frunció aun más el ceño en confusión. -¿Que quieres decir?-

-¿Voy a la cocina? Puedo empezar a lavar las ollas, ¿o los Weasley quieren que espere en la sala? ¿O quizás en la habitación de Ron?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Harry suspiro. A veces los adultos, incluso el Profesor Snape, podían ser muy lentos. -Mientras ustedes comen. ¿Qué es lo que hago? Donde los Dursley, siempre era enviado a mi alacena cuando habían invitados para cenar, pero aquí no sé dónde ir. ¿Debo ir a la habitación de Ron a esperar, o usted cree que debo empezar a limpiar la cocina?-

-Tú te vas a unir a nosotros a la mesa,- le dijo Snape, muy impactado para decir algún insulto al chico. -Tú fuiste invitado a cenar, no a mirar como comen los adultos mientras te comportas como un elfo domestico.-

-Pero… quiere decir, ¿Que voy a comer con ustedes? ¿Todos juntos?- la mandíbula de Harry cayo. Había estado sorprendido y complacido cuando los adultos le habían permitido unirse a ellos para la manteca de cerveza y los salados para picar. Pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que podría sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

Para ahora, su susurrada conversación había llamado la atención de los Weasley -¿Está todo bien, Severus?- le pregunto Arthur, mientras que Molly miraba a Snape con desconfianza. El improvisado comentario de Harry sobre la golpiza había vuelto a despertar todas sus dudas.

-Sí,"- Severus respondió en un tono que decía no me molesten. Puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo guío, hablando en voz baja. -Te vas a sentar a la mesa y te vas a portar como un caballero. Mírame a mí o los Weasley si tienes una duda en cómo utilizar los utensilios, y no te llenes de comida como una bestia hambrienta.- Snape agrego al último, recordando como lucia Ron en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Harry como en sueños tomo la silla indicada. Esto era único. Le lanzo una mirada dudosa a los Weasley, medio convencido de que Severus había cometido un error y lo echarían de la mesa. Pero Arthur le estaba sonriendo, y Molly ya le estaba pasando la canasta del pan. Harry tomo uno y su brillante sonrisa casi lleno de lágrimas los ojos de Molly.

Harry lo hizo bastante bien, considerando todo. Observo a Snape cuidadosamente, y el profesor disminuyo sus movimientos, haciendo más fácil que el chico lo imitara. Los Weasley notaron inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo, e incluso Molly comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado sobre Snape. Entonces Harry trato de levantar el plato de carne asada y lanzo un quejido.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- le pregunto Molly preocupada. -Eso es muy pesado. Arthur, ayúdalo con eso.-

-Gracias,- dijo Harry educado cortando un trozo de carne como había visto hacer al Profesor Snape.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí,- respondió Harry alegre. A su lado, Snape ahogo un gruñido, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Solo estoy un poco adolorido por lo de esta tarde.

¡Adolorido! Molly repitió con tono más elevado, fijando sus ojos furiosos en Severus. Naturalmente, habiendo escuchado que Harry había sido golpeado en la tarde, ella salto a la conclusión que era por el castigo.- ¿Todavía estas adolorido?-

-Sí,- asintió Harry, sin notar el cambio de corriente en el lugar. -El Profesor Snape dice que va a tardar un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre. Incluso me dio un ungüento par mi trasero. Eso dolía más que mi espalda y brazos.-

Arthur le dio una rápida mirada a la cara de su esposa y se puso de pie, llevándola a la cocina. -Er, Severus, nos darías una mano. Tu sigue comiendo, Harry,- le dijo con calma, -volveremos enseguida.-


	8. Capitulo 8

-Sí,- respondió Harry alegre. A su lado, Snape ahogo un gruñido, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Solo estoy un poco adolorido por lo de esta tarde.  
¡Adolorido! Molly repitió con tono más elevado, fijando sus ojos furiosos en Severus. Naturalmente, habiendo escuchado que Harry había sido golpeado en la tarde, ella salto a la conclusión que era por el castigo.- ¿Todavía estas adolorido?-  
-Sí,- asintió Harry, sin notar el cambio de corriente en el lugar. -El Profesor Snape dice que va a tardar un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre. Incluso me dio un ungüento par mi trasero. Eso dolía más que mi espalda y brazos.-  
Arthur le dio una rápida mirada a la cara de su esposa y se puso de pie, llevándola a la cocina. -Er, Severus, nos darías una mano. Tu sigue comiendo, Harry,- le dijo con calma, -volveremos enseguida.-  
Al momento que la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de los adultos, Arthur lanzo un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación. Justo a tiempo. -¿QUE SE ACOSTUMBRE? ¿TU ESPERAS QUE SE ACOSTUMBRE A ESO? ¡ESO ES TODO! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A DUMBLEDORE AHORA MISMO!-  
Snape se froto la frente. En teoría, si esto le estuviera pasando a alguien más, lo encontraría bastante entretenido. Dado su papel en el drama, sin embargo, lo encontraba más que irritante. -Usted a malinterpretado la situación,- le dijo a Molly, no esperando que ella lo escuchara.  
Para su sorpresa, ella se detuvo. -¿Cómo?- le demando. -¿Estás diciendo que no le pegaste al niño? ¿A ese pobre e indefenso niño?-  
-¡Ese pobre e indefenso niño casi aplasto su minúsculo cerebro contra la muralla del castillo! El merecía ser castigado.-  
-¡Entonces deje que su jefa de casa lo castigue con líneas o puntos o una detención! ¿Por qué intervienes y luego lo castigas tan fuerte que todavía sigue adolorido horas después? Por Merlín ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? Su espalda, sus brazos, su trasero, si Albus no llama a los Aurores, ¡lo haré yo!-  
-Él no está adolorido por mi castigo, ¡bruja tonta!- gruño Snape. -Esta adolorido por el Quidditch. ¡Minerva McGonagall lo vio volar y rápidamente lo incluyo al equipo de su casa! Ella lo mantuvo más de dos horas en una prueba, y es por eso que tiene dolor.-  
-¡Esa es la excusa más ridícula que he oído!- le respondió Molly. -¿Te has olvidado que tengo siete, ¡SIETE!, niños obsesionados con el Quidditch? Y se perfectamente bien que los de primer año no pueden jugar en el equipo de su Casa. ¿Sabes cuantas quejas he recibido por eso durante los años? ¿Incluido este año?-  
-Madame, usted puede creer que soy capaz de brutalizar a un niño, ¿pero en realidad cree que soy tan estúpido de golpear al chico y luego traerlo aquí para que se los cuente todo?-  
Para su gratificación, eso la hizo pausar. -Bueno, no. Actualmente, eso no tiene sentido,- admitió Molly. -Y su comportamiento cuando llegaron… Pero no me voy a volver a arriesgar con el bienestar del chico. Me dijo usted mismo que Dumbledore lo había puesto con unos abusivos Muggles durante los últimos diez años, ¿Entonces porque debo creer que lo hizo mejor esta vez?-  
Snape estaba molesto de darse cuenta de que tenía muchos puntos en común con un Weasley. Peor, ella era un adversario formidable y un aliado que sería muy útil en las futuras batallas con Dumbledore (y McGonagall) sobre la crianza del chico. Sus instintos Slytherin lo golpearon. Obviamente tendría que ponerla de su lado.  
-Respóndanme una pregunta,- dijo abruptamente, sorprendiendo a ambos Weasley por el cambio de tema. -Si Ronald hubiera desobedecido a Madame Hooch y arriesgado su vida con esas acrobacias, pero también hubiera demostrado extraordinarias habilidades para volar, ¿Qué habrían hecho?-  
Los Weasley intercambiaron una mirada. -Retarlo hasta que le zumben los oídos, enviarlo a la cama sin cenar, confiscar su escoba por una semana, y luego tratar de encontrar el dinero para pagarle lecciones adicionales de vuelo,- respondió Arthur por los dos.  
-¿Le habrían permitido unirse al equipo de su Casa, asumiendo que el Director lo autorizara?-  
-Sí,- asintió Arthur.  
-¿Le habrían permitido unirse al equipo de su Casa sin castigarlo?-  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Molly enfadada.  
Severus asintió. Ellos servirían. -Muy bien. Creo que este asunto de ser co-padres va a funcionar.-  
-¡Perdón!- le interrumpió Molly molesta. -¡Estaba por llamar a los Aurores!-  
-Está operando bajo un malentendido,- gruño Severus. Ni él ni Molly notaron como se escabullía Arthur. -Después del acto de Potter, Minerva ignoro todo excepto como volaba el chico,oh, ella considero un mínimo castigo, pero toda su atención estaba en el potencial de Potter como buscador. Le deje claro que encontraba que no era una apropiada respuesta para su comportamiento, y me hice cargo yo. Pero sin embargo,- añadió molesto, -yo no lastime al chico. Él solo recibió dos palmazos en el trasero, uno por desobedecer y otro por ponerse en peligro, al igual que líneas y un ensayo. Entonces él fue a la prueba y fue aporreado sin compasión. Y claro que esta adolorido, lo mantuvieron en una extraña escoba por dos horas obligándolo a atrapar la snitch una y otra vez.-  
Molly frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras. Tenía una mirada de sospecha en su cara. -¿Espera que crea que Minerva McGonagall deliberadamente hizo la vista gorda con una mala conducta de uno de sus leones?-  
-¿Alguna vez ha visto su expresión cuando mira la Copa de la Casa?- Snape le dijo cansado.  
-Bien, si…- dudó Molly. -¿Y qué pasa con tu tratamiento hacia el chico, Severus? ¡No dejare que pagué la culpa por lo que su padre te hizo!-  
Snape se sonrojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía esta bruja a juzgarlo? -Oh, ¿Y tú no trates de enmendarte por no haberte preocupado como estuvo estos diez años? Pensé que eras cercana a los Potter, pero obviamente estabas preocupada por tus propios hijos para dedicarle un pensamiento al bienestar de un huérfano.-  
Molly dejo salir un quejido. -¡Esa es una cosa terrible que decir!-  
Snape medio sonrío. -¿La verdad duele?-  
-Tu grasiento murciélago… -  
-Tu aspirante a diosa de la fertilidad…-  
#  
Una vez que estuvo seguro que Molly y Severus no se hechizarían hasta la inconsciencia, Arthur salió de la cocina y se unió a Harry en la mesa.  
-¿Hice algo malo?- pregunto Harry preocupado, mirando hacia la cocina.  
-Solo en la clase de vuelo, por lo que me dijiste,- Arthur respondió con calma, sentándose y poniendo más vegetales en el plato de Harry.  
El chico hizo una mueca pero igual comenzó a comer.  
-Harry, creo que no comprendí lo que me estabas diciendo antes. ¿Porque estas adolorido?-  
Harry lo miro sorprendido, con un trozo de brócoli colgando de su tenedor. -¿No lo dije? ¡Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!-  
Las cejas de Arthur se elevaron por la sorpresa. -¿Pero estas en primer año? ¡Estas bromeando!-  
"-¡No, de verdad!-  
Arthur lo miro, y luego le lanzo una pregunta perspicaz. -¿Esta Ron feliz por ti, o verde de la envidia?-  
Harry se rió. -Un poco de las dos, creo. No tuve mucho tiempo de explicarle las cosas muy bien, Me tuve que apurar para venir.-  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no se le permitía aun primer año estar en el equipo de una de las Casas, Harry. Debes ser muy bueno. ¿Habías volado mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts?-  
Harry negó con la cabeza, orgulloso. -Para nada. Oliver Wood, es nuestro capitán, él y la Profesora McGonagall me estuvieron probando como por dos horas esta tarde. Me hicieron volar y perseguir cosas una y otra vez. Al final, dijeron que estaba en el equipo, y que el Profesor Snape ya les había dado su permiso. Cuando finalmente me baje de la escoba, me sentí como si me hubieran pegado con el cepillo de pelo más grande del mundo. Nunca había estado antes en una escoba, sabe. Mis familiares -" miro extraño "- a ellos no les gusta la magia.-  
-Algunos Muggles son así,- le dijo Arthur confortablemente, y Harry se relajo nuevamente. -Bueno, eso explica porque estas tan adolorido. Creo que si yo hubiera pasado toda la tarde en una prueba de Quidditch, estaría acostado en el sillón quejándome.-  
Harry se rió. -El Profesor Snape me dio una poción, sabía horrible, pero me hizo sentir mejor de inmediato. E incluso me hizo un masaje en los músculos adoloridos para que me sintiera mejor.- Miro ansiosamente a Arthur, con todos sus miedos volviendo a resurgir. -¿Que es lo que van a decirle a él?-  
-¿A quién? ¿A Severus?- Arthur no comprendió. -¿Sobre qué?-  
-Sobre cómo debe criarme. El hace muchas cosa que no debería,- admitió Harry infeliz. -¿Le van a decir que pare?-  
Arthur le lanzo una mirada a la puerta de la cocina. No había señas de que los fueran a interrumpir todavía. -Podría decirle que pare,- agrego con cuidado, bajando la voz ya acercándose a Harry. -¿Que es lo que hace que no debería hacer?-  
Harry trago en seco, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. El sabía que no era justo que se aprovechara de la ignorancia del profesor, pero temía perder los toques cariñosos, los abrazos, y los ligeros palmazos a favor de métodos más tradicionales como gritar o palizas y que le dijeran que se comportara como un niño de su edad.  
-¿Harry?" la voz de Arthur era suave. -¿Que debería dejar de hace el profesor?-  
-Creo, creo que tiene que explicarle sobre los reales castigos,- Harry dijo ahogado, limpiándose una lagrima. -Él realmente no entiende eso.-  
-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Cómo te castigo hoy?-  
Harry miro a Arthur asustado. El hombre parecía bueno, ¿Pero castigaría a Harry de nuevo? ¿Por no haber obedecido a Madame Hooch?  
-¿Harry?- la voz de Arthur era gentil pero insistente.  
-Él- él dijo que tenía que escribir unas líneas y un ensayo,- admitió, bajando la mirada. -Pero eso solo va a ayudarme a mejorar mi caligrafía. Y se supone que debo escribir el ensayo en sus habitaciones, así que puedo pasar tiempo extra con él. No entiende que los castigos deben doler.- Se aguanto las lágrimas. -Lo siento por no haberle explicado. Por favor no se enoje. ¿Usted, usted le va a decir que me castigue de nuevo, mostrándole como se hace bien esta vez?- Espero sin ánimos que el Sr. Weasley asintiera.  
Arthur sentado allí parpadeo. Harry estaba preocupado porque Severus Snape, el que con solo su nombre hacia que estudiantes de Hogwarts (pasados y presentes) se orinaran enteros, ¿no sabía usar castigos temibles? Y que él, ¿Arthur Weasley, iba a enseñarle a Severus como aleccionar a un niño con miedo? Sus propios hijos estaban más asustados de Snape que de él. Incluso Ginny, que nunca había conocido al hombre, le temía a Snape por las historias que sus hermanos contaban, pero veían los retos más furiosos de su padre con exasperante calma, o falsa penitencia.  
-Pero Harry, pensé que habías dicho que te golpeo.-  
Harry suspiro. Era mejor que le dijera al Sr. Weasley todo. -Él no golpea bien,- confeso. -Cree que no debe doler, solo mostrar que está enojado. Dice que si quisiera lastimarme, usaría magia, pero dijo que jamás haría eso, así que significa que en realidad nunca va a lastimarme, ni siquiera si soy muy malo.- Se obligo a mirar a Arthur. -Se que usted tiene que enseñarle como pegar de verdad, sabe, para que duela y eso, pero por favor, ¿Podría enseñarle que no lo haga tan fuerte? Quiero decir, yo se que el Profesor Snape puede pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon, pero él cree que está mal y dijo que no lo va a hacer. Así que quizás usted puede decirle que pegue más fuerte de como lo hace ahora, pero no tan fuerte como él puede hacerlo. ¿Por favor?"  
-Déjame ver si entiendo esto,- dijo Arthur, sintiendo una vez más que estaba en una realidad alterna. -Severus te dijo que no va a usar magia para lastimarte.- Con seriedad, Harry asintió. -¿Te dijo algo en especifico, como hechizos quemantes o Crucio? ¿O dijo que no usaría nada de magia?-  
Harry frunció el ceño. - Dijo que si quisiera lastimarme había hechizos que dolían mucho más que una palmada, pero que no es lo que deben hacer los adultos.- Suspiro. -Él realmente no comprende. Cada vez que hago algo malo, él hace algo bueno. Como cuando le dije que no supe que debía comprarme ropa en el Callejón Diagon, entonces el dijo que me llevaría de compras en vez de castigarme por ser estúpido. Y cuando Draco y yo desobedecimos a Madame Hooch, el estaba más enojado conmigo porque podía haberme lastimado que porque no escuche a la profesora.- Harry se mordió los labios mientras miraba la expresión del Sr. Weasley. La cara del hombre estaba toda torcida así como desconcertado. Tiene que haberse dado cuenta en toda la ayuda que iba a necesitar el Profesor Snape.  
-Así que Severus dijo que no iba a lastimarte con magia. Ninguna magia. ¿Y también dijo que no iba a golpearte muy fuerte?-  
Harry asintió nuevamente.  
-Cuando él te pego en el trasero hoy…-  
-No dolió. Él ni siquiera me puso sobre sus rodillas. Me giro un poco y me dio un palmazo,- Harry comento con tristeza, decepcionado por que tuviera que contar sobre la ineptitud del profesor. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! El Sr. Weasley iba a creer que no tenia esperanza.  
-¿Tu estas preocupado porque yo debo decirle que debe golpearte más fuerte?-  
-Yo se que usted debe enseñarle a como ser un padre,- le explico Harry, tratando de no llorar. -Pero me gusta que él me deje abrazarlo y no me grite cuando lo ensucio por llorar encima de su túnica. Y me deja actuar como un bebé a veces sin decirme que pare. Como cuando me trajo en brazos por esa cosa flú, él no se burlo de mi ni nada. Yo se que ustedes debe decirle que pare todo eso, pero…-  
-Harry.- Lo interrumpió Arthur. -¿Hay alguna cosa que haga Severus que tu desearías que no hiciera? ¿Algo que te haga sentir triste o lastime tus sentimientos o te haga sentir inconfortable?-  
-No, señor.-  
-¿Él no te dice cosas extrañas o te toca en ciertas partes o tienen juegos secretos que no debes contarle a nadie?-  
Harry frunció el ceño. -No, señor.-  
-¿No te lastima de ninguna forma? Tu única preocupación es que es demasiado bueno contigo, demasiado indulgente, y ¿tengo que decirle que pare?-  
-Si señor.-  
-¿Y él no te lastima o insulta o te hace sentir estúpido o inseguro?-  
-No, él me hace sentir seguro,- protesto Harry. -Y dijo que si alguien trata de lastimarme, incluso un adulto, me puedo proteger.- Una media sonrisa se puso en sus labios. -Creo que usted debe decirle que usted y la Sra. Weasley pueden pegarme.-  
-Harry, creo que tu estas confundido en algo,- dijo Arthur lentamente. -No es Severus el que tiene la idea equivocada de como es ser un papá. Eres tú.- Harry lo miro asombrado. -Los papás se suponen que no deben lastimar a sus hijos. Si le preguntas a Ron, creo que te va a decir que él no está asustado de su mamá o de mi. Que no lo lastimamos. Que no permitiríamos que nadie le haga daño. Todas esas cosas que Severus te ha dicho son verdad. Él está siendo un buen padre. No hay nada que yo deba enseñarle.-  
-De hecho, es probablemente cierto que él deba enseñarme algunas cosas, porque han habido ocasiones cuando he perdido mi temperamento con Ron y los demás. Y les he dado palmazos que han dolido más que unos segundos o les he dicho algo que ha herido sus sentimientos o algún otro tipo de error. Y Harry, es probable que mientras Severus se hace cargo de ti, también pueda cometer algunos errores. Pero yo creo que si tu recuerdas que él está haciendo lo mejor que puede por ser un buen padre, y tú sigues tratando de ser un buen hijo, entonces ustedes dos van a estar muy bien.-  
La boca de Harry se abrió en shock. -¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Él está haciéndolo bien? Pero el tío Vernon dijo…- dio un grito ahogado y se tapo la boca con ambas manos. -¡No le diga al Profesor Snape que dije eso!- rogó. -¡Se va poner furioso!-  
Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ante la agitación de Harry. -¿De verdad?-  
Harry asintió con vehemencia. -Él está realmente enojado con los Dursley, y dijo que las cosas que ellos me dijeron son peor que cualquier mala palabra que pudiera decir. Y ya tengo que escribir 500 líneas sobre que son estúpidos mentirosos, y dijo que si yo repetía algo de lo que dijeron nuevamente, me va a lavar la boca con jabón.- Miro sobre su hombro a la puerta de la cocina y bajo la voz. -Yo no creo que lo haga realmente, pero no quiero correr el riego.-  
Justo entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Molly y Severus salieron. Arthur estaba complacido de ver a los dos de pie y nada se sangre visible.  
Harry, sorprendido por la vuelta del ruido cuando el hechizo silenciador se rompió, dio un brinco, y su mano boto la jarra de jugo de calabaza. Molly levanto su mano para recogerla, y Harry se estremeció violentamente.  
Todos se quedaron quietos.  
¡Soy un idiota! Harry pensó lleno de miseria. Él sabía, bueno, estaba bastante seguro, que Molly no iba a golpearlo. Ahora van a pensar que soy un fenom… que soy raro.  
Arthur y Molly intercambiaron miradas choqueadas. El tratamiento de los Dursley hacia Harry debió ser peor de lo que habían imaginado para que él desarrollara ese tipo de reacciones  
Entonces el silencio se rompió por una calmada voz.-Excelentes reflejos, Sr. Potter. Como le dije, espero que no se siente ahí y deje que alguien lo lastime. Se movió con mucha agilidad. Estoy contento de que siga mis instrucciones tan bien. Lo próximo que debemos practicar es distinguir un amigo de un enemigo, pero estoy seguro que la Sra. Weasley estuvo impresionada por tu habilidad.- Y con eso, Snape se volvió a sentar.  
-Er, si, Harry, querido,- dijo Molly. -Eso estuvo muy bien hecho.- Ella lentamente recogió la jarra y con un movimiento de su varita limpio todo.  
Harry se enderezo y le envió una mirada de gratitud a Severus. Era típico del profesor ¡salvar el día! Ahora los Weasley no pensarían que era extraño o estúpido, ellos entenderían que solo estaba practicando. Le sonrío a la Sra. Weasley. -La cena esta genial,- le dijo.  
Ella le tomo la barbilla con su mano y lo miro profundamente a los ojos. -Estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas disfrutado, Harry.- Y le planto un gentil beso en la mejilla. -¿Dejaste espacio para el postre?-  
Él sonrío. -¡Si señora!-  
-Déjame ayudarte con eso,- le dijo Arthur, y se fueron a la cocina.  
Harry se quedo mirando pensativo. A los magos adultos les gustaba pasar el tiempo en la cocina. -¿Señor?- le dijo a Snape.  
-¿Mm?- Snape estaba revolviendo su cena fría con muy poco entusiasmo.  
-Me gustan los Weasley.-  
-Hmf.- Snape hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular el frío que estaba recorriendo su columna. ¡Como si los sentimientos del mocoso le importaran!  
-¿Usted cree que yo les gusto?-  
-Estoy seguro que si,- le respondió con el mayor desinterés posible.  
Harry sonrío. -¡Qué bien!- ahora que no tenía que preocuparse de que Arthur convirtiera al profesor en una copia de su tío Vernon, estaba disfrutando mucho mas la visita.  
-¿Señor?-  
-¿Qué?- gruño Snape.  
-¿Podemos irnos luego?-  
-¿Qué?- esta vez, Snape no sonó impaciente, sonó asombrado.  
-Me gusta aquí,- explico Harry con rapidez, -pero pensé que podríamos irnos luego, entonces quizás podría pasar un rato en sus habitaciones. Antes de irme a la Torre.- Miro al profesor por entre su flequillo, fijándose en las reacciones del hombre. -Podría hacer alguna de mis líneas,- ofreció.  
-Puedes hacer eso en la Torre Gryffindor,- le recordó Snape, mirando al muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que quería el mocoso? ¿Por qué voluntariamente quería dejar la Madriguera para quedarse con Snape en las húmedas y frías mazmorras?  
Harry hizo un puchero. -Quiero tiempo donde solo estemos los dos,- admitió. -¿a menos que todavía este enojado conmigo?-  
Snape decidió que el cálido sentimiento en su pecho debía ser acidez estomacal por culpa de la comida de Molly. Si, la maldita bruja probablemente estaba tratando de envenenarlo, se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo parecía que los dos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo antes, aunque Snape no comprendió como había sucedido. Después de varios minutos de lanzarse insultos mutuamente, ella abruptamente se había largado a reír, lo había abrazado (!), y dicho, -¡Comienzo a entender lo que Lily vio en ti, Severus! No hay muchos hombres que pueden mantenerse a la par con una bruja pelirroja.-  
No entendía lo que el color de pelo de una mujer tenía que ver con sus habilidades paternales, pero parecía que ella decidió que estaba tratando bien a Harry. Ella incluso acepto su palabra de que no había golpeado a Potter hasta dejarlo como gelatina, él en su lugar, habría insistido en examinar físicamente al chico, pero ella ni siquiera lo había sugerido. En vez de eso, ella murmuro algo sobre el lenguaje corporal de Harry y dejo el tema.  
Animado por su inesperada actitud conciliatoria, bastante incomodo le había explicado la situación con el vestuario de Harry y le había preguntado qué cosas un niño de once años normal debía tener en su closet. Ella le había prometido mandarle una lista por lechuza a la mañana siguiente, y cuando escucho de sus planes de llevar al chico de compras, había comenzado a sonreír. -¿Dime cuan molesto consideras a Harry, Severus?-  
-No proyectes tu sentimentalismo en mí,- gruño. - solo me estoy asegurando que las necesidades materiales del mocoso estén cubiertas.-  
-Hm. ¿Entonces no tienes planeado parar en la tienda de Quidditch entonces?-  
Él se sonrojo. -Fallo en ver que relevancia tiene esa pregunta con el tema de la ropa del chico. Si elijo comprar, cosas adicionales, para el muchacho, es solamente para asegurar que no haga travesuras mientras está en mis habitaciones. No lo voy a tener ahí de ocioso buscando problemas.-  
-Ah. Eso suena creíble. Sigue practicando,- sonrío con sarcasmo, y él salió, er, voló de la habitación.  
Después de todo este stress, no era sorpresa que la comida le cayera mal al estomago. Aunque la sensación de calor no era inconfortable. Lo opuesto, de hecho.  
-No, no estoy molesto contigo por tus acciones de cabeza de chorlito,- le dijo Snape al mocoso. -Fuiste castigado, ¿No es así?-  
-Más o menos. Quiero decir, todavía le debo las líneas y el ensayo,- le recordó Harry.  
-Entonces quizás es apropiado que te quedes en mis habitaciones hasta el toque de queda para que comiences tu castigo,- Consintió seriamente Snape. Después de todo, el mocoso necesitaría constante supervisión o sino capaz que no hiciera nada.  
Harry sonrío mirando su plato. ¡Ja! Consiguió que Snape aceptara. -Usted va a estar allí, ¿Cierto?- dijo, con pánico por un pensamiento que se le ocurrió. -¿Usted no va a salir a hacer una poción u otra cosa?-  
-Potter, uno no hace pociones, las pociones se 'preparan', y si tú crees que te voy a dejar vagar por mis habitaciones sin supervisión, estas equivocado. Te quedaras en mi presencia inmediata hasta que este seguro de que sabes cómo comportarte a mi satisfacción.-  
-¿Me va a enseñar a usar una pluma?- presiono Harry. -Quiero decir, si usted tiene que leer todas esas líneas, usted debería enseñarme a escribir bueno.-  
-Escribir bien, Potter,- le gruño Snape. ¿Que enseñan los Muggles en las escuelas en estos días?  
-Bien. ¿Lo hará?- rogó Harry. -¿Por favor?-  
-Oh está bien, Potter. Solo para que dejes de quejarte.- Severus enojadamente se tomo el último poco de jugo de calabaza que le quedaba en su vaso. Como lo temía, su tiempo libre iba a ser completamente ocupado por el molestoso mocoso. ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar el tiempo para planificar la salida de compras, menos corregir los ensayos de sus alumnos?  
Molly y Arthur regresaron en ese momento. Los dos lucían felices y bastante entretenidos, Harry se comió tres porciones de budín de chocolate y solo declino una cuarta porción cuando Severus le dio una mirada molesta junto con un toque en el tobillo con su zapato.  
-Así que, Harry, ¿te gustaría que tu y Severus vinieran a cenar el sábado? Los chicos van a estar todos en casa para ese día, y hablaremos de hacerlos a los dos miembros honorarios de la familia,- le anuncio Arthur.  
Harry se animo feliz, pero Snape se ahogo en su última cucharada de budín. -¡Yo!- el Maestro de Pociones logro apenas decir. -un hon-hon…-  
-Bueno, claro que estamos hablando de los dos,- dijo Molly, con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. -ustedes son un paquete, ¿no es así?-  
-Sí,- dijo Harry con rapidez. -¿Cierto, Profesor?-  
Snape lanzo incoherentes balbuceos que los miembros de la mesa tomaron por aceptación.  
-No le menciones nada a los chicos, Harry,- le instruyo Molly. -Los traeremos a todos a casa mañana en la noche para explicarles, entonces ustedes vienen el sábado y ¿quizás tú quieras quedarte a dormir con Ron y los demás?-  
-¿Como una piyamada?-pregunto Harry esperanzado. El nunca había ido a una, pero había escuchado a los chicos de la escuela hablar sobre ellas.  
-Sí, amor,- le respondió Molly. -Justo como eso.-  
Harry se giró hacia donde Severus parecía querer estrangular su servilleta y decidió que quizás este no era el mejor momento para pedirle permiso. -Me gustaría eso,- dijo honestamente. -Gracias.-  
-Estaremos felices de tenerte aquí, Harry,- dijo Molly con suavidad. -Antes que te vayas, ¿te gustaría recorrer la casa?-  
Harry miro a Severus y cuando el asintió con la cabeza, se movió.  
-Sospecho que Fred y George van a encontrar competencia en Harry y Ron,-dijo Arthur, esperando cambiar el tema a algo que no enojara más a su invitado. -Comprendo por lo que me dijo Harry que le dejaste claro que no debe permitir que lo molesten o abusen.-  
Snape asintió, luciendo serio. -Su primo Muggle hacia algo llamado 'cazar a Harry, y sus padres no le permitían que se defendiera. Le deje claro que no debe guiarse más por esas reglas.-  
Arthur lo miro cansado por un momento. -Considerando que hay magos por ahí que realmente quieren cazar a Harry, esa es una lección que debe aprender rápido y bien.-  
Molly miro a los dos hombres. -¿Crees que está comenzando nuevamente? Hemos tenido diez años de casi completo silencio…-  
Snape levanto una ceja. -Silencio no necesariamente significa que no hay nada allí afuera.-  
-Lo sé. Pero es un niño tan pequeño… Enséñale bien, Severus.-  
-Eso intento,- respondió cortante, pero sin su usual gruñido. -Como ustedes pueden ver, sin embargo, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Sus familiares eran horribles. Él no se ha sentido físicamente seguro durante toda su infancia.-  
-Diría que está comenzando a sentirse así ahora,- sonrío Arthur. -Me contó que le dijiste que ningún adulto puede lastimarlo. Sonaba muy impresionado."  
Snape lucho con el deseo de presumir. -Eso es correcto. Y cuando este aquí, si se porta mal, deberán mandarlo donde estoy yo para castigarlo.-  
Molly levanto sus cejas. -¿Si se porta mal de cualquier forma? Te acuerdas que es un niño de once años, ¿cierto?-  
Severus frunció el ceño. -Durante los últimos diez años ha sido golpeado, privado de comida, encerrado, y usado como un esclavo. Es importante que ningún castigo ahora le recuerde la vida con sus horribles familiares.-  
-¿Y si hacemos esto?- le sugirió Arthur. -Nosotros no le pegaremos o le privaremos de comida, pero si se mete en problemas menores con nuestros hijos, entonces Harry será castigado igual que los demás. Si él y Ron son enviados a acostarse temprano, por ejemplo, o tengan que quitar los gnomos del jardín, ¿Eso le traerá malas memorias? Si está castigado igual que Ron, ¿No se verá él como parte de la familia-  
Snape a regañadientes acepto que ellos tenían razón. Molly y Arthur compartieron una para nada disimulada sonrisa.  
-Deberíamos…- la sugerencia de Molly fue interrumpida por un poderoso estrépito que provino de la escalera.  
Los adultos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la conmoción donde encontraron Harry tratando de ponerse de pie. -Lo siento,- dijo de carrera cuando ellos aparecieron.  
-¿Que sucedió, Harry?- le pregunto Molly, apurándose a chequearlo por heridas.  
Él se encogió de hombros. -Me tropecé cuando venia bajando las escaleras. Lo siento mucho. Creo que rompí la baranda.- Titubeando apunto a una rota baranda de la escalera, pero mantuvo preocupados ojos en ambos Weasley y trato de acercarse más a Severus.  
-Está bien, Harry. Estábamos preocupados de que te hubieras roto tu,- dijo Arthur. -¿Te lastimaste?-  
-No señor,- dijo Harry rápidamente. -Estoy bien.-  
-Harry, ¡tu pierna!- Molly le apunto a los desgarrados pantalones.  
-Lo siento,- dijo nervioso, mirando a Severus. -¡Puedo arreglarlo, de verdad!-  
-Harry, estas sangrando,- insistió Molly.  
-Está bien,- protesto Harry, pero Severus ya había sacado su varita y estaba lanzando un hechizo diagnostico.  
-Sr. Potter,- gruño un momento después. Harry se estremeció con el tono de voz. -¿Creo haberle explicado de mi intolerancias a las falsedades?-  
Harry trago y asintió. -Pero no era una mentira real, señor. Yo solo…-  
-Sr. Potter,- Snape se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos, -¿Es esa una de las reglas de los Dursley? ¿No admitir cuando estas herido?-  
Harry tembló al mirar a los enojados ojos del profesor, pero era incapaz de mirar a otro lado. –Sí, sí señor,- admitió finalmente.  
-¿Y qué te dije yo sobre esas reglas?-  
-Que las olvidara.- La voz de Harry era muy baja y con tono de disculpa. El profesor lanzo un bufido.  
-Si estas herido o afligido en cualquier manera, espero que me lo digas,- dijo Snape seriamente. -El que no lo hagas lo considerare una mentira y también un ejemplo de ponerte en peligro. ¿Lo comprendes?- pregunto directo.  
Harry inconscientemente se cubrió el trasero. -Si señor.-  
-¿Entonces querrás responderle a la Sra. Weasley su pregunta nuevamente?-  
Harry asintió rápidamente. -Sí señor. Um, mi muñeca y mi pierna duelen, señor.-  
-Tienes esquinzada la muñeca. Te daré una poción para eso cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Y para el corte en tu pierna…-  
-Déjame eso a mí,- le invito Molly. Le tomo la mano a Harry y le sonrío animándolo. -Después de siete niños propensos a los accidentes, soy prácticamente una sanadora certificada."  
Ella guío a Harry al sillón de la sala. -No soy tan flexible ni delgada como solía ser,- le explico a Harry, -así que en vez de agacharme para ver tu rodilla, ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos en el sillón?- Ella tomo asiento, he hizo que Harry se sentara a su lado, entonces lo giro para que su espalda quedara apoyada con el lado del sillón, sus rodillas encima de su regazo. Ella gentilmente levanto el pantalón de la pierna y observo el pequeño corte.  
Harry la observo, fascinado y encantado, mientras ella gentilmente limpio la herida, removió la sangre, y luego mágicamente cerró la laceración con un hechizo, pasando la punta de la varita por la herida. -¿Como está ahora, amor?- le pregunto.  
-¡Genial!- sonrío. ¡Eso habría sido muy útil en el pasado!  
Otro hechizo y sus pantalones quedaron limpios y arreglados, y Harry estaba más entusiasmado por la magia que nunca. -¡Eso es brillante, Sra. Weasley! ¡Gracias!-  
El se comenzó a parar, solo para ser detenido gentilmente. -Oh no, Harry. No hemos terminado todavía.- Arthur sonrío y le dio un guiño a Severus.  
A la mirada dudosa de Harry, Molly explico, -En esta casa, si te lastimas, debes sentarte tranquilo por unos minutos mientras los hechizos de sanación hacen efecto, y hay una regla que cuanto te lastimas, tienes que recibir un abrazo. ¿Está bien?-  
Harry parpadeo. ¿La mamá de Ron quería voluntariamente abrazarlo? ¿Pero no se supone que eso debía hacerlo con sus propios hijos? ¿Y el no era muy viejo para eso?  
Ella debió ver la indecisión en sus ojos, porque Molly se acerco y le susurro, -No le digas que te lo conté, pero Ron se torció el tobillo dos días antes de irse a Hogwarts, y a él no le importo que lo abrazara.-  
Harry sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte. ¡Finalmente iba a saber cómo se sentía ser abrazado por una mamá! Claro, era la mamá de otra persona, no la suya, pero era casi lo mismo, especialmente porque era un Weasley honorario. -Bueno,- dijo cuidadosamente, -si es una regla…-  
Molly sonrío y estiro los brazos. Un momento después, Harry fue abrazado hacia ella y mecido tiernamente, mientras le cantaba suavemente en el oído.  
Snape pensó que se iba a enfermar por tanto sentimentalismo, pero un extraño sentimiento de envidia se estaba alojando en su pecho. El podría haber hecho eso. No que hubiera querido hacerlo, pero podría haberlo hecho.  
Harry se sintió envuelto en nubes de amor. No sabía lo bueno que era ser abrazado así. Cuando había abrazado a Snape, se había sentido cálido y seguro, pero esto era diferente. Esto era… más suave.  
Después de unos minutos, sintió que el Profesor Snape aclaraba su garganta, y obedientemente miro hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, la cara de Molly estaba llena de lágrimas mientras le sonreía. -¡Eres un niño tan bueno, Harry¡,- le dijo, y lo beso.  
Harry decidió que iba a caerse de las escaleras de la Madriguera más seguido.  
Cuando Harry se levanto y se unió a un impaciente Snape, Molly dejo escapar una exclamación. -¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido!- se apresuro a abrir un cajón y saco una caja plana. -Tengo algo para ti Harry.-  
Harry no se acerco. -No es mi cumpleaños, Sra. Weasley,- le dijo, perplejo.  
Ella se río. -He estado guardando esto para ti por mucho tiempo, Harry. Puedes pensar que es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¿está bien?- ella se volvió a sentar en el sillón y le hizo un gesto. Obedientemente, Harry fue donde ella.  
Ella lo sentó en su falda, y le puso la caja en sus piernas. -Cierra los ojos,- le instruyo.  
Harry miro al Profesor Snape. Severus frunció el ceño y se acerco. No es que desconfiara de Molly Weasley, pero no iba a correr el riesgo tampoco. Se detuvo a un paso de ellos, su mano descansando disimuladamente en su varita. -Hazlo.- Y asintió una vez.  
Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Molly murmuro un hechizo y levanto la tapa de la caja, acercándola a la nariz de Harry. -¿Que es lo que hueles, amor?- le pregunto suavemente.  
Harry olio. Una fragancia se levanto a encontrarlo y su corazón se recogió. De alguna forma, en un nivel muy profundo para la conciencia, reconoció el dulce olor cítrico. Su cuerpo se tenso, y tomo otro profundo aliento. Su garganta se apretó. -Mami,- murmuro, lagrimas arrancando de sus ojos cerrados.  
Snape se congelo. No podía ser.  
Los brillantes ojos de Molly se encontraron con los suyos, y bajó la caja para que él viera su contenido. Un sweater, doblado cuidadosamente, yacía en la caja. -Abre tus ojos, Harry, amor,- le murmuro. -Esto pertenecía a tu mami. Lo estaba guardando para ti.-  
Harry levanto un solo dedo y con gentileza que parecía reverencia, toco levemente la lana azul. -¿Como – como lo consiguió?- le pregunto, su voz llena de lagrimas.  
-Tus padres estuvieron en la Orden con nosotros,-comenzó.  
-¿Que es la Orden?- le interrumpió Harry, levantando los ojos de donde había estado observando el sweater como si fuera una reliquia sagrada.  
Molly capto el meneo de la cabeza de Severus. -Era… un grupo en el que todos estábamos, Harry. Tus padres, Severus, Arthur y yo, éramos miembros. Y tu mama y yo éramos amigas. Estuvimos embarazadas al mismo tiempo, aunque yo tenía mas meses que ella, y antes que tus padres se fueran a…- se detuvo abruptamente. -Antes que tus padres se fueran, ella venia seguida a la Madriguera. En una de sus últimas visitas, ella dejo su sweater. Tenía planeado devolvérselo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Cuando me entere que ella había muerto, pero tu sobreviviste, guarde el sweater con un hechizo de estasis para que pudieras tenerlo cuando fueras mayor.-  
Harry ahogo un sollozo. De alguna forma, el haber podido oler a su madre, un aroma que había olvidado en un nivel consiente, de repente eso hizo que la extrañara mil veces más. Es como si ella hubiera salido y estuviera por volver en cualquier momento, excepto que sabía que ella nunca iba a volver. Eso lo hizo infinitamente peor e inmensurablemente mejor, todo a la vez. Es como si ella estuviera ahí de alguna forma, pero no de la forma que él quería. La hacía real, en una manera que nunca lo había sido para él, no desde que era un bebé. Por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, Harry Potter desesperadamente quería a su mamá. -¡Mamá!- dejo escapar ahogadamente, y fue girado y unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron contra el pecho de Molly, dejando que las lágrimas salieran.  
Molly instantáneamente le paso la caja a Severus y envolvió a Harry en sus brazos, meciéndole y murmurándole mientras lloraba. Arthur llevo a Snape, que ahora sostenía la preciosa caja como una reliquia, a la cocina y lo sentó. Lanzo una mirada a la cara de Severus y se fue, regresando un momento después con un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Le dejo el vaso en la mesa a Severus y lo dejo solo.  
Snape delicadamente toco la fina lana de la misma forma en que Harry lo había hecho. Agacho su cabeza hasta la caja, he inhalo profundamente y dejo que la fragancia de Lily llenara su mente. Las memorias lo embargaron. La chica nacida Muggle que había sido su primera amiga, la adolescente Lily en sus días de Hogwarts, la joven mujer que había observado de lejos en las reuniones de la Orden… Ella estaba aquí, pero no estaba. Sus ojos vivían, y su compasión, su increíble capacidad de amar, todo eso vivía en Harry. En su hijo. Su hijo, y él abruptamente se dio cuenta, era ahora la cosa más importante en su vida.  
Sintió la presencia de Lily a su lado, y de repente, aunque él no era un hombre espiritual, Snape se convenció que ella estaba ahí con él. Mirándolo. Esperando.  
-Lo prometo, Lily. Prometo que me encargare de él como tú lo habrías hecho. Lo prometo.- Y mientras él hacia su segunda Promesa Inquebrantable, pudo jurar que su fragancia se intensifico. Cerró los ojos, desesperado por verla una vez mas aunque solo fuera en su mente. Sintió algo rozar su mejilla, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba solo, el sweater de Lily en la caja.  
Fue al rato que Snape dejo la cocina, sus ojos enrojecidos, el sweater en su caja con el hechizo de estasis reaplicado, y el whiskey de fuego quemando su garganta. Encontró a Arthur y Molly sentados tranquilamente en la sala, Harry completamente dormido en los brazos de Molly.  
-Se quedo dormido de tanto llorar,- le explico Molly en un susurro. -Ha sido un día muy emocional para él.-  
-Es cierto,- Snape dijo tieso. Extendió la caja hacia Molly pero ella meneo la cabeza. -Es de Harry, Severus, y sé que nadie la va a cuidar mejor que tu.-  
Lucho con un insólito nudo en la garganta. -Eso fue muy amable de tu parte.-  
-Conocer a Lily era quererla, Severus, pero creo que tu, Harry, y James saben eso mejor que nadie.-  
Automáticamente se erizo al oír su nombre unido en cualquier forma con el de James Potter, pero no podía encontrar la energía para reclamar por eso. Asintió y encogió la caja para meterla en su bolsillo. Se agacho y tomo a Harry en sus brazos. El chico rodó desarmadamente mientras lo acomodaba para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho.  
-Gracias por su hospitalidad,- le dijo Severus formalmente.  
-Fue nuestro placer. Nos veremos el fin de semana,- dijo Arthur. Molly les hizo señas mientras Arthur arrojaba el polvo flú por él en el fuego.  
Severus llego a sus habitaciones y contemplo al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Sabía que lo correcto, la típica cosa Snape, que hacer, era despertar al mocoso y mandarlo a su dormitorio. El chico tenía once años después de todo, y aunque hubiera sido un largo día, era lo suficientemente mayor para ir a acostarse solo. ¿Entonces por qué diablos Snape lo estaba acostando cuidadosamente en su sillón tapándolo con un cálido cobertor?  
Severus frunció el ceño mientras le quitaba los anteojos y los ponía en la mesita de al lado. No se estaba poniendo suave. Es solo que ya era casi el toque de queda y no tenía intenciones de escuchar a McGonagall quejarse por haber dejado a su estudiante despierto hasta tan tarde. Además, él era el guardián del chico, así que no era asunto de nadie si decidía dejar al mocoso aquí. Eso era mejor que correr el riesgo de que los mocosos Weasley lo interrogaran sobre donde había estado. Sí, eso era. Lo estaba dejando aquí para prevenir las preguntas que seguramente le harían sus compañeros. Perfecto. Eso era. No tenía nada que ver con un sweater azul y un montón de memorias. Nada que ver.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Severus gimió atormentado, añorando el bendito escape de la muerte. El no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido para ser capturado de esta manera. Debería haber sabido mejor. Sabía mejor. Pero de alguna forma se había distraído, había bajado la guardia, y este era el resultado.

Severus había sufrido las torturas de su padre, sus compañeros, los merodeadores, y Voldemort. Había sufrido bajo Cruciatus más veces de las que quisiera recordar, por no decir de las menores, pero aun así dolorosas, maldiciones oscuras, humillantes y terribles hechizos, y por supuesto, el favorito Muggle, fuerza bruta. Probablemente había soportado más castigo que ningún otro mago vivo (excepto por aquellos que les gustan ese tipo de cosas), y su tolerancia al dolor era terriblemente alta. Pero no tan alta. No para esto.

Ahogo un quejido de angustia. No rogaría. No gritaría. No le daría a su atormentador la satisfacción. Incluso cuando se había retorcido bajo la varita de Voldemort, no había suplicado por misericordia, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Seguramente caería inconsciente en cualquier minuto…

La única cosa que le quedaba ahora era la venganza. Era lo que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida, lo que le prevenía buscar el dulce escape del suicidio. Todo esto era culpa del mocoso de Potter, y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo, Severus juró que extraería su venganza del chiquillo.

Vio a su torturador acercándose, con un entusiasmado brillo en sus ojos, y rezo por su liberación. Por favor, por favor no más. Por favor – un traslador. Un aneurisma masivo. El regreso del Señor Oscuro. Alguien que me rescate de esta agonía.  
-¡Severus!- Albus Dumbledore exclamo feliz. -¡Mira! Tienen una versión de ajedrez mágico, ¡con jugadores de Quidditch! ¡A Harry le va a encantar! ¿Quieres probarlo?-  
Severus todavía no podía creer que no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mentirle al Director cuando noto que iba saliendo del castillo esa mañana y le pregunto a dónde iba. Debería haber sabido que Dumbledore insistiría en acompañarlo a comprar las nuevas cosas para la habitación de Harry, y debería haber esperado que el viejo loco convirtiera la que debió haber sido una corta y eficiente salida en este interminable y eterno infierno.

No se saltaron ninguna tienda. El porqué Dumbledore pensó que era necesario examinar muebles de cocina no lo comprendía Snape. ¿Acaso creía que Potter iba a participar en el 83º concurso anual de hornear pasteles? Habían pasado más de una hora en una maldita tienda de ropa blanca, debatiendo si Harry preferiría dragones animados o hipogrifos en sus sabanas. O mejor dicho, Albus debatía sobre las sabanas mientras Severus debatía apalearse hasta la inconsciencia. Y luego que el vejete se había decidido finalmente por hipogrifos, empezaron todo de nuevo por el color de las cortinas. Severus le recordó, con la última hebra de su control, que él vivía en una mazmorra. Una mazmorra sin ventanas, pero eso solo había hecho que Albus pasara de cortinas a alfombras.

En La tienda mágica del cuerpo, Snape había pensado que vendían algún tipo de pornografía mágica y estaba a punto de discutir con Albus que mientras Harry era un niño que estaba creciendo y tenía una natural y sana curiosidad, Snape no iba a animar ese tipo de cosas. Pero luego se dio cuenta, para su infinito horror, que era una especie de costosa tienda de artículos de tocador en la que ningún hombre que se respete, mago o Muggle, debía ser encontrado mientras viviera. Entre lo que parecían ser un millón diferentes de jabones, lociones, shampoo, cremas, talcos, y cosméticos (sin mencionar objetos vagamente obscenos de que cuya función Severus no quería saber) Albus comenzó un largo dialogo con la bruja tras el mostrador. Severus se escondió lo mejor que pudo entre la abarrotada y aromática mercadería, esta tienda hacia lucir a Ollivander vacía y espero por un ataque Mortífago.

Mientras Severus soportaba la curiosa mirada de los otros clientes (todas mujeres, por supuesto), Albus discutía el apropiado cuidado de la piel de los preadolescentes con más concentración de la que normalmente ponía en las reuniones del Wizengamot. Después que el Director hubiera comprado una bolsa llena de productos que la bruja garantizaba haría que Harry tuviera una adolescencia libre de granos, Severus se fue directo a la puerta, solo para ser arrastrado de vuelta por la magia de Albus.

Mortificado y sin palabras, ¡ese hechizo era utilizado por las madres en sus inquietos infantes! , Snape había abierto su boca para decirle al Director lo que pensaba de su comportamiento, cuando quedo sin habla por darse cuenta de que Albus y la bruja del mostrador estaban ahora discutiendo productos para el cuidado del cabello. Específicamente, ¡para el cuidado de su cabello! Todos sus reclamos, gritos, argumentos, e incluso cuando echo humo por las orejas fue completamente ignorado, y lo dejaron al lado del mostrador, bajo la amenaza de un hechizo pegajoso, su cuero cabelludo y su pelo fueron meticulosamente examinado. Para su intensa consternación, mucha de las clientas se unieron a la discusión, ofreciendo sus propios remedios y consejos, pasaron más de veinte minutos antes que pudiera escapar, con una igualmente grande bolsa como la que llevaban para Harry.

Esa tarde había decaído desde ese momento. En la tienda de ropa, actualmente había amenazado con enviarle un Avada a Dumbledore si no dejaba de seleccionar los más extremos ejemplos de ropa psicodélica. En la tienda de libros, Albus fue prevenido de no comprarle a Harry una librería privada que equivalía a la de Snape y Dumbledore combinadas por sus urgentes recordatorios de que Madame Pince seguramente se sentiría insultada y se pondría a llorar si él hacia eso. En la tienda de mascota, el director había querido comprarle a Harry una mascota, pero Snape logro persuadirlo diciéndole que Hedwig no iba a recibir bien la intrusión de un kneazle o un crup. (Ver definición al final de página)

Pero fue en la tienda de juguetes, predeciblemente, donde Albus se volvió completamente loco, y ahora Severus lo seguía rápidamente. -No. Mas. Juguetes. Albus,- Logro ladrar Snape con los dientes apretados. La pila de juguetes en el mostrador parecía ser del tamaño para abrir una sucursal en vez de ser para la habitación de un niño mago.  
La cara del Director decayó. -Oh, pero Severus, ellos tienen…-

-No. No mas.- Viendo que el viejo mago iba a discutir, Severus se volvió astuto. -¿Y qué le vas a comprar para Navidad si le compras toda la tienda ahora?- le pregunto, rehusando imaginar cómo sería Navidad con el mocoso. Adornos, villancicos y suficiente alegría como para hacer a Snape sentir nausea por un mes.

-Hmmm. Tienen razón,- accedió finalmente Albus, y Snape no perdió tiempo en sacarlo de la tienda.

-Ooh, ¡espera! ¡Quidditch!- Dijo Albus, mostrándole a Snape mientras trataba de arrastrarlo hasta el punto de aparición.  
-"Mientras tú estabas dudando en cuál sería el mejor material para las túnicas de Potter, Yo fui a la tienda de Quidditch,- le informo Snape, cruelmente ignorando la decepcionada expresión de Dumbledore.

-¿A lo mejor olvidaste algo?- le sugirió esperanzado.

-Navidad, Albus. Solo faltan unos pocos meses,- le recordó Severus, sin soltarle el brazo al viejo mago

Dumbledore suspiro, luego se alegro. -No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Harry cuando vea todo-

-No, Albus. No vas a convertir esto en una excusa para una fiesta sorpresa. No voy a tener mis habitaciones privadas invadidas por media Torre Gryffindor, y qué decir de los estúpidos miembros de la facultad como Trelawney.-

-Quizás solo algunos de los amigos más cercanos de Harry…-comenzó Albus.

-¿Puedes imaginar el desorden que causaría Hagrid si entra en mi cuarto de pociones? No.-

El Director suspiro derrotado. -Está bien, mi querido muchacho. Pero vas a tener que mostrarme la memoria de la expresión de Harry en mi Pensadero.-

-El mocoso todavía está trabajando el castigo por el asunto de la clase de vuelo," le dijo fríamente Snape.- Todavía no he decidido cuando le daré un par de los regalos más pequeños.-

Dumbledore suspiro nuevamente. -No deberías ser tan estricto, Severus. ¿No eras tú el que enfatizaba la importancia del refuerzo positivo?-

Snape frunció el ceño. "-Si no te gusta el trabajo que estoy haciendo no deberías haberme obligado a hacerlo. Te recuerdo que esta no fue mi idea.- Fue intensamente gratificante ver el leve asentimiento de Albus, aunque la sensación duro solo hasta las siguientes palabras de Albus.

-Muy cierto, mi muchacho. Por eso es tan satisfactorio verte abrazar esta empresa con tanta dedicación. Por lo que me dijeron Molly y Arthur estaban bastante impresionados por como manejaste a Harry anoche durante la cena. Dijeron que tenias un talento natural," sonrío Albus.

Severus apretó sus dientes. ¡Malditos, copuchentos Gryffindor!

El logro su venganza al no permitirle a Albus que le ayudara a arreglar la nueva habitación de Harry, aunque en retrospectiva hubiese sido mucho mejor que el Director hubiera tenido que lidiar con los elfos domésticos. Cuando aprendieron que la habitación era para el Señor Amo Harry Potter, las pequeñas criaturas se volvieron locas de la emoción y llegaron como treinta, moviéndose por la nueva habitación y dejándola lista para su nuevo ocupante. Snape tuvo que interceder en muchos argumentos entre las volátiles criaturas y le toco utilizar toda su astucia Slytherin para prevenir que utilizaran castigos masivos cuando decidían que un mueble luciría mejor en otra pared de la habitación después de todo. Cuando por fin la habitación estuvo lista a la satisfacción de ellos, él estaba convencido que hubieras sido más fácil hacerlo a la forma Muggle.

Cuando había despertado al chico de donde había dormido en el sillón de Snape, Harry había estado alternadamente avergonzado y encantado de saber que le había permitido quedarse a dormir en las habitaciones privadas del profesor. -Um, gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí,- murmuro, sonrosado. Se apoyo en un brazo y se restregó los ojos. Wow , ¡el profesor incluso lo había dejado dormir en su sofá!

-Sí, bueno, era bastante tarde y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte de vuelta a la Torre,- le dijo Snape y luego lo agarro por una oreja, no fuera a pensar el mocoso que se estaba poniendo suave. -Ve a lavarte y vestirte, o te perderás el desayuno, lo amenazo, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de dejar ir al mocoso sin algo nutritivo en su estomago. -Los elfos están esperando para enviarlo."

-Está bien,- le aseguro Harry al profesor, y obedientemente se dirigió al baño. No quería causarle ninguna molestia más al profesor. -Agarrare un panecillo y me lo comeré camino a clases, ¡ay!- se detuvo cuando los fuertes dedos del profesor se cerraron nuevamente en su oreja y lo giraron para ver directamente al hombre.  
Parpadeo sorprendido. El apretón en su oreja no dolía realmente, pero Harry sabía que no debía resistirse.

-Potter, si veo que te llenas la boca con golosinas, ordenare a los elfos domésticos que te den la comida en la boca por un mes,- lo amenazo Snape furioso. -Espero que comas tres balanceadas comidas al día, y que limites la cantidad de dulces. ¿Cómo esperas agregar músculo y altura a tu esquelética figura si no comes apropiadamente? Ranas de Chocolate y panecillos dulces y tres repeticiones de budín van a poner tu trasero tan gordo como el de la ballena de tu primo. 

¿Comprendes?-

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry asintió. Sus familiares raramente le daban suficiente comida, menos preocuparse si era nutritiva o no.

-Discutiremos esto más profundamente después,- le prometió Snape con firmeza. -Por ahora, deberías hacerte el hábito de seguir el ejemplo de la Srta. Granger. Ella come bastante bien.-

Harry arrugo su nariz. -Ella siempre come hartos vegetales y cosas verdes,- protesto. -Ella come como una chica.-

-Y el Sr. Weasley come como un barril sin fondo, y tú, jovencito, estas en camino a una poca sana adolescencia lleno de granos y demás. Ahora haz lo que te dijo o lo lamentaras.- Y envió al chico al baño con una mirada. ¡En realidad! ¡Qué insolente y tan temprano en la mañana!

Harry se apresuro al baño y cumplió con su rutina mañanera. Su corazón estaba cantando. ¡Merlín, el Profesor Snape se preocupaba por él! No era suficiente para él que Harry comiera, sino que insistía que Harry comiera las comidas apropiadas. E incluso iba a enseñarle cuales eran, para que Harry creciera sano y fuerte. Harry le sonrío a su reflejo. El suponía que si fuera por el profesor, Harry seria más alto que Ron para el fin del año escolar. Sería un gran cambio de ser siempre el más pequeño de la clase.

Bien limpio, Harry tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Snape, bajo la severa mirada del profesor. -Buenos días señor,- dijo Harry, recordando su modales un poco tarde.

-Buenos días,- respondió el profesor. Un plato de huevos, tostadas, y fruta aparecieron con un pop, y Harry sonrío feliz. -Asegúrate de terminar toda tu leche, Potter, y este frasco de suplemento dietario también. Esto te ayudara…con las carencias nutricionales de tu previa vida.-

Harry le dio a la poción una mirada dudosa, pero se dio cuenta que era mejor no protestar. Recordó como el Sr. Weasley le había dado vegetales extra, anoche en la cena, y decidió que era una cosa de padres.

-Tomaras una dosis diaria de esta poción,- continuo Snape, complacido de que Harry estuviera muy ocupado comiéndose los huevos para reclamar, -hasta que Madame Pomfrey me informe que estas en el nivel con los otros chicos de tu edad.-

-¿Tiene mal sabor?- pregunto Harry con un suspiro.

-Indudablemente.- Snape le sonrío al chico que gruño. Esto era muy divertido. Ni siquiera tenía su primera clase y ya había atormentado a un niño. –Estoy seguro que no has comenzado con las líneas que me debes –las mejillas coloradas de Harry confirmaron su sospecha - te reportaras conmigo para detención esta tarde, después de tu última clase."

-Ahhhhh,-protesto Harry. -¡Es viernes!-

-Y tú tienes detención,- le informo Snape. -¿Quieres tener detención el sábado también?-

Harry gruño y miro enojado a su fruta.

-¿Y qué planes tan emocionantes tenias para la tarde?- le gruño Snape, irritado ante la molestia del chico.

Harry encogió los hombros. -No sé. Solo creí que Ron y yo podríamos-

-Idiota. ¿Te has olvidado que el Sr. Weasley y sus hermanos van a la Madriguera después de la última clase?-

-Oh.- Harry pensó por un momento. Si Ron no iba a estar, no había mucho que hacer. Granger probablemente trataría de convencerlo de estudiar con ella, y aunque Dean y Seamus podrían incluirlo en sus planes, podía ser que no lo hicieran.

En realidad tenía que trabajar en esas líneas, y sería mejor que lo hiciera cuando podía contar con la ayuda del profesor en su escritura y no en la Sala Común donde todos verían que estaba siendo castigado. Dada la ausencia de Ron, el profesor tenía la razón: esa era la mejor hora para hacer las líneas, cuando no se estaría perdiendo nada más.

Harry miro al profesor. El hombre había seleccionado la mejor oportunidad para que Harry terminara con su castigo, cuando él no tenía otras actividades interesantes que hacer, y Harry se estaba quejando. Lo que era más, el Profesor Snape había sido terriblemente amable en no hacerle terminar las líneas rápido. Muchos otros profesores se molestaban sino les entregaban las líneas al día siguiente. -Lo siento,- murmuro culpable.

-Hm.- Snape, todavía con el ceño fruncido, no miro desde donde estaba leyendo una revista de pociones y tomando su café.

Harry se dejo caer en la silla. Ahora el profesor estaba enojado con él, y con razón. Solo movió la fruta en su plato, su apetito había desaparecido.

-Termina tu desayuno, mocoso odioso,- le ordeno Snape con firmeza. -Las clases comenzaran dentro de poco.- Se acerco y le arreglo el cuello de la camisa, que estaba todo chueco, al mocoso. Honestamente, ¿Acaso no podía vestirse solo?

Harry miro esperanzado por entre su flequillo. ¿Quizás el profesor no estaba tan enojado si le estaba arreglando la camisa a Harry?

-¡Te dije que comieras!- Snape le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Fue definitivamente un golpe no una caricia. Y ciertamente no le acaricio el cabello. No fue su culpa que sus dedos quedaran atrapados en ese nido de ratas.

Reasegurado, Harry sonrío y se trago lo quedaba del desayuno. -Sí señor,- murmuro tomando lo último que quedaba de leche.

-¡Y no hables con la boca llena!- le dijo Snape, pero el comentario no fue escuchado porque el mocoso se paro rápidamente de la mesa, tomo su mochila, y corrió a la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos esta tarde, Profesor!- grito Harry sobre su hombro.

-¡Es una detención, Potter!- le grito Snape enojado. -¡No una fiesta!- Ooh, se dijo molesto, le enseñare a este pequeño monstruo a temer sus detenciones. ¿Mandarle una feliz despedida? ¿Cuando tenía una tarde llena de castigos? Tendría al mocoso escribiendo hasta que se le cayeran los dedos, y después lo haría sufrir…

Cuando sus clases terminaron, Snape había recuperado su buen humor dejando a cuatro estudiantes de EXTASIS en lagrimas y dándole a Oliver Wood una detención que lo tendría pidiendo piedad. Una vez que terminara de fregar manchas que llevaban más de diez años en los escritorios de su salón, la espalda de Wood estaría adolorida por días. O al menos hasta que llegara cojeando a la enfermería.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se había disculpado cuando Snape lo azoto verbalmente por no haberle mostrado a Harry como hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento antes de la prueba, pero lo que casi había hecho llorar al muchacho había sido que Snape lo había amenazado con cambiar a Potter al equipo de Slytherin si los de Gryffindor no sabían cuidar bien a sus jugadores. Wood había dejado escapar asustadas promesas de que Snape podía desquitarse con él si encontraba alguna lesión en Harry.-Pero Sr. Wood,- Snape había respondido con su voz más sedosa, -Ya tenía planeado hacer eso.-

Después de todas las amenazas, el actual castigo fue un alivio para el tembloroso Wood, y ya estaba restregando un escritorio cuando Harry llego.

-Hola, señor,- dijo Harry educadamente, guardando rápidamente en un bolsillo la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

Snape le tomo la barbilla con mano firme, tomando un pañuelo blanco, limpio la cara del mocoso. -¿Hmmm?- lo miro amenazadoramente, mostrándole al mocoso los restos de chocolate, que ahora decoraban el pañuelo.

-Em… Era el cumpleaños de las gemelas Patil,- explico Harry suplicante -Les estaban regalando ranas a todos. Seria de mala educación rehusar.-

-No hay postre esta noche.- Pronuncio Snape en un tono que no permitía argumentos.

Harry suspiro. -Sí señor. ¿Por lo menos puedo terminarme la rana?- pregunto esperanzado.

-No.- Snape extendió su palma, y Harry tristemente le deposito la medio comida rana. Estaba un poco pegajosa después de haber estado en su bolsillo, se admitió a sí mismo. Snape la miro con desprecio y le envió un hechizo desvanecedor al dulce. Tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo movió hasta el primer asiento.

-Hola, Oliver,- Harry dijo cuando era llevado al asiento y paso al lado del Gryffindor.

-Hola, chico,- Wood le sonrío desde donde estaba doblado fregando una de las patas de una mesa.

-Esta no es una fiesta de té, Potter,- le gruño Snape. -Siéntate y comienza tus líneas.-

-Sí señor,- dijo Harry obediente, sacando pergamino y tinta de su mochila. Le habían asignado las líneas sobre sus familiares primero, pero sería más fácil terminar las del incidente de vuelo primero, ya que solo eran 200. Decidió que era mejor terminar una parte de sus asignaciones primero y se dispuso a trabajar en las 200 líneas.

Su estomago rugió cuando pensó en la perdida rana de chocolate pero se enfoco en su trabajo. ¿Qué era lo que Snape le había dicho que escribiera…? Oh, cierto, Harry comenzó a trabajar.

Salto asombrado cuando un vaso de leche y un plato de manzanas cortadas aparecieron en el escritorio frente a él.

Mirando al profesor, vio a Snape que le fruncía el ceño. -¡Ponte a trabajar, mocoso flojo!-

-¡Señor!- protesto Wood desde el fondo de la habitación, y Harry se giro sorprendido. -¡No debería llamarlo de esa forma!-

-Métase en sus propios asuntos, Sr. Wood, ¿o quiere limpiar las sillas además de los escritorios?- lo amenazo Snape.

Wood agacho la cabeza y volvió a trabajar, murmurando rebeldemente, mientras Harry comía su manzana alegre y se preguntaba porque tanto reclamo.  
Había terminado toda su manzana y casi toda la leche cuando Snape puso una silla a su lado. -¿Como esperas que lea estos garabatos?- lo reto el profesor, mirando las diez o más líneas que Harry había escrito.

-Lo siento señor,- Harry dijo dócilmente.

-Mira. Esta es la forma apropiada de sostener una pluma, y, ¿donde compro esta patética excusa de pluma, Sr. Potter?-

-Erm, estaban en oferta en el Callejón Diagon, señor…-

-Obviamente estaba a bajo precio porque nadie sería tan tonto de comprar utensilios de tan baja calidad,- le dijo Snape desdeñosamente. -Toma. Esta es una pluma anti goteo. No voy a soportar más excusas quejosas de mala escritura por culpa de tu pluma.-

Harry iba a decir que no había dado ninguna escusa, quejosa o de otro tipo, pero se dio cuenta que sería rudo discutir cuando le habían obsequiado un regalo. -¡Gracias señor!-

Snape frunció el ceño horriblemente. -¡Déjate de hablar y trata de nuevo! No, no, afírmala así.- Después de quince minutos, la caligrafía de Harry había mejorado claramente, y Snape regreso a su escritorio. -¡Y si no tienes cincuenta líneas la próxima vez que vaya a chequear, Potter, te voy a mandar un hechizo que te deje pegado a la silla hasta el toque de queda!-

-Maldito murciélago,- vino flotando la voz desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Dijo algo señor Wood?- murmuro Snape.

-No, señor,- Oliver replico dócilmente.

-¡Enderécese y míreme cuando le hablo, Sr. Wood!-

Los gemidos que emitió Oliver cuando se enderezo fueron puro placer para Snape. Wood gimió lastimeramente cuando su espalda se quejo por las pasadas dos horas.

-Estimado, Sr. Wood. Supongo que debí dejar que se estirara un poco antes de mandarlo a limpiar todos esos escritorios,- dijo Snape feliz. -Los músculos de su espalda deben estar anudados.-

-Sí señor,- Oliver hizo una mueca. Tenía que admitir, adolorido como estaba, que había una justicia poética en esta detención. Envío una mirada de disculpa donde Harry estaba echándole una ojeada sobre su hombro. En realidad no había sido su intención sobre trabajar al pequeño de esa manera, pero había sido tan emocionante verlo volar y agarrar la snitch una y otra vez.

Todavía hay una hora y media hasta la cena,- le dijo pensativo Snape, disfrutando como el capitán Gryffindor palidecía al ver que todavía le faltaban 90 minutos de agotadora labor.

"-Por favor señor,- trato Wood, -la prueba solo fue dos horas.-

-¡Y usted es mayor, mas fuerte, y, supuestamente, más sabio que un niño de once años, Sr. Wood!-

Suspiro. -Si señor.- Wood comenzó a agacharse nuevamente, pero se detuvo por el tono frío del Maestro de Pociones.

-Puede pasar lo que queda de la tarde considerando la lección que acaba d aprender.-

Wood miro con incertidumbre al Profesor Snape. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Lo iba a enviar a una esquina como a un niño de cuatro años? El idiota grasiento era capaz de casi cualquier cosa, mientras fuera humillante, doloroso, y que hiciera llorar hasta a un hombre adulto.

Snape dio vuelta los ojos. Palabras simples, los Gryffindor necesitan palabras simples e instrucciones claras, se recordó. -Asumo que puede contemplar sus acciones sin necesidad de hacer trabajo manual, ¿No es así Sr. Wood?-

-"¡Oh! Em, sí señor,- Oliver asintió rápidamente, presintiendo un indulto  
.  
-Entonces puede irse. Y espero un ensayo de dos pies para el día lunes sobre las responsabilidades de un líder, junto con otro de doce pulgadas en prevención de lesiones de espalda.- Sonrío maliciosamente. -Imagino que puede entrevistar a Madame Pomfrey en ese tema cuando la consulte profesionalmente. Si los dos ensayos no encuentran mi aprobación, entonces tendrás que entregar otros dos pies en lesiones deportivas y su prevención. ¿Nos entendemos?-"

-Sí señor,- Wood asintió miserablemente. ¡Dos ensayos extras! Adiós a su plan de practicar su vuelo el fin de semana. Y conociendo a Snape, probablemente terminaría haciendo el tercer ensayo también. Los hombros de Wood cayeron apesadumbrados, e inmediatamente lanzo un quejido cuando un dolor, como si le hubiera enterrado un cuchillo comenzó en su espalda. Por lo menos Snape prácticamente le había dado permiso para ir a ver a la enfermera. Suponía que le iba a prohibir usar algún tipo de remedio mágico, y era una grata sorpresa de realizar que Snape no era tan malvado.

Además, podía haber sido mucho peor. ¡El imbécil podía haber cumplido su promesa y haber convertido a Potter en una serpiente voladora! Le cerró un ojo a Potter, y el chico le sonrío.

Wood se sintió un poco mal de dejar solo al chico de primer año, con el Malvado Murciélago, pero por otro lado, no es como si su presencia hubiera ayudado al chico. Snape igual le había gruñido y retado todo el tiempo, incluso por su caligrafía, ¡por Merlín! ¿Cuál era su asunto si la caligrafía del chico era horrible? la Profesora McGonagall jamás entrometería su nariz de esa manera. Ella respetaba a sus estudiantes y no los trataba como a un montón de bebes. Wood había escuchado que Snape incluso les tenía una hora de dormir a los Slytherin de primer año, ¡Merlín! ¿Cuál es el punto de estar en una escuela lejos de casa si no puedes quedarte despierto hasta la hora que quieras?

Wood le hizo una seña a Harry y se dio la vuelta. -Gracias, profesor,- le dijo, pensando que sería bueno ser educado.

-¿Que parte de puede irse no entendió, Sr. Wood?- la enojada respuesta del profesor se escucho cuando salía por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definición según Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos  
> Crup Clasificación del MM: XXX  
> El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él (AF).  
> Kneazle Clasificación del MM: XXX  
> El kneazle es originario del Reino unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierdes, el kneazle los guiará de vuelva a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). Las apariencias de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles (AF).  
> Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, es una mezcla entre Kneazle y gato, según J.K. Rowling; Pero no se sabe si Hermione tiene licencia para ello (PA).


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Snape mantuvo un ojo en el mocoso y otro en el reloj. Recientemente equipado con las normas básicas para una buena caligrafía y una pluma funcional, Harry logro mostrar bastante mejora cuando finalizo sus 200 líneas, que termino poco antes de la cena.

-¡Aquí están, Profesor!- Harry dijo feliz. -Las conté dos veces para ver que estuvieran todas.- Y le entrego el pergamino con orgullo.

Normalmente en este punto, Snape le mandaba un hechizo incendio al pergamino para demostrarle al sinvergüenza cuan inútil había sido el castigo. Todo su tiempo y esfuerzo gastados en algo sin sentido y sin valor ni siquiera para el hombre que lo había solicitado. Más de una vez, este casual acto de crueldad había reducido a estudiantes a las lágrimas, cuando se daban cuenta lo malvado y sin corazón que era en realidad su Profesor de Pociones.

Pero de alguna manera, mirando la cara de satisfacción que Harry tenía por sus 200 líneas, el producto de toda una tarde de esfuerzo agotador, Snape no pudo hacerlo. -Hm,- observo el pergamino. -No tan terrible como podía haber sido,- dijo reluctante.

-¿Así que en vez de garabateos de pollo, quizás son garabateos… de mono?- le pregunto Harry descaradamente.

Snape entrecerró lo ojos. -Su caligrafía todavía no alcanza el nivel de los primates, Sr. Potter.-

-¿Garabateos de pavo? ¿O de búho? Pingüino – Harry se estaba divirtiendo mucho con estos pensamientos, y Snape dejo caer su mano con fuerza en el escritorio produciendo un sonoro crash.

-POTTER. ¡Estas siendo castigado!-

-Oh,- Harry dijo culpable. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir arrepentido. El profesor no tenía que estarle recordando eso. Ahora el hombre iba a pensar que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo disciplinando a Harry. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! Harry sabía cómo era el que te hicieran sentir que no habías hecho un buen trabajo, pese a que habías hecho tu mejor esfuerzo. No quería que el profesor se sintiera de esa manera.

Pese a lo que el Sr. Weasley le había dicho, estaba claro para Harry que el profesor simplemente no sabía cómo ser demasiado estricto. Y solo porque Snape realmente no entendía este asunto de los castigos, no quería decir que Harry debía hacerlo sentir mal por sus defectos. -Lo siento señor.- Pensó con fuerza. ¿Que podía decir que hiciera creer al profesor que su "castigo" había sido efectivo? -Em, Siento mucho haber tomado riesgos con mi seguridad. Aprendí mi lección, en serio.- Miro al profesor preocupado. ¿Funcionaria eso? No había querido en realidad hacer sentir inadecuado al Profesor Snape.

Snape miro al mocoso con los ojos entrecerrados. Así estaba mejor. El chico lucia ansioso ahora, y se mordía los labios, nervioso. Obviamente el arrebato de Snape había asustado a la pequeña amenaza. Sus familiares probablemente le gritaban con frecuencia.

Snape se movió incomodo cuando un extraño sentimiento de culpa se alojo en su pecho. Harry era mucho más frágil que los normales horrorosos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Debía recordar eso y no ser su típico ser enojón, para que así el chico no se acordara de sus desagradables familiares Muggles.

-Estoy contento de escuchar eso, Sr. Potter,- le dijo, su voz sería pero más calmada. -Tu bienestar es muy importante para que lo trates tan casualmente o que corras riesgos innecesarios. No voy a relajar mi posición en ese asunto, así que si no deseas pasar todas tus tardes copiando líneas, escribiendo ensayos, y sobando tu adolorido trasero, te sugiero que muestres mas precaución en tus actividades diarias.-

Le tomo a Harry unos momentos comprender todas las palabras, pero una vez que lo hizo, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa. ¡El Profesor Snape había dicho que Harry importaba! Había dicho que la salud y seguridad de Harry eran importantes. Que Harry no debía hacer tonterías que podían lastimarlo, porque era importante. Eso era casi lo mismo que decir que Snape se preocupaba. Mucho mejor, porque mucha gente decía a veces que se preocupaba, pero no lo demostraba con acciones.  
Pero Snape hacía más que eso. Había dicho que si Harry se ponía en riesgo, él, Snape, lo detendría. Incluso había amenazado con golpearlo nuevamente, no que sus suaves palmadas en realidad dejaran a Harry con el trasero adolorido, pero era obvio que el Profesor Snape creía que sí. De todas formas, sus amenazas mostraban lo serio que era, porque él solo usaba los palmazos para la más terrible de las malas conductas. Caracoles, eso era casi como decir que nada era más importante que Harry.

Harry parpadeo. Este era un pensamiento tan revolucionario que tenía que probarlo.

-¿Señor?-

-¿Qué?- Snape frunció el ceño. El chico todavía lucia un poco ansioso. ¿Qué era lo que lo estaba molestando tanto? ¿La amenaza de más palmadas? ¿El reto? ¿Había sido el tono de Snape demasiado duro?

-¿Me pegaría por responderle de mala manera?- Harry pregunto con mucha precaución. Responder de mala manera era un pecado capital en la casa de los Dursley. Para Harry, seguramente. Por que Dudley tenía permitido por supuesto contestar de mala manera y hacer berrinches por cualquier trivialidad.

Snape parpadeo. Que pregunta más extraña. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Potter? Le dio al mocoso su mirada "ya que obviamente encuentras la vida muy difícil, serás más útil como ingrediente para pociones" y gruño, -No, Sr. Potter, pero me preocupare mediante otros métodos que nunca más cometa esa falta.-

Harry pensó sobre eso. Quizás responder de mala manera no era una ofensa tan seria aquí. El había escuchado a los otros chicos, como Ron, decirle cosas al profesor que él jamás le habría dicho al tío Vernon, a menos que quisiera su trasero con todos los colores del arcoíris. Quizás debería preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Me pegaría por pegarle a otra persona? ¿Como por ejemplo a Draco?- Harry supuso que meterse en una pelea con un miembro de la Casa de Snape seguramente le asignaría a Harry el castigo más severo posible.

Snape miro al chico con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un lado tenía que animar al chico por querer pelear con alguien, en vez de ser la victima pasiva que los Dursley le habían entrenado a ser. Por el otro lado, no estaba complacido ante esta muestra de agresividad preadolescente. ¿Y por que estaba el pequeño idiota haciendo esta pregunta? Acaso era tan estúpido de informarle a Snape sus planes para futuras travesuras, ¿no obstante su forma de darle vueltas al asunto? -No, Potter, porque con toda la cantidad de puntos que vas a perder de tu Casa y las numerosas detenciones que recibirías te quedaría más que claro lo tonto de tus acciones.-

Harry parpadeo. Caracoles. Así que el profesor no creía que pegarle a Draco era más importante que ponerse en peligro. Eso era increíble. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero se sentía forzado a tentar su suerte y tratar una vez más. Seguramente este sería el peor de todos los crímenes, al menos aquí en la escuela.

-¿Me pegaría por hacer… trampa?- Harry apenas respiro en la última palabra. Se dio cuenta que para un profesor, hacer trampa debía ser el pecado máximo. 

Después de todo, además de pelear y ser irrespetuoso, ¿Que hacían los estudiantes que pusieran completamente furiosos a los profesores?

¡El pequeño monstruo! ¿Que estaba tramando? Snape se acerco, y agarro a Harry por los hombros, acercándolo. -Potter,- dijo, frunciéndole el ceño al mocoso, -hacer trampa en Hogwarts es una de las pocas acciones por las cuales tienes que lidiar directamente con el Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Realmente quieres que se enoje contigo- Harry palideció y meneo la cabeza violentamente. -Bien.- Se detuvo Snape. -Pero para responder tu pregunta, no. No te golpearía por eso. No te he dicho suficientes veces que solo te pegaría si violas mis dos más importantes reglas, que son en esencia que cuides de tu persona.- Lo miro amenazadoramente. -¿Necesitas copiar esto unos cientos de veces hasta que se te grabe en tu dura cabeza?-

-¡No, señor!- Harry dijo rápidamente. Los dedos todavía le dolían por sostener la pluma durante las 200 líneas, y todavía tenía 500 más por hacer. Pero pese a la amenaza de Snape, no pudo contener la felicidad que recorrió todo su ser como un placentero calor. Tenía razón, aunque fuera increíble. Snape estaba de hecho diciendo que la salud y bienestar de Harry eran más importantes para él que ninguna otra cosa.

Considerando los seguido que Harry se había quemado preparando la comida de los Dursley o lastimado trabajando en el jardín, era absolutamente extraño que Snape pusiera tanto énfasis en su bienestar. Los Dursley siempre habían insistido que todo lo concerniente a Harry, incluida su salud tomara un distante segundo lugar frente a cualquiera de sus deseos. Ellos no se preocuparían por nada que fuese de importancia para Harry, y la mayor parte de su vida, Harry había aprendido a aceptar que cualquier deseo trivial de Dudley era más importante que sus necesidades más básicas. Hasta ahora.

Ahora el Profesor Snape estaba poniendo su mundo al revés, al decir que la cosa MÁS importante para él era Harry. La salud de Harry. La seguridad de Harry. Y voluntariamente apoyaba sus palabras con acciones, incluyendo unas palmadas, que el obviamente consideraba un Castigo Muy Severo. El cálido sentimiento interior que sentía Harry se intensifico. El Profesor Snape claramente no tenía idea como golpear a un niño. Pero el solo hecho de que estaba intentándolo, solo para asegurar que Harry comprendiera lo serio que Snape estaba sobre su seguridad, significaba que estaba dispuesto a soportar muchos problemas por el beneficio de Harry, algo que nunca nadie había hecho por Harry desde que él podía recordar.

Harry deseo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por el Profesor Snape para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba lo que el profesor estaba haciendo por él. -¿Señor?- dijo dudoso.

-¿Que pasa ahora, Potter?- le pregunto Snape con irritación. ¿Porque estaba el mocoso parado ahí pensativo con el ceño fruncido?

Y de repente el pequeño monstruo lo apretaba firmemente. Snape casi saco su varita antes de darse cuenta que Harry no lo estaba atacando. Era un abrazo, completamente incomprensible dadas las circunstancias. El mocoso estuvo en detención; tuvo que copiar la misma frase 200 inútiles veces; había sido amenazado con castigos adicionales, incluido castigo físico; y Snape le había claramente explicado que no le perdonarla ninguna falta, y no le mostraría favoritismo si se metía en problemas. El rápidamente destruyo cualquier esperanza que el mocoso tuviera de hacer travesuras sin castigo.

Había deducido finalmente que Harry estaba nombrándole las típicas malas conductas escolares esperando que su guardián usara sus facultades como miembro académico para librarlo de los castigos. En vez de eso Snape le había dejado claro a Harry que habría castigo hasta para la más mínima ofensa. ¿Entonces porque le estaba dando un abrazo?

Snape se pregunto si acaso el mocoso estaba más confundido de lo que creyó originalmente. Había sido obvio desde la primera detención que Harry no tenía idea de lo que constituía un castigo apropiado, menos sobre recompensas, pero ahora Severus se preguntaba si el chico estaba tan confundido que cualquier castigo que no fuera una paliza la veía como una increíble indulgencia.

-Potter, eso es suficiente-dijo, quitándose al chiquillo de encima. Miro feo al mocoso, que le sonreía alegremente, pero de alguna manera las manos que sostenían a Potter alejado eran mucho más gentiles de lo que podían haber sido. Su intención había sido sacudir al chico, para que supiera que este tipo de demostraciones afectivas no serian permitidas, pero en vez de eso se encontró haciendo cariño a los delgados hombros. ¡Realmente! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo porque había aceptado ser el guardián del chico no significaba que debía demostrar su afecto a cada rato.

Hora para cambiar el tema.

-Potter, ven conmigo.- Aclaro su garganta incomodo y se puso de pie. Harry salió tras él mientras Snape lo guiaba hacia sus habitaciones personales.

Snape discutió consigo mismo todo el camino, al final decidió que tenía sentido salir de eso ahora mismo, sino por otra razón para que Albus no lo molestara durante la cena. -Entra,- le ordeno, abriendo la puerta para la nueva habitación de Harry.

El mocoso, desobediente en esto como en todas las otras cosas, le dio una mirada incierta y se asomo a mirar receloso. -¡Entra!- le repitió Snape. Levanto su mano hacia adelante para darle un empujón al mocoso, para que entrara a la habitación.

Pero esa maniobra no funciono como Snape esperaba, porque lo próximo que supo, fue que el mocoso le agarro la mano con firmeza. De la forma que dudaba en entrar a la habitación, cualquiera creería que había un dragón vivo adentro.

-Oh, por Merlín, Potter.- Snape caminó hacia adelante, llevando al chico con él. Movió su varita, iluminando sus alrededores, y Harry quedo con la boca abierta.  
Estaban parados al medio de una espaciosa habitación, con ventanas mágicas que proveían una vista del campo de Quidditch. Una cama con dosel, resplandeciente con (según Snape) los chillones colores Gryffindor, mientras alrededor de la habitación libreros llenos de libros de texto y diversión, sin mencionar muchos de los juguetes y actividades que Albus había insistido en comprar. Un escritorio en una esquina, demasiado cercano a la ventana según el punto de vista de Snape; la microscópica atención del mocoso pasaría distraída, tenía unos básicos materiales de referencia, un set de plumas apropiadas para su edad (anti goteo, llenado mágico, y encantadas para reconocer errores de caligrafía), y un montón de pergaminos de varios tamaños.

Snape vio que los ojos del chico habían sido capturados por las sabanas animadas de hipogrifos y rodó los ojos ante la extravagante idea de Albus. ¡De seguro Potter era muy mayor para estas tonterías de bebe!

-¡Genial!- dijo el chico. Bueno. Aparentemente no.

Los ojos de Harry zumbaron por toda la habitación. Era como una habitación de sueños, llena con los más asombroso juguetes que Dudley hubiera visto jamás. Había un caballete con pinturas en una esquina, algo que parecía como un animado y miniaturizado juego de Quidditch, mas libros de los que había visto fuera de una librería… incluso algo tan prosaico como la cama tenía sabanas mágicas, y podía ver por la puerta entreabierta que el baño adjunto tenía una bañera, un lavamanos y un inodoro.

¡Quien fuera que viviera aquí debía tener mucha suerte! ¿Harry se pregunto cómo esta persona podía dejar sola esta maravillosa habitación? Si Harry hubiera tenido una habitación una fracción tan linda como esta, los Dursley nunca tendrían que haberlo encerrado; el habría estado feliz de permanecer allí, fuera de su vista.  
Harry miro alrededor, preguntándose en la habitación de quien estaba. No había pensado que el Profesor Snape tuviera hijos, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Harry sintió un fiero sentimiento de pérdida, y también de ¿celos?, en su pecho. Estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo con fiereza. Solo porque él es amable contigo no quiere decir que eres especial para él. El solo es bueno, eso es todo.

Harry peleo por mantener abajo el sentimiento de amarga decepción, por que reconoció que era inútil para él e injusto para el profesor. Él sabía muy bien lo que era ser el segundo en todo, un reemplazo, y había brevemente soñado en ser el foco único de la atención de un adulto. Pero obviamente no sería así. En realidad, el Profesor Snape sería mucho mejor que los Dursley. ¿No había sido más amable con Harry de lo que ellos nunca habían sido? Incluso si él tuviera su propio hijo, por el que naturalmente se preocuparía mucho mas, igual seria amable con Harry, y además, Harry tenía a los Weasley.

Ohhhhh, ahora Harry vio las visitas a los Weasley con una nueva perspectiva. Obviamente sería enviado donde los Weasley cuando el Profesor Snape quisiera pasar tiempo con su hijo verdadero. Bueno, eso era mucho mejor que ser exiliado a una alacena. Harry trato de sonreír. ¿Ves? Se digo a sí mismo. El Profesor Snape está siendo terriblemente amable y pensando en ti igual.

Esta era la cosa sobre ser un huérfano. Uno no podía esperar realmente que alguien te quisiera después que morían tus padres. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios hijos, y estar atorado con otro era, bueno, inconveniente. Harry tenía ese concepto machacado en él desde muy pequeño, y sabía que debía estar agradecido por cualquier amabilidad que le llegara a él.

Y él lo estaba. De verdad. Solo era que por una estúpida, tonta, inmadura razón él había creído que el Profesor Snape era… suyo. Y dolió un montón darse cuenta de que no era así

Se aguanto sus traidoras lágrimas. No sería justo para el profesor, que había sido tan bueno con él (¡incluso dándole un regalo en medio de la detención!), averiguar lo presuntuoso que Harry había sido.

-¿Si señor?- lucho para sonar lo más natural posible. Miro nuevamente la habitación. ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Quizás Snape quería que limpiara la habitación? ¿O iba a advertirle como los Dursley lo habían hecho con las dos habitaciones de Dudley que esta habitación estaba fuera de límites para él? ¡Como si fuera tan estúpido como para tocar las cosas de otras personas! Dudley lo había curado de eso cuando tenía cuatro años de edad.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba al muchacho. No había esperado saltos de alegría, bien, actualmente lo había esperado, pero para una criatura tan emocional como era Potter, esta cara de póquer mientras observaba la habitación era exasperante. El pequeño ingrato era demasiado orgulloso para decir siquiera gracias, y miraba la habitación con una clara expresión de decepción.

Así que todos sus esfuerzos (sin mencionar los de los elfos domésticos) habían sido desperdiciados, ¿no es así? Snape se esforzó por tratar de complacer al desagradecido mocoso. ¿Por qué había esperado que un Potter mostrara agradecimiento? ¡Naturalmente el chico pensaba que una habitación en una mazmorra era inapropiada para el príncipe de Gryffindor!

Snape apretó los dientes, forzando atrás los ácidos comentarios llenos de improperios que estaban por salir de sus labios. Revelarían mucho de su estado emocional. No, mejor mostrar el mismo desinterés del chico, una actitud ligeramente desdeñosa. Nunca le había demostrado al padre lo mucho que sus acciones lo lastimaban; y no iba a empezar ahora con el hijo.

Cuando Harry se giro hacia él con una expectante mirada y una pregunta, Snape retorno la mirada con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué pasa, Potter?- no iba a sonsacar del chico, un obviamente insincero, gracias.

-Em… ¿Porque estamos aquí señor?-

¡La desfachatez del chico! ¡Como si no hubiera notado la habitación! ¡Como si fuera irrelevante! bien, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

-Pensé que te gustaría ver donde dormirás cuando te quedes conmigo,- le gruño. -A la mayoría de la gente civilizada le gusta saber sobre sus acomodaciones.-

Oh no. Esta era una muy mala idea. Harry miro alrededor de la encantadora habitación mágica con algo cercano al susto. Era una cosa no tener mucho. Pero era otra diferente que te lo sacaran en cara. Estar rodeado por todas estas cosas maravillosas que él nunca tendría la esperanza de tocar, menos que fueran suyas, sería demasiado, mucho peor que estar encerrado en una pequeña, sucia, alacena llena de arañas. Por lo menos en la alacena, Harry se podía rodear con las maravillas de su imaginación. Quizás no fueran reales, pero al menos eran suyas.

¿Y qué pasaba con el dueño de la habitación? Seguramente no estaría complacido de tener a un intruso quedándose en su cama, posiblemente jugando con sus juguetes. Incluso si él no fuera como Dudley, que creía que las cosas estaban arruinadas para siempre si Harry las miraba, no era probable que quisiera a alguien más quedándose en su habitación, con sus cosas. Y si fuera como Dudley… algunos de los peores castigos de Harry habían sido después que Dudley había dicho que Harry había roto, tocado, o jugado con sus juguetes. No importaba si Harry hubiera estado en otra habitación cuando esto sucedió, sus tíos siempre le creían a Dudley.

Harry esperaba que el Profesor Snape fuera un poco más justo si una cosa así pasaba aquí, por lo menos que escuchara la versión de Harry antes de automáticamente castigarlo, pero sería mejor, mucho mejor evitar el problema en primer lugar.

-Por favor señor,- Harry trago en seco. No quería parecer desagradecido. La gente desagradecida era lo peor, y muy a menudo se quedaban sin comer, por un largo tiempo. -¿No podría mejor dormir en el sofá como lo hice anoche? Era realmente confortable. No necesito una cama.-

Snape no podía creer lo que decía el mocoso. Acaso era tan rencoroso que prefería dormir en un sillón que en una cama, ¿solo para demostrar lo completamente indiferente que estaba por los esfuerzos de Snape por complacerlo?

-¿Como si quisiera tener a un mocoso que ronca en mi sala?- gruño, apenas logrando contener su temperamento. Solo pensar lo que le haría Albus si lanzara a la fuerza al pequeño mocoso de sus habitaciones, lo calmaba.

Oh. Por supuesto. Harry se sintió estúpido. Como si alguien quisiera a un odioso huérfano plantado en el medio de sus habitaciones. -Em, bien, en realidad no necesito una habitación como esta,- dijo, removiéndose. -Quiero decir, si usted tiene una habitación donde guarda cosas o una alac…- No alcanzo a terminar su oración, porque Snape lo agarro por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¿Alacena?- pregunto el profesor furioso. -¿Ibas a decir alacena?- Al asentimiento de Harry, el profesor lo sacudíos nuevamente. -¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que soy como esos horribles familiares tuyos?, ¡Potter! ¿De verdad imaginas que encerraría a un niño con los útiles de limpieza?- Snape no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan enojado, incluso el sabotaje de las duchas de los Slytherin por los gemelos Weasley, que dejo a todos los miembros de su Casa verdes, palidecía en comparación. ¿El pequeño mocoso le estaba informando que prefería la alacena de esos Muggles en vez del mejor esfuerzo de Snape para una grandiosa habitación? esta indígnate falta de respeto…era completamente Slytherin.

Harry miro al Profesor Snape en shock. Estaba casi tan molesto como cuando Harry fue tras la recordadora. ¿Pero qué es lo que había hecho Harry? Todo lo que había dicho, oh. Había sugerido que una alacena era buena para él. El profesor le había dejado claro que los Dursley eran terribles personas porque no trataban a Harry correctamente. Harry merecía mejor. Y aquí estaba él, actuando como si estuviera bien que lo enviaran a una alacena. Los Dursley jamás habrían tratado a Dudley de esa forma, y el Profesor Snape había dicho que Harry merecía ser tratado tan bien como Dudley. Por lo menos.

El profesor debía creer que él era realmente tonto. Seguía olvidándose. Seguía actuando como si lo que decían los Dursley era correcto, incluso aunque el Profesor Snape le había repetido lo contrario como un millón de veces. Con razón estaba tan enojado.

Por supuesto, esto significaba que el profesor todavía se preocupaba por él. Oh, obviamente no tanto como se preocupaba por su hijo verdadero, el dueño de esta asombrosa habitación, pero igual se preocupaba bastante. El corazón de Harry dio una vuelta. En realidad le gustaba que el profesor se pusiera furioso cuando Harry actuaba como si no importara. Era una clara indicación para Harry que si importaba. Para él. Por lo menos un poco.

-Lo siento," murmuro, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su alivio. -Yo solo no quiero meterme en problemas por tocar algo.-

La ira de Snape se calmo cuando las palabras penetraron su cerebro. -¿Qué? ¿Porque te vas a meter en problemas por eso?-

Harry mantuvo sus ojos agachados y respondió levantando un hombro, un hábito que Snape ya había aprendido a detestar. -A él quizás no le guste que toque sus cosas.-

-¿A quién?-

-A su hijo.-

Las piernas de Snape casi cedieron. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba alucinando? ¿Acaso tenia personalidad dividida para hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona? -Potter, en nombre de Merlín, ¿de qué estás hablando?-

Harry lo miro confundido. - Su hijo. El niño dueño de esta habitación. ¿O es su sobrino? Yo solo creo que a él no le va a gustar que yo me quede aquí. Quiero decir, el tiene todas estas cosas, y a él quizás no le guste que alguien las toque. Yo no tocaría nada,- agrego rápidamente, -pero él, él quizás pensaría que lo hice. Como sin querer muevo algo mientras estoy limpiando. Y el quizás se enoje,- finalizo, tragando con fuerza.

Snape miro al chico. Como siempre las emociones de Harry estaban escritas en su rostro. Deseo, envidia, esperanza perdida, miedo, aprehensión… el niño obviamente había sido acusado de "tocar algo" en el pasado, donde los Muggles, claramente y el resultado lo había dejado marcado. Probablemente en forma literal. Snape apretó nuevamente sus dientes, pero ahora la rabia no estaba dirigida al chico enfrente de él, sino a esos malditos Muggles a los cuales les debía una visita.

Pero ahora, por supuesto, tenía varios malentendidos que aclarar. -Potter. Yo no tengo un hijo, ni un sobrino, ni primo, ni ningún otro relativo sanguíneo. Tengo alguien a mi cargo Tú,- le dijo apuntándolo. El chico era un Gryffindor, después de todo.

Harry miro al hombre en confusión. Así que el profesor estaba solo, tal y como Harry había pensado. ¿Pero entonces de quien era esta asombrosa habitación?

-Esta habitación,- continúo Snape, ignorando la culpa que se le enterraba por lo que había asumido previamente, -Es tuya. Yo la hice, con ayuda de los elfos domésticos,- añadió de mala gana, - para ti. Nunca ha pertenecido a nadie. Es tuya.- Repitió el punto, al ver la choqueada expresión del chico que le sugería que no comprendía el concepto. -Todo lo que está en esta habitación te pertenece. A nadie más. Tú tienes que tocar las cosas.-

Pero ahora el chico estaba moviendo la cabeza desesperadamente, y tenía las manos firmemente apretadas delante de él, como si estuviera asustado de que pudieran traicionarlo de alguna forma. -No, señor. No. No son mías. Nunca antes las vi. Usted debe haber cometido un error, señor. Quizás le pertenecen a alguno de los otros chicos del dormitorio. Por favor señor, yo nunca las he tocado.-

Genial. El mocoso se estaba poniendo histérico. Idiota Gryffindor. Incapaz de hacer la mas mínima deducción y poniéndose agitado al pensar que Snape había amueblado su habitación con cosas robadas.

Snape tomo al chico con él hacia la cama y se sentó, ignorando los rugidos molestos de los hipogrifos mágicos. Posiciono al tembloroso chiquillo entre sus rodillas y lo miro directamente a los ojos. -Potter. Voy a decir esto lentamente, así que trata de seguirme,- dijo bruscamente, retorciéndose internamente por lo que iba a revelar. -Las cosas en esta habitación son tuyas. Te… ¡deja de menear la cabeza, chiquillo tonto! te pertenecen, porque yo las compre para ti.-  
Harry se quedo helado. No podía haber oído correctamente.

-Sí,- continúo Snape. -Hice esta habitación para ti y compre las cosas que hay en ella para ti. Un chico debe tener sus propias cosas. El hecho es que esos innaturales familiares tuyos no te proveyeron con las necesidades básicas como comida y ropa, menos las cosas apropiadas para un chico que está creciendo, como libros y juguetes educacionales para estimular la mente, esa no va a ser mi forma. Tú viste la casa de los Weasley. Tú viste todas las cosas que sus niños tienen, pese a sus recursos limitados. ¿Acaso creíste que iba a tratarte tan mal como lo hicieron esos Muggles? tu eres mi responsabilidad, Potter. Tú vas a ser tratado como el importante, y merecedor niño que eres. Los niños deben ser atesorados, Potter. Tu trato va a reflejar eso.- Oh, Merlín, si Albus lo escuchara en esta nauseabunda plática nunca dejaría de molestarlo. Terminaría siendo el Jefe de la Casa Hufflepuff para el fin del día si seguía así, pero el chico necesitaba oírlo. Todos los libros lo decían.

Ciertamente, estaba ahora mirando a Snape como si fuera una criatura del espacio, hablando disparates. Snape gruño frustrado, entonces decidió, mientras nadie este por aquí para ser testigo de lo Hufflepuff que había sido con tanta estupidez emocional, mejor seguir el ejemplo de Molly Weasley. Tomo al chico en su regazo (¡SU REGAZO! ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?) Y lo acaricio torpemente. -Está bien, Potter. Tú mereces estas cosas. Mereces ser tratado bien. Tu eres un… buen niño.- No pudo suprimir una mueca cuando dijo lo último, era totalmente extraño a su naturaleza, pero aun así forzó las palabras a salir.

Hubo un increíble sonido en los oídos de Harry al tratar de procesar la completamente imposible declaración que había salido de la boca de Snape. ¿Todo esto era para él? ¿El profesor había salido y comprado esto para él? ¿Con su propio dinero? ¿Pero porque el profesor haría eso? ¡Ya había hecho tanto por Harry! ¿Por qué gastaba más tiempo y dinero en él?

-¿P...p...pero porque?- Harry finalmente logro tartamudear.

-¡Potter! ¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?- lo reto Snape, apretando su agarre alrededor de los delgados hombros. Bien, ahora tenía una razón para retarlo. Era mucho mejor en eso. - Te dije. Tú ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Y es mí deber asegurar que tengas todo lo que un joven mago necesita.-

-¿P-pero todo esto?- Harry chillo, moviendo sus brazos a la enorme, maravillosa, habitación mágica (literalmente). -yo-yo no necesito todo esto.-

Snape frunció el ceño con fiereza. -Por supuesto que sí, chiquillo ridículo. Solo porque has sido tratado como un elfo domestico ilegitimo por la mayor parte de tu vida no quiere decir que eso va a continuar. ¿Tú crees que me comportare como esos horrible Muggles? Tú mereces y tienes derecho a las mismas cosas que cualquier otro niño mago tiene, y es mi responsabilidad ver que las tengas.-

Los ojos de Harry cayeron. -Pero usted ya me dio un papá,- murmuro, una mano jugando con la manga de Snape. -No necesita darme nada más.-

Le tomo un momento para asimilar las palabras de Harry, y cuando lo hizo, fueron seguidas de inmediato por un estruendoso sonido que hizo que Snape se preguntara si alguien estaba ocupando la red flu. Solo el extraño, apretado sentimiento en su pecho le señalo que el sonido venia de adentro.

Ese impertinente, incomprensible, e impredecible muchacho ¿había dicho eso? Se había referido a Snape como un padre, ¿su padre? Snape se pregunto si los cerdos voladores que habían invadido Hogwarts estaban interfiriendo con la práctica de Quidditch.

Intento hablar y se dio cuenta que tuvo que aclarar su garganta primero. -Em, si, bien.- ¿Que se supone debía decir frente a esta ridícula y equivocada declaración? - Bien, em, si.- Necesitaba aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas. No podía dejar que el mocoso anduviera por Hogwarts esparciendo esas ridículas ideas. Era una cosa para él, servir como guardián momentario del mocoso hasta que Albus finalmente volviera a sus sentidos y lo reemplazara con alguien apropiado, y otra diferente que alguien, particularmente el engendro de su Némesis, lo imaginara en una clase de rol paternal. Solamente podía imaginar los gritos de incredulidad y escarnio con que esa noticia sería recibida. Y ese solo sería la reacción de los otros miembros de la facultad.

No, mejor enderezar a la pequeña amenaza de una vez por todas. Dejarle claro que ningún Snape que se respete se afiliaría con un pilluelo, menos con un Potter. Solo porque había jurado cuidar al muchacho no quería decir que tenía que lidiar con nada más aparte de su bienestar material. Incluso los Dursley habían hecho eso, más o menos. Bien, menos, para decir la verdad.

Abrió la boca para decirle al mocoso, de una vez por todas, que nunca debería usar ese término nuevamente. Él era responsabilidad de Snape por orden del Director. Y Snape cuidaría de él porque era su deber, nada más. Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Harry lo miro desde donde había estado casi hipnotizado por la manga de Snape, y los ojos de Lily una vez más atraparon su alma.

En el fondo de su alma, apenas noto, para su sorpresa, que Harry no estaba indeciso o preocupado. En vez de eso sus ojos contenían una quieta satisfacción y paz. Como si pese a cualquier cosa que pasara en el mundo, él había encontrado su lugar de paz. Estaba retraído, pero no asustado.

Snape aclaro su garganta. -Suenas como un bobo, Potter. Estar en esta, em, en este tipo de posición hace más probable que provea estas cosas. Ahora si no te gusta la habitación o los juguetes, entonces… –

-¡No!- grito Harry. -¡No! ¡Son geniales! ¡Me encantan!-

Snape dijo desaprobadoramente. -Bueno, como todavía no has dado las gracias, naturalmente asumí… –

Y una vez más el chico se lanzo hacia el profesor, con tanta fuerza que saco todo el aire del hombre. –Gracias, gracias, gracias,- murmuro en el pecho de Snape, apretándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

El exquisito dolor en su pecho obviamente era causado porque Potter estaba presionando su cráneo contra su esternón, se dijo Snape. -Sí, bueno, que no hayan mas de esas ridículas lagrimas, Potter. No tengo intenciones de arruinar otra túnica por tu inhabilidad de usar un pañuelo apropiadamente.- Hubo un sospechoso resoplido desde el área de su pecho, y Snape ahogo un suspiro. -Tienes veinte minutos antes de la cena. Te sugiero que los uses explorando tu habitación, aunque si insistes, puedes pasarlos lloriqueando desesperadamente en mi hombro.-

-¡No lloro desesperadamente! Harry reclamo indignado, levantando la cabeza y mirando al profesor con ojos que eran sospechosamente brillantes.

Snape levanto una ceja. -Por supuesto que no,- agrego sarcástico. Levanto al chico de su regazo y lo deposito en la cama. -Te llamare cuando sea hora de ir al Gran Comedor.-

Y dejo al chico para que explorara, y ojala que el pequeño idiota pudiera ser capaz de tocar las cosas de su habitación si se encontraba solo por un rato, y para ser sincero, no estaba seguro si podría quedarse en la habitación más tiempo. Dumbledore obviamente se habría quedado allí, mostrándole cada juego y juguete, pero Snape se dio cuenta que le estaba costando mucho mantener su fría fachada. Cada vez que el mocoso se mostraba emocionado por las cosas más mundanas que le eran dadas, Snape era atacado por un deseo casi incontrolable de Aparecerse donde los Dursley y demostrarles unos cuantos trucos que aprendió de los Mortífagos. Se pregunto si podría tomar prestada a Bellatrix LeStrange de Azkaban por unas cuantas horas, y quizás un par de Dementores también…

Harry miro la habitación, su habitación, se corrigió rápidamente, y adonde mirara, vio nuevas cosas maravillosas para explorar. Acaricio las sabanas donde estaba sentado, y los hipogrifos graznaron y batieron sus alas en bienvenida. Dudley no tenía sabanas como estas. Él nunca había visto sabanas como estas. Y su habitación no era tan grande, tampoco. Incluso si pusiera las dos habitaciones juntas, esta habitación, la habitación de Harry, era más grande. Y los juguetes de Dudley no hacían nada. Los juguetes de Harry (¡LOS JUGUETES DE HARRY!) hacían todo tipo de cosas asombrosas. Sabía que debería estar caminando alrededor tocando todas las diferentes cosas y juguetes, pero en este momento, todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse y mirar.

Tenía una habitación. Una habitación de verdad, que era suya. ¡Y estaba llena, prácticamente hasta el borde!, con juguetes y libros y todo tipo de cosas maravillosas. Pero la mejor parte, la parte que estaba haciendo tan feliz a Harry que dolía, en una extraña, pero maravillosa forma, era que el Profesor Snape la había hecho. Solo para él. Había hecho una habitación y comprado todas las cosas Solo Para Harry.

Harry miro alrededor de la habitación, y sus ojos no vieron objetos, ellos vieron Amor. Tangible, concretos ejemplos de amor, amabilidad y preocupación. Harry pensó, casi sin aliento, que su corazón podía explotar si era más feliz. Se dejo caer en la cama y miro el dosel preguntándose si algún otro niño en la historia del mudo había sido tan feliz.

Y así fue como Snape lo encontró veinte minutos después, acostado de espalda en su cama, una extraña, mirada de felicidad en su rostro. -¡Potter!- lo reto Snape, levantándolo de la cama y pegándole un palmazo (no una caricia) en el trasero. Después de todo el sentimentalismo de antes, era mejor que le enviara un fuerte mensaje a Harry de que no debería esperar puros corazones, flores y abrazos de él. -No te acuestes en la cama con los zapatos puestos, chiquillo descerebrado. ¿Todavía no estás listo? ¿No te has lavado la cara y las manos? ¿No te dije que ya casi era tiempo de cenar?- El chico debió haberse tropezado cuando se paro, porque de repente sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de Snape afirmándose para no caer, supuso él. Los traidores brazos de Snape le dieron un pequeño apretón al mocoso mientras lo afirmaba para que se enderezara mejor.

Harry le dio a Snape un abrazo cuando el hombre lo ayudo a levantarse encantado cuando recibió un breve abrazo en retorno. Se sentía muy bien el tener a un adulto que te ayudara a levantarte, completo con una palmada cariñosa en el trasero. Antes de Hogwarts, nunca un adulto había puesto las manos en Harry en otra forma que no fuera enojo, encontró que en realidad le gustaba, en realidad le gustaba mucho el afectuoso toque del profesor. No era suave como el de la Sra. Weasley o Madame Pomfrey, y noto que era más… masculino que eso. No era tan fuerte como para ser considerado rudo pero tampoco era como de bebé o niña. Harry sonrío. Era lo que un papá debía hacer. No muy gentil, no muy rudo, solo perfecto.

Y ahora el profesor estaba guiándolo hacia el baño, ordenándole que se lavara, asegurándose que Harry estuviera limpio y ordenado antes de salir. Era tan bueno tener a alguien que se preocupara por él de esta manera, asegurándose que no se avergonzara el mismo, asegurándose que tuviera sus comidas a tiempo… Harry suspiro con felicidad.

Snape rodó sus ojos ante los ruidos histriónicos del mocoso. Oh, por Merlín. Tantos suspiros y lamentaciones, todo porque lo había mandado a limpiarse antes de la cena. Que monstruo más melodramático. -Apúrate,- dijo bruscamente. El chico era muy flacucho. Necesitaba comer bien cuando correspondía, y dado el apetito de sus otros compañeros de Casa, si el chico no llegaba a la mesa a tiempo, tendría suerte si Longbottom y los otros barriles sin fondo le dejaran solamente las sobras. -Si te sigues entreteniendo, haré que te tomes otra poción nutritiva,- lo amenazo.

Harry se seco la cara y manos y se apresuro. Era tan bueno de parte de su profesor el pensar en cosas como la poción nutritiva, y más aun prepararla para él. Quizás… quizás si preguntaba con mucha amabilidad, después de terminar todas sus líneas de castigo y ensayos, ¿el profesor le dejaría ayudarlo a prepararlas?  
-Vamos,- Snape tomo a Harry con él y partieron hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry noto a varios Slytherin mirándolo y murmurando mientras caminaban a través de las mazmorras, y sonrío y les hizo señas. Después de todo, necesitaba llevarse bien con los miembros de la Casa del profesor. Extrañamente, sus amistosos saludos parecían causar más furiosos murmullos.

Después empezaron a caminar por los pasillos principales, y eran los Gryffindor haciendo el mirar y murmurar. A Harry no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente murmurara sobre él, Dudley se había asegurado de que todos los niños en la escuela pensaran que él era raro y estúpido. Se sentía bien que la gente ahora murmurara por algo bueno, como el hecho que tenía un nuevo guardián. Se dio cuenta que los otros profesores no tenían hijos en la escuela, así que él sería el centro de atención por un tiempo, pero eso estaba bien. Como cuando el profesor lo reto por ponerse en peligro, no era una cosa muy buena para pasarle (como un reto o murmullos) mientras la razón importante para eso fuera buena (como el que se preocuparan por él o el hecho de haber sido adoptado).

-Ve a unirte con los de tu Casa, y recuerda servirte una comida balanceada,- le ordeno Snape cuando llegaron a la Entrada.

Harry asintió y corrió a unirse con sus compañeros. -Hola, Harry,- Oliver Wood lo intercepto. Harry noto que Oliver estaba moviéndose con más facilidad que cuando salió del salón de Snape. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien,- le aseguro al muchacho mayor. -¿Y tú? ¿Madame Pomfrey te dio alguna poción?-

Wood suspiro con pesadez. -Sí, y también me ayudo con el ensayo, pero primero recibí un buen reto de parte de ella también. Estoy muy arrepentido de haberte dejado así de adolorido, Harry.-

-No fue tan malo,- le aseguro Harry rápidamente. ¡No quería que el capitán del equipo pensara que era un llorón!

Oliver le dio una mirada dudosa. -Está bien. Bueno, de todas formas, desde ahora en adelante, vamos a comenzar y terminar todas las prácticas con estiramientos. Asegúrate de que, em, bueno, ¿te puedes asegurar que el Profesor Snape sepa eso?-

-Seguro,- accedió Harry. Se sentó al lado de Oliver y otros miembros del equipo y rápidamente se sumergió en una fuerte discusión sobre consejos de Quidditch.  
En la mesa de los profesores, Snape miro como el desobediente mocoso completamente ignoraba los vegetales en favor de carne y papas. Aun peor, se relleno de panes y jugo de calabaza mientras esperaba que apareciera el plato principal. Lanzo una mirada tan fiera que los Gryffindor al lado de él la sintieron. Katie Bell rápidamente le dio un codazo a Potter y le susurro al oído. El pequeño monstruo se sobresalto, miro rápidamente a la mesa de los profesores, y se puso completamente colorado. Un momento después estaba echando vegetales a su plato, mientras Katie y Oliver sonreían divertidos.

-Hmm. Veo que los hábitos alimenticios de Harry están sufriendo un dramático cambio,- le murmuro McGonagall al oído. -¿No será tu influencia, Severus?-

Le lanzo una altanera mirada. -Como su Jefa de Casa, yo esperaría que tu emplearas tu influencia y le explicaras que las ranas de chocolate no son una forma apropiada de alimentación.-

Ella suspiro. -Oh, Severus, él ha tenido tan pocos dulces en su vida. Seguramente una o dos ranas… –

Dejo de escucharla. Típicamente Gryffindor. Tal y como le dijo a Albus, demasiado preocupada en el trágico pasado del chico para ayudarlo a construir un fuerte y sano futuro. Bien, si él tenía que ser el Malvado Murciélago, así sería, pero Potter no crecería para ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Ignorar-Los-Vegetales si él podía evitarlo.

Cuando apareció el budín en la mesa, Harry virtuosamente lo ignoro… después de lanzar una esperanzadora mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Lo que leyó en la cara de Snape fue suficiente para convencerlo de no tratar ni siquiera una probada.

Oliver se dio cuenta de la interacción. -¿Te dijo que no podías comer budín no es así?- le susurro a Harry.

Harry suspiro y asintió.

-¿Quieres que trate de pasarte un poco por debajo de la mesa?-

-Mejor que no.- Harry meneo la cabeza, recordando la amenaza del profesor de hacer que los elfos domésticos lo alimentaran en frente de todos. El todavía no estaba seguro de que eran los elfos domésticos, pero figuraba que cualquier cosa que significara que le dieran la comida en la boca en el Gran Comedor seria mortificante, como un sueño de los peores.

Oliver miro a la mesa de profesores y tirito. -Sí, mejor no arriesgarse.- Miro a la mesa. -Apuesto que no se molestaría si comes algo de fruta,- le digo, mostrándole los platos con fruta que habían.

Harry se mordió los labios. -¿De verdad?-

-Sí, son casi vegetales.-

Harry recordó como el profesor le había dado una manzana antes, después de confiscarle la rana de chocolate. Levanto una mano hacia la fruta, mirando al profesor. Cuando él asintió, se relajo y tomo una banana y unas uvas. -¡Gracias!- le dijo a Wood.

-No te preocupes chico,- le sonrío el chico mayor. -Debemos mantener a nuestro Buscador en la mejor forma!-

Después de la cena, Harry regreso al dormitorio con Neville, Dean, y Seamus, los estudiantes mayores se habían dirigido a estudiar a otra parte. Cuando llegaron al retrato, fueron interceptados por McGonagall. -Sr. Potter,- lo llamo, -El Profesor Snape me pidió que le recordara que tiene que ir a su oficina mañana a las diez.- Lo miro de cerca. -No está marcado como detención en mi registro, Sr. Potter, así que no tiene que asistir si no lo desea… ¿Le gustaría que yo hablara con el Profesor Snape sobre dejarlo libre de esa cita, o está bien en asistir?-

Él le sonrío. -Está bien, Profesora. Oye, Neville, ¿quizás tú quieras venir conmigo?-

Longbottom se ahogo y palideció. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Para que puedas ver mi habitación, es genial y le voy a preguntar al Profesor Snape si me deja hacer pociones con él. Quizás si tu vienes, el te dará datos para ayudarte en clases.-

McGonagall lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta. –Tu… que…pero…Severus… ¿eh?"

Ella se quedo mirando a los chicos cuando atravesaron el retrato, Harry tratando entusiasmadamente de convencer a Neville. Ella había empezado la conversación mintiéndose bastante ansiosa sobre como Harry se estaba ajustando a Severus. Pero ahora, viendo el comportamiento de Harry, se encontró más preocupaba de como la nueva situación iba a afectar a Snape. ¡Pobre Severus! Ella sospechaba que él no tenía idea en lo que se había metido…


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11  
El desayuno a la mañana siguiente comenzó como todos los sábados, temprano en el año escolar. La mesa de los Gryffindor estaba inusualmente quieta, por la ausencia del clan Weasley, pero el emocionado cuchicheo en la mesa Slytherin lo compensaba. Como Snape lo había predicho, la lechucearía de la escuela había estado bastante ocupada en los últimos días, cuando la revelación del nuevo guardián de Harry Potter se hizo conocer a todos los padres de los Slytherin. Dumbledore había estado un poco sorprendido de no ver las noticias en la portada del Profeta (o incluso el Quisquilloso) pero Snape no había esperado menos. Los padres de los Slytherin – igual que sus hijos – acostumbraban a pensar con mucha calma los efectos de sus acciones, antes de saltar sin mirar. Esos que (como los Malfoy) habían apoyado a Voldemort sin duda se estaban preguntando si las acciones de Snape eran parte de algún elaborado plan Mortifago, llevado a cabo bajo la mismísima nariz del Director. Aquellos que se habían opuesto al Señor Oscuro, abiertamente o de otra forma, era igualmente improbable que hablaran y traicionaran sus afiliaciones a menos que les sirviera para su propósito.  
Snape sabía muy bien que si la noticia se hubiera colado a los Gryffindor, él, Dumbledore, y McGonagall sin duda estarían sumergidos en Howlers y periodistas mientras un enfurecido Mundo Mágico demandaría saber porque un Slytherin, con mayor razón un antiguo Mortifago, era responsable del bienestar del Niño-Que-Vivió. Y mientras él estaba seguro que ese día iba a llegar, hasta entonces, Snape estaba determinado a disfrutar su desayuno en paz.  
Al menos ese había sido su plan.  
El estaba un poco atrasado esa mañana, gracias a dos Hufflepuff de sexto año que habían confundido el tranquilo corredor cercano a sus habitaciones (¡sus habitaciones!) por un buen lugar para besuquearse. Habiendo quitado esa idea con bastantes ganas, Snape estaba inesperadamente de muy buen humor. Se pregunto calmadamente si les causaría problemas de… desempeño, por haberlos interrumpido en uno de esos momentos un poco incomodo, pero decidió que cualquier medio que controlara las alocadas hormonas adolescentes era una buena cosa.  
Se dio cuenta que el resto de los profesores ya estaban en sus asientos y se estaban pasando los platos con comida mientras se sentó en la única silla disponible. Justo fue la que estaba al lado de Albus, y saludo al Director con su acostumbrada formalidad. Luego se giro a su derecha para darle los buenos días a Minerva, solo para encontrarla mirándolo en completo shock.  
– ¿Qué ¿ – pregunto, asumiendo instantáneamente que uno de los pequeños monstruos había logrado alcanzarlo con un hechizo que alterara la apariencia, aunque con los gemelos Weasley de vuelta en la Madriguera, era difícil pensar en el nombre del supuesto candidato.  
–Tú, tu… – la bruja vieja parecía incapaz de hablar.  
Snape miro al lado de ella, esperando que algún otro miembro de la facultad fuera más coherente. Pomona Sprout se había congelado en el acto de echarse una cucharada de huevos revueltos a su plato, y el contenido de la cuchara había caído a su falda. Ella no se había dado cuenta, sus ojos fijos en el semblante de Severus.  
–Filius – comenzó Snape esperanzado. Flitwick miro desde su omelet con una sonrisa, pero perdió la sonrisa y el balance cuando miro a Snape, y cayo de su elevada silla con un chillido.  
Ahora más nervioso de lo que quisiera admitir, Snape se giro a su izquierda. Albus continuo comiendo calmadamente, pero sus ojos brillaban contentos. Al lado de él, Hagrid había errado su boca completamente y había enviado una cucharada de tocino directo a su barba. El también estaba mirando a Snape asombrado, igual que Madame Hooch a su lado. Quirrell esta vez parecía demasiado sorprendido para tiritar y tartamudear, mientras más allá Trelawney dejo escapar un grito. – ¡Es una señal! ¡Una señal del Apocalipsis!  
Naturalmente, esto atrajo la atención de los estudiantes, y todos miraron a la mesa de los profesores para ver que había trastornado a la loca profesora de Adivinación más de lo habitual. Una a una, las conversaciones alrededor del Gran Comedor cesaron, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia Snape y se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
– ¡Albus! –Snape siseo, luchando con el desesperado deseo de salir arrancando. – ¿Qué diablos es lo que sucede?"  
– No tengo idea, mi querido muchacho, – el viejo mago le dijo educadamente, claramente mintiendo con descaro. –¿Quieres mermelada?  
– ¡Minerva! – Snape estaba listo para darle una cachetada a la bruja sino se quitaba esa atontada expresión de su cara. – ¿Por el nombre de Merlín que es lo que te sucede?  
– Severus, – ella trato de hablar, fallo, trago con dificultad, y trato nuevamente. –Tú, tu luces…  
– ¿Qué? – demando, apretando sus manos en puños para evitar tocarse la cara.  
–Tu cabello – Filius dijo con dificultad, poniéndose de pie, –esta… quiero decir… esta  
– ¡Precioso! – dejo escapar Pomona Sprout.  
– ¿Qué? – de todos los adjetivos que Snape estaba esperando, ese no era uno de ellos.  
– ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Esta tan… largo. Y sedoso, – dijo ahogadamente Pomona. Snape la quedo mirando. ¿Acaso todos estaban bajo alguna forma de Imperius?  
– Severus, tu luces bastante… diferente, – Minerva finalmente logro decir. – Más bien, em…  
– ¡Sexy! – una de los Ravenclaw le chillo a su vecina de asiento. – ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta lo caliente que es!   
Snape palideció y esto pareció abrir las puertas de los comentarios. Para su inmenso horror, en el cuchicheo que siguió, logro escuchar a unas Gryffindor de quinto año discutiendo si este look " buen mozo y de cabello oscuro, " probaba que él era en realidad "intenso y melancólico" en vez de "injusto y malvado". La mayoría de los chicos en el Gran Comedor lucían extrañados o furiosos, aunque Snape diviso a más de uno (incluyendo a varios que no esperaba) observándolo con franca especulación.  
– Severus, ¿Has estado bajo un hechizo desilusionador todo este tiempo? – le pregunto Filius, mirándolo extrañado.  
– Todo ese adorable, adorable cabello…en realidad, ¡te pareces mucho a como Sirius Black lucia en su último año aquí! – Hooch dijo en un gritito, con una increíble falta de tacto. Incluso peor, continuo ella soñadoramente, – Hace que una chica sienta deseos de encaramarse encima de tu cuerpo y meter las manos en tu...  
Completamente en pánico, Snape le siseo a la instructora de vuelo (que era mayor que él por más de tres décadas), – ¡Por Merlín, mujer! ¡Contrólate!  
– Oh, creo que tendré que hacerlo, – Le replico Hooch con doble sentido.  
Snape se sonrojo, algo que juraba había olvidado cómo hacer, y hablo incoherentemente. Finalmente decidiendo que su profesor más joven había sido torturado lo suficiente, el Director aclaro su garganta. – Si un sencillo cambio de shampu puede causar tanto alboroto, tirito de pensar lo que ustedes harían si Severus alguna vez decide aumentar su guardarropa, – dijo con desaprobación.  
– ¿Solo un cambio de shampu? –pregunto Minerva. Ella sin darse cuenta levanto una mano y habría acariciado el cabello de Severus si él no hubiera corrido su cabeza rápidamente con un gruñido.  
– ¡McGonagall! ¡Pareces una tonta! – le gruño, sintiéndose cazado como cuando los merodeadores lo habían acorralado en uno de los lavabos. Entre los estudiantes y sus colegas, Snape estaba comenzando a sentirse como la Snitch en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.  
– Tu luces… sorprendente, – al fin logro decir Sprout.  
Filius se río, su voz chillona sonaba muy parecida a la risita de una niña. – Oh querido, Severus, sospecho que tendrás que cambiar tu plan de lecciones de estas semanas. – Cuando el joven profesor lo miro sin entender, el explico, – Mejor no pongas pociones que puedan explotar en tus clases. ¡Entre las chicas que van estar completamente soñadoras para seguir instrucciones y las que deliberadamente buscaran una detención para estar a solas contigo, creo que tienes bastantes probabilidades de ver más explosiones en la semana siguiente que durante los últimos cinco años!  
– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Snape le siseo a Albus, aunque la verdad era, que dentro, bajo toda la humillación, sentía una agradable sensación en su pecho. Nunca lo habían congratulado por su apariencia, al contrario. El había sido un flacucho y extraño adolescente que andaba encorvado y usaba ropa usada, y no se había dado cuenta que había salido de la crisálida de un desgarbado muchacho a un alto, delgado y fuerte adulto.  
El siempre había asumido que su nariz rota (cortesía primero de su padre, luego de los merodeadores, y finalmente de Voldemort) sus dientes chuecos (lo mismo) eran la razón de su soledad. Merlín sabía que su padre le había dicho que era un desagradable, y feo duende tantas veces que lo había creído. El cabello grasiento solo era la guinda de la torta, en una lista de cosas feas de él. El hecho de ser considerado "caliente" había puesto la imagen que tenia de sí mismo de cabeza.  
Ahora que su cabello estaba brillante y enmarcaba su cara en finas ondas, en vez de caer liso en mechones grasientos, sus provocativos ojos, fuerte barbilla, y altos pómulos podían ser apreciados por fin después de años. Unido con su fuerte presencia, no era sorpresa que hubiera llamado la atención de la población femenina de Hogwarts (y a algunos de los hombres también) como un rayo.  
– Bien, mi muchacho, podrías igual decidir volver a tu look anterior, – le dijo Albus gentilmente, ignorando las exclamaciones de consternación de parte de la población femenina.  
Snape considero esa opción como por un segundo y medio antes de desecharla con el bufido de desprecio que merecía. ¿Hacer la vida más fácil para las alumnas y los demás profesores? ¿Cuál sería la diversión en eso? Era mucho más divertido atormentarlos.  
El meneo la cabeza, sorprendido y encantado por los gemidos bajos que esa acción produjo entre las estudiantes, y dijo en el mas desdeñoso tono que pudo lograr, – No alcanzo a imaginar porque mi presentación personal debe ser el tópico de conversaciones del desayuno. Por favor pásenme las tostadas. –  
Eventualmente, la novedad de su apariencia paso, Sprout se limpio los huevos que habían caído a su falda, Hagrid se removió los productos porcinos de su barba, y Trelawny siguió ahora quejándose sobre "Ragnarok". En ese momento, sin embargo, Snape había descubierto una previa vena vanidosa en su naturaleza .El sabía que estaba justamente orgulloso de sus progresos como Maestro de Pociones, pero por primera vez, comenzó a entender como ese idiota de Black se debía de haber sentido, con las chicas babeando por él todo el tiempo. Y lo que era mas, Snape encontró, que le gustaba. A él realmente, realmente le gustaba.  
Estaba feliz, porque su talento para la Occlumancia le permitiera suprimir esas emociones. Cuando Potter golpeo su puerta a las diez, Snape se había recuperado lo suficiente para recibirlo con el ceño fruncido. El había esperado que el mocoso llegara atrasado y así no tener que seguir con su plan, pero la puntualidad del mocoso le impidió usar esa excusa.  
–Potter, te pedí que vinieras aquí por  
– ¡Tome, señor! – Potter no solo tenía la audacia de interrumpirlo, sino que le pasó un pergamino ligeramente arrugado.  
Afortunadamente para el muchacho, Snape estaba buscando una distracción. – ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto, desenrollando el pergamino.  
– Es mi ensayo en pociones curativas, – le explico Harry felizmente. Sabía que el profesor estaría complacido por haber usado su tiempo bien. – ¿Recuerda? Usted me dijo que escribiera doce pulgadas después que pensé que había ocupado calcetas sucias para…  
– Si recuerdo, Potter, – Snape detuvo al mocoso. Escaneo el documento y estaba impresionado de mala gana. El chico no solo había incluido la información más relevante, sino que estaba mucho mejor escrito que la vez anterior. Aparentemente la lección de su última detención había pagado bien.  
– Oh, y aquí hay más. – Antes que pudiera retar al mocoso por lo maltratado del pergamino, dos rollos más le fueron entregados.  
– ¿Pero qué es esto? – Una rápida mirada le hizo notar que estos no estaban en la letra de Potter.  
– Bien, le pedí a Hermione Granger que revisara mi ensayo para asegúrame que estaba correcto, así que ella quiso escribir uno para extra crédito, – le explico Harry cándidamente.  
– ¿Que es extra crédito? – pregunto Snape. Sonaba sospechosamente como 'trabajo extra ' para él.  
– Usted sabe, – dijo Harry, sorprendido. – Es cuando los estudiantes hacen cosas extra que usted no les asigno para ayudarles con sus notas. –  
– No estamos ni en la segunda semana de clases, y la Srta. Granger ya se ha dado a conocer como una insufrible Sabelotodo. ¿Porque en el nombre de Merlín ella cree que necesita trabajo extra? – pregunto Snape.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. – Así es Hermione. De todas formas, mientras nosotros estábamos trabajando en nuestros ensayos, llego Neville, y Hermione lo obligó em, sugirió, que él debería hacer uno también porque eso lo ayudaría a no estar tan nervioso y confundido en clases. –  
– ¡Potter, el único trabajo extra que doy es el que impongo como castigo! – gruño Snape. – ¿Tú crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que corregir ensayos de Gryffindor que no saben nada? ¿Y tu esperas que lea tres ensayos sobre pociones curativas?  
Harry sonrío. – ¡Yo sabía que usted diaria eso! – Snape parpadeo, desconcertado. – Le dije a Hermione que no debería escribir un ensayo con el mismo tema que el mío, así que ella decidió escribir sobre la Poción Multijugos. Ella leyó de eso en uno de los libros y la encontró genial. Y le dijo a Neville que escribiera sobre la poción que hizo volar en la clase anterior, para que usted viera que realmente la comprendió.  
Snape frunció el ceño fieramente y de dispuso a decirle al pequeño monstruo que no tenía ninguna intención de leer ensayos que no había solicitado, menos darles "crédito extra" por ellos, cuando Harry lo miro. La confianza que vio en esos ojos verdes tuvo un inesperado efecto en sus cuerdas vocales y se dio cuenta que tuvo que aclara su garganta.  
– Y ya comencé mis 500 líneas, – le dijo Harry orgulloso. El había decidido que una buena forma de reforzar al Profesor Snape de que era bueno en este asunto de la disciplina era mostrarle que Harry tomaba sus castigos seriamente. El había escrito las primeras cien en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y después de la primera docena más o menos, algunos de los estudiantes se habían acercado para preguntarle en lo que estaba trabajando. Aunque al principio se impresionaron que estuviera escribiendo líneas para Snape, los Gryffindor se habían intrigado por lo que le habían asignado para escribir. Rápidamente sus "No repetiré lo que dicen mis desagradables familiares" se convirtió en "Mis familiares son estupidos mentirosos", "Mis familiares están rellenos de desechos de cerdo (sus compañeros se habían deleitado al saber cómo Snape había llamado a su tío), y No pondré atención a nada que mi estúpidos familiares digan", entre otras, mas inventivas, sugestiones de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Harry esperaba que el profesor no se molestara por que las 500 líneas no fueran idénticas, pero se dio cuenta que de todas formas, la variedad haría la lectura más interesante para Snape.  
– Hm, – gruño Snape, decidiendo que (¡solo por esta vez!) permitiría la descabellada, idea Muggle de "crédito extra " ser usada en su clase. El estaba un poco curioso de saber que había puesto una primer año nacidamuggle sobre una poción tan compleja como era la Multijugos, y francamente cualquier cosa que hiciera que Longbottom derritiera menos calderos era un cosa buena.  
El después tendría que explicarle a Harry – con lenguaje bien firme- que esto no debería volver a ocurrir. ¡La osadía del mocoso! ¡Creer que podía hablar por uno de sus profesores! Debería mandar castigado al chico a su habitación, pero el hecho de lo que encontraría allí le hizo dejar esa idea de lado.  
– Potter, ven conmigo, – dijo con fuerza guiando al chico hasta su habitación.  
Harry lo surgió obedientemente. El estaba bastante complacido consigo mismo. ¡Era increíble que le hubiera enseñado al profesor lo que era el crédito extra! – ¿Se dio cuenta que comí avena y frutas para el desayuno? – le dijo feliz, trotando tras el alto hombre. – Hermione dijo que eso es muy nutritivo.  
– Espero que tu no seas tan tonto para esperar una lluvia de felicitaciones y regalos cada vez que haces lo que debes, – le dijo Snape represivamente. Solo porque los libros decían que había reconocer el buen comportamiento, y no solo el malo, no significaba que tenía que tener una sonrisa tonta, o felicitarlo cada vez que se limpiaba la nariz solo. – Entra. – Abrió la puerta y apunto hacia adentro.  
Harry no pudo suprimir la sonrisa cuando entro a la habitación (¡su habitación!), aunque disminuyo un poco cuando vio la escoba que yacía en la cama. –¿S-señor?  
Memorias de ser sacado a la rastra de su alacena bajo las escaleras para que le entregaran una escoba y una cubeta llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza, aunque, se recordó con firmeza; era justo que el profesor esperara que hiciera algunos deberes aquí. – ¿Quiere que limpie su habitación? – pregunto, esperando no sonar quejumbroso.  
A él no le importaba limpiar, no después de las maravillosas cosas que Snape le había dado, pero había pensado que quizás Snape no sería tan brutal como sus tíos lo habían sido. Que le pasaran una mopa, una escoba o una botella de detergente era una ocurrencia regular donde los Dursley y le había servido para darse cuenta que la única cosa que sus tíos apreciaban de Harry era su habilidad para hacer el aseo de la casa.  
Snape miro al chico y lucho contra el deseo de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Por supuesto, una semana en Hogwarts difícilmente iba a superar años de servidumbre entre los Muggles. – Potter, – dijo con calma, – tu eres un mago, no un Muggle.  
– ¿Si señor? – Potter asintió nervioso. No estaba seguro de que quería decir el profesor. ¿Acaso se estaba metiendo en problemas por hacer algo que no les gustaba a los magos?  
Snape lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco a la cama. – Los magos no usan las escobas para barrer, Potter. Las usan para volar. – Dejo al niño que mirara la Nimbus 2000.  
La cara de Harry se puso de un rojo furioso. ¡Él era un idiota! No solo había olvidado lo de las escobas voladoras, sino que había sido rudo de pensar, nuevamente, que el Profesor Snape iba a actuar como sus familiares El seguía olvidando, pese a las aseguraciones del profesor de que nunca más seria tratado de esa manera. El Profesor Snape debía pensar que Harry era un idiota. Por supuesto, el profesor probablemente sentía que Harry lo estaba insultando cada vez que esperaba que actuara como el tío Vernon. Un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y Harry casi se ahoga.  
Aquí estaba el Profesor Snape que le había comprador otro regalo, y la respuesta de Harry era compararlo con sus horribles familiares. Se sentía terrible. Deseaba que Snape le quitara la escoba o le pegara con ella. El era un estúpido, desagradecido mocoso que…   
Snape miro la angustiada cara de Harry con una creciente culpa. Por supuesto aparatos de limpieza Muggle le traerían desagradables memorias al muchacho. Harry ya le había revelado que sufría de flashbacks, y aquí estaba él, un informado adulto responsable, haciendo que volviera a recordar. Le dio unas extrañas palmaditas en espalda, medio esperando que Potter se asustara por ellas.  
En vez de eso, Potter se giro y enterró su rostro en la túnica de Snape. – ¡Lo siento! – murmuro. – ¡Lo siento!  
– Potter, no necesitas disculparte a cada rato, – comenzó.  
– ¡Tengo que hacerlo! – Y Harry se afirmo con más fuerza. – ¡Lo olvide! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Es que me olvide!  
– Tú eres nuevo en el mundo mágico, – le recordó Snape. – Es natural que te reviertas a los hábitos de toda una vida.  
– Pero debería saber mejor, – dijo Harry miserablemente, mirándolo. – Quiero decir, usted es mas bueno conmigo que los Dursley, y…  
– Eso es difícilmente decir mucho, Potter, – lo interrumpió secamente Snape.  
– ¿Está enojado? – pregunto preocupado Harry, gimoteando. – No quiero que se sienta mal. Es toda mi culpa, no suya.  
– Potter, te tomara tiempo recuperarte del terrible tratamiento que te dieron tus familiares, igual que acostumbrarte al mundo mágico. Yo estoy consciente de los enormes ajustes que estas realizando, y estoy bastante, complacido, con tu progreso. – Ahí. Eso era refuerzo positivo.  
Harry tomo aliento profundamente, reasegurado por las palabras del profesor. Era cierto, en el espacio de un poco más de una semana él había pasado de su existencia solitaria como el detestado sirviente de los Dursley a este nuevo mundo, nueva escuela, nueva cultura, nuevos amigos, nuevo guardián… quizás no era tan idiota después de todo. Snape había dicho que estaba haciendo bastantes progresos, y no sonaba herido ni ofendido.  
Harry sintió una ola de gratitud por el alto, pelinegro profesor. ¿Cuántas otras personas serian tan perdonadoras y pacientes con un fenómeno quejoso? Volvió a abrazar a Snape. Sentía como si toda la mala suerte que había tenido durante los últimos diez años se estaba balanceando. El tenía mucha suerte de tener un guardián tan brillante.  
– Potter, – Snape lo interrumpió antes que la emocional criatura se volviera a poner histérico. – Me enojare contigo si inmediatamente no comienzas a mostrar mejores modales que un babuino analfabeta. Acabas de recibir un regalo. ¿Que se supone que debes hacer?  
Harry lo miro, sin comprender, y se limpio la nariz con la manga. – ¿No son todos los babuinos analfabetos? –  
– ¡Potter! ¡No seas irrespetuoso! – Con un accio atrajo un pañuelo y se lo paso al mocoso, mirándolo feo.  
Harry frunció el ceño, sin notar el pañuelo. – No estaba siendo irrespetuoso, – protesto. – Pero los babuinos, por lo menos en el mundo Muggle, no pueden leer. – Entonces, por primera vez, realmente miro a la escoba y todos los pensamientos de babuinos, Dursley, y equivocaciones volaron de su cabeza.  
– ¡Es… esta es una escoba de carrera! – dijo rápidamente. –¡Ron me mostró unas fotos en una revista de Quidditch!  
Snape dio vuelta los ojos. – Felicitaciones, Sr. Potter. Ahora se ha graduado en remarcar lo obvio.  
– Pero este es el tipo de escobas que los jugadores de Quidditch utilizan, – Continúo Harry, tratando de hacer que el profesor entendiera porque estaba tan emocionado. Todas las conversaciones que había tenido durante la cena con los miembros del equipo de Quidditch le vinieron a la mente. – Oliver tiene una, y también una chica en Ravenclaw, pero nadie mas –se interrumpió con un chillido. – ¿Es… es para mi? – susurro, los ojos agrandados mientras observaba al profesor.  
– Me doy cuenta que eres un Gryffindor, Potter, pero el hecho de que está en tu cama, en tu habitación, deberían llevarte a esa conclusión, – le replico Snape, altamente inconfortable con la adulación que se estaba formando en la expresión del chico. – Seguramente te has dado cuenta que un Buscador debe tener una escoba adecuada para realizar de la mejor manera su tarea asignada. ¿Acaso imaginaste que iba a permitir que utilizaras una de las escobas viejas para tus juegos?  
– Pero quiere decir, que… ¿que usted compro esto para mí?  
Snape frunció el ceño, espantosamente avergonzado y furioso porque el mocoso estaba haciendo que lo reconociera abiertamente. Brevemente considero una respuesta altamente sarcástica, pero dada la casi completa ignorancia del mocoso sobre el mundo mágico, sin mencionar su ingenuidad Gryffindor, era probable que creyera cualquier estupidez que le dijera, no importando cuan increíble sonara. – Si.  
Harry se ilumino en una sonrisa como una supernova y lo agarro. –¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!  
Snape lucho por aire. Si Potter seguía haciendo esto, tendría permanentemente amoratada su zona media. Quizás algún tipo de armadura podría servir; tendría que preguntarle a Charlie Weasley hoy en la cena. Seguramente aquellos que trabajan con dragones pueden tener algún tipo de protección personal para evitar traumas en el cuerpo.  
Querida Revista de Domadores de Dragones, una cuidadosa investigación ha demostrado que la dura frente de un niño de 11 años puede provocar un golpe con tanta fuerza como la cola de un Colacuerno Húngaro. ¿Qué tipo de medidas protectoras me recomienda, dado que está prohibido en la escuela usar hechizos aturdidores?  
– ¡Potter! – logro decir al fin. –¡Amablemente deja este escándalo! Una simple expresión de gratitud y una descripción de como utilizaras el regalo es más que suficiente.  
Harry sonrío. ¡Pobre Profesor Snape! Siempre se le ponían las orejas rosadas cuando Harry le agradecía. El había notado ahora, que incluso durante la detención, al profesor no le gustaba que Harry llamara la atención a las cosa buenas que hacía, como que le hubiera dado una colación a Harry o lo ayudara con su escritura. El Profesor Snape era de ese tipo de personas que Harry había visto en la tele – bueno, había escuchado cuando estaba en su alacena, – que preferían hacer las cosa calladamente en vez de llamar la atención. Eran llamados algo como 'benefactores anónimos ' y la tele había hablado de como una persona había donado mucho dinero a un hospital que necesitaba un nuevo equipo y había donado computadoras a una escuela en la sección más pobre de Londres. El Profesor Snape era así. El no podía ser completamente desconocido, por supuesto, pero no le gustaba que Harry hiciera un alboroto. Especialmente porque estaba tratando de hacer que Harry creyera que merecía ser tratado tan bien.  
Harry podría estar lentamente dándose cuenta de que los Dursley no lo habían tratado correctamente, pero no era tan tonto como para no notar que la amabilidad del Profesor Snape hacia él no era una excepción. ¿No habían incluso sus propios compañeros exclamado maravillados cuando les contó sobre su habitación? Harry sabia que el Profesor era uno de los mas buenos, y amables hombres que hubiera conocido, y el no iba a olvidar eso. No de nuevo.  
– Gracias señor. Realmente, me gusta mucho la escoba. ¡Hará que me convierta en el mejor Buscador que hay! – exclamo Harry, pasando sus manos sobre la escoba. ¡Incluso se siente rápida!  
– Hm, – Snape gruño, bastante complacido consigo mismo. El chico obviamente estaba encantado con el regalo, y si era tan tonto de confiar su habilidad de Quidditch a la escoba, entonces cuando Snape la confiscara como castigo después que hiciera algo malo, sería un golpe aun más devastador. ¡Ja! Valía cada Galeón que había gastado en la escoba saber que tendría un altamente efectivo castigo para usar en el pequeño monstruo. – ¿Bien? ¿Que estas esperando? – pregunto. –¡Tienes practica de Quidditch en menos de una hora! Anda a pasar tiempo en tu nueva escoba.  
La cara de Harry se ilumino. –¡Si señor!  
– ¡Y tienes que estar aquí a las 5:30 para que vamos a la Madriguera! – Snape le grito cuando salió corriendo por la puerta. ¡De verdad! ¡Qué terribles modales! Snape se acomodo la túnica y se dirigió al escritorio a corregir tres ensayos adicionales.  
Harry llego temprano, una buena cosa ya que le permitía a Severus insistir que se cambiara de ropa. Desafortunadamente, su oportunidad no duro, porque Severus se dio cuenta que entre el deseo de ordenar su cabello, y la fascinación de Harry con su reluciente reflejo, les tomo más tiempo estar listos de lo que había planeado.  
– ¡Potter, ven para acá ahora! – le grito finalmente Snape, con un puñado de polvo Flu entre los dedos.  
– Estoy aquí, – protesto Harry, apurándose a entrar a la sala. Y se acomodo la túnica por última vez.  
– ¿Crees que puedes manejar la red flu solo esta vez, o quieres que te tome en brazos otra vez? – medio sonrío Snape.  
– ¡Puedo hacerlo! – replico Harry rápidamente. Sabiendo que todos los chicos Weasley iban a estar allí erradicaba todo deseo de que el profesor lo acarreara.  
– Muy bien. Mantén tus ojos y boca cerrados. No inhales, y aléjate rápidamente de la chimenea una vez que arribes, porque voy a ir tras de ti. –  
– Si señor. – Harry trago y apretó bien firme los ojos cuando Snape lanzo el polvo al fuego y grito – ¡La Madriguera! – Sintió la mano firme del profesor empujándolo hacia adelante, y luego estaba en las frías llamas y salió en la sala de los Weasley. Molly lo atrapo cuando tropezó en la llegada y lo puso a un lado, sacudiéndole un poco de ceniza de la túnica.  
Harry abrió un ojo, y viendo que había llegado seguro, abrió sus ojos y respiro profundamente. – ¿Esta es la primera vez en la red flu para ti solo amor? – le pregunto Molly con incredulidad. –¡Lo hiciste maravillosamente!  
Harry sonrío, justo a tiempo para ver a Severus salir majestuosamente de la chimenea. – Severus, que bien que… – la voz de Molly se perdió cuando miro por primera vez a Snape.  
Después de las reacciones de la mañana, Snape simplemente sonrío. – Buenas tardes, Molly, – respondió.


	12. Capitulo 12

Después de las reacciones de la mañana, Snape simplemente sonrío. "Buenas tardes, Molly," respondió.  
.  
– ¡Chicos! ¡Están aquí! – grito Arthur sobre su hombro, cuando entro en la sala. Se adelanto, extendió su mano a Severus. –Hola, Sev…–un mar de pelirrojos entro por la puerta, tirándolo a un lado.  
– ¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí! – grito Ron, que lideraba la manada. – ¿Por qué no nos contaste las noticias, amigo?  
–Sí, Harry – habían llegado los gemelos.  
– ¿que estabas   
–pensando para no compartir los planes   
– con nosotros? ¿Y Profesor   
–ahora que usted será uno de nosotros   
– significa que podemos pedirle ayuda   
– con nuestras pociones?  
–Difícilmente imagino que un profesor de Hogwarts les ayudara con sus no autorizados experimentos, – Percy dijo burlón, empujando para entrar a la habitación.  
–Ah, vamos, Perce, – un gran pelirrojo con un diente de dragón alrededor del cuello revolvió el pelo del prefecto, pese a la molestia de Percy. – El Profesor Snape podría ver que supervisar a los gemelos sea como una precaución de seguridad.  
Y otro pelirrojo entro a la sala, este con una niña montada en su espalda. Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco claustrofóbico, y se alejo un paso, acercándose a Snape.  
Un momento después sintió la mano del profesor posarse en su hombro. – Si ustedes están tratando de mandarnos de vuelta a Hogwarts, – Snape dijo con voz sedosa, – por favor permítanos utilizar un poco de polvo flu antes que terminen de empujarnos a la chimenea."  
– ¡Honestamente, que modales! ¡Que van a pensar Harry y el Profesor Snape de nosotros! – exclamo Molly, corriendo a todos hacia atrás. –¡Ni siquiera han tenido la oportunidad de saludar a tu padre!  
Arthur finalmente logro sacudir la mano de Snape y le acaricio el cabello a Harry. – ¿Como estas Harry?  
– Muy bien señor. Gracias, – Harry dijo educado, cuidándose de no parecer un "babuino analfabeta".  
– Severus, sé que no necesito presentarte a nuestros hijos, pero Harry, mientras tú conoces a nuestro chicos más jóvenes, estos son los mayores: Bill… –el pelirrojo alto le sonrío, y Harry noto el arete del hombre – y Charlie.  
– ¡Hola, Harry! – el muscular joven envolvió la mano de Harry con la suya grande y callosa, pero su agarre era gentil. Harry le sonrío, le cayó muy bien de inmediato.  
– Y creo que ninguno de ustedes a conocido a nuestra hija, Ginny. – Bill se dio la vuelta para que la niña que tenía en la espalda fuera vista. Ella se puso colorada y dio un chillido – Hola.  
Ron dio vuelta sus ojos y le susurro a Harry, – No sé si está siendo tímida por haber escuchado tantas historias sobre Snape o porque estaba enamorada de…bueno del Niño-Que-Vivió, – corrigió, cuando vio las cejas de Harry levantarse. – De todas formas, que no te engañe. ¡Normalmente Ginny es como mamá, solo que grita más fuerte!  
Harry sonrío.  
– Mamá, – llamo Ron, – ¿Podemos llevar a Harry a jugar afuera?  
– Por supuesto, querido, – Molly le respondió. Harry le lanzo una mirada a Severus y, recibiendo un austero asentimiento, se apuro a salir con los demás. Ginny se bajo rápidamente de la espalda de Bill y se les unió, dejando a Snape con Bill, Charlie, Molly, y Arthur.  
Arthur suspiro por la repentina tranquilidad. –Había olvidado cómo suena el silencio, – dijo con nostalgia.  
– Los dragones en época de apareamiento son más tranquilos que este lote, – dijo Charlie, con lo que Snape reconoció como no disimulado orgullo. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando, dejando al educado y tranquilo Harry mezclarse con estos demonios?  
– Toma asiento, – Molly guío a Severus hacia, oh no, no otra vez, el destartalado sillón, y se rindió a su destino con resignación.  
Mientras tanto, Harry estaba siendo llevado apresuradamente a la parte más lejana del terreno por los jóvenes Weasley. – Está bien, – dijo Ron, con determinación. – ¿Que uso en ti? ¿Crucio? ¿ Imperius?  
Harry parpadeo. – ¿Qué? ¿Quién?  
– ¡Snape! – Ron dijo impaciente. – ¿Que está usando contigo para que accedieras a esto? ¿O acaso no te dejaron elegir? Solo di la palabra, amigo. Y figuraremos alguna manera de alejarte del idiota grasiento."  
– ¡El no es grasiento! – interrumpió Ginny. – Ustedes siempre lo llaman así, pero no es.  
– Bien, no, – admitió Ron lentamente. – Como que luce diferente hoy.  
– Si, totalmente fuera de personaje   
– probablemente parte del complot  
– tratando de engañar a los padres con un falso   
– sentido de seguridad."  
– Ellos le creyeron, – Ron dijo, meneando la cabeza. – No puedo creer que mamá cayó con eso. Quiero decir, papá no ha oído todas las historias, ¡pero mamá si!  
– El casi nos estrangulo  
– esa vez que mejoramos la coloración de su Casa   
– ¡y nunca nos agradeció por eso! Solo se aseguro que mamá   
– nos fuera a visitar a Hogwarts con su cuchara de madera  
– y prácticamente insistió en mirar   
– el idiota grasiento.  
– ¡No es grasiento! – discutió Ginny, solo para ser ignorada.  
– Ustedes dos merecen cada palmada que se ganaron por esa broma, – dijo Percy represivamente. – Estoy sorprendido de que el Profesor Snape no hizo que los expulsaran. ¿Les habría gustado que algún Slytherin nos hubiera puesto a todos rojos?  
– ¡Genial! – exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, pese al disgusto de Percy.  
– Mira, Harry, – Ron ignoro a sus hermanos. – He escuchado a mis hermanos, incluso Percy, hablar sobre lo horrible que es Snape. El es malo y desagradable y no me importa lo que digan los adultos, tú no deberías vivir con él.  
Harry estaba conmovido. ¡Qué buen mejor amigo tenia! Ron y toda su familia solo querían asegurase de que Harry era tratado bien. – Gracias, Ron, pero de verdad, Snape no es para nada malo. – Ignoro los bufidos de incredulidad que vinieron de parte de los gemelos y la más calmada señal de desacuerdo de parte de Percy. – En realidad, él ha sido genial. Me dio mi propia habitación, y la lleno con cosas, ¡esperen a que la vean! Y me ha estado ayudando con mi caligrafía y no dejo que el Director me expulsara y…  
Ron entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. – ¿No te dio detención? ¿Y líneas? ¿Y no dijiste que te pego después de la lección de vuelo con Madame Hooch?  
– Bueno, si, – admitió Harry. – Pero no es como si hubiera dolido. E incluso en la detención me regalo una nueva pluma para mis líneas y me dio una colación…”  
– Así que no te tuvo muerto de hambre   
– y la paliza no fue tan terrible  
– Harry, esto no está sonando bien   
– para nosotros.  
– Si, Harry, – dijo Percy, con un poco de ostentación. – Tú debes saber que hay reglas que gobiernan el trato de los menores en la sociedad mágica. Y si el Profesor Snape ha violado esas reglas, entonces…  
– ¡Guárdatelo, Percy! – interrumpió Ron, esquivando el golpe que le lanzo su irritado hermano. – Amigo, yo no sé. Quiero decir, estoy feliz de que te caiga bien, ¡pero tienen que haber mejores guardianes por ahí afuera!  
Harry suspiro. Esto se estaba poniendo molesto. – De verdad, Ron, él es genial. El no me grita o me lastima o…se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta lo que convencería a los locos por el Quidditch de los Weasley. – Él no solo permitió que juegue como Buscador para Gryffindor, también me compro una nueva escoba.  
Los gemelos pusieron atención a eso. – Una nueva escoba  
– para el Buscador de Gryffindor   
– ¿de parte del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin?  
– debe estar saboteada  
– ¡o ser alguna reliquia!  
– Es una nueva Nimbus 2000, – les informo Harry. – Pero si ustedes piensan que esta saboteada, entonces no se la presto.  
– ¿Una Nimbus? – Incluso Ginny estaba sorprendida.  
Ron se sentó allí, parpadeando. – ¿Snape te compro una Nimbus? ¿Una Nimbus 2000?  
Harry asintió con aire de suficiencia. – La utilice en la práctica de hoy. ¡Es genial! – dijo, entusiasmo reemplazando su molestia. – Deberían ver cómo se maneja. Katie me mostró esta nueva movida, una Wronski algo y es fantástica con la nueva escoba. – Se detuvo. – ¿Quieren probarla cuando volvamos a la escuela?  
Ron asintió tan rápido que Harry pensó que se podrían lastimar el cuello. – ¡Claro que sí!  
–vamos, Harry   
– tú no nos impedirías   
– probarla, ¿no es así?  
– ¡Wow! ¡Una Nimbus 2000! Solo he   
– imaginado lo que se sentiría   
– volar en una  
– ¿Puedo probarla? ¿Puedo probarla? – rogó Ginny.  
Harry sintió pena por ella. – La próxima vez que venga de visita, le preguntare al Profesor Snape si puedo traerla conmigo, ¿está bien? Tienen algún lugar donde poder volar, ¿cierto?  
– ¡Ven a ver nuestro campo! – lo invito Ron.  
– Recuerden que no podemos volar antes de cenar, – les recordó Percy, apurándose tras ellos.  
– Y si tratamos ese   
– juguete Muggle que papá   
– nos trajo. ¿A lo mejor Harry sabrá   
– qué hacer con él?  
Después de un rato que no fue tan interminable como Snape había temido, Molly les indico que la cena estaba casi lista. Para su sorpresa, Bill Weasley, a quien Snape apenas recordaba como un mal alumno en pociones, había crecido para ser un encantador e ingenioso anecdotista. Contaba entretenidas historias de su trabajo con los duendes, y Charlie a cada rato metía la cuchara con sus propios cuentos de su vida con los dragones. Entre los dos, Snape no tuvo que hablar mucho, y encontró que disfruto el interludio, aunque no tenía intenciones de admitirle eso a nadie.  
Molly llamo a los niños, y rápidamente los jóvenes miembros de la tribu entraron a tropel a la casa en un mar de cabezas rojas rodeando una oscura. Tenían una especie de pelota Muggle con la que estaban jugando y siguieron a la sala como un manchón ruidoso. – ¡No jueguen con esa cosa en la casa! – Molly les grito. – ¿Me escucharon? ¡No adentro!  
El furor pasó a otra parte de la casa, y Arthur y Severus intercambiaron una mirada. – No sé cómo puedes arreglártela en una escuela llena de niños todos los días, – le dijo Arthur, meneando la cabeza.  
– Si, – aprobó Charlie. – Quiero decir, nosotros somos terribles y mamá y papá decidieron tenernos.  
– ¿No te dan ganas de tomar un trabajo más tranquilo, como probador principal de maldiciones o portero en San Mungo? – dijo sonriendo Bill.  
– Frecuentemente, – dijo Snape secamente.  
– Vengan a sentarse, – les indico Molly desde la puerta. – Voy a volver a llamar a los niños.  
Los hombres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, mientras Molly volvía a gritar llamando a los demás. El nivel de ruido comenzó a elevarse, y Bill dijo, – Puedo escuchar que se acercan.  
– Hasta los muertos pueden escucharlos, – le apunto Charlie.  
Antes que ninguno de los niños apareciera, sin embargo, la pelota Muggle lo hizo. Y entro a la habitación muy rápido, atravesando con un gracioso arco que termino cuando reboto en la cabeza de Arthur, se dirigió a la muralla, reboto en un mueble (botando un jarrón en el proceso), y aterrizo con un fuerte SPLAT en la gran sopera de puré de guisantes.  
Silencio sepulcral ocurrió, por primera vez.  
Severus y Bill lograron lanzar un Protego a tiempo, pero Charlie y un todavía mareado Arthur estaba ahora completamente cubiertos de puré verde, al igual que el mantel, algunas sillas, y dos murallas.  
Los chicos se amontonaron, con los ojos muy abiertos, en la puerta, sin hablar mirando la arruinada mesa. Molly apareció en la puerta de la cocina y rompió el silencio con un grito. Todos se estremecieron cuando se dirigió a los niños con un brillo en los ojos. – ¿Quien hizo esto?  
Hubo un momento de completa quietud, y entonces: – ¡Yo! – Exclamo Ron, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos dijeron, – ¡Nosotros! – e incluso Percy ofreció un –Em, yo. – Un segundo después, Ginny insistió, – ¡Yo fui!  
Los cinco adultos intercambiaron una larga mirada, incluso cuando el único moreno se hizo paso hacia adelante. – Fui yo, – Harry confeso miserable, con los hombros agachados.  
– ¡No, él no fue! – insistió Ron, tratando de esconder a Harry detrás de los otros nuevamente. – ¡Mamá, él no fue!  
Harry logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa para su amigo. – Esta bien, Ron. Gracias. – El levanto su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Snape. – Yo fui.  
Snape se limpio los labios con la prístina servilleta y la dejo en el plato. – Si fueran tan amables de perdonarnos unos minutos, – le dijo a los demás, tomando a Harry por los hombros. – ¿Arthur, puedo usar tu estudio? Gracias.  
Guío a Harry a la pequeña habitación llena de libros y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Por un momento contemplo la idea de lanzar un hechizo silenciador, pero al final decidió que no. En adición de ser una gran violación de etiqueta entre magos, ese tipo de hechizo era altamente innecesario en la Madriguera donde el nivel de ruido impedía que alguien escuchara.  
– Así que. – Cruzo los brazos y miro al chico, luciendo su mirada más amenazadora. – ¿Que es lo que tienes que decir? ¿Quizás no escuchaste las instrucciones de la Sra. Weasley sobre no jugar con la pelota adentro?  
Harry deseo que se hubiera caído de la escoba en la práctica de Quidditch y se hubiera roto el brazo como Neville. Así no habría venido a la Madriguera para avergonzarse el mismo, y por extensión al Profesor Snape, de esa manera tan terrible. Él nunca había hecho algo tan horrible antes. Incluso donde los Dursley, sus crímenes más terribles habían sido por magia accidental sobre la cual no tenía control. Nunca deliberadamente había hecho algo como esto. Solo podía imaginar lo que sus tíos le hubieran hecho si hubiera destruido una de las cenas como le había hecho a la Sra. Weasley.  
Ella nunca dejaría que él volviera a la Madriguera; de hecho, ella probablemente le diría a Ron y a los demás que no se juntaran más con él. Era una cosa ser un fenómeno y sin querer hacer cosas raras. Y otra distinta desobedecer y hacer un caos.  
Ni siquiera podía mirar a Snape. El hombre le había dado la más genial escoba solo unas horas antes, haciéndolo la envidia del equipo de Quidditch, ¿y cómo le pagaba Harry? Viniendo a la Madriguera y comportándose como un incivilizado Patán, la cosa que Snape más detestaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que Snape no lo botaría como se bota una roca caliente de las manos, de la forma que asumía harían los Weasley, pero también estaba seguro que Snape iba a dejar su molestia clara, bien clara.  
Sabía que Snape podía, cuando estaba presionado, pegar tan fuerte como el tío Vernon, y se dio cuenta de que tendría suerte de salir con solo un golpe a la cara como el de la primera detención. ¿O a lo mejor después que terminara iba a dejar que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley tuvieran la oportunidad de pegarle también? no los culparía si lo hicieran. ¿Después de lo que Harry le había hecho a su mesa? solo estaba sorprendido de que Snape lo hubiera traído aquí por privacidad, por lo menos para comenzar.  
– ¿Bien, Potter? – demando el profesor, acercándose a él, y Harry no pudo evitar, estremecerse.  
Snape se congelo. El chico parecía haber estado hipnotizado por sus propios pies, ignorando la demanda de Snape de una explicación, así que era natural que Snape se hubiera acercado hacia él, tratando de remecer un poco al mocoso. Pero apenas se acerco el chico se estremeció de miedo, como si estuviera esperando un castigo brutal.  
– Harry, – Snape dijo, forzando su voz a un tono menos duro. – ¿Estas esperando que te castigue?  
El chico asintió, los ojos fuertemente apretados, con las manos empuñadas a los lados.  
– ¿Pegándote?  
Asintió nuevamente, visiblemente esperando el golpe.  
Snape lo miro feo. – Idiota. ¿No te explique claramente mi uso del castigo corporal?  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos. – Pero esas reglas son para la escuela, señor, – dijo tragando saliva. – Esto no es Hogwarts. Quiero decir, esas reglas son para, usted sabe, cosas de todos los días. Lo que hice aquí fue realmente malo. ¿No vio como quedo la mesa de la Sra. Weasley?  
– ¡Chiquillo tonto, estaba sentado justo allí! – Snape le recordo irritado. Tonto Gryffindor. – ¿Y qué quieres decir con reglas para la escuela? ¿De verdad imaginas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que crear nuevas reglas para cada eventualidad? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Reglas para la Madriguera, reglas para Hogwarts, reglas para el Caldero Chorreante, reglas para el callejón Knockturn…  
–Que… –comenzó a decir Harry con timidez  
Snape lo ignoro. – Reglas para cuando tengas once años, reglas para cuando tengas doce, reglas para cuando usas zapatillas, reglas para jueves por medio, reglas para los mese que tienen una 'r'? – mientras el profesor seguía hablando, Harry comenzó a relajarse un poco. Gruñón como estaba sonando Snape, Harry no había dejado de entender que el profesor le estaba explicando que las reglas de castigo no solo eran para Hogwarts.  
– ¿Q…quiere decir que no me va a golpear con un cinturón? – logro decir Harry. – ¿O dejar a los Weasley ?Quiero decir, ellos deben estar realmente enojados.  
Snape lanzo un bufido enojado. – Tú estás a mi cargo, Potter. Y no me importa si le prendes fuego a la maldita casa, nadie aparte de mi te pone un dedo encima. ¿Lo comprendes?  
Harry asintió, los ojos extremadamente grandes.  
– Y por golpearte con un cinturón, tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso, ¿no es así?  
Harry trago y asintió, una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
– Entonces por favor trata de no distraerme de tu terrible comportamiento haciendo entupidas preguntas. Tu estas consciente de que te comportaste de forma atroz, y serás castigado pero no serás dañado físicamente, por mi o por nadie mas. – Snape se acerco más al mocoso. – ¿De hecho, que tienes que hacer si alguien, como la Sra. Weasley, trata de golpearte?  
– ¿D…defenderme? – respondió Harry incierto, solo medio creyendo que la respuesta no le ganaría un golpe.  
–Exactamente, – Snape frunció el ceño por un momento. – Ahora. De tu terrible comportamiento, ¿Que tienes que decir, mocoso imposible?  
Harry suspiro y sintió el ultimo poco de terror abandonarlo. Sabía que Snape todavía estaba enojado con él, y eso era lo único que le impedía correr hacia el hombre y abrasarlo con puro agradecimiento. No podía creer la suerte que tenia. Si una cosa así hubiese sucedido hace dos semanas, el habría sido apaleado sin compasión y habría quedado con moretones y heridas que durarían por semanas. Snape era realmente, realmente bueno. Por otra parte, eso hacía sentir a Harry mucho peor por haber decepcionado al hombre. Y trato de no ponerse a lloriquear.  
– Lo siento, – murmuro, agachando la cabeza.  
– ¿No escuchaste a la Sra. Weasley?  
–Si la escuche, – admitió Harry.  
–¿Y aun así la desobedeciste?  
Los hombros de Harry se agacharon aun más. – Es que todos los demás la estaban ignorando, así…– dijo muy apenado.  
– ¿Tú no eres un invitado en esta casa? – Harry asintió. – ¿Aun así no sentiste la necesidad de honrar a la anfitriona? – Harry se removió avergonzado. – Después de la amabilidad que la Sra. Weasley te ha mostrado, ¿tú no pudiste tener la cortesía de escucharla en esa sencilla petición?  
Harry sintió la primera lagrima rodar por su mejilla. –Lo siento, – susurro de nuevo.  
– Oh, lo estarás, Potter, – Snape le prometió serio. – ¿Por qué crees que la Sra. Weasley puso la regla de no jugar a la pelota en la casa?  
– P…para que nada se rompiera.  
– Y para que nadie saliera lastimado. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la pelota le da al Sr. Weasley en la cara? – Snape trato de evitar una sonrisa al recordar la expresión de Arthur cuando la pelota le dio en el cráneo. Frunció el ceño aun más y miro al arrepentido mocoso. – ¿Entonces qué?  
– Lo siento. – Harry se limpio aun más lágrimas.  
– ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si la Sra. Weasley hubiese puesto ya el pastel que hizo para ti? ¡El pastel, y todo el duro trabajo de Molly, habrían sido destruidos!  
– ¿La Sra. Weasley hizo un pastel para mí? ¿Para mí? – Harry estaba tan asombrado que dejo de llorar. Miro a Snape con incredulidad. ¿Alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer un pastel en su honor? Dudley siempre recibía un hermoso pastel en su cumpleaños, pero hoy ni siquiera era el cumpleaños de Harry, y aun así, ¿la Sra. Weasley le había hecho un pastel?  
– Si, y le tomo un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, – lo reto Snape, mentalmente rodando los ojos a la descripción paso a paso que le había dado Molly. Hubo un vacío entre la historia de Bill sobre cuando rompió una antigua maldición en Transilvania y la experiencia de Charlie de establecer una colonia de dragones noruegos, y Molly la había llenado describiendo, con absoluto detalle, el pastel que había hecho para "el pequeño Harry". – ¿Cómo se habría sentido Molly si por tu descuido se hubiera destruido su duro trabajo?  
– ¿Ella hizo un pastel par mi? – repitió Harry, felizmente asombrado.  
– ¡Potter! – Gruño, Snape y lo sacudió por un hombro, haciendo saltar a Harry. – ¡Presta atención!  
Harry calmo sus cálidos sentimientos y arreglo su expresión a una cara penitente. El Profesor Snape lo estaba retando, y no quería que el pobre hombre se diera cuenta lo malo que era para eso. Especialmente no aquí en la Madriguera, con el Sr. Weasley tan cerca. Harry necesitaba ayudar al Profesor Snape a quedar bien, y sonreír como un maniático cuando te estaban retando no era la forma de hacerlo. – Lo siento, – repitió culpablemente, abrazándose a sí mismo por el delicioso conocimiento que de que no solo la Sra. Weasley había hecho un pastel para él, pero también, incluso en medio de un reto,el Profesor Snape le había contado de su pastel.  
Snape no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al sacudir al muchacho. Solo quería que el pequeño monstruo se volviera a enfocar cuando su atención obviamente andaba volando, pero ahora el chico lucia devastado. A un así, se dijo Snape, el chico se había ganado el reto con sus descabezadas acciones. – Solo porque los Weasley se comportaron de mala manera no es excusa para hacer lo mismo, – continuo con firmeza. – Tú no eres un idiota para seguir a los demás ciegamente. Y espero que les enseñes a los chiquillos Weasley a comportarse más maduros, no corromperte con sus tendencias destructivas. ¿Lo comprendes?  
– Si señor, – dijo Harry dócilmente. Caracoles. El Profesor Snape tenía altas expectativas de él. Eso es muy bueno. Diferente pero bueno. El tío Vernon siempre decía que Harry iba a terminar sin duda como un inútil alcohólico en la alcantarilla. Ahora el Profesor Snape esperaba que le enseñara otros niños (niños mayores) como comportarse.  
– Incluso si te tiraron a ti la pelota, ¿por qué no tuviste el buen sentido de atraparla y terminar el juego o insistir en que solo se la lanzarías a alguien cuando estuvieran afuera? ¿O por lo menos lanzarla en otra dirección? ¿No te diste cuenta lo que sucedería si nadie atrapaba la pelota? Tú eres obviamente inteligente como para calcular la trayectoria de un objeto esférico, inconsciente mocoso. El que fallaras en hacer eso solo demuestra tu completa falta de respeto por las reglas de esta casa. Tienes que utilizar ese cerebro que tienes, Potter, – dijo Snape bastante enojado, dándole a Harry un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. – Deberías pensar las cosas, no lanzarte hacia adelante como una bestia sin cerebro. Estás bajo la responsabilidad de un Slytherin, jovencito. Gryffindor o no, deberás aprender a pensar antes de actuar.  
– Si señor. – ¡Cielos! ¡El Profesor Snape actualmente pensaba que él era inteligente! El profesor estaba enojado porque pensaba que Harry era muy inteligente como para estar comportándose tan estúpidamente, y eso era un cumplido, ¿no es así?  
Hizo todo lo posible para no sonreírle al Profesor Snape, reconociendo que una sobria y contrita expresión era esperada de él.  
Snape considero su próxima movida. El chico obviamente estaba arrepentido. Casi lo había hecho llorar en varias ocasiones durante el reto, y Snape estaba seguro de que el mocoso, pese a la travesura, en realidad no había tenido intención de hacer daño. De hecho, el profesor debatía hoscamente, ¡todo es culpa de esos Weasley! Ellos fueron los que incitaron a Harry a desobedecer aunque solo fue la mala suerte del mocoso que fuera él quien causo el destrozo. Por lo menos, los otros chicos habían tratado de proteger a Harry, eso se mostraba bien para el futuro del chico, cuando el necesitaría de fuertes aliados para luchar contra las fuerzas de Voldemort.  
Snape observo al muchacho. ¿Y ahora qué? Sabía que técnicamente el mocoso se había ganado un palmazo por desobediente, pero considerando lo frágil que Harry había lucido antes, quizás era mejor pretender que no se había dado cuenta. No era como si el mocoso le fuera a recordar.  
Harry observo al profesor. ¿Y ahora qué? Sabía que se merecía un palmazo, pero sospechaba que el profesor sería demasiado amable para propinárselo, y eso podía hacer que el Sr. Weasley pensara que el profesor era un mal guardián. – Yo desobedecí, – le recordó Harry con rapidez. – Se supone que tiene que pegarme.  
Snape escondió su sorpresa bajo un ceño fruncido. – ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? – Cielo santo. El chico no tenía sentido de preservación. Obviamente esos bastardos Muggle se la habían quitado a golpes. Tendría que esperar que la exposición a los Weasley, especialmente a los gemelos, mejorara los instintos de supervivencia de Harry. Porque ha este paso, cuando supiera de los planes de Voldemort para él, el chico marcharía a desafiar al Señor Oscuro a una lucha libre u otra estupidez de duelo tipo Gryffindor. Capaz que le explicara él mismo a Voldemort que hechizos y contra hechizos todavía no había aprendido, en la ingenua creencia que el Señor Oscuro sabiendo no las utilizaría en él. Snape podía incluso escuchar al mocoso: – ¡Oiga, Lord Voldemort! ¡Estoy por aquí! ¿Acaso el humo de la batalla está haciendo difícil para usted el verme? ¡Apunte un poco más a su izquierda! – obviamente tenía mucha reeducación que hacer.  
Por ahora, sin embargo, el pequeño idiota se había conseguido esto. Snape agarro al chico y le dio la vuelta. Se dio cuenta que el chico se había quitado la túnica para jugar con ese absurdo juguete Muggle y se recordó darle la palmada un poco más despacio.  
Harry tratando de ayudar se afirmo en una silla y espero el golpe, preguntándose si dada la magnitud del crimen, Snape decidiría que darle dos (o más) palmadas era apropiado.  
La mano de Snape cayó en medio de su trasero, sonando mucho peor de lo que se había sentido, el sonoro whack resonó en la pequeña habitación, pero solo un pequeño picor fue su resultado. Harry espero otro palmazo, la cara concentrada en anticipación, pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. – Oh. – Se enderezo y miro hacia donde estaba Snape esperando, con el ceño fruncido. – Em… ¡Hayyy!" dijo con un poco de atraso, tratando de sonar apropiadamente castigado. Y con las manos se sobo el trasero. – Nunca más lo volveré a hacer, – prometió, haciendo una mueca cuando el picor residual se volvió doloroso.  
– Espero que no lo hagas, – le gruño el profesor automáticamente, pero parecía preocupado por algo.  
– No necesitas estar tranquilo o quedarte callado cuando eres golpeado, – le recordó Snape finalmente, su ceño todavía fruncido. ¿Acaso el chico estaba tan asustado del castigo corporal que no podía resistirse de ninguna manera? Había tenido cuidado de no ser muy rudo con Harry; después de todo la palmada era solo para recordarle su molestia, no para infringirle demasiado dolor.  
– Lo sé, – replico Harry, pensando en alguna razón por la cual no se había movido o llorado. La verdad era que esa simple palmada no era algo que lo molestara, obviamente no era una razón aceptable. – Em, pero ya que usted igual va a golpear mi trasero, no veo el punto en tratar de moverme.  
Esa pareció ser una buena respuesta. Snape dejo de fruncir el ceño y le dio una media sonrisa. – Que sea un desafío para ti.  
Harry continúo sobando su trasero para mantener las apariencias, pero el picor ya se había ido. Aunque todavía podía sentir donde le había caído la palmada, no quedaba ninguna molestia, la palmada no le había dado ningún dolor duradero. –Señor, – pregunto, asegurado de que Snape había hecho sus deberes paternales y no se metería en problemas con el Sr. Weasley o el Director por no encargarse del mal comportamiento de Harry, – ¿Qué debo hacer mientras ustedes están comiendo?  
El ceño fruncido de Snape regreso. El mocoso parecía tener la memoria de un gusano. ¿No habían hablado de esto mismos la última vez que vinieron a la Madriguera? – Potter, tu vas a comer en la mesa con nosotros. ¡Con seguridad no puedes haber olvidado tu última cena aquí tan rápido!   
Harry parpadeo genuinamente sorprendido. – Quiere decir, ¿que todavía tengo permitido cenar? ¿Incluso después de lo que hice?   
– Aunque ya comenzaste tus 500 líneas, parece que no crees lo que estas escribiendo, – lo reto de nuevo Snape. – El hábito de tus familiares de exiliarte de la mesa era inhumano. Tu por supuesto que vas a sentarte con la familia. Te rete y te golpee; tu castigo ya acabo. ¿Lo comprendes?  
Harry le sonrío. – ¡Si señor!  
– Habiendo dicho esto, no quiere decir que te vas a rellenar de pastel, incluso si fue hecho en tu honor. Y tú también, ¡y no me vayas a desobedecer en esto! – Snape le dijo amenazador. Harry asintió con vigor para mostrar que comprendía. – debes comerte toda la comida, especialmente los vegetales.  
Harry arrugo su nariz y suspiro resignado. – Si señor.  
Snape se detuvo. – Puedes, sin embargo, saltarte el puré de guisantes.  
Harry sonrío divertido, y, solo por un momento, la severa expresión de Snape se aligero un poco. – ¿Estás listo? Y espero que te disculpes con nuestros anfitriones por tu mala conducta, – le dijo Snape con firmeza, dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
Harry asintió, y Snape abrió la puerta, causando que una oleada de pelirrojos que estaban escuchando tras de la puerta cayeran al piso.  
Harry miro a los Weasley con la boca abierta, mientras que Snape entrecerró los ojos y simplemente observo, con los brazos cruzados, mientras la familia trataba de desenredarse.  
– ¡Salgan de encima! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Salgan de encima! – chillo Ginny casi sin aire desde el fondo de la pila, mientras que Molly y Arthur totalmente colorados se pusieron de pie.  
– Em… disculpen… nosotros… em… estábamos chequeando…no estábamos preocupados… la cena… iré a ver… ¡disculpen! – balbuceó Molly y escapo hacia la cocina.  
– Si… uh, lo que ella dijo, – repitió Arthur, con la cara roja que le hacía competencia a su cabello. Y salió volando tras su esposa.  
– Bien, siento mucho eso, – dijo Bill sonriendo, indomable como siempre. – Solo estábamos asegurándonos que no estuvieras asesinando al Niño-Que-Vivió. –Y agarro a un sonrojado, y sin palabras Percy y lo dirigió hacia el comedor.  
Charlie tomo en brazos a Ginny y, con la cara roja, murmuro una disculpa y se alejaron con rapidez.  
– Em, sentimos mucho eso  
– Profesor, es que nosotros  
– no creíamos que usted no estuviera  
– colgando a Harry de sus pulgares   
– y como usted puede ver   
– tenemos horribles modelos– con su característico tono irrespetuoso, los gemelos se fueron, dejando a Ron como el último representante de la familia para enfrentar la ira de Snape.  
Antes que el profesor pudiera entregar una acida respuesta, la cual, para ser justos, debía ser dirigida a los padres del chico, Ron le pregunto a Harry. – ¿Eso es todo?  
Harry parpadeo. – ¿Qué?  
– ¿Ese es todo el castigo que vas a recibir? Quiero decir, ¿nada mas cuando vuelvas a casa?  
Harry le lanzo una mirada a Snape para confirmar, entonces asintió.  
– ¡Pero él no te grito o te dejo sin salir o te pego tan fuerte! – Ron se detuvo. – ¿No es así?  
Harry estaba inseguro de cómo responder. No quería admitir la verdad y hacer sentir a Snape que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo tampoco. – Em, No fue tan mal, – dijo finalmente.  
– Cierto. Eso fue lo que creí. – Ron asintió una vez, decidido. – Está bien, cuando me meta en problemas en la escuela, quiero que tu papá nos castigue.  
Harry le dio una mirada a la asesina expresión de Snape. – Él no es realmente mi papá, – comenzó, incierto de saber si Snape se ofendería por las palabras de Ron.  
Ron movió una mano desechándolo. – Guardián, lo que sea.  
– Pero, Ron, – protesto Harry, – Tú tienes tu familia que…  
– ¡Sí! – dijo Ron disgustado. – Tengo un montón de hermanos mayores que creen que pueden gritarme o pegarme solo porque son más grandes que yo, y Percy es el peor de todos especialmente ahora que es prefecto. Y mi mamá… Bueno, tú todavía no has escuchado un Aullador Harry, pero he visto cuando mi mamá se preparaba para enviárselos a Charlie o a los gemelos, y no quiero recibir uno en el Gran Comedor. Quiero decir, es malo que mamá te grite en persona, ¿pero que te suceda enfrente de toda la escuela? ¡No gracias! Prefiero a tu papá, em, profesor, que se encargue de eso… ¿eso está bien? – pregunto, de repente incierto. – No te molesta, ¿no es así? Solo creo que como ahora somos casi como hermanos y ahora el Profesor Snape es un Weasley, estaría bien, es como tener un tío que te rete si tus padres no están cerca. Pero si quieres dejártelo solo para ti…  
– ¡No, está bien! – Harry le aseguro a su amigo. Se sentía bastante orgulloso de que Ron prefiriera al guardián de Harry en vez de a toda su verdadera familia. ¿Eso probaba lo realmente genial que era el Profesor Snape? – No me importa compartir. Puedes usarlo también.  
Snape abrió y cerró la boca, pero no podía lograr que salieran las palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevían estos dos mocosos hablar de él como si no estuviera presente?, ¡menos hacer planes como si fuera una mascota para compartir! Mientras comprendía el por qué el menor de los Weasley tratara de evitar los castigos fraternales y los retos de Molly que te dejaban los oídos zumbando, él no tenía intención de ser encargado con la supervisión de dos mocosos en vez de uno. Y entonces el engendro Weasley se había referido a él como a un Weasley y un tío, ¡por Merlín! ¡De ninguna manera, o forma iba servir de TIO a esta banda de pelirrojos maniáticos!  
Peor, el más joven de los hombres Weasley incluso había dicho "cuando" no "si es que" él y Harry se metieran en problemas, así que estaba claro que no estaba hablando teóricamente. Snape necesitaba dejarle claro a esos dos demonios, al igual que al resto del clan Weasley, que él no iba a…  
– ¡CHICOS! ¡A CENAR! – grito Molly.  
Pese al shock y horror de Snape, Harry y Ron le tomaron cada una de sus manos y lo guiaron al comedor. – ¡Vamos profesor! – Harry dijo con dificultad. – ¡Es de mala educación dejarlos esperando!  
Esta debía ser alguna horrorosa pesadilla, quizás por haber sido sometido con demasiada frecuencia al Cruciatus, Snape pensó desesperado. Debía estar alucinando, probablemente estaba seguro y tranquilo siendo torturado por el Señor Oscuro, ¿y no sentado aquí para comer y ser recibido como un nuevo miembro de la familia? Pero sus débiles esperanzas fueron aplastadas cuando Molly le sonrío y le paso el plato del pan. No importa lo mucho que hubiera estado bajo Crucio, incluso en sus más febriles alucinaciones no habría incluido el paño bordado a mano con figuras de sonrientes elfos domésticos que cubría el pan.  
Albus, Snape se prometió a sí mismo, mientras Ron y Harry se sentaban, cada uno al lado de él, Me vengare de ti aunque sea la última cosa que haga.


	13. Capitulo 13

Felizmente, el resto de la comida paso sin incidentes. Por primera vez, Snape tuvo razones de apreciar la naturaleza de los niños absortos en sí mismos, ya que la manada Weasley había convertido en un arte el hablar de banalidades, así relevándolo de la necesidad de hablar. Aunque era increible, Arthur y Molly parecían disfrutar el ruido y la locura, y para el final de la comida, Harry estaba riendo y charlando igual que los demás. Snape cansado noto que clases de modales en la mesa especialmente, no hablar con la boca llena, se necesitarían después de visitar la Madriguera.  
Por fin podía despedirse. Harry, repentinamente tímido, se acerco a él que estaba al lado de la red flu, impaciente por irse. Snape lo miro. – Vas a portarte bien. – No era una pregunta.  
Harry asintió obediente. – Si señor.  
– Nos veremos en Hogwarts mañana en la tarde. No olvides de terminar tu tarea. – Snape fue a tomar un poco de polvo flu, para lograr su escape, pero Harry lo agarro por el medio antes que pudiera hacerlo.  
¡Maldición! Esa frente sólida le había quitado el aliento. Un momento después, Harry lo había liberado y se alejo corriendo, gritando – ¡Nos vemos mañana! – sobre su hombro mientras iba a reunirse con los otros chicos Weasley.  
Snape se masajeo el abdomen y miro feo al mocoso. Molly y Arthur escondieron sus sonrisas. – Em, gracias por venir, – dijo Arthur. – Espero que esto se convierta en una ocurrencia regular.  
Snape levanto una ceja. – ¿Todos los acontecimientos de esta noche?  
Arthur tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. Molly, sin embargo, se recupero de la vergüenza mucho más rápido. Y para su indignación, ella envolvió a Severus en un abrazo. – ¡No te preocupes, lo pasado, pasado! – ella termino el asalto a su persona con un sonoro beso en su mejilla y fue gracias al rígido auto-control aprendido bajo el Crucio de Voldemort lo que evito que se limpiara la cara.  
– Así es, – dijo tan fríamente como pudo. – Buenas noches.  
Voló, em, se apuro a través del Flu y se relajo con un suspiro de alivio cuando entro a sus habitaciones. Para su alivio se dio cuenta, que aunque había parecido una eternidad, solo había estado donde los Weasley unas pocas horas. Todavía era temprano para llevar a cabo su plan.  
Metió su cabeza en la chimenea para utilizar la red Flu y llamo a Albus. Un momento después, el Director salió de la chimenea y entro en las habitaciones de Snape. – Bien, bien, mi muchacho, ¿cómo estuvo tu velada?  
Snape le frunció el ceño desde donde estaba relajado en uno de sus sillones. –¿Cómo crees, viejo? He estado rodeado de Weasley, he sido sometido a la inadecuada arquitectura de la Madriguera, y forzado a comer lo que cocino Molly.  
– Estoy seguro que tú y Harry pasaron una adorable velada, – dijo Dumbledore confortable, despreocupadamente ignorando el contenido y el tono de la respuesta de Snape.  
Snape dio vuelta sus ojos. – Tu precioso príncipe Gryffindor está seguro, instalado entre esas amenazas pelirrojas. Bill y Charlie están allí esta noche así que no debes preocuparte por un posible ataque mortífago a la familia, menos por las protecciones, y yo ahora me voy a hundir en una Poción para dormir sin soñar deseando que este día nunca hubiera sucedido. Y te serviría de escarmiento, que durante mi ausencia del patrullaje nocturno, los estudiantes se tomaran este asilo.  
Albus sonrío y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – Está bien. Conversare con Argus para asegurarme que los estudiantes no hagan más travesuras que las de costumbre, e incluso patrullare por el castillo yo también, si eso te hace sentir mejor.  
¡Ja! ¡Éxito! Snape enmascaro su triunfo con un gruñido y se paró de la silla. – Estoy seguro que puedes salir tu solo, – dijo con sequedad dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.  
El ruido de la red flu ahogo los deseos de buenas noches de Albus, y Snape sonrío malvado. Esperaría otros diez minutos, solo en caso que Dumbledore recordara algo y volviera. Más rato que eso, el viejo asumiría que Severus estaba inconsciente por la poción y no volvería.  
Entonces, con Dumbledore distraído y su coartada segura, Snape estaría libre de llevar a cabo sus verdaderos planes para la noche.  
Quizás la única cosa buena de ser el hijo de Tobías Snape era que para cuando él tenía ocho años, Severus estaba, gracias a su padre, bien familiarizado con el lado más sórdido de la vida. Fuera porque mandaba a su hijo a jugar una apuesta o para comprarle licor, Tobías no había tenido escrúpulos sobre exponer a Severus a los elementos más rudos de la sociedad. Incluso después que comenzó Hogwarts, Severus había mantenido algunos lazos con el bajo mundo Muggle. Inicialmente era porque, durante sus visitas a casa, le hacia los encargos a Tobías, pero sus conexiones habían sido útiles durante sus años como mortífago, no solo porque Voldemort jamás consideraría una alianza con Muggles, sino porque le daba a Severus un entendimiento del sistemas policial Muggle que el Señor Oscuro podía explotar.  
Esta noche Snape estaba planeando juntarse con un viejo conocido de la infancia que ahora era un miembro reconocido de la elite criminal Muggle. Transfiguro sus ropas a algo que no causara extrañeza y se apareció a la dirección que tenía planeada, un Pub cercano a donde había crecido. En minutos, estaba sentado en un rincón poco iluminado, opuesto al hombre que había venido a ver.  
– Parece que la vida ha sido amable contigo, Severus, – Comento John Marvin, levantando su vaso en un callado brindis. – "Tu padre estaría complacido.  
Snape lanzo un bufido. – Mi padre habría estado molesto, y tú lo sabes. Él me odiaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.  
Marvin se encogió de hombros. – Si, es cierto. Así que, obviamente no estás aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Snape se adelanto. – Tengo una tarea para ti y tu organización. ¿Interesado? – en las casi dos semanas que había aprendido del tratamiento que los Dursley le habían entregado a Harry, Snape había pensado mucho sobre la mejor manera de vengarse por el maltratado a un niño mágico. Desafortunadamente, él estaba un poco limitado en opciones por el hecho que Albus le había asignado la tarea y por supuesto necesitaría un reporte.  
Ya que el viejo mago era sorprendentemente reacio a la violencia física, aunque no lo era a manipular a otros, cuando le beneficiaba a él o "al bien mayor", Snape sabía que tenía que evitar Imperdonables o, en su efecto, cualquier cosa muy oscura. Si su tratamiento a los Dursley excedía cualquier cosa que Dumbledore pensaba que merecían, el viejo mago lo enviaría a Azkaban, decidiendo que era una influencia muy peligrosa para Harry. El no hablado subtexto en todo lo que tenía que ver con el muchacho era el miedo de que Harry creciera para unirse, no oponerse a, Voldemort, y si Dumbledore sentía que Snape estaba de alguna manera alentando ese comportamiento… Bueno, Severus ya sabía que el Director no tendría problemas en sacrificarlo si era necesario. Él lo haría con reluctancia y con mucha tristeza, pero él lo haría. Snape estaba determinado a no darle ninguna razón para eso.  
La inapropiada misericordia del viejo (en opinión de Snape) para tantos magos que no lo merecían era la razón por la que tantos mortífagos, incluidos Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, y por supuesto el mismo Snape, estaban todavía por ahí. Dumbledore insistió que la Orden del Fénix usara medios no letales la mayoría de las veces, y Snape estaba seguro que rechazaría cualquier cosa que encontrara demasiado cruel para "los pobres Muggles". Dumbledore obviamente tenía la esperanza que los familiares de Harry pudieran ver el error de sus acciones y cambiar. Snape prefería que pudieran ver sus propias entrañas.  
Él suspiró. Ya que eso no iba a suceder, por lo menos podía planear lo más malo que seguía. Había pensado larga y seriamente sobre esto y había decidido evitar cualquier hechizo o maldición en los Muggles. Dumbledore obviamente se opondría a las que él quisiera usar, ya que todas llevarían a lentas y dolorosas muertes, y Snape no tenía deseos de dejar ir a los Dursley con solo un fuerte reto.  
Al final, decidió por un ataque por dos flancos. Por un lado, del cual le diría a Albus, porque era apropiado usar métodos Muggle para castigar a Muggles. Tenía confianza en que John Marvin lo haría, con la apropiada motivación, él sería capaz de destruir la calidad de vida de los Dursley al igual que su paz mental.  
– Hay una familia en Surrey, – comenzó, juntando las yemas de sus dedos, – que me ha ofendido. Y quiero que te asegures de que sufran.  
Marvin asintió lentamente. –Tú siempre fuiste un maldito vengativo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?  
Snape se encogió de hombros. –Estoy seguro que tú serás más inventivo que yo. ¿Estoy seguro que hay formas de asegurar que sean acosados por todas las agencias burocráticas que existen?  
Marvin sonrío. – Es asombroso lo que se puede hacer con las computadoras hoy en día. Ordenes de arresto falsas, licencias de conducir canceladas, y por su puesto una vez que estas en el lado contrario de los impuestos, tu vida está prácticamente acabada.  
Snape movió una mano en forma negligente. – Si, si. Por supuesto, haz uso de tus 'confundidores'. La meta es hacer cada uno de sus días una miseria.  
Marvin estaba ocupado escribiendo en la parte trasera de una servilleta. – Está bien. Esta no es una petición tan inusual como tú pudieras creer. Siempre feliz de ayudar a un amigo…  
– Y me gustaría que utilizaras también métodos más… ortodoxos… de intimidación.  
– ¿Quieres que los atemorice? fácil. ¿Tienes ideas?  
– Un extraño asalto cuando vayan a su vehículo en el aparcamiento. Quizás alguien que entre a la casa cuando ellos no estén y mueva las cosas de lugar para que ellos se pongan nerviosos… también seria entretenido que se despertaran y vieran a alguien parado al lado de su cama, – dijo Snape. – Nada de daño permanente, no quiero que el juego termine muy rápido.  
– Está bien, está bien. ¿Más una guerra de nervios que fuerza bruta? Nuevamente, tenemos muchas de esas solicitudes, aunque usualmente es para una de las dos cosas, – Marvin siguió escribiendo. – Diablos, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron estas personas?  
– ¿Eso importa?  
–No, solo curiosidad.  
– Ellos abusaron a un niño que estaba a su cuidado, aunque no deseo que les cuentes a tus empleados eso. Prefiero que ellos no sepan por que están siendo atacados.  
El Muggle lanzo un silbido. – Bien, es bueno saber que no has cambiado mucho, Sev. Una vez un maldito bastardo, siempre un maldito bastardo. ¿Cuántos miembros de la familia? Tendría que cobrar extra si son muchos.  
–Tres. Los dos padres, y un chico de once años.  
–¿Quieres dejar al chico afuera?  
Snape se sobo la barbilla. –No-o. No diría eso. Mientras, no necesito que le pongas la misma atención que a los adultos, me gustaría que, él se sintiera indefenso y vea lo que es ser la víctima.  
– Hmmm. ¿Tienes alguna idea donde va el mocoso a la escuela?  
Snape meneo la cabeza.  
– No importa. Será fácil de arreglar.  
– ¿Por qué?  
– Todas las escuelas tienen sus matones. Fácil, les entregas unos cuantos billetes y les dice a quien quieres atacar. Harán la escuela del chico un verdadero infierno.  
– Excelente, – dijo Snape. – Estoy conforme de ver que nos entendemos. Espero reportes dos veces al mes. Reportes separados de la cosa burocrática y del toque 'personal' si eres tan amable.   
Marvin asintió. – Tú sabes los términos, mientras tu dinero llegue a mi cuenta bancaria, tendrás los resultados que buscas.  
– Gracias. Aquí están todos los datos, – Snape le pasó a Marvin un papel con los nombres y dirección de los Dursley. – Buenas noches.  
Mientras se preparaba para aparecerse, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Albus estaría complacido con la nada sangrienta persecución burocrática, y si encontraba que la venganza de Snape era muy moderada para ser cierta, le permitiría al Director que descubriera el asunto de la intimidación. Podría retar a Severus por su exceso, pero como era violencia Muggle en contra de Muggles, los aurores no serian llamados y Azkaban no sería una opción.  
Y hablando de Azkaban…  
Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que no estaría satisfecho con los tormentos menores que era todo lo que Albus le iba a permitir usar en los Dursley, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a pensar en que otra forma los podía hacer pagar. La solución obvia era enlistar la ayuda de alguien más, alguien de quien Albus no supiera nada, y quien no tuviera razones para saber sobre los familiares de Harry, y mucho menos atacarlos. De esta forma, podrían operar con impunidad, sin ser notados por Dumbledore o el Ministerio. Eso dejaba solo una dificultad: ¿a quien conocía él que fuera capaz de torturar a los Muggles y recibir bien la oportunidad? Obviamente sus propios deberes en Hogwarts le harían imposible pasar el tiempo necesario observando lo que sucedía en Privet Drive, y para ser sinceros, él nunca había estado particularmente bien después de una redada Mortífaga.  
Pese a lo que sus estudiantes pudieran creer, Snape no era de hecho un sádico, y no había conseguido ningún tipo de placer por participar en los ataques con Voldemort. Había, sin embargo, muchos Mortífagos que encontraban esas actividades completamente entretenidas, y eran sus habilidades las que había decidido utilizar con los Dursley. Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido perfecto para el papel, por supuesto, pero dado su salvada de Azkaban después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro, él se había dedicado a restablecerle a su familia su influencia política y social. Especialmente ahora que su heredero se acercaba cada vez más a la mayoría de edad, Lucius estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso de mantener su nariz (y otras partes de su cuerpo) rechinando de limpias.  
Bellatrix Black LeStrange le trajo un nuevo significado al término "sádico", sin mencionar "loca". Incluso el Señor Oscuro había, en ocasiones, quedado impresionado por su entusiasmo. Comparándolo a Bella, Voldemort era la perfecta imagen de salud mental, después de todo, él solo quería gobernar el mundo, una meta no completamente irrazonable. Bella solo estaba loca de remate.  
De todas formas, con Bellatrix siempre se podía contar para crear nuevas y más inventivas formas de tortura, y ella odiaba a los Muggles con una pasión única, esos dos rasgos la asistirían muy bien en la persecución de los Dursley. Pese a lo atractivo de la idea. Snape con pesar decidió que su locura la hacía demasiado impredecible para trabajar en este proyecto.  
Suspiro. Había esperado que no tuviera que llegar a esto, ¿pero quien más quedaba? Necesitaba a un mortífago que odiara a los Muggles, y que tuviera una trayectoria marcada de asesinatos, tortura, traición, y otras actividades oscuras. Le gustara o no, solo quedaba un obvio candidato. Dejando el oscuro Pub detrás, se apareció a una desierta extensión de arena cubierta de niebla.  
– ¿Eres tú? – pregunto una voz rasposa.  
Snape dio vuelta los ojos. – Por supuesto. ¿Hiciste los arreglos necesarios?  
El otro mago apareció de entre la niebla. – Sí, ¿tienes las pociones?  
Snape levanto un frasco verde brilloso. – Aquí hay uno. Te hare llegar el otro cuando regrese a salvo.  
El otro hombre bufo entre divertido y molesto. – ¿No confías en mi?  
– Por supuesto que sí, – Snape respondió sedosamente. – Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que solo mi continua buena salud previenen que ciertas pruebas de tus actividades pasadas lleguen a manos de los aurores. Y naturalmente no querrás que nada me pase a mí, o ¿sino donde conseguirás tus, hem, pociones 'aumentadoras'? No queremos que decepciones a tu esposa, ¿no es así? Ese es el problema con las Veelas, ¿Qué nunca están satisfechas?  
– ¡Yo la satisfago muy bien! – el hombre dijo aireado, pero agarro de inmediato la poción.  
Snape medio sonrío. – Por supuesto que lo haces. ¿Vamos?  
En realidad no era tan difícil entrar en Azkaban, pensó Snape. Naturalmente, todos los esfuerzos eran puestos en evitar que se fueran. Y mientras tuvieras un muy bien ubicado cómplice en el interior, entrar sin que nadie te viera era fácil. Y digan lo que digan de los inconvenientes de ser un mortífago, no podías negar que te garantizaba un gran conocimiento del lado bajo de la sociedad mágica, sin mencionar que te proveía con muchos medios para extorsionarlos. Como resultado, identificar a un guardia que fuera fácil de sobornar había sido tan sencillo que Snape había estado casi decepcionado. Por supuesto el hecho que Voldemort se había ido hace una década y a que la actividad mortífaga era prácticamente inexistente tendía a poner a los aurores y guardias en un estado de complacencia.  
Snape suspiro. Había momentos cuando extrañaba la emoción de los viejos tiempos. La lucha contra los estudiantes, incluso contra los gemelos Weasley, no era lo mismo que servir como doble agente, atrapado entre los dos magos más poderosos de la época.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape suspiro. Había momentos cuando extrañaba la emoción de los viejos tiempos. La lucha contra los estudiantes – incluso contra los gemelos Weasley – no era lo mismo que servir como doble agente, atrapado entre los dos magos más poderosos de la época.

Por otra parte, señaló Snape, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de metal lisa. Había algunos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos de los que podía prescindir. Demasiada nostalgia. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia y el otro guardia de Azkaban abrió la puerta con reticencia.  
– Él es peligroso. ¡Te mata apenas te vea! – le advirtió.  
– Lo sé mejor que tú – Snape empujó la puerta y entró a la húmeda celda. El guardia refunfuñó con resentimiento pero se alejó. Demonios, de hecho es un poco más cálido que mis calabozos. De verdad necesito aplicar nuevos hechizos calentadores. Se acercó a la litera baja y estrecha y le propinó a la figura que yacía allí una patada en el costado.  
– ¡Levántate, bastardo!  
– ¿Qué demo…? – sus ojos adormilados parpadearon, tratando de enfocar y finalmente se ampliaron – ¿Quejicus?  
Snape suspiró. Bueno, ahí iba una de sus más acariciadas esperanzas. El tonto no estaba completamente loco todavía. Por otro lado, eso significaba que tal vez podría llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente.  
Le tomó días para entenderlo, pero al final tenía un horrible sentido. Snape quería torturar a los Dursley, pero no solo por unos días o semanas, como lo harían Lucius o Bellatrix. ¿Quién sabia como hacer la vida de una persona miserable por años y años? ¿Quién mejor que los merodeadores?  
Desafortunadamente para el plan de Snape, tanto Potter como Pettigrew estaban muertos y el sarnoso hombre lobo había sido el más respetuoso de la ley del grupo. Por otro lado, Black no estaba muerto, simplemente exiliado en Azkaban. Podría estar loco después de tantos años en ese ambiente, pero si no lo estaba… ¿Quién sabía más que Sirius Black sobre cómo hacer la existencia de alguien completamente miserable? ¿Y quién sabía eso mejor que Severus Snape? Así que Snape superó su odio y vino a Azkaban para recoger ideas de Black sobre la mejor manera de atormentar a los Dursley.  
Era un plan inspirador, se felicitó Snape. Nadie asumiría nunca que él, de todas las personas, se acercaría a metros de Sirius Black solo para buscar su ayuda. Era ese complot del que estaba seguro Dumbledore jamás anticiparía.  
– ¿Qué de…demonios? – Black estaba templando y diciendo incoherencias. Snape uso un hechizo adherente para sujetarlo a la litera, podría estar desorientado, pero Black seguía siendo un mago poderoso incluso sin su varita y forzó un chocolate y una poción revitalizante por la garganta del hombre. Después de un tiempo sorprendentemente corto, pudo detectar el regreso de razón a los ojos de Black.  
– ¿Vienes a regodearte, Quejicus? – gruñó Black, y gritó cuando un hechizo punzante lo golpeó en el pecho.  
– Cuida tus modales, Black – dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras perezosamente – Ya habrás notado la falta de Merodeadores detrás de los cuales esconderte.  
– Bastar… ¡Ayyy! – la segunda maldición dolió más que la primera, y Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.  
– Vaya, vaya. Estoy sorprendido – dijo Snape burlón – ¿Solo tomó dos maldiciones para frenar tu lengua? Tu IQ debió haber tenido un aumento considerable los últimos diez años. Azkaban ha sido muy bueno para ti, realmente.  
– ¿Qué quieres? – escupió Sirius.  
Snape movió su varita despreocupadamente.  
– Hmmm. Muchas opciones. ¿Pagarte por toda tu amable atención durante nuestros días de escuela, tal vez? – Sonrió mientras Black palidecía con sus palabras – Veo que no has perdido todos tus recuerdos con los Dementores. ¿Puedes pensar en un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer?  
– Bien. ¡Consigue tu enferma emoción, maldito Mortífago!  
– ¡No juguemos a la olla y la tetera, Black! – Gruño Snape, y después sonrió ante su juego involuntario de palabras – Fuiste tú quien traicionó a tu mejor amigo y mató a una docena de muggles en el proceso. Habrías hecho a Voldemort muy orgulloso si hubiera seguido ahí para apreciarlo.  
– ¿Qué? – Sirius sacudió su cabeza, con la confusión nublando sus ojos.  
Snape gruñó con frustración y empujó más chocolate por la garganta del hombre. Cuando Black parecía recobrarse, comenzó de nuevo.  
– Black, si tuvieras a una familia muggle a la cual torturar, ¿cómo lo harías?  
Black lo observó por unos momentos, y después le escupió directamente en la cara. Snape dio un gran salto hacia atrás, alzando su varita.  
– ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame! ¡Maldíceme! – Gritó Black, su cara estaba distorsionada con rabia – Pero no esperes que te ayude a lastimar a inocentes, tu bastardo Slytherin.  
Snape uso un hechizo para limpiar la saliva de su cara, pero las extrañas palabras del Gryffindor evitaron la inmediata represalia que iba a lanzar.  
– ¿Sientes remordimiento por todos los muggles que mataste? – Se mofó – ¿No es un poco tarde para representar el papel del noble héroe?  
Black lo miró.  
– Creía que yo era el loco aquí, Quejicus. ¿De qué estás hablando?  
– ¿Tratando de pretender que todo fue una pesadilla, Black? Pettigrew, los Muggles, los Potter… tú los mataste a todos. ¡Niégalo si puedes!  
Sirius sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de despejarse.  
– ¿Qué? No… Voldemort mató a James y a Lily.  
Snape trató de ocultar su estremecimiento ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro.  
– Después de que tú los traicionaras revelando su ubicación. Y luego cuando ese pobre idiota de Pettigrew intentó capturarte, ¡lo mataste y volaste una calle entera de Muggles en el proceso!  
– Eso… eso no es verdad, – argumentó Sirius, con los ojos desenfocados intentando ahondar en sus recuerdos. La exposición prolongada a los Dementores tiene un efecto perjudicial en el pensamiento racional. – Pettigrew… Peter era el traidor. Yo traté de capturarlo. Fue él quien causó la explosión, mató a todo el mundo… Y luego yo desperté aquí…– Miró a Snape. – ¿Qué eres ahora, Quejicus? ¿Ministro de Magia? ¿O Malfoy se guardó eso para sí mismo cuando Voldemort desapareció? ¿Te regodeas todos los días sobre tus gloriosas victorias?  
Snape frunció el seño.  
– ¿Qué victorias?  
– Las que dejaron que los seguidores de Voldemort tomaran el control después de que ese bastardo murió, – Sirius gruñó – ¿estás orgulloso de ti mismo, bastardo grasiento? – Parpadeó y miró a Snape de nuevo – Hey, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?  
– Fudge es el ministro, Dumbledore sigue al mando del Wizengamot, y todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro fueron perseguidos y apresados después de que Él cayó, – informó Snape a Black, ignorando la pregunta sobre su cabello. – ¿Por qué pensarías que Malfoy y los Mortífagos ganaron?  
Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron más confundidos.  
–Pe… pero si ellos no ganaron, si Dumbledore sigue vivo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Su desesperación aumento –Oh, Merlín, ¿qué le pasó a Harry? Si los Mortífagos no tomaron el poder y lo mataron…  
Eso fue suficiente. Snape estaba harto de este sinsentido. Por un lado sospechaba que Black estaba delirando, pero tenía que estar seguro. Levantando su varita, chasqueó, – ¡Legilimens! – y un instante después estaba en la mente de Black.  
Emociones, imágenes y flashes sonoros pasaron frente a él en destellos borrosos, siempre supo que Black era caótico, un desastre emocional y Azkaban no había ayudado en ese sentido, pero definitivamente no estaba loco. Todavía.  
Snape reconstruyó suficientes indicios y jirones de recuerdos y se horrorizó. Incluso su odio en aumento por el hombre no podía suprimir los sentimientos de horror y pena tan pronto se dio cuenta de qué pasó. Comprendio y miró al prisionero horrorizado.  
Black lo creía, creía que estaba en Azkaban por que el Señor Oscuro ganó, que Pettigrew había traicionado a James y Lily, que en ese consiguiente caos, Harry y los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix habían sido asesinados y perdido la guerra.  
– Pruébalo, – Snape luchó para alejar el temblor de su voz. – Prueba que lo que piensas es verdad.  
Sirius entrecerró los ojos, con su cabeza atormentada de dolor por la intrusión mental de Snape.  
– Piérdete. Yo no obedezco órdenes de bastardos Mortífagos.  
Snape ignoró las palabras de Black y lo despegó de la cama, aunque seguía apuntándolo con la varita.  
–Tus recuerdos mostraron que todos ustedes tenían formas Animagas. Prueba que eso es más que divagaciones de una mente destruida.  
Sirius se paró sobre sus pies dolorosamente.  
– Bien. Lo que te haga feliz, tu Slytherin de mi…– antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, un gran, esquelético perro negro estaba donde había estado el demacrado hombre.  
Solo el control de acero de Snape le permitió seguir de pie. Era verdad. Pettigrew había sido el Guardián Secreto y traicionó a los otros Merodeadores. Y por su culpa James y Lily murieron y Sirius fue culpado por un crimen que no cometió. Pero por qué Dumbledore no… Snape se forzó a sí mismo a alejarse de ese pensamiento. No era una pregunta que pudiera contestar ahí y ahora, y de hecho no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta. O el Director era más falible de lo que nadie jamás soñó, o era mucho más despiadado manipulando de lo que nadie jamás temió. Ninguna de las dos opciones era particularmente bien recibida y Snape no podía afrontar ser distraído es ese momento.  
Sirius volvió a su forma humana.  
– ¿Y? ¿Ya estas satisfecho, Mortífago? – preguntó sarcástico, recargándose en la litera. Al parecer pasar tiempo en su forma animal era restaurador; se veía mejor, más centrado, de lo que estaba antes.  
– Come esto, – ordenó Snape, pasándole más chocolate. – Lo necesitarás.  
– ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – demandó Black. – Si tu lado perdió, ¿cómo es que no estás en la celda de al lado?  
– Yo era el espía de Dumbledore, idiota, – gruñó Snape. – ¿Cómo crees que él sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba detrás de Lily y James? – Black parpadeó. – Después de la guerra, Dumbledore habló a mi favor y me regresó a Hogwarts. Soy el Jefe de Slytherin y el profesor de Pociones.  
– Oh, Merlín, – exhaló Black. – ¿Dumbledore te puso a cargo de pobres e indefensos niños?  
Snape le dirigió una mirada molesta.  
– Cállate, perro.  
– ¿Y qué hay de Harry? ¿Qué le pasó a él? Sin James y Lily y conmigo atrapado aquí…   
– Dumbledore lo dejó con la hermana de Lily.  
Sirius palideció.  
– ¡No Petunia! Ella es…  
– Si. Y su esposo es peor. – Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. – Y aquí me había imaginado que podrías ser útil por una vez en tu miserable vida.  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
Snape sacudió una mano con frustración.  
– Esperaba que tal vez tuvieras algunas ideas innovadoras de cómo pagar a los Dursley por hacer la niñez de Harry miserable, pero eso era cuando imaginaba que eras un Mortífago encubierto. Obviamente, de todas maneras, eres tan inútil como siempre, – terminó, sintiéndose un poco deprimido. Todo lo que había logrado era probar la inocencia de su némesis de la infancia y plantearse asuntos problemáticos acerca del comportamiento de su mentor. Qué desperdicio de noche.  
– No te alteres tanto, Quejicus, – lo reprendió Black – Tal vez no sea un asesino, pero sigo siendo un Merodeador. Claro que tendré buenas ideas. – Después finalmente proceso las palabras de Snape. – Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que hicieron infeliz a Harry?"  
Snape sonrió, elaboradamente casual.  
– Oh, ¿te importa? Bueno, veamos. Lo forzaron a vivir en una alacena, raramente lo alimentaban y lo usaban como un elfo domestico aunque tenían a su propio pequeño horror. Oh, y lo golpeaban regularmente. Llegó a Hogwarts demasiado adolorido para poder sentarse propiamente.  
La mirada en los ojos de Sirius hizo a Snape retroceder un paso, alzando su varita. Solo cuando se dio cuenta que la ira del hombre no estaba dirigida hacia él, sintió los latidos de su corazón calmarse.  
– ¿Le hicieron eso a mi ahijado? – La voz de Black era más baja que un gruñido.  
– Así fue  
– ¿Y Albus los está haciendo pagar?  
Snape entornó sus ojos. Y decían que los Hufflepuff eran los leales.  
– Albus, el hombre que no hizo nada para liberarte de tu injusto encarcelamiento, dejó tanto como el castigo de los Dursley como la custodia de Harry en mis manos.  
Black se levantó de la cama en un salto y Snape apenas consiguió alzar su varita a tiempo. Hizo a Black regresar a la litera y lo pegó a ella de nuevo.  
– Bastardo. Debes estar encantado, ahora puedes vengarte de nosotros tomándola contra Harry. Albus debe ser un maldito demente.  
– ¡Cálmate, perro! – escupió Snape. – Me gustaría recordarte que yo no era el abusivo durante nuestros días de escuela, enfrentándose contra mis compañeros cuando tenía una ventaja de cuatro contra uno. El chico no recibirá daño de mis manos, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus parientes  
Sirius jadeó, pero no tenía fuerza para sostener su odio y la furia rápidamente lo venció.  
– ¿No herirás a Harry? ¿Lo juras?  
Sonó casi quejumbroso.  
– Sí, por supuesto, – Snape dijo irritado, esforzándose por desaparecer la inesperada pena por el otro hombre. – Es un horrible, necesitado mocoso, pero está muy asustado de su propia sombra, gracias a esos horrorosos Muggles, para recordarme a ti o a James. – Bueno, no después de esa primera noche…pensó incomodo.  
Black lo miró por otro momento, como si evaluara si podía creerle, antes de dirigir su mirada al piso. Hubo un largo silencio, luego:  
– Te pido perdón  
Snape agacho su cabeza en shock y luego lo miro con calma.  
– ¿Es otro insulto, Black? Apenas si los noto ahora.  
– No. Quiero decir que me disculpo por lo que te hicimos en la escuela. – Ahora Snape estaba verdaderamente sin habla. Black mantuvo su mirada en el piso, pero continúo hablando. – Nosotros, James, Remus y yo, bueno, mayormente James y yo, éramos unos idiotas. Y era más yo que James, especialmente una vez que él empezó a verse con Lily y ella insistía que te dejáramos en paz. Nosotros, yo, te traté como basura y lo siento. Estos últimos diez años he aprendido lo que se siente ser atrapado y torturado. No debimos de tratarte así jamás. Asumí que considerando lo horribles que fuimos contigo, la tomarías contra Harry. Me disculpo por pensar eso, también.  
– ¿Qu… Qué quieres, Black? – Severus se las arregló para encontrar su voz.  
Black de hecho sonrió, aunque era solo el fantasma de su vieja sonrisa alegre.  
– ¿Siempre Slytherin, eh? Bueno, no diría que no a otro poco de chocolate, pero no me estaba disculpando solo por quedar bien, Queji- em, Snape. Solo parecía lo menos que podía hacer, considerando que estás cuidando de mi ahijado después de que todos nosotros hicimos estupideces. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer desde aquí.  
– No, – Snape concordó ácidamente, recobrando su compostura. – Que sorpresa.  
– No gimotees, Snape, – reprendió Black. – Juro que parece que estas decepcionado que no sea un Mortífago. Qué tenias planeadas para los parientes de Harry, de todas maneras  
Snape se encogió de hombros mentalmente y compartió sus planes, enfatizando en la dificultad de la inutilidad de Black. Tal vez aún tengo tiempo para ir donde Bellatrix.  
Sirius lo consideró con una mezcla de exasperación y esperanza provisional.  
– Snape, maldito idiota. Tal vez no sea uno de los pequeños aduladores de Voldemort, ¿pero olvidaste quién hizo de tu vida un infierno viviente? Sácame de aquí y llevaré a los Dursley a la locura durante el año. Les haré pagar por lastimar a Harry.  
Severus consideró la oferta. No había duda de que Black podía ser un implacable, y muy inventivo adversario. Una vez que tuviera una nueva varita, podría ser capaz de torturar a los Dursley con todo desde infestaciones de termitas, y aunque su escape sería catalogado como búsqueda masiva, nadie asumiría nunca que Snape tuvo algo que ver.  
Snape admitió a regañadientes que, si se maneja adecuadamente, el escape de Black también podría ayudar a plantear algunas preguntas sobre su encarcelamiento, tales como por qué no había recibido ningún juicio, por qué no se había utilizado Veritaserum, y así sucesivamente. Mientras que lo último que quería era a Black de nuevo en su vida, por no mencionar el hecho de que el hombre lobo no estaría muy lejos una vez que Black fuera exonerado, en los próximos años, Harry necesitaría todos los protectores que pudiera conseguir. Y si Dumbledore estaba jugando una especie de juego, tener aliados más allá de Hogwarts podría ser más útil, podrían ser desesperadamente necesitados.  
– De acuerdo, – Snape gruñó al último. – ¿Estás seguro de que nadie sabe sobre tu forma animaga?  
– No sé si Peter le contó a alguien, pero asumo que Remus no dijo una palabra, o ellos habrían puesto hechizos anti-transformación todo el tiempo. Ser capaz de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo como un perro es la única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo. – Black ignoró la sonrisa de Snape. – Sé que Dumbledore y McGonagall jamás se enteraron, o habrían insistido en que nos registráramos.  
– Hmf. – Snape le dirigió a Black una última mirada amenazadora. – Trata cualquier cosa y te convertiré en una alfombra, perro pulgoso. – Despegó al hombre y conjuró una copia en su cama. – Esto no durará más que unos días, pero asumo que no tienes mucha compañía, así que no habrá mucha diferencia. – Dijo ácidamente.  
– No te preocupes. ¿Me quieres en forma canina?  
– Mientras sepas comportarte.  
El gran perro negro se sentó y alzó una pata educado.  
– Ni siquiera lo pienses, – Snape le dijo con frialdad, luego lanzó un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el animal. – Mantente cerca. Si te atrasas, no regresaré por ti. – Sintió la presión del gran animal contra sus piernas y rodó los ojos. Realmente esperaba que el término "pulgoso" no fuera literal.  
Una vez que estuvieron a salvo de vuelta en la tierra, Snape entregó la segunda poción al deshonesto guardia de la prisión y se fue a Surrey con un todavía invisible Black a su lado. Se aparecieron en la casa de los Dursley, y Snape informó a Sirius de la familia. Cuando terminó de hablar, notó una mirada siniestra ahora visible en el perro.  
– No estás en forma para embarcarte en una campaña de terror–, anunció con disgusto. – Estás demacrado y tú cabello esta todo enmarañado. Los vecinos echarán un vistazo y llamarán a la perrera .Será mejor que estés en algún lugar para que puedas recuperarte un poco primero. Entonces podrás ser capaz de hacerte pasar como mascota de alguna familia.  
Sirius de transformó de nuevo.  
– No tengo un lugar donde quedarme, – argumentó cansado. Era obvio que estaba a punto de colapsar; todos estos años en Azkaban le estaban rindiendo cuentas. – Y dentro de unas horas, días a lo mucho, se darán cuenta de que me fui y cubrirán con mi cara todo el país, Muggle y Mágico por igual. No puedo solo registrarme en un hotel y esperar a que nadie se dé cuenta de que en la habitación de al lado hay un asesino prófugo."  
– Ya pensé en eso, idiota.  
– ¿Entonces cuál es tu brillante plan? No tengo la energía para mantener el glamour, – Black escupió, aunque era claro que le lastimaba el orgullo tener que admitir esa debilidad. – Sé que eres el Profesor de Pociones, ¿pero tienes suficiente Poción Multijugos para mantener la farsa por unas semanas?  
– No. – Snape consideró al hombre lúgubremente. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre era él? – Vamos  
– ¿A dónde vamos? – Como era de esperar, el idiota Gryffindor se quedo fijo.  
Snape apuntó su varita amenazadoramente.  
– Vas siempre a donde yo diga, aunque voy a estar feliz de aturdirte y arrastrarte hasta allí.  
– Puedo ver que tu disposición no ha mejorado con la edad–, murmuró Black rebelde, aunque tomó el brazo de Snape para la aparición.  
– Aquí– Snape se sacudió la mano del Gryffindor tan pronto como pudo. – Esta es una de las casas de la familia de mi madre. Es indetectable y yo soy el guardián secreto, por lo que a menos que me irrites, debes estar seguro.  
Haciendo caso omiso del murmullo de – ¡Estoy perdido! –, Snape continúo.  
– Hay dos elfos domésticos que se encargarán de ti. No dejes la propiedad, hay libros para ocupar tu tiempo e incluso algunas escobas viejas en la parte de atrás. Si te caes y te matas, se suficientemente bueno para hacerlo en alguna parte donde tu cadáver no vaya a arruinar el paisaje. Algunas habitaciones están selladas. Si entras en ellas, te voy a matar yo si las salas no lo hacen primero. – Snape miró al muy indeseable invitado. Lo siguiente iba a ser muy difícil de decir, pero la única alternativa era aún peor. – Como tengo mejores cosas que hacer que curarte para que puedas mantener tu parte del trato con los Dursley, puedo... – se obligó a sí mismo a decir las palabras, ––...entrar en contacto con el hombre lobo, si quieres.  
Los ojos negros se abrieron.  
– ¿Contactarías a Remus por mí?  
– No, estaba pensando en enviar a Fenrir Greyback. ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Lupin, idiota! ¿Crees que va a creer tu historia, o va a tratar de congraciarse con el Ministerio entregándote?  
Black reprimió su furiosa réplica inicial y, de hecho pensó por un momento.  
– Creo que querrá verme, sobre todo si le digo que me crees. Puedes arriesgarte.  
Snape se encogió de hombros.  
– Tú eres el que está en riesgo. Si te capturan antes de que tu nombre esté limpio, es seguro que serás besado. ¿Aun así confiarás en el hombre lobo?  
Black lo miró.  
– Sí. A diferencia de ti, tengo amigos de confianza.  
– Mmm. Al igual que Peter Pettigrew. – Snape se sorprendió cuando Black no intentó darle un puñetazo por ese comentario. Era evidente que el hombre estaba aún más débil de lo que admitía.  
– Ven conmigo– Presentó a Black a los elfos domésticos, se aseguró de que estaba bastante bien, y partió para Hogwarts. Aun que no tenía dudas en cuanto a la capacidad de Black para vengarse de los Dursley, estaba más que un poco molesto consigo mismo por ayudar al hombre. Primero, el mocoso Potter, a continuación, Black, ¡y ahora iba a comunicarse con el hombre lobo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡En cualquier momento, estaría acariciando la cabeza de Longbottom y ayudando a Hagrid a alimentar a los kneazels huérfanos! Era claro que todo era culpa de ese malcriado. Incluso escondido con seguridad en La Madriguera, Potter le seguía causando un sinfín de problemas.  
Snape regresó a sus aposentos y miró la hora. Tres y media. Sonrió para sí mismo. Por lo menos tendría el placer de despertar al hombre lobo. Después de confirmar que en realidad eran dos semanas antes de la luna llena, Snape entró una vez más en el Flu.  
Había hecho una conexión con la ubicación del hombre lobo desde que a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la idea de contratarlo para la posición de DCAO, una prueba más de la creciente locura del director. Tener un hombre lobo merodeando con el alumnado, oh, era una idea brillante. A veces, Snape estaba sorprendido de que Dumbledore no hubiera sido colgado todavía por una turba de padres, furiosos por los nombramientos de su facultad. Haciendo caso omiso al propio pasado accidentado de Snape, el gigante caído en desgracia, la vidente incompetente, el instructor tartamudo actual de DCAO... En realidad, un hombre lobo, probablemente encajaría en el perfil.  
Sin embargo, había logrado hasta ahora disuadir a Dumbledore de la idea de emplear a Lupin, aunque se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más sus rabietas, gritos y amenazas de renunciar funcionarían. El anciano podía ser molestamente persistente cuando elegía serlo.  
Era práctico que Lupin le hubiera dado su contraseña del flu después que Snape a regañadientes, con mucha presión de Dumbledore, accedió a facilitarle su dosis mensual de poción matalobos, por eso tenía su dirección flu conectada. Saber que el hombre lobo no lo mordería accidentalmente no era mucho consuelo para Snape, y se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones a Albus. Como de costumbre, el director se limitó a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Por otro lado, hacía más fácil entrar en la habitación de Lupin en las primeras horas de la mañana.  
– ¡Levántate! – gruñó Snape, pateando la cama. Para su decepción, aunque no su sorpresa, Lupin estaba solo.  
– ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Quién está ahí? – Lupin repartió golpes, enredado entre las sábanas.  
– ¡Aguamenti! – Lupin se liberó de su edredón, justo a tiempo para que el chorro de agua fría de Snape lo golpeara en la cara.  
El hombre lobo tosió y escupió, Snape hizo una mueca.  
– Oh, cielos. ¿Me perdonas, Lupin? Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda para despertarte.  
– Severus, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Remus se secó el agua de los ojos y frunció el ceño hacia Snape con preocupación. – ¿Albus te envió? ¿Ocurrió algo?  
Snape frunció el ceño. El hombre lobo no era divertido. Black habría escupido espuma por la boca y lo hubiera maldecido, pero Remus simplemente ignoró las bromas e insultos.  
– Depende de si piensas que encarcelar erróneamente a alguien en Azkaban durante diez años, constituye " algo malo”.  
Remus se puso rígido.  
– Sirius. Estas hablando de Sirius.  
– No, Lupin. Me refiero a Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Black, cretino. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a las autoridades que era un animago?  
Lupin tragó saliva.  
– ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?  
Snape sólo sonrió.  
– ¿Es… está lastimado? ¿Trató de escapar y lo atraparon...? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está…?– La voz de Lupin se fue apagando.  
– ¿Muerto? – Snape ofreció amablemente.  
Los ojos de color ámbar de Lupin se dilataron de horror, y por un momento, Snape estaba seguro de que vio un resplandor amarillo aparecer en ellos. De repente, burlarse de un hombre lobo no parecía tan buena idea.  
– No, no, no está muerto–, dijo a toda prisa. – ¡Cálmate, lobo! Estaba perfectamente bien, la última vez que revisé. ¿Qué diferencia hace para ti, de todos modos? ¿No mató a tus mejores amigos?  
Lupin enterró su cabeza entre las manos, haciendo caso omiso de las sábanas empapadas que seguían envueltas a su alrededor.  
– Lo sé, lo sé. Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo eso, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él. Es tan difícil de creer...  
– Sin embargo, lo hiciste.  
Lupin levantó la vista.  
– ¿Qué quieres decir, Severus? ¿Qué hice?  
–Creíste la historia, ¿que traicionó a los Potter, mató a Pettigrew y a todos los muggles?  
– Bueno, la evidencia era muy abrumadora... – Una vez más Lupin se apagó.  
– ¿Qué evidencia? – le preguntó Snape.  
– ¿Qué?  
– Bueno, yo apenas si necesito pruebas para creer lo peor de Black, pero ¿qué se necesita para convencerte a ti de la traición de tu mejor amigo?  
El lobo se sentó más erguido.  
– Severus, ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo estaba en el periódico, el ministro y los Aurores explicaron lo que había pasado. Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden no levantaron una mano para ayudarle. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a creer? ¿Y por qué sacar a relucir esa historia antigua ahora, de todos modos?   
– Porque parece que el perro no lo hizo, – dijo Snape, irritado.  
Lupin lo miró, con la incrédula esperanza apareciendo en su rostro.  
– ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Dumbledore encontró evidencia que lo absolvió?  
Snape apretó los dientes. Toda esta devoción ciega al director se estaba volviendo molesta.  
– ¿Está Dumbledore aquí? – preguntó enfadado. – No, yo estoy aquí. Yo soy el que está ayudando a demostrar su inocencia. ¿Estás interesado, o prefieres llamar a los Aurores?  
– Si Sirius no lo hizo, entonces... – Lupin interrumpió. – Estoy interesado. Dime en qué puedo ayudar.  
Snape lo miró. ¿Podía confiar en el hombre lobo? Era cierto que, si eran detenidos, Black sería besado, pero era probable que Snape terminara en Azkaban. Él también tenía mucho que perder si el hombre lobo los traicionaba... Pero era difícil imaginar a un hombre lobo, aunque fuera uno tan asquerosamente respetuoso con la ley como Lupin, traicionando a un miembro de la manada, ya sean la actual o la pasada.  
– Te llevaré con él y los dos pueden arreglar las cosas. Va a necesitar ropa, una nueva varita, y probablemente un poco de ayuda para recuperarse de tanto tiempo en Azkaban. Una vez que descubran que se ha escapado, probablemente vendrán a buscarte.   
Remus dio una mirada triste en torno a su pequeño sofá-cama.  
– No hay nada aquí que vaya a extrañar. Llévame con Sirius, dos pueden sobrevivir en fuga con tanta facilidad como uno.  
– No cuando uno es un hombre lobo que necesita un suministro constante de poción Matalobo, – gruñó Snape. ¡Idiota Gryffindor! – Te voy a dar tres días para inventar una excusa plausible que te lleve fuera del país. En el momento que se den cuenta de que Black se escapó te van a entrevistar. Después de eso, sigue adelante con tu viaje. Ve al continente y compra una varita extra. Mándame una lechuza con tu paradero y nos encontraremos allí, luego te llevaré con Black. ¿Entiendes todo esto, o tengo que repetirlo hasta que tu cerebro sub-desarrollado pueda captarlo?   
Remus sonrió, ignorando los insultos como de costumbre.  
– Gracias, Severus. Eres muy amable.  
Snape resopló con disgusto y giró sobre sus talones. Estúpido Hombre lobo.  
A salvo de vuelta en su cuarto con casi una hora antes del amanecer, Snape repasó con tristeza su noche mientras subía a la cama. Se recostó en la almohada y mentalmente enumeró cada tarea. ¿Reunirse con un criminal muggle? Listo. ¿Iniciar la venganza contra los Dursley? Listo. ¿Ver cómo el resto de la tarde descendía a la locura? Listo.  
Sí, había conseguido una disculpa asombrosamente coherente de Black de todas las personas, seguramente estaban patinando en el infierno esta noche, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que había liberado al idiota de la prisión mágica más temida del mundo, ¡sino que también lo había instalado en la casa de su familia! ¿Que sigue? ¿Tomaría otra página del libro de Molly Weasley y tejería un jersey para Black en Navidad?  
¿Y luego hacer algo bueno por Lupin también? Tendría que haber dejado que el estúpido Gryffindor fuera directamente con Black como había querido. Entonces los dos sin duda habrían decidido que era necesario visitar a Harry, y habrían corrido directamente a los brazos de los Aurores. Black habría sido Besado, el hombre lobo habría sido decapitado... Y aún mejor, si afirmaban que Snape los había ayudado, nadie lo habría creído. Creerían que era Malfoy con poción Multijugos en lugar del verdadero Snape, habría sido un perfecto plan Slytherin, se lamentó. Pero no, sólo porque Black y Lupin podrían ser fuertes aliados para Harry en los próximos años, tenía que ayudarlos.  
Las cosas que hacía por ese pequeño monstruo, ¿y era probable que el chico estuviera agradecido? ¡Ja! Una vez que el nombre de Sirius estuviera limpio y conociera a Harry, sería nada más que un crecido compañero de juegos. Harry lo adoraría, y Black sin duda probaría ser un tutor completamente inútil. ¿Disciplina? Ni siquiera puede deletrear la palabra, por no hablar de inculcarla en el niño. Snape entornó los ojos. Oh, sí, a él le gustaría ver Black tratando de hacer a Harry comerse sus verduras. El hombre no sabría qué era una col de bruselas aunque se tropezara con una.  
Bueno, si ese perro idiota, o su hombre lobo domesticado, pensaba que iban a bailar el vals y asumir la custodia de Harry, ¡iban a aprender una cosa o dos! Había gastado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en ese mocoso espantoso para que esos dos llegaran y tomaran todo el crédito. Resopló a sí mismo. Típicos Gryffindors – ¡presurosos, sin un solo pensamiento en la cabeza y esperando a que otra persona recoja los pedazos! Bueno, él iba a inculcar algunos rasgos Slytherin en Harry aunque lo matara. ¡Snape no iba a permitir que el Señor Oscuro se alzara de nuevo y esclavizara al mundo sólo porque Black no podía pensar en asegurarse de que el niño estuviera lo suficientemente descansado para su lección DCAO!  
No, en efecto. Snape no permitiría que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico fuera atendido por un idiota que, incluso en su séptimo año, habitualmente se olvidaba de atarse los zapatos. Black podría haber sido un ídolo, pero también era un idiota irreflexivo cuyo sentido de la responsabilidad, probablemente no fuera más allá que el recuerdo de no dejar caer al bebé Harry de cabeza. ¿Qué habían estado pensando Lily y James al encargar a su indefenso hijo recién nacido al inmaduro descerebrado? Bastaba con mirar lo que había hecho cuando fueron asesinados. ¿Inmediatamente asumió la custodia de su hijo huérfano? No, dejó al bebé con Hagrid y Dumbledore y se fue corriendo a buscar a Pettigrew, sin, eso sí, tomarse la molestia de decirle a nadie que Pettigrew era el Guardián Secreto y una rata animaga. En realidad, hacía muy difícil sentir simpatía por su encarcelamiento. Tal vez la idiotez debiera ser una ofensa criminal.  
De todos modos, independientemente de los deseos de hace diez años de los Potter, Snape no tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de renunciar a Harry a un idiota irresponsable cuyo mínimamente adecuado cerebro había sido aún más podrido por todos los años en Azkaban. Refunfuñó para sí mismo. Era muy Gryffindor asumir que criar a un niño era toda diversión y juegos. Un niño frágil como Harry, con una historia de abuso, duraría unos treinta segundos, bajo la bulliciosa supervisión de Black.  
Snape refunfuñó una vez más y se recostó sobre su costado. Ese horrible mocoso. Exigiendo cada vez más de su tiempo y atención. Como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Como si quisiera cuidar a un demonio tan molesto. Como si en realidad se preocupara por la criatura. Como si le importara si era feliz, o si tuvo suficiente para comer, o le si gustaba su nueva habitación... Snape se quedó dormido, su último pensamiento fue el recuerdo de la expresión de Harry mientras tocaba cariñosamente la escoba nueva.


	15. Capitulo 15

Harry se apuro en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. El no tenía idea que hacer magia podía causarle tanto apetito, pero después de haber pasado las dos últimas horas con el Profesor Flitwick, trabajando en sus Accio, Harry se moría de hambre.  
Cuando Harry había regresado de su visita a los Weasley hace cuatro días, el Profesor Snape lo había recibido con un horario revisado. Aparte de sus clases habituales (y, por supuesto, Quidditch), Harry tenía ahora sesiones de estudio individual con los Profesores Flitwick, McGonagall, y por supuesto Snape. Había parpadeado cuando el Profesor Snape le había mostrado su nuevo horario. "¿Pero porque tengo clases extra?" había preguntado, curioso.  
-¡Chiquillo tonto!- lo reto Snape. - Tienes que trabajar extra para sobreponer las carencias de tu crianza. Esas desagradables criaturas con las que vivías te prepararon de muy mala manera para la vida en una sociedad mágica. Al igual que tú debes tomar pociones nutritivas para superar la negligencia física, tú debes ingresar a clases extras para superar la inatención en el desarrollo de tus habilidades mágicas.- Snape no vio la razón de compartir con el mocoso que les había dejado bastante claro a los otros profesores que, lejos de mantener solo repasos en la materia, se esperaba de ellos que avanzaran el conocimiento de Harry lo más rápido posible.  
La visita de Snape a Azkaban, escuchar los dementes gritos de Bellatrix y los aullidos y amenazas de sus antiguos camaradas, le habían recordado con mucha claridad la situación de Harry como un golpe en el estomago. El chico era prácticamente un Muggle para todos los efectos, y aun así los más malvados y retorcidos brujos y magos de toda Gran Bretaña lo querían muerto. Si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez regresaba – o los inacabables esfuerzos de Lucius Malfoy de solidificar su poder político eran exitosos – Harry necesitaría estar bien preparado para defenderse. Haciendo que se sentara en clases, rodeado por un montón de cabezas de chorlito tratando de hacer volar una pluma, era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo. El debería avanzar con la materia lo más rápido que su mente y magia le permitieran, no estar forzado a esperar pacientemente mientras idiotas como Longbottom luchaban por ponerse al día.  
Si hubiera creído que Albus se lo permitiría, Snape habría sacado a Harry de la escuela, para educarlo de manera privada en un lugar inubicable. Al darse cuenta que el desbordante sentimentalismo de Dumbledore no permitiría que Harry se saltara las presuntas diversiones de los años de escuela (no que Snape haya encontrado mucho que disfrutar durante su tiempo de estudiante en Hogwarts, aparte del indisputable hecho de que lo alejaba de su casa) y que McGonagall jamás dejaría ir al talentoso Buscador del equipo de su Casa, Snape había decidido no involucrarse en una batalla que sabía que no podría ganar. En vez de eso, se aseguro que Harry comenzara a recibir avanzado entrenamiento de parte de esos profesores en los que Snape confiaba… lo mucho que confiaba en alguien, claro está.  
Snape estaba más que listo para lidiar con el pequeño monstruo si quería quejarse por la pérdida de su tiempo libre y su inhabilidad de sentarse por ahí haciendo nada con los otros idiotas cabezas huecas. Quizás unas cuantas horas parado en una esquina o copiando páginas de su texto de pociones convencerían al mocoso que las clases extras eran mucho mas entretenidas que la alternativa.  
–No tolerare quejas sobre el no programado tiempo libre, Potter, – continuo Snape, elevando la voz. – Tu estas aquí en la escuela para aprender, a pesar de lo que tus cretinos compañeros puedan creer, y si tu…   
Harry frunció el ceño confundido. – Yo no me estaba quejando, Profesor, – protesto. – Yo solo no se…Em – si es que, no puedo…– miro hacia abajo avergonzado. ¡Esto era mortificante!  
Harry sabía perfectamente bien que necesitaba lecciones extras; su visita a la Madriguera, donde la magia era usada de manera tan casual, utilizándola sin pensar para llevar a cabo las tareas domesticas, le había enseñado a qué tipo de mundo nuevo había entrado. Y pese a lo mucho que había disfrutado su tiempo con los Weasley, después del desafortunado inicio, se había dado cuenta lo poco que sabía sobre la sociedad mágica.  
Hogwarts era donde los estudiantes aprendían a usar su magia, así que naturalmente había magia alrededor. Pero ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran relativamente no calificados con el uso de la magia, todavía no estaba completamente integrada en la vida de los estudiantes. Harry y sus compañeros todavía hacían las cosas diarias en formas que no eran diferentes a la vida Muggle, pero en la Madriguera, Harry había visto por primera vez como era vivir en un hogar mágico, entre poderosos y maduros magos y brujas.  
Molly, Arthur, Bill, y Charlie usaban magia tan fácilmente como respirar. Ellos utilizaban accio en los objetos en vez de caminar a la otra habitación a buscarlos. La limpieza de la casa era hecha con magia, no con las manos. Los libros, revistas, y juegos en la casa eran (pese a la fascinación de Arthur con todas las cosas Muggle) completamente extraños para Harry.  
Así que cuando utilizo el flu para regresar a Hogwarts y el Profesor Snape le había informado que, ¡con su típica consideración!, había arreglado tutoría extra, la primera reacción de Harry había sido de absoluto alivio. Pero entonces recordó lo costosas que eran las lecciones extras en la escuela Muggle, fueran clases extra de matemáticas o entrenamiento en algún instrumento musical o participación en un equipo deportivo todo eso costaba dinero. Aunque Harry aun se estaba acostumbrando al mundo mágico, no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual los instructores mágicos difirieran de sus contrapartes Muggle y no necesitaran un pago por su esfuerzo extra.  
Harry sabía que tenía mucho que aprender sobre la economía de este nuevo mundo, aparte de lo básico, cuantos knuts había en un galeón, pero la tuición de Hogwarts debería costar bastante y aunque él no había tenido realmente tiempo de mirar su bóveda cuando Hagrid lo llevo a Gringotts, sabía que cualquier dinero que tenía allí debía durarle hasta que fuera lo suficiente mayor para encontrar un trabajo. Estaba seguro que aparte de su matrícula, uniformes, ingredientes para pociones libros de texto y una que otra rana de chocolate, habría también otros gastos a medida que creciera, ¿iban los magos a la universidad, y si así era, cuanto costaba?, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no gastar en nada más que lo necesario.  
Quizás, en vez de tutoría, ¿solo podría leer más? Granger probablemente estaría extasiada si le pidiera ayuda, y quizás el Profesor Snape podría sugerirle algunos libros. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pasar en la librería de Hogwarts todavía, ¿pero seguramente deberían tener algunos libros para ayudar a que los nacidos y criados Muggle aprendieran sobre el mundo mágico?  
– ¿Que es lo que no puedes hacer, mocoso insolente? – le pregunto Snape. ¿Hacerse el tiempo? ¿Preocuparse? Obviamente la herencia paterna se estaba dando a conocer.  
Harry miro a sus pies, colorado. Ahora comprendió como se sintió Ron cuando todo el mundo estaba comprando dulces en el Expreso de Hogwarts. – Em… es solo que mis familiares no, usted sabe, me ayudaran con el dinero y no estoy muy seguro de cuánto dinero queda en la bóveda de mis padres y quiero asegurarme que me dure para los siete años de Hogwarts…  
– ¿Y? – pregunto Snape. ¿De qué estaba hablando el chiquillo? ¿Qué diferencia hacia cuánto dinero quedaba en la bóveda de los Potter?  
– Bueno, – murmuro Harry, – yo se que necesito tutoría pero usted y los demás profesores deben cobrar bastante caro, ya que son tan inteligentes y están tan ocupados ¿y no sé si me alcanza el dinero para pagarles?  
El mundo de Snape se movió a su alrededor. El chico actualmente pensaba que – ¡Potter! –la fuerza en su voz hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza, los ojos grandes y preocupados. – ¿Acaso la ballena de tu primo tenía que pagar por las cosas de su escuela?  
– No señor, – respondió Harry, pensando que el profesor no debería ser familiar con el mundo Muggle para pensar una cosa así. – Mis tíos pagan por todo lo que Dudley necesita para la escuela, o cualquier otra cosa, – añadió con un poco de resentimiento. – Así es como funciona con los Muggles. Los padres pagan por las cosas de sus hijos. Pero mis familiares nunca pagarían por algo para mí, no en mi escuela Muggle y definitivamente no aquí. Quiero decir, cuando Dudley quería algo…  
Snape se presiono el puente de la nariz mientras el pequeño imbécil no paraba de hablar sobre cómo sus insufribles familiares habían malcriado a su obeso hijo, completamente perdiendo el punto de la pregunta. – Potter. Tus tíos pagaban por los gastos de tu primo, ¿correcto?  
–Sí señor.  
– Porque él es su responsabilidad.  
– Si señor. – Harry pensó que ahora entendía lo que el Profesor Snape quería decir. – Pero señor, ellos no piensan en mi como su responsabilidad, cuando me daban algo. Es como si yo fuera más…  
Snape lo corto antes que Harry dijera algo realmente deprimente. – Si, tus familiares dejaron su opinión bastante clara. – Y es por eso que Black se va a divertir tanto con ellos. – Sin embargo, tú has olvidado algo.  
Harry frunció el ceño pensando. – Ummmm, ¿qué cosa, señor?  
Snape lo miro molesto. ¡Insolente, arrogante, mocoso sin cerebro! – Tú ahora eres mi responsabilidad. Y por eso, Yo soy responsable financieramente de ti porque eres un menor.  
Harry quedo con la boca abierta. Era una cosa que el profesor le comprara regalos, ¡positivamente regalos geniales, claro está! , pero otra diferente que tuviera que asumir la responsabilidad económica de Harry. Nunca se había cruzado por la cabeza de Harry que el Profesor Snape estaría dispuesto a hacer más para Harry que el que tuviera una habitación y proveer supervisión paternal y disciplina. ¡Seguramente eso lo haría un estorbo parel hombre!  
Así que en suma a todo eso, voluntariamente quería gastar su dinero en Harry, como si realmente fuera su carne y sangre… incluso su propia carne y sangre se habían escapado de esa responsabilidad. Los Dursley siempre habían explicado su mísero tratamiento de Harry con fuertes quejas de lo caro que costaba darle alojamiento y comida a un huérfano. ¿Y ahora el Profesor Snape estaba asumiendo esta carga sin ningún comentario?  
– ¡P-pero los chicos son muy caros, Profesor! – Harry dejo salir rápidamente antes que pudiera acostumbrarse a la idea. Obviamente el profesor no tenía idea lo que estaba ofreciendo hacer. – Quiero decir, yo no voy a comer mucho cuando terminen las clases en Hogwarts, pero el solo hecho de dejarme vivir con usted va a costarle bastante. Creo que debería sacar el dinero de mi bóveda y…  
– ¿Te parezco un posadero, Potter? – dijo con fuerza Snape, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho por la fuerte convicción del chico de que nadie lo querría como miembro de su familia pero tolerarían su presencia por una compensación económica. Como siempre, la empatía lo hacía enojón. – Ni quiero ni necesito que me des dinero por tu cuidado. Y ahora estoy en la misma posición contigo que tu tío con tu primo. Y dudo mucho que a tu primo le presenten una cuenta a fin de mes por su alojamiento y comida.  
Harry bufo. – Si fuera así, ¡tendría un millón de páginas de largo! – pero entonces se puso serio. – Pero, señor, ¿por qué usted va a hacer esto?  
Snape levanto una ceja. – ¿No me pediste que fuera tu guardián?  
La boca de Harry se quedo abierta nuevamente. ¿Acaso Snape actualmente pensaba que él quería que tomara una carga tan grande? ¿Y Snape realmente quería hacerlo? ¿Solo porque Harry se lo había pedido? –S-si, – dijo tragando saliva, – pero nunca quise decir que usted tenía que pagar por mis cosas o…  
Snape lo fulmino con la mirada. – Mocoso tonto. Tu nunca deberías solicitar algo si no sabes lo que estas pidiendo, especialmente en el mundo mágico. Es algo bueno que yo si se las responsabilidades de un guardián.  
– Pero, pero usted no debería pagar por…  
Una vez más Snape lo interrumpió. – ¿Pretendes decirme como cumplir con mis obligaciones, Potter? O peor, ¿implicar que he aceptado una responsabilidad que no tengo deseos de cumplir?  
Harry podía estar en shock, pero no era tan estúpido. – ¡No señor!  
– Entonces por favor guárdate tu idiota y mal informada palabrería para ti, mocoso imprudente. Tú tienes once años. No deberías preocuparte por detalles como tu mantención económica. Esa es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. Tú eres responsable de obedecerme. Si yo determino que tutoría es necesaria, entonces tú no debes preocuparte por los detalles monetarios de dicha tutoría, sino de simplemente atender las sesiones como corresponde y trabajar a lo mejor de tus habilidades ¡No tolerare flojera, Sr. Potter! Si fallas en asistir a tus clases, cualquiera de tus clases, puedes esperar un muy desagradable resultado.  
Y volvió a suceder. Pese a su más, amenazadora mirada, el extraño mocoso lo estaba mirando con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Snape casi maldijo por la frustración. ¿Cómo iba a asustar al muchacho con sus amenazas cuando estas no eran ni siquiera notadas?  
– Estudiare con más fuerza que nadie, ¡ni siquiera Hermione me ganara! – Harry le prometió, mientras su corazón cantaba. ¡Merlín, era tan bueno tener alguien que lo cuidara! Ahora no tendría que sentirse estúpido cuando los otros chicos comenzaran a hablar de diferentes hechizos o bandas mágicas o miles de otras cosas que estaba en la naturaleza de los criados en el mundo mágico.  
Hmf. Bien, al menos el mocoso había dicho las cosas correctas. Snape lo miro feo nuevamente, solo para asegurarse, y luego lo mando de vuelta a su dormitorio.  
Las primeras clases habían salido bastante bien, reflexiono Harry feliz. Aprender más de lo que le enseñaban en clase le daba un mejor conocimiento de la materia ampliando el contexto. Ahora entendía más claramente para que podías utilizar la transfiguración o los encantamientos, era mucho más fácil interesarse en los ejercicios de las clases si veías la importancia de levitar una pluma o cambiar una aguja a un palillo. Y el hecho que le enseñaran cosas extras en estas clases, le hacía sentir que sabía un poquito más que sus compañeros, bueno, esa era la mejor parte. Incluso algunos de los otros chicos le estaban pidiendo ayuda, lo que era un gran cambio de sus días de escuela Muggle donde siempre había sido considerado estúpido, gracias a los Dursley.  
El único problema con las clases extra era que se ponían tan interesantes que Harry se quedaba hasta tarde, y eso significaba que iba a llegar tarde a cenar. Y ya que el Profesor Snape se ponía un poco enojón si Harry se atrasaba, especialmente a las comidas, Harry trataba con mucha fuerza de ser puntual. Creía que era medio extraño de parte del Profesor Snape preocuparse tanto por sus hábitos alimenticios, que comía, cuanto, a qué hora, si comía rápido o lento, y cosas como esa, pero se dio cuenta que todos tenían sus pequeñas manías, y si al profesor le gustaba estar pendiente de si Harry comía suficientes vegetales, bueno, eso estaba bien.  
Pero significaba que Harry necesitaba apurarse si quería llegar a la mesa Gryffindor para cuando la comida fuera servida. Tuvo que correr hasta su dormitorio para dejar sus libros después que el Profesor Flitwick finalmente lo había dejado salir de su oficina, y pese a que corrió todo el camino, era claro que iba a ser de los últimos en llegar a la mesa. Podía darse cuenta por los desiertos corredores que la mayoría de la escuela ya estaba en el Gran Comedor.  
– ¡Hey! ¡Miren quien está aquí! – el grito que vino de atrás de él no lo noto al principio, pero el sonido de pasos que corrían llamo su atención.  
Harry se giro justo a tiempo para ver a cuatro grandes muchachos, probablemente de sexto o séptimo año, corriendo hacia él. Todos tenían túnicas de Ravenclaw y Harry no conocía a ninguno de ellos.  
– Hola, – dijo, un poco incierto. A él no le había gustado la forma en que se habían movido para rodearlo, y retrocedió hasta que su espalda casi toco la muralla.  
– Hola, – el más alto de los chicos respondió, sonriendo. Harry no estaba seguro porque, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir inconfortable. – Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿no es así?  
Harry asintió. De verdad esperaba que no le pidieran mostrar La Cicatriz.  
El chico se giro hacia los demás. – ¿Lo ven? Les dije que era él. El-Niño-Que-Vivió. El-Niño-Que-No-Va-A-Ninguna-Parte-Solo.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Había escuchado el primer título, pero no el segundo.  
Otro de los Ravenclaw sonrío y se acerco. Harry se alejo un poco más. Esto estaba comenzando a recordarle las cacerías de Harry. – Si, tenías razón, Jeffreys, aunque no puedes culparnos por dudar de ti. Potter siempre anda con un sequito con él. ¿Quien habría esperado que estuviera aquí, solo?  
– No tengo un sequito, – reclamo Harry. – Yo solo tengo amigos.  
– Por supuesto que tienes amigos, – dijo el primero en un ronroneo, lanzando un amistoso brazo por los hombros del chico. – Pero hacia muy difícil para nosotros hablar contigo, en privado.  
Harry miro a los otros muchachos. Todos eran altos y atléticos y ahora lo tenían casi completamente rodeado, atrapándolo de manera efectiva. – ¿De qué quieren hablar? – pregunto, sus nervios aumentaban. ¿Que querrían unos chicos mayores de otra Casa hablar con él?


	16. Capitulo 16

Harry miro a los otros muchachos. Todos eran altos y atléticos y ahora lo tenían casi completamente rodeado, atrapándolo de manera efectiva. – ¿De qué quieren hablar? – pregunto, sus nervios aumentaban. ¿Que querrían unos chicos mayores de otra Casa hablar con él?  
La sonrisa de Jeffreys aumento y le dio a su hombro un leve apretón. – ¿Que sabes acerca de tu padre, Potter?  
– ¿Mi papá? – Harry repitió sin comprender, preguntándose si estaban hablando de James Potter o del Profesor Snape. – ¿Por qué?  
– ¡Porque estoy curioso de ver si tu sabes cuan completo idiota era! – Jeffreys gruño, dejando caer la máscara amistosa y empujando a Harry con tanta fuerza que hizo que chocara con uno de los otros chicos.  
– ¡El no lo era! – Harry protesto automáticamente, luchando por soltarse del otro estudiante. El Ravenclaw lo tenía agarrado con facilidad, sus manos apretando con fuerza los bíceps de Harry. – ¡Suéltame!  
– Todavía no, Potter, – Jeffreys sonrío con maldad. – ¿Lo tienes firme, Smythe?  
– Él no irá a ninguna parte, – le aseguro el chico que sostenía a Harry.  
– ¡Suéltenme! – dijo nuevamente Harry, elevando la voz. – ¡Déjenme ir!  
– ¡Silencio! – Uno de los otros chicos movió su varita hacia Harry y aunque Harry trato con todas sus fuerzas, ningún sonido salió de su garganta.  
– Gracias, O'Leary. No podemos permitir que alguien escuche y venga a interrumpir nuestra fiesta, – dijo Jeffreys, pretendiendo acariciar la cabeza de Harry, y luego dándole a su cabello un desagradable tirón.  
El grito de Harry fue, por supuesto, silenciado, al igual que los insultos que le lanzo al chico.  
Jeffreys al parecer sabía lo suficiente para leer sus labios, por lo menos esa palabra, y abofeteo a Harry, con tanta fuerza que mando sus lentes volando.  
– ¡Oye, espera! – dijo el ultimo Ravenclaw, sonando alarmado – ¡No creí que en realidad ibas a lastimarlo!  
– Cállate, Peterson, – dijo con fuerza Jeffreys. – El inútil de su padre envío a mi padre a Azkaban, y mis intenciones son que pague. Además, debemos agradecerle a él personalmente por la derrota del Señor Oscuro, y por eso, tu tío y los padres de Smythe fueron perseguidos por los aurores hasta que se fueron del país o asesinados como la madre de O'Leary.  
Harry no entendía casi nada de que lo estaba hablando Jeffreys. El estaba lentamente aprendiendo sobre Voldemort y los Mortífagos y lo que había sucedido hace diez años cuando sus padres habían muerto. Comprendía que Jeffreys lo hacía responsable por algo que su padre había hecho y que los familiares de los otros chicos parecían haber sido partidarios de Voldemort y que no estaban conformes de cómo había terminado la guerra. El porqué exactamente eso se traducía en un deseo de golpearlo a él, no lo entendía, pero en este preciso momento no le importaban mucho sus motivaciones.  
De repente recordó las palabras del Profesor Snape sobre defenderse, y agarro su varita. El no sabía hacer muchas cosas con ella todavía, y Smythe todavía lo sostenía de los brazos, pero se sintió mejor con ella en la mano. – SUELTENME! – grito nuevamente, en silencio y se arrojo hacia un lado, esperando soltarse.  
Logro liberar un brazo, el brazo donde tenía su varita y comenzó a retorcerse y patear. Jeffreys maldijo y trato de agarrarlo, logrando que le llegara un codazo en la nariz. Smythe se aferro a su otro brazo con firmeza y O'Leary se adelanto, levantando nuevamente su varita.  
–¡Accio varita! – grito Harry, inseguro de si había aprendido bien el hechizo para que funcionara, menos si funcionaria cuando él estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador, pero para su intensa gratificación la varita de O'Leary's se movió incontrolablemente y el hechizo que intentaba mandarle a Harry golpeo a Peterson. Peterson cayó al piso con un grito de sorpresa, las dos piernas pegadas, y se golpeo la barbilla en el piso.  
Harry se giro y pateo con fuerza a Smythe en las canillas, esperando que así el chico lo dejara libre, pero el chico mayor lo golpeo en el estomago y Harry cayó de rodillas, luchando por aire. Apenas logro mantener su varita.  
– Buen trabajo, – dijo apenas Jeffreys, limpiándose la sangre de la cara y mirando a Harry con una expresión asesina. – Levántalo y llevémoslo a un lugar más privado.  
– Esperen, – Peterson grito desde el piso donde O'Leary estaba tratando de revertir su hechizo. – ¿Cuál es el punto de llevarlo a otra parte? ¿Qué creen que pasara cuando regrese y le diga a alguno de los profesores lo que le hicimos?  
– Él no va a regresar, – respondió Jeffreys con tan fría convicción en su tono que Harry supo exactamente lo que quería decir y pese al dolor en su estomago, peleo salvajemente cuando Jeffreys lo agarro del cuello.  
– ¡Deténganse! – Una nueva voz resonó en el corredor, y por un momento, todos se congelaron. – ¡Pelear en los pasillos está prohibido ¡ ¡Claramente lo dice en La Historia de Hogwarts!  
Por primera vez, Harry estaba encantado de ver a Hermione Granger, aunque fuese una sabelotodo. Se removió y meneo sus brazos desesperado mientras le gritaba silenciosamente que corriera a buscar ayuda.  
– ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a perder puntos de la Casa si algún profesor te ve peleando.  
Jeffreys observo a la chica de cabello alborotado con desprecio. – Desháganse de ella, – le grito a Smythe, apretando con más fuerza a Harry.  
– Será un placer, – replico el otro chico dando vuelta los ojos. – Muévete, fea, – le ordeno, mirándola amenazadoramente.  
Hermione se quedo quieta, y no pudo esconder por completo en su tono, lo dolida que estaba mientras respondió de manera rotunda, – No voy a ninguna parte sin Harry. ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¡Déjenlo solo!  
Smythe le gruño una desagradable palabra, puso sus manos en la cara de Hermione, y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella cayó hacia atrás y grito cuando su trasero conecto con el duro piso. Smythe se paro sobre ella y dejo escapar una divertida risita al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. – Ya no eres una vaca mandona, ¿No es así? – le dijo con burla. Ver a la chica herida hizo que Harry peleara con más fuerza, lanzando improperios a sus atacantes. Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbro cabello rubio, en una persona no muy alta, ¿sería ese Malfoy?, que no perdió tiempo en alejarse del lugar.  
Harry medio esperaba que Hermione huyera antes que el chico continuara con su asalto inicial, pero Hermione estaba hecha de materia mucho más dura. Ella rodó hacia un lado, como si tratara de escapar a gatas, pero en vez de eso abruptamente lanzo una patada que le dio de lleno en la rodilla a Smythe.  
El chico mayor dejo escapar un grito de agonía cuando su pierna cedió bajo su peso, la coyuntura de la rodilla se encontraba en una innatural dirección y colapso al piso. Desafortunadamente, él cayó directamente encima de Hermione, que cayó completamente al piso con un grito de dolor.  
Jeffreys agarro a Harry por la parte delantera de su túnica y lo lanzo contra la muralla. La parte trasera del cráneo de Harry choco contra la piedra, y el mundo desapareció por un momento en un estallido de agonía blanca y cálida. Cuando se dio cuenta nuevamente de las cosas, O'Leary tenia a Peterson de vuelta en sus pies, y Jeffreys estaba luchando por tomar a Harry. – ¡Agarra sus piernas! – le ordeno a Peterson. – ¡Larguémonos de aquí!  
Peterson obedeció, agarrando los tobillos de Harry y levantándolo, así el chico estaba suspendido en el aire por los dos Ravenclaw. – ¡Maldíganlo! – Ordeno Jeffreys a O'Leary. – ¡Algo bueno y desagradable para que deje de luchar!  
Harry había perdido su varita, pero no estaba desamparado. Se removió como loco, poniendo toda la experiencia que tenia de Cazar a Harry en uso. Logro liberar un pie y pateo a Peterson en la quijada, lanzándolo hacia O'Leary que estaba atrás y causando que los dos cayeran.  
– Oigan – Ron había salido del Gran Comedor para buscar a Harry y había captado la riña. Echo una mirada y volvió corriendo al Comedor, gritando por sus hermanos, luego regreso a la pelea para ayudar a sus compañeros.  
Al acercarse, Ron vio que Harry casi se había liberado del agarre de Jeffrey. Smythe, sin embargo, había logrado aguantar el dolor de su rodilla y tenía agarrada a Hermione por el cabello mientras ella trataba de salir de abajo de él. La niña dejo salir un grito de dolor cuando el chico mayor brutalmente la tiraba hacia atrás por el cabello, luego levanto su manos deforma defensiva cuando este levanto un puño para golpearla. Ron se lanzo encima del chico, forzándolo a liberar a Hermione pero también, una vez más, aplastando a la pobre muchacha bajo los dos chicos que peleaban. Ron agarro la muñeca de Smythe, evitando que golpeara a Hermione, mientras que Hermione lograba darle a Smythe un codazo en el Plexus Solar mientras trataba de escapar de abajo de él.  
Jeffreys maldijo al ver a sus aliados caer. – ¡Pequeño bastardo! – Agarro a Harry por la garganta y lo aprisiono contra la pared. Harry se ahogaba, tratando de liberarse. Apenas diviso a Jeffreys levantar su puño y se dio cuenta que no tenía esperanza de evitar el golpe a su cara.  
– Deja ir al de Primer año, – dijo una nueva voz, muy profunda y amenazadora. La presión en la garganta de Harry ceso abruptamente, y él desesperado tomo aire para sus necesitados pulmones, cuando vio la punta de una varita en el cuello de Jeffreys, justo bajo su oído. Pegado al otro extremo de la varita estaba un gran y muy enojado Marcus Flint. Harry lo reconoció como uno de los prefectos de Slytherin y miembro del equipo de Quidditch, porque Oliver Wood se lo había mostrado una vez cuando los Gryffindor le entregaron el campo para que entrenaran los Slytherin. Las palabras exactas de Wood habían sido – ¡El es un verdadero hijo de puta, así que ten cuidado con él! – y mirando la malevolente expresión de Flint, Harry no tenía dudas sobre la evaluación de Wood.  
Mientras tanto, la precisa intervención de Ron había prevenido a Smythe de lastimar más a Hermione, pero el musculoso chico de séptimo había logrado evitar los golpes del chico más pequeño. Agarro a Ron por la camisa mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba la varita. La sangre de Ron se enfrío cuando Smythe apunto la varita entre sus ojos y dijo, – Cruc…  
Antes que Smythe pudiera terminar el hechizo, otro cuerpo choco contra él, haciéndolo botar la varita y abortando la Imperdonable. Las cosas se deterioraron en caída libre en ese punto, y todo se volvió borroso. Ron no tenía idea de quien lo había salvado, pero asumió que fue alguno de sus hermanos, una sospecha que creció en fuerza cuando escucho a Smythe gruñir en satisfacción y a una nueva y masculina voz gritar de dolor. Ron rápidamente enterró sus dientes en la muñeca que aun lo sostenía y tuvo el placer de oír a Smythe gritar y los gritos de la otra persona disminuir. Un par de piernas en pantalones de colegio pasaron frente a él, casi golpeándolo en la cabeza y confirmándole que por lo menos era otro niño el que estaba asistiéndole en la pelea. Entonces Hermione logro agarrar dos puñados del cabello de Smythe y azoto la cabeza del chico contra el suelo. El gruño y quedo lacio, y Ron aprovecho la oportunidad de agarrar ambas muñecas del chico y sentarse encima de él. Solo entonces levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor.  
Hermione estaba arrodillada cerca de la cabeza de Smythe, desordenada y respirando con dificultad, con una seca luz de batalla en sus ojos. Smythe estaba quejándose pero no estaba ofreciendo resistencia, aun, y Ron miro hacia el lado para ver cuál de sus hermanos había venido a ayudarlo.  
Y se quedo con la boca abierta. Allí, sentando con ambas rodillas plantadas firmemente en la espalda de Smythe estaba Draco Malfoy. Y por primera vez el inmaculado peinado del Slytherin estaba desordenado, y tenía un labio partido. –¡Malfoy! – Ron grito incrédulo. –¿Ese eras tú?  
Al instante que las palabras salieron de su boca, deseo volver a meterlas dentro. ¡De todas las cosa estúpidas para decir! Pero sorprendentemente, esta vez Malfoy no lo miro con desprecio. – No creerías que te iba a dejar defender a un Slytherin de primer año sin ayudarte, ¿no es así? – pregunto, fulminando con la mirada a Smythe. – Oye, Granger, ¿Por qué no le azotas la cabeza contra el piso de nuevo? Creo que se está despertando.  
Ron estaba muy mareado para comprender el inexplicable comentario de Malfoy, así que se giro para ver que más había sucedido cuando estaba distraído. Vio al prefecto grande de Slytherin sostener a punta de varita al chico que había estado lastimando a Harry, mientras que Fred y George tenían a un tercero en una llave de cabeza que Ron sabia por dolorosa experiencia era bastante efectiva. El último de los asaltantes de Harry estaba tratando de esconderse de una morena chica con una insignia de prefecta de Slytherin en su túnica.  
Incluso aunque era obvio que la pelea había terminado, mas estudiantes llegaron, atraídos desde el Gran Comedor por la conmoción. Ron vio a Percy, Oliver Wood y al resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, e incluso a un tímido Neville Longbottom acercándose a la carrera. Haciendo las cosas aun más interesantes, un gran número de Slytherin había arribado, con las varitas en alto, ayudando a sus prefectos.  
Ron noto cuando los otros se acercaban, que Flint y la chica (¿Jones? ¿Jonas?) ladraron órdenes y los Slytherin formaron un eficiente perímetro defensivo. Los Gryffindor eran menos organizados, propensos a pulular por ahí y demandar respuestas en vez de ceder autoridad a un solo individuo. Y ya que Percy era el único prefecto de Gryffindor presente, Ron realmente no podía culpar a los otros Gryffindor por no querer tomar órdenes de él. Oliver Wood, sin embargo, rápidamente aprecio la utilidad de la maniobra Slytherin, e inmediatamente tuvo al equipo de Quidditch copiando la movida de la otra Casa. El resto de los Gryffindor los siguieron, y pronto hubo un mezclado grupo montando guardia contra los cuatro atacantes, así los atacantes estaban cubiertos mínimo por dos personas.  
– Tu****** pequeña sangresucia ****, – le gruño Smythe a Hermione cuando su cabeza se aclaro y se dio cuenta que, gracias a su interferencia, sus planes para atacar a Harry habían fallado.  
Los labios de Hermione formaron una firme línea mientras se ponía de pie. – Palos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos, pero las palabras no pueden lastimarme, – respondió, su voz temblando un poco. Luego tomo dos pasos hacia la izquierda y dejo caer con fuerza el tacón de su zapato. La varita de Smythe se partió en dos bajo el peso de su pie, y el chico mayor dejo salir un grito de angustia. – Oh, cielos, – Hermione dijo con dulzura. – Que tonta soy. Supongo que es por ser sangresucia, se me sigue olvidando lo frágiles que son las varitas.  
Los otros estudiantes miraron a Hermione con una mezcla entre asombro y terror. Romper la varita de alguien era el equivalente en el mudo muggle a un ataque nuclear. Lo gemidos de incredulidad de Smythe fueron los únicos sonidos durante unos segundos, Y entonces: – Muy bien hecho, chica, – Jones, la prefecta de Slytherin, dijo con admiración.  
Eso rompió el silencio. – Suéltenme, – demando Jeffreys, una considerable hazaña de bravuconería considerando que la varita de Flint se estaba enterrando dolorosamente en su cuello. – Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus serpientes, Flint.  
Flint dejo escapar un bufido. – Tú fuiste tras un primer año de nosotros. Eso lo hace nuestro maldito asunto.  
– El mocoso de Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer interfiriendo con Smythe, – discutió Jeffreys. – Merecía el golpe que le toco.  
Flint le lanzo una mirada a Draco y sonrío. "Parece que fue Smythe quien recibió el golpe, – le respondió. – Y estaba hablando sobre Potter.  
Jeffreys y los otros Ravenclaw miraron a Flint, al igual que los Gryffindor. –¿Qué? Potter es un león, no una serpiente.  
Flint se encogió de hombros. – Él le pertenece a nuestro Jefe, eso lo convierte en una serpiente. Tóquenlo y mueren.  
– ¿Que ***** estás diciendo? – Grito Jeffreys furioso. – ¡Él es el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, tu ***** idiota! ¡Ustedes los Slytherin deberían estar haciendo fila para matarlo!  
Harry se estremeció ante la profundidad del odio en los ojos del chico, y Flint le dio una rápida mirada evaluadora. – Wood, ven a examinar a tu Buscador, ¿quieres?  
Oliver se apuro y alejo a Harry del chico mayor. Le dio unos reaseguradores golpecitos en la espalda a Harry, y Katie Bell, otra compañera del equipo de Quidditch, se puso al otro lado de Harry, envolviéndolo en un medio abrazo y devolviéndole sus milagrosamente intactos anteojos. – Está bien, Harry, – le susurro al oído. – Todo está bajo control.  
– ¡Tu********!– Jeffreys continúo gritando y finalmente Jones tuvo suficiente.  
Jones chasqueo los dedos y apunto con fuerza a Percy. – ¡Oye tú! Percy, deja de estar parado sin hacer nada útil y ven a cubrir a este maldito inservible, – le ordeno, indicándole a Peterson.  
– Em, bueno, sí. ¡Si, por supuesto! – Percy obedeciócon rapidez, desconcertado por la autoritaria orden y el hecho que la hermosa chica de séptimo supiera su nombre.  
– Chica de Primero,si, tu. Ven para acá, – Jones llamo a Hermione a su lado y se acercaron a donde Jeffreys todavía le gritaba a Flint. – Bueno, este es un muy buen hechizo para que lo aprendas. ¿Estás lista? Observa mi varita. – Ella levanto su varita y apunto a Jeffreys. – Castrato ez…  
– ¡NO! – cada chico mayor en la cercanía grito y se encorvo y Jeffreys palideció hasta ser del mismo tono que la pared.  
Jones suspiro. – Oh, está bien. Te enseñare en otra ocasión, – le prometió a Hermione. –¡Y tú, maldito cobarde, cállate, o te la hechizare fuera! ¡Silencio!  
Nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué quiso decir con eso, y Jeffreys se quedo tranquilo, los ojos abiertos desmedidamente y cubriéndose de manera protectora.  
Flint giro los ojos y miro a Wood. – ¡Brujas! – pero lo dijo para callado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Snape miro furioso a la mesa Gryffindor, donde un chico pelinegro estaba claramente ausente. La comida sería servida en cualquier momento, y Potter, el desobediente mocoso, no estaba en ninguna parte. Flitwick ya había tomado asiento en la mesa de los profesores hace unos minutos, así que el pequeño monstruo definitivamente había terminado con su sesión de tutoría, y eso quería decir que estaba deliberadamente desobedeciendo las explicitas instrucciones de Snape sobre estar a tiempo para las comidas y así no quedar con las sobras de los demás.  
Potter tenía varios años de malnutrición que sobreponer, pero el estar entre Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom en la mesa de Gryffindor difícilmente ayudaría con su ingestión de calorías. Para cuando esos dos terminaban de servirse, los elfos domésticos tenían suerte de que les devolvieran los platos. Y si Harry no estaba allí cuando la comida era recién servida, no quedaría nada para él después.  
Y aun así pese a que Snape le había explicado este concepto en claras, y simples, palabras con menos de tres silabas para que un Gryffindor comprendiera, el trasero de Potter no estaba firmemente plantado en una de las sillas del Gran Comedor. No, la pequeña amenaza estaba obviamente vagando por los pasillos, comiendo ranas de chocolate, y planificando alguna travesura. Snape apretó los dientes. ¡Le mostraría al muchacho lo que significaba no seguir sus instrucciones! Tamborileo los dedos en el mantel, preguntándose en donde sentar al chico para que la mayor cantidad de estudiantes viera como era alimentado en la boca por los elfos domésticos. Quizás si pusiera una mesa para él solo al frente de la mesa de profesores...  
Fue distraído de su planificación de apropiados menús de castigo, que incluían mucho hígado y cebollas, además de grandes cantidades de brócoli, por la visión de uno de sus chicos de primero llegando tarde al Gran Comedor. Snape le lanzo una mirada a Draco Malfoy. Sus serpientes sabían bien que no debían llegar tarde. Al parecer la detención en la lechucería no le había enseñado al joven Sr. Malfoy a seguir las instrucciones del Jefe de su Casa. Quizás el alimentar en la boca a dos chicos de primer año serviría...  
Un momento, Malfoy no estaba tomando asiento; en vez de eso le estaba murmurando con urgencia algo a Flint. Snape observo, entretenido, como Flint le hacía señas a otra prefecta, Davidella Jones, y los dos salieron con rapídez del Comedor, seguido de Malfoy.  
Bien. Que interesante. Ese particular par de prefectos prometía una sana dosis de dolor a algún travieso. Snape sintió el deseo de salir tras ellos, pero decidió que era mejor dejar que sus prefectos manejaran el tema. Flint era grande y no tenía escrúpulos de darle un par de golpes a algún chico menor, pero Jones era una de sus más temidas serpientes. Ella era una versión mucho más sana de Bellatrix, capaz de ser increíblemente viciosa, pero con más discriminación en su elección de víctima. Incluso Flint sabía que no debía tenerla como enemiga.  
Entre los dos, Snape estaba seguro que podrían manejar a cualquier travieso, sin mencionar dejarle más que claro el porqué hacer travesuras era una mala idea. Su intervención solo conseguiría que no pudieran castigarlos como ellos querían, y en realidad, él tenía poco tiempo para supervisar nuevas detenciones. Pero el resto de sus Slytherin estaban impacientándose ahora, mirando sobre sus hombros a los prefectos y a Malfoy, y algunos de ellos los siguieron.  
Entonces el más joven de los Weasley, quien, sorpresa, sorpresa, había sido uno de los primeros en sentarse a la mesa, se paro y dejo la habitación. Probablemente en busca de Potter, pensó Snape mientras aumentaba su respeto por la lealtad de Weasley. El clan de los pelirrojos obviamente veía a Potter como uno de ellos, y eso significaría que Ron no se apoderaría de toda la comida. Quizás.  
¿Ahora qué? Weasley había regresado corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y el resto de sus hermanos, seguidos de cerca por el completo equipo de Quidditch, lo estaban ahora siguiendo a través de la puerta. Eso hizo que el resto de sus Slytherins, también se pararan y salieran del Gran Comedor.  
Snape miro a Minerva, solo para encontrar que ella lo observaba con una similar expresión de alarma. ¿Qué calamidad podía arrastrar este gran número de hambrientos adolescentes lejos de la mesa y la comida?  
– ¿Deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que sucede? – Minerva le pregunto, su voz deliberadamente baja.  
– Hacer eso demostraría nuestra falta de confianza en los prefectos, – respondió, pero no pudo suprimir el tono de incertidumbre.  
Ahora incluso los Ravenclaw estaban mirando alrededor nerviosamente, dándose cuenta por fin que algo estaba sucediendo. Típico, se dijo a si mismo Snape. Ellos serian capaces de recitar de memoria los discursos de Ignatio Compelare del siglo 18th, pero necesitaban la ayuda de los elfos domésticos para que les avisaran que tenían las túnicas en fuego.  
Un contingente de Ravenclaw salió por la puerta finalmente e incluso los placidos Hufflepuff comenzaron a lucir curiosos. Cuando la última mesa en el Gran Comedor se desocupo, Snape y Minerva intercambiaron otra mirada y se pusieron de pie.  
– Yo iré, – dijo Minerva, haciéndole un gesto a él para que volviera a sentarse.  
– No, yo lo haré, – respondió Snape. – Tú sabes perfectamente bien que los cabezas huecas se asustan con mi sola presencia.  
– Si, pero tú no te molestas de saber quién es responsable, simplemente exoneraras a los de tu Casa, arbitrariamente descontando puntos de todos los demás, – le respondió de vuelta.  
Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero antes que pudiera responder, Dumbledore se puso de pie. – Quizás deberíamos ir todos, porque parece que ahora todos los estudiantes están involucrados en lo que sea que está sucediendo, como espectadores o participantes.  
– ¡Es una idea genial! – dejo salir Flitwick feliz. Pomona Sprout suspiro, había sido un largo día en los invernaderos, pero atentamente siguió a los demás.  
Albus los guió a través del Gran Comedor, mientras que Snape enfurruñado arrastraba los pies. Lo que sucedería, con el Director investigando, era que seguramente su Casa seria culpada mientras que los delincuentes de McGonagall serian felicitados.  
Minerva se preocupo mientras caminaba al lado de Snape. – ¿Qué cosa habría atraído la atención simultáneamente de los Slytherin, los Weasley, y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? – se pregunto en voz alta.  
El aliento se quedo atrapado en la garganta de Snape. Weasley, Quidditch, su Casa... ¡Harry! abruptamente paso adelante de Flitwick y Sprout, apurándose para llegar a la puerta. Minerva dejo salir una exclamación cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y partió rápido tras él, apurándose para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Le tomo todo el control a Snape no empujar al Director y correrlo a un lado cuando llegaron a donde estaba el montón de gente.  
Mientras la brillante presencia del Director les abría un camino a través de los estudiantes, la altura de Snape le permitía ver sobre las cabezas de la mayoría. El logro vislumbrar una cabeza con cabello negro revuelto, siendo medio abrazado por una de las chicas mayores de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño con fuerza. El había tenido la razón. Lo que hubiera estado sucediendo, Potter había estado en el medio de eso, aunque por lo menos parecía relativamente sano. Se forzó a tomar aliento profundamente y a permanecer calmado, dejando que Dumbledore hablara, aunque las ansias de tomar a Potter lejos de los Gryffindor y revisarlo completo eran muy grandes.  
Harry logro sonreír a Flint y Wood cuando ellos rodaron sus ojos por el hechizo que la prefecta de Slytherin iba a lanzar. Por primera vez desde que escucho los pasos tras de él, se sintió seguro. Con los chicos mayores de dos Casas cuidándolo, sin mencionar a Ron y sus hermanos e incluso ¡Hermione!, se dio cuenta que nunca más sería el objetivo de los matones en esta escuela, como Dudley le había asegurado en el pasado.  
Y Harry se lo debía todo al Profesor Snape. ¿No había dicho el prefecto Flint eso? Harry pertenecía a Snape, así que era una serpiente. Y el Sombrero lo había hecho un león. Y la tía Molly y el tío Arthur (como ahora insistían que los llamaran) lo habían hecho un Weasley... Harry sonrío para sí. De repente de no tener nadie que se preocupara por él, el tenia una completa multitud de gente alineados para ayudarlo.  
– ¡Ey! ¿Qué están haciendo? – una oleada de Ravenclaw que habían emergido del Gran Comedor, seguidos de unos curiosos Hufflepuff que estaban reluctantes de perderse lo que estuviera pasando. Viendo a varios de sus compañeros de Casa tirados en el piso o sujetos contra la pared, los Ravenclaw se adelantaron, solo para detenerse perplejos cuando una marea de varitas Gryffindor y Slytherin instantáneamente les apuntaron. Por un momento, pareció que nuevas hostilidades brotarían, pero el famoso intelecto Ravenclaw les permitió a los recién llegados rápidamente calcular las probabilidades y determinar que un ataque directo no les favorecería.  
– Por las diosas. – Antes que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, el calmado tono del Director hizo que todo el mundo se congelara.  
Ron suspiro aliviado. Al fin los maestros se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía y habían venido. El Director, en una brillante túnica amarilla con púrpura, guiaba el camino entre el montón de estudiantes, Los Jefes de Casa justo detrás de él. – ¿Cual parece ser el problema esta…?– La voz de Dumbledore se perdió por el shock al darse cuenta, que contrario a su primera suposición de que una batalla campal entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había sucedido, las dos Casas, por primera vez, se habían unidos en contra de una desconcertada bandada de Ravenclaw.  
– Em... – parpadeo varias veces pero se recupero con rapidez. – Como estaba diciendo, ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
– Bueno, señor, – comenzó Flint, solo para ser interrumpido cuando Dumbledore levanto gentilmente una mano.  
– Quizás, Sr. Flint, ¿podríamos todos bajar las varitas antes de continuar?  
– Mejor que no, Director, – hablo repentinamente Malfoy. – No podemos saber lo que podrían tratar si hacemos eso. Este de aquí, – apunto, con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos, – trato de lanzarle un Crucio a Ron Weasley.  
Hubo una audible exclamación. En el calor de la batalla, pocos habían escuchado la maldición que iba a lanzar Smythe, e incluso Flint estaba asombrado.  
Lo que sucedió después fue aun más sorprendente.  
– ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – un rayo de energía color rubí salió disparado y le dio a Smythe de lleno en el rostro. El grito de dolor cuando su cara se cubrió instantáneamente de dolorosos, granos llenos de pus. – NUNCA TE ACERCES A MI HERMANITO DE NUEVO, MALDITO COBARDE LLENO DE   
– Ey, ey tranquilo, hombre, – le dijo Jones aplacándolo, poniendo una reconfortante mano en el brazo elevado de Percy antes que pudiera lanzar otro hechizo. – Pas devant les domestiques (no enfrente de los sirvientes), sabes. O les professeurs(los profesores), en este caso. Cálmate, guapo. El aprendió su lección. Por ahora.  
Respirando con dificultas y lanzándole dagas con la mirada al ahora lloroso Smythe, Percy obedeció. Ron miro con la boca abierta a su hermano asombrado, mientras que los gemelos miraban a Percy con nuevo respeto. ¿Quien se habría imaginado que su mojigato, idiota hermano que siempre respetaba la ley podía reaccionar así? Su sentido de la protección igualaba a Molly.  
– Hmmm, – Dumbledore dijo pensativo. Meneo su varita, y abruptamente los cuatro chicos que estaban siendo custodiados quedaron amarrados con una fuerte soga. – ¿Está bien? Entonces quizás el resto de ustedes puede ahora bajar sus varitas y decirme que fue lo que sucedió.  
La Profesora Sprout había llevado a todos los Hufflepuff y a la mayoría de los Ravenclaw de vuelta al Gran Comedor, mientras que Flitwick, Snape, y McGonagall seguían parados detrás del Director, mirando con fiereza a los estudiantes.  
– Bueno, Profesor, nosotros, es decir, Jones y yo, llegamos casi al final. No estoy seguro donde empezar así que…– Flint miro a Draco, quien miro a Ron, quien miro a Hermione, quien miro a Harry.  
Harry movía sus brazos en frustración mientras gritaba, pero todavía estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo silenciador.  
– Te pido disculpas, Harry. Que olvidadizo de mi parte. – Otro movimiento de la varita del Director, y repentinamente la voz de Harry regreso.  
– Saquen este MALDITO hechizo, oh. Lo siento, – Harry se puso colorado, y evito los ojos de Snape.  
– ¿Harry, por favor puedes decirnos que sucedió?   
Así que Harry contó como los chicos mayores lo habían asaltado, y como Hermione había interferido a su favor, solo para ser golpeada y tirada al piso. – y como ella le había golpeado la rodilla y el cayo como un saco de papas, ¡justo en su culo! – Harry dijo entusiasmado, para luego darse cuenta de quienes estaban en su audiencia. – Em, lo siento. Quiero decir, el cayo, y entonces estaban peleando  
– Yo vine y vi lo que estaba sucediendo, – interrumpió Draco, – así que fui al Comedor y llame a nuestros prefectos. Y cuando volví…  
– Yo había salido a buscar a Harry y lo vi peleando, así que llame a Percy y a los gemelos y después regrese justo a tiempo para saltar encima de uno que le iba a sacar el pelo de raíz a Hermione, – agrego Ron.  
– Si, y cuando yo llegue aquí, el estaba a punto de lanzarte un Crucio, así que lo empuje al piso, y entonces todo se vuelve un poco borroso, hasta, – Draco suspiro, pero lo justo era justo, – Granger golpeo la cabeza de Smythe contra el suelo y lo dejo inconsciente. – Ahora la mayoría de la gente estaba mirando a Hermione con asombro, y ella se sonrojo bajo su escrutinio.  
– Y apenas Malfoy me dijo a Jones y a mí que unos Ravenclaw estaban golpeando a uno de nuestros chicos de primero, vinimos corriendo. – Flint obviamente había decidido que los primeros años habían estado lo suficiente bajo el reflector. – Así que Jones y yo llegamos aquí y controlamos a Jeffreys y a Peterson. Entonces yo…  
– Un momento, Sr. Flint, – lo interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall. – Estoy un poco confundida. ¿Usted dijo que uno de los Slytherin de primer año estaba siendo atacado? Pero creía que solo el Sr. Potter había sido atacado.  
Flint solo la miro. – Si, Profesora.  
McGonagall miro desde Snape hacia Dumbledore. – La última vez que revise, Sr. Flint, el Sombrero Seleccionador había puesto al Sr. Potter en mi Casa.  
– Nuestro Jefe de Casa ha puesto a Potter bajo la protección Slytherin, Profesora, Jones cortó fríamente. – Eso lo hace nuestro también.  
McGonagall abrió y cerró la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Snape sonrió de lado. – Bien dicho, Srta. Jones, Sr. Flint, – comento pacíficamente.  
El Director sonrío. – Estoy de acuerdo. Es maravilloso ver este ejemplo de cooperación entre las Casas, también el obvio ejemplo de respeto por el Jefe de su Casa. Cincuenta puntos para ambas Casas por trabajar juntos y otros diez más para Slytherin por la rápida asistencia a un niño de primer año. ¿Ahora entonces, Sr. Flint, creo que había llegado al punto en que usted y la Srta. Jones habían llegado a prestar ayuda al Sr. Potter?  
– Si señor. Estos dos, – indico a los gemelos con su cabeza, – se habían encargado de O'Leary, y no parecía que necesitaran ayuda, y Smythe estaba prácticamente sepultado bajo esos tres, así que la pelea estaba casi acabada, hasta que el resto de los Ravenclaw decidió que querían involucrarse. – Flint se detuvo, y entonces decidió ser amable. – Aunque para ser justos, señor, no creo que hayan sabido que habían hecho estos cuatro. Ellos solo pensaron que sus compañeros estaban en problemas.  
El Profesor Flitwick había lucido cada vez mas afligido cuando la enormidad de los crímenes de sus cuatro estudiantes salió a la luz. – Por las diosas, Sr. Potter, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¡Estoy choqueado y espantado de que algunos de mis Ravenclaw pudieran haber planeado algo como esto!  
Harry le sonrío al diminuto profesor. – Estoy bien señor.  
– ¿Otra mentira, Sr. Potter?" demando Snape con firmeza, apenas conteniéndose de agarrar al chico y llevarlo en brazos a la enfermería. – De acuerdo a lo que dijiste, al igual que al comentario de los demás, fuiste golpeado, ahorcado, lanzado contra una pared, y…  
– ¡Profesor! – exclamo Harry, escandalizado. La última cosa que quería era que su profesor lo tratara como un bebe enfrente de todos. – Estoy bien. De veraz.  
– Quizás, Severus, ¿tu serías tan amable de llevar a nuestros cuatro chicos de primero a ver a Madame Pomfrey? Parece que sería bueno que los revisaran.  
– Albus, Quisiera decir que mis estudiantes, el Sr. Smythe en particular, también requieren atención medica, – dijo Filius. El podía estar molesto por su comportamiento, pero aun así se hacía cargo de su deber de velar por el bienestar de sus estudiantes.  
– Por supuesto. ¿Quizás podrías pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que se nos una en mi oficina cuando termine con estos cuatro? – Dumbledore se dirigió a Snape expectante.  
– Oh, por favor, Profesor, ¿podemos comer primero? Estoy muerto de hambre, – protesto Harry, mirando a Snape suplicante.  
– ¡Sí! – repitió Ron. – Em, quiero decir, yo también, señor, – agrego rápidamente cuando vio la expresión de Snape.  
Snape los fulmino con la mirada y pudo haber retado a los chicos por su descaro pero Dumbledore sonrío y asintió antes que pudiera hacerlo. – Muy bien, Harry. Eso le dará tiempo a Madame Pomfrey de ver a estos jóvenes primero, pero apenas la cena haya terminado, el Profesor Snape los llevara a todos a la enfermería, y espero que no hayan argumentos.  
– Si señor, – prometió Harry.  
Flitwick, Dumbledore y los cuatro estudiantes de Ravenclaw se dirigieron a la oficina del Director, mientras que McGonagall y Snape guiaban al resto de la escuela de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Por primera vez en memoria de los estudiantes, los asientos por Casa fueron ignorados, y todos los involucrados en la Gran Batalla se dejaron caer en la mesa más cercana, y el resto de los estudiantes se acomodo en los asientos cercanos para que pudieran escuchar lo que había sucedido.  
– Eres un gran peleador, – comento Flint, dándole a Harry un amistoso empujón. – Cuando iba corriendo te vi darle a esos inútiles una buena pelea.  
Harry se sonrojo.  
– ¡Espera que veas cómo se mueve en una escoba! – dijo Wood desde el otro lado de la mesa. –¡Es prácticamente inhumana la forma que gira y vuela!  
En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ron y Draco habían terminado sentados uno al lado del otro. Los dos se estaban obviamente evitando, pero Ron se quebró primero. – Así que, um, Malfoy, em, Draco, gracias. Quiero decir, por lo de antes, – murmuro Ron. – Tú sabes, con ese Ravenclaw.  
– De nada, Weasley. – Draco dudo, y luego agrego, – Supongo que estamos a mano, tú hiciste que me soltara antes de que me rompiera el brazo. – Luego medio sonrío. – ¡No sabía que en tu familia eran caníbales!  
– ¿Ahh? – los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron. Sospechaba que había un insulto allí, pero no estaba seguro.  
Draco dio vuelta los ojos. – ¿Por la forma en que estabas masticando su muñeca? ¿Canibalismo? ¿Entiendes?  
– Oh. – Ron se puso colorado. – Bueno, quería que te soltara. Parecía que estaba realmente lastimándote.  
Ahora era el turno de Draco de ponerse rojo. – Bueno, si  
Hubo una incómoda pausa.  
– Tu hermano sabe unos hechizos bastante desagradables, – Draco eventualmente comento. – ¿Te los ha enseñado?  
– Algunos, – admitió Ron. –¿Quieres que te enseñe?  
Draco se encogió de hombros, respondiendo casualmente. – Si, quizás. Quiero decir, puede ser entretenido.  
Ron sonrío. – Hay algunos que mi hermano mayor aprendió de los duendes. Caray, es brillante.  
– ¿Si? – Draco dejo caer la fachada de desinterés. –¿Que es lo que hace?  
Mientras los dos chicos charlaban animadamente, y Harry, Oliver, Katie, y Marcus hablaban de Quidditch, Jones se dirigió a Hermione.  
– Ellos tuvieron que levitar a ese gorila hasta la oficina del Director, chica, no podía ni caminar. ¿Qué hechizo usaste?"  
Hermione se puso colorada. – No fue un hechizo. Solo lo golpee. Mi padre se aseguro de que supiera algunas maniobras defensivas.  
Uno de los otros Slytherin, que no había participado en la pelea, se burlo, – ¿Tu padre te enseño? ¿Un Muggle? ¿Qué clase de maniobras defensivas conoce un Muggle? ¿Y de que servirían de todas formas?"  
Hermione se sonrojo molesta. – ¿Estas insultando a mi padre?  
Antes que el otro Slytherin pudiera responder, Jones le dijo suavemente, – Ella rompió la varita de Smythe, Singh. Cuidaría mi lengua si fuera tú.  
Hubo una clara pausa, entonces Singh dijo, en un tono que era mucho más respetuoso, – No te ofendas, Granger. No te pongas toda Gryffindor. Es solo que los Muggles… bueno, ¿que saben ellos de peleas?  
Y eso fue suficiente. Hermione sabía perfectamente bien que su inhabilidad de mantener la boca cerrada en clases causaba que sus compañeros la vieran como una sabelotodo. Ella sabía que su íntimo conocimiento de todas las reglas frecuentemente la hacía ver como una soplona. Y también sabía que no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a ella misma. Pero por todo lo que se regía a las reglas, respondía preguntas, hacia tareas obsesivamente, Hermione Granger no era ninguna cobarde. Ella tenía su orgullo, y pese a lo que la sociedad mágica pensara, ella era fielmente leal a sus padres y a la sociedad Muggle donde se había criado. Ella decidió que si los chicos en esta nueva escuela iban a despreciarla como los estudiantes de su otra escuela lo habían hecho, entonces mejor les daba una buena razón para que lo hicieran. Al Diablo con ser una chica buena. Por una vez, Hermione iba a pelear fuego con fuego.  
Ella le lanzo una mirada a Davidella Jones, cuya actitud no me importa nada unida con su insignia de prefecto le habían ganado la admiración de Hermione. Ahí estaba alguien que era respetada por sus buenas notas y por ser una Buena chica, pero chicos tan imponentes como Flint no se atrevían a molestarla. Hermione había encontrado un nuevo modelo a seguir.  
Jones elevo una ceja en silencioso apoyo, y motivada, Hermione fulmino con la mirada a Singh y a los otros sangrepura. –¿Pelear? ¿Tú crees que los magos son los que saben pelear? Tu gente no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que realmente significa pelear. Hechizar es para niñitas. Muggles pelean con sus manos desnudas. Y los Muggles son mucho más duros que los magos, también, – continuo, frunciendo el ceño a los que estaban en la mesa. – Aquí en el mundo mágico, si te lastimas en una pelea, te arreglan en poco tiempo por Madame Pomfrey o algún otro sanador. Cuando los Muggles pelean y se lastiman, seguimos lastimados. No puedes esperar estar en una pelea si no soportas el dolor, y los Muggles saben más de dolor y sufrimiento que ningún mago.  
– ¡Espera, Granger! – le interrumpió Malfoy. – Weasley aquí casi recibió un Crucio. ¡Eso es bastante dolor y sufrimiento!  
Hermione rodó los ojos. – Nadie esta quitándole meritos a la valentía de Ron tratando de salvarme, Draco. – Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas. – O a ti en salvarlo a él. – Ahora era el turno de Draco de lucir incomodo. ¿Salvar a un Gryffindor? ¿Que había estado pensando? ¿Qué diría su padre?  
– ¿Así que tu sabes de dolor, Granger? – Esta vez era un miembro del equipo de Quidditch Gryffindor que hablo, la duda clara en su tono. – Trata de que te golpeen con una Bludger.  
Hermione se adelanto. – Mis padres son dentistas, Bradley. ¿Sabes lo que significa? – la mayoría de los sangrepura meneo la cabeza. – Los Muggles sufren de agujeros en sus dientes, y los dentistas los arreglan. ¿Sabes como lo hacen? Primero, toman una, laaaaarga aguja, – demostró con sus manos el largo, – y te la entierran en la encía, – demostró, – entonces leeeeeeeentamente te inyectan esta medicina que pica como loca. Y entonces, sacan una maquina que tiene una punta que gira súper rápido y así un sonido como esto – su impresión fue tan buena que la mayoría se tapo los oídos. – Y ocupan eso para taladrar en tus dientes. – Ahora todos los sangrepura estaban verdes. Incluso Jones estaba respirando con dificultad afirmada del brazo de Percy. Los otros nacidos muggle estaba disfrutando esto enormemente, y los mestizos, dependiendo de su crianza, estaba entretenidos o asqueados.  
– Y esto puede durar horas, – continuo Hermione con frialdad. – Y te ponen trocitos de metal en los agujeros, y   
– ¡Oh, eso no es cierto! – la interrumpió Percy, una ligera capa de transpiración cubriendo su rostro. – ¡Estas inventando esto!  
– ¡No, no lo está inventando! – Un nacido muggle de cuarto año Gryffindor estuvo feliz de dar pruebas para la historia de Hermione. – Miren, mis padres no sabían que era un mago hasta que cumplí los diez años, y sufrí de caries que fueron arregladas de la forma Muggle. ¿Ven? Aquí hay una. – Abrió su boca grande y les mostró a los fascinados y asqueados sangrepura sus tapaduras.  
– ¡Eso es asqueroso! – dijo apenas Flint.  
La media sonrisa de Hermione se asemejo mucho a la de Snape. – Y ni siquiera le he contado como los Muggles arreglan los dientes chuecos, ponen barras de metal en tu boca y las aprietan cada vez mas hasta que tus dientes son obligados a estar en posición, y eso demora años y años. – Ahora muchos de los sangrepuras habían dejado a un lado sus platos y tenían sus servilletas presionando sus labios.  
– Y mis padres hacen esto para vivir. Día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año. Y llegan a casa y me cuentan todo lo que hicieron. Así que no trates nada conmigo, Singh. Infringir dolor está en mi sangre.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
– Minerva, – Severus frunció el ceño observando a sus estudiantes. –¿Te parece que la mayoría de los estudiante están mirando a la Srta. Granger con una especie de fascinado terror?  
McGonagall miro hacia donde él le indicaba. – Santo cielo. Normalmente solo veo esas expresiones en los TIMOS o en los EXTASIS. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo ahí?  
Antes que la comida terminara, la reputación de Hermione en el mundo mágico estaba hecha. Oh, ella todavía era conocida como una buena estudiante, como una sabelotodo, pero el comentario corrió por la escuela como el fuego: No Te Metas Con Granger. Entre tener padres que eran expertos torturadores y su propio talento de romper las varitas de la gente que la molestaba, Granger era obviamente alguien a quien no debías irritar.  
Harry miro alrededor del Comedor y sonrío. Había tanta gente que se preocupaba por él. Por primera vez en su vida, el tenia amigos, y no solo Ron, aunque el siempre tendría un lugar especial como el primer amigo de Harry. Pero los Slytherin habían venido a su rescate al igual que los Gryffindor, lo que seguramente haría feliz al Profesor Snape, e incluso Draco y Ron parecían estarse llevando bien para variar.  
Él lanzo una mirada a la mesa de los profesores. Snape y McGonagall parecían lucir perplejos, pero Harry pensó que era por la gran cantidad de conversación que había esta noche. Se sobo la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Había un huevo allí, y estaba seguro que el Profesor Snape haría un gran escándalo por eso, para ser justo, Harry estaría un poco sentido si él no hiciera un escándalo, pero valía la pena cada golpe el saber que la gente de esta escuela se preocupaba por él. Recordó las palabras de despedida del tío Vernon, de cómo la gente de Hogwarts no lo querría al igual que los Dursley, y dio un bufido. El Profesor Snape tenía razón. El tío Vernon no era más que una gorda y estúpida morsa. El no sabía nada.  
Harry había encontrado amigos y un nuevo hogar e incluso, aunque tenía que tener cuidado de no decir esto en voz alta para no avergonzar al Profesor Snape, un nuevo papá que se preocupaba de él, se aseguraba que comiera todos sus vegetales y lo llevaba a la medimaga cuando estaba lastimado. Harry suspiro feliz. El debía ser el chico con más suerte de todo el mundo.


	17. Capitulo 17

Incluso después que Madame Pomfrey había curado lo golpes y moretones que los cuatro chicos de primero habían recibido durante la pelea, Snape no estaba convencido de que Harry estuviera bien. Obviamente Weasley estaba bien, el chico estaba acostumbrado a luchar con sus hermanos y la pelea había creado una sorprendente cercanía entre él y Percy. Igualmente, Malfoy se estaba deleitando en su nueva popularidad como la mascota de la Casa Slytherin.  
El aire arrogante del chico de sus primeros momentos en Hogwarts había sido desastrosamente recibido por los chicos mayores, era una cosa promover la superioridad Slytherin entre las otras Casas; y otra muy diferente promover la superioridad Malfoy dentro de Slytherin y ellos habían tomado extremo placer, sin remordimiento molestaban al chico en cada oportunidad. Para cuando Draco se dio cuenta que su comportamiento estaba distanciándolo de toda su Casa, había sido demasiado tarde, y quejarse por la forma en que era tratado solo aumentaba el abuso. Snape sabía muy bien como una Casa llena de Slytherins podía atormentar a uno de los suyos de manera experta y aunque Draco tenía el apoyo de Crabbe y Goyle, algo de lo que Snape nunca había disfrutado, había sido claro para el chico que iba a encontrar la vida como un Slytherin solitaria y desagradable.  
Pero su comportamiento de hoy había sido el epitome de los valores Slytherin, proteger a un compañero, pensar antes de actuar (no lo que un Gryffindor habría hecho), demostrar coraje físico cuando fue necesario, y maliciosamente revelar faltas escondidas de un enemigo caído, de esa forma aumentando aun mas su imposibilidad de causar más daño y todo esto había servido para darle un nuevo comienzo con sus compañeros de Casa. Draco estaba disfrutando la obvia aprobación de Flint y Jones, aunque los prefectos le habían dejado claro que si volvía a su comportamiento previo, una vez más encontraría su trasero reclutado para servir como objetivo para cualquiera de sus compañeros de Casa que quisiera practicar hechizos punzantes.  
Su octava noche en Hogwarts, Draco había cometido el error de asumir que su herencia Malfoy le permitiría adelantarse empujando a un tercer año en la fila para las duchas. Flint había presenciado el evento, en vez de permitir que el furioso chico de tercero metiera la cabeza de Draco en el inodoro, había acomodado a Draco doblado por su cintura y lo había pegado al sofá de su sala común, bien pegado en ese lugar, había llamado a una sesión de "Practica de tiro". Los veinte minutos siguientes habían convencido a Draco que (a) una toalla alrededor de la cintura (que le habían permitido mantener después de mucho rogar en completo pánico) era completamente una inadecuada protección contra hechizos punzantes, (b) tacto y humildad eran habilidades de supervivencia, y (c) futuros estúpidos comentarios sobre la superioridad Malfoy solo le servirían para tener un adolorido trasero. También quedo sin ningún deseo de repetir esa experiencia. Como resultado, Draco estaba ahora extremadamente apreciativo de su nueva posición en la Casa y era muy poco probable que hiciera algo para arriesgarla.  
Hermione también estaba encontrando la reputación "de patea traseros" mucho más entretenida que la de "buena sabelotodo", y tener la aprobación de Jones solo hacia las cosas más dulces. Obviamente entonces, decidió Snape, los otros chicos no habían sufrido ningún daño duradero, al contrario, en realidad.  
Harry, por contraste, había conseguido que el ilusorio sentido de seguridad en Hogwarts se rompiera. El chico por fin había comenzado a sentirse seguro del abuso de su cerdo primo cuando fue emboscado en una forma muy similar a esa desagradable Cazar a Harry". Snape apretó sus dientes furioso. Esos cuatro Ravenclaw sin duda habían causado un gran daño sicológico al frágil mocoso de Potter, y sería trabajo una vez mas de Snape el arreglar todo.  
Después de escoltar a los otros chicos de vuelta a sus salas comunes, Snape había marchado con Harry hacia sus propias habitaciones. El chico había expresado sorpresa de que no regresara a su dormitorio con Ron y Hermione, pero Snape no quería que la inminente crisis nerviosa ocurriera cuando el chico estuviera solo, excepto por sus idiotas amigos. ¡Donde Longbottom o Weasley no sabrían reaccionar a un flashback producido por una experiencia traumática! Snape bufo con sarcasmo a la mera idea.  
Harry miro sobre sus hombros a su nuevo guardián. Justo como había esperado, Snape había estado encima de Madame Pomfrey mientras ella examinaba a Harry en la enfermería. La enfermera había estado a punto de maldecirlo cuando él insistió que lanzara los hechizos de diagnostico de nuevo, en caso de que ella inadvertidamente se hubiera saltado algo. Al final, ella había Pegado al profesor a una silla que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Harry y lo amenazo con un hechizo silenciador si le volvía a decir cómo hacer su trabajo.  
Harry había fulminado con la mirada a la bruja, ¡como se atrevía ella hablarle a su profesor como si fuera un niño pequeño!, pero ella había confundido su enojo por dolor y le había dado otra poción analgésica. Harry suspiro; tendría que trabajar con más fuerza en su ceño fruncido si alguna vez esperaba ser tan intimidante como su guardián.  
Snape miro al pequeño chico a su lado y frunció el ceño. ¿Porque estaba el mocoso suspirando y luciendo tan decaído? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por su popularidad como objetivo? ¿Preocupado por quien sería la próxima persona en emboscarlo?  
Harry le echo otra mirada a Snape. Oooh, el profesor lucia sombrío. ¿Estaba todavía molesto con la enfermera, o iba a retar a Harry por su impertinencia en pedir que fuera a cenar antes de ir a la enfermería? Harry se mordió los labios. No había sido su intención discutir con su guardián en frente de todo el mundo de esa manera, pero no quería lucir como un niño llorón enfrente de los demás y había estado realmente hambriento… a él se le habían escapados las palabras sin pensar y antes que pudiera arrepentirse y pedirle disculpas, Ron había dicho lo mismo y entonces el Profesor Dumbledore había desautorizado al Profesor Snape en frente de todos.  
Harry se retorció. Él no había sido realmente desobediente, pero tampoco se había portado muy bien. Si él hubiera respondido de esa forma a los Dursley (¡mas encima en público!), le habrían dado mínimo dos semanas extras de trabajo, además del cinturón de su tío en el trasero. Tenía confianza que el Profesor Snape no lo iba a tratar de esa manera, pero no era la amenaza del castigo lo que lo hacía sentir tan mal; era el saber que había decepcionado al profesor y lo había hecho quedar mal enfrente de los otros profesores.  
El ceño fruncido de Snape se intensifico al ver que la expresión del mocoso se volvía cada vez más miserable. Había tenido razón, el mocoso estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Apenas entraron en la habitación y cerró la puerta Harry se giro hacia Snape con un ahogado grito. – ¡Lo siento! – dejo salir desesperado, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. – ¡Por favor no se enoje!  
Snape parpadeo, confundido. – ¿Por qué diablos te estás disculpando, chiquillo tonto? – le pregunto, llevando a Harry hasta su habitación para que se pusiera el piyama.  
Harry lloriqueo y agacho la cabeza. – Siento mucho haber sido malo.  
Snape apretó los dientes con fuerza y se sentó en la cama, parando al lloroso chiquillo enfrente de él. ¿Acaso el chico creía que de alguna forma era culpable por haber sido atacado? ¿O que había estado mal pelear para defenderse? A este paso, nunca iba a resistir a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro solo tendría que fingir estar lastimado en su primer encuentro y Harry correría hacia él, inundado de preocupación y remordimiento. ¡Lo siento! ¿Le dolió eso? ¡Sabía que no debía usar un hechizo tan desagradable! ¡Es toda mi culpa! – Tú no fuiste malo. Fueron esos cuatro Ravenclaw, que tuvieron acciones reprobables.  
Ahora era el turno de Harry de parpadear en confusión. – ¿Qué?  
– ¿Qué? – pregunto Snape. ¿Cómo Harry pudo haber malinterpretado esa declaración? Oh, quizás "reprobable" era una palabra muy grande para usar en un Gryffindor. Se apretó el puente de la nariz. – Tú no fuiste malo, – repitió lentamente, esperando que una oración con cuatro palabras fuera suficientemente clara. ¿Si no, que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dibujos?  
– Si, lo fui, – discutió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¡No, no lo fuiste! – Típico de niños abusados, siempre pensando que merecían el tratamiento que recibían.  
– ¡Si, lo fui! – Harry se estaba cansando un poco de que el profesor siempre disculpara su comportamiento, especialmente cuando se reflejaba mal en él. ¡El Profesor Snape necesitaba parar de ser tan bueno con todo el mundo! Él permitía que el Director y la enfermera e incluso Harry, se salieran con la suya al tratarlo con poco respeto. Él necesitaba respetarse un poco más para que los demás lo respetaran y no lo pasaran a llevar.  
– Potter, – Snape insistió, – no fue tu culpa que esos chicos te atacaran.  
– Oh, ¡Yo sé eso! – dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Entonces se ilumino. – ¿Vio como pelee con ellos? Justo como usted me dijo. ¡Incluso Marcus dijo que lo hice muy bien! ¡Y use ese nuevo hechizo y todo!  
–Er, si. – Snape ahora estaba realmente confundido. ¿Los supervivientes de traumas se supone debían experimentar cambios de ánimo tan extremos?  
Animado por la obvia aprobación de su guardián, Harry se sentó en el regazo del hombre. – ¡Usted debería haberme visto! – dijo entusiasmado, preparándose para contar nuevamente la historia en beneficio de su profesor. – Jeffreys hizo algo como esto, y yo hice como ¡pow! ¡Y usted debió ver cómo le sangraba la nariz! Y luego hice como un '¡Accio!' y la varita del otro chico, estaba como, removiéndose en todas direcciones, y entonces el otro fue thump y ahí fue cuando trataron de agarrarme, y yo hice como así – y Harry comenzó a retorcerse tanto que Snape se preocupo que podría estar sufriendo de un ataque. Agarro al chico antes que siguiera vibrando y terminara en el piso. – ¡y ellos no podían sostenerme! Y de repente hice ¡hiya! – Harry dio una muy buena impresión de un grito y una patada karateca, apegándose más en el pecho de su guardián. – Y entonces…  
– Si, si, Sr. Potter. Comprendo, – Snape lo interrumpió precipitadamente. –Obviamente hiciste lo que te dije. …Bien hecho. – dijo apenas logrando que saliera el atorado elogio, y Harry resplandeció orgulloso.  
– ¿Entonces porque te estás disculpando, chiquillo tonto? – pregunto.  
– Oh. – La expresión de Harry se nublo. – Por cuando fui mal educado.  
Snape frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir de qué estaba hablando el muchacho.  
Harry trago saliva al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su profesor. Había tenido la razón; el hombre estaba molesto. – No fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso, – dijo rogando. – Es que solo tenía hambre, y no pensé…"  
– Una falla común en ti, Potter. Tú debes pensar antes de actuar, – dijo con fuerza automáticamente Snape, mientras trataba de figurar a que se refería el mocoso.  
– Si señor, – murmuro Harry de modo deplorable, mirando al hombre por entre su flequillo. – Nunca más discutiré con usted en público. No era mi intención hacerlo lucir mal. Por favor no se enoje.  
Snape parpadeo. El chico había sido emboscado por cuatro chicos mayores, con cientos de kilos de ventaja, y muchos más años de experiencia mágica. Se había escapado de una seria lesión, sino incluso de la muerte, por un pellejo, y solo gracias a una completa e inesperada alianza entre Casas rivales. Había sufrido suficientes golpes y magulladuras que haría que el típico niño de once años se fuera a la cama llorando, ¿y la única cosa que le preocupaba era que había sido un poco irrespetuoso con su guardián después del calor de la batalla?  
Snape frunció el ceño. Obviamente el chico estaba en negación, reprimiendo sus verdaderas emociones, y las transfirió a esta preocupación sin sentido de que había hecho lucir mal Snape. ¡Como si un Potter se preocupara por una cosa como esta!  
– ¡Por favor, Profesor! – la ansiedad de Harry aumento al ver el ceño fruncido del profesor. ¿Había logrado que el hombre se deshiciera de él? Harry podía entender porque el profesor no quería a un chiquillo tan irrespetuoso. – ¡Lo siento! Me disculpare enfrente de todos mañana si usted quiere o…  
– Silencio, Potter, – lo reto Snape. Si, el chico obviamente estaba intercambiando sus sentimientos. Mejor acostarlo y dejarlo descansar. Le quito la túnica a Harry, haciendo una mueca al ver lo sucia que había quedado en la pelea.  
– ¿Usted quiere pegarme? – dijo Harry, sorprendido pero no opuesto a la idea. Si el Profesor le estaba sacando la túnica para pegarle, quizás significaba que no se desharía de él.  
– No seas ridículo, ¡Potter! – Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, furioso al notar que el chico creía que merecía ser asaltado y golpeado. – Tú sabes mis reglas de castigo corporal bastante bien. No has hecho nada que merezca eso.  
– Pero, pero, yo dije – las palabras de Harry fueron ahogadas cuando Snape le saco el jersey. – ¡Ayy! –dio un quejido cuando el cuello del Jersey paso a llevar el huevo que tenía en la cabeza.  
– Hmf. – Snape toco, con sorprendentemente delicados dedos, el huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry. – Te voy a tener que dar otra poción para eso. Sr. Potter, obviamente has sufrido una lesión en la cabeza durante la pelea. Como resultado, no puedes ser responsable de haber sido un poco impulsivo con tus palabras después.  
Harry parpadeo. – ¿De verdad?  
– Si. Ahora déjate de estar parado allí como si hubieras visto un basilisco y ponte el piyama.  
– ¡Pero es muy temprano para acostarse! – le replico Harry automáticamente. –¡No estoy cansado!  
– Por supuesto que lo estas, – le informo Snape con autoridad, sacándole la corbata. – Has pasado por una terrible prueba.  
Harry se rasco la nariz y pensó en eso mientras el Profesor Snape continuaba tratando de ponerle el piyama como si fuera un bebe. ¿Una terrible prueba? ¿De verdad? No le había parecido algo tan inusual a Harry. Estaba muy acostumbrado a ser asaltado en cualquier momento, esa era una de las desventajas de tener a Dudley como primo. La única cosa que fue diferente hoy fue que no solo tenía permitido defenderse, sino que también había sido ayudado por un montón de aliados.  
Pero quizás el Profesor Snape estaba preocupado de que mucha emoción, incluso buena emoción, fuera muy agotadora. Y si eso era verdad, entonces sí, Harry iba a estar bastante cansado, ya que nunca se había sentido tan seguro y protegido en toda su vida como lo era aquí en Hogwarts. Y todo era gracias al Profesor Snape que se había dado cuenta de cómo eran los Dursley y lo había sacado de allí.  
Snape dio un pequeño bufido de satisfacción cuando le puso la parte de arriba del piyama sobre esa revuelta maraña de cabello. Ponerle la ropa de dormir a un recalcitrante chiquillo no era tan difícil como el libro decía. Obviamente necesitabas una mano firme con los pequeños monstruos.  
Llego al cinturón de Harry, el chico dio un gritito y salto hacia atrás, afirmándose el cinturón. – ¡Profesor! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo mismo! – protesto indignado.  
Snape se puso de pie. – Entonces hazlo inmediatamente. Regresare en un momento con la poción para tu cabeza, y si no te has cambiado completamente, entonces habrá…– hizo una pausa dramáticamente, – Repercusiones. – Salió de la habitación, la túnica como que flotaba tras de él.  
Harry se quedo mirándolo, impresionado. ¿Repercusiones? Caracoles. Él nunca había sido amenazado con eso antes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era, pero sonaba suficientemente siniestro que se apuro a ponerse el pantalón del piyama.  
Snape regreso a la habitación para encontrar a un niño en piyamas con un montón de ropa arrugada alrededor. – ¡Ya me cambie! – Harry le mostró orgulloso, complacido de que le había ganado al profesor por lo menos por 30 segundos.  
– Felicitaciones, – Dijo hoscamente el Maestro de Pociones. – Bebe esto.  
Harry gruño, sabiendo que tendría mal sabor, pero todavía estaba un poco nervioso por esas Repercusiones, así que obedeció. – ¡Uggggggh! ¿Porque nadie más tuvo que tomar pociones extra? – se quejo, dándole a Snape una mirada calculadora.  
Como esperaba, el profesor cayó por eso. – Porque, mocoso reclamador, no tengo a nadie más a cargo, bajo mi cuidado y protección, – Snape le gruño. Harry sintió como aumentaba su felicidad ante estas palabras. Adoraba cuando el profesor se ponía todo protector y le demostraba cuanto le importaba – Ahora marcha al baño y lávate. – Le dio la vuelta a Harry por los hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón. – Apúrate, ¿cómo esperas deshacerte del mal sabor de la poción si no te lavas los dientes, chiquillo tonto?  
Con alegría Harry se dirigió al baño. Eso era típico de su profesor, darle una desagradable poción justo antes que se lavara los dientes, para que la pasta sabor a menta le borrara el mal sabor. Madame Pomfrey no era tan considerada. Ella solo le había dado todas las pociones sanadoras para sus cortes y golpes sin darle siquiera un vaso de agua después. Si, ella había estado ocupada, pero el Profesor Snape jamás olvidaría una cosa como esa.  
Snape miro alrededor de la habitación e hizo una mueca de molestia. El chico había residido aquí por unos días solamente y ya parecía que una horda de hipogrifos había arrasado el lugar. Se agacho para recoger la ropa del chico y guardarla. ¿Qué pasaba con los adolescentes y el desparramo de ropa? Alguien debería hacer una investigación sobre el tema: La subconsciente producción de mágicos campos de caos por jóvenes adolescentes.  
Al alejarse del closet, donde había dejado perfectamente ordenados los zapatos de Harry en el piso, el mocoso salió del baño, bien limpio y sonriente. Perdió la sonrisa cuando miro la cama. – ¡No quiero ir a dormir! – se quejo. – ¡Es muy temprano!  
– Entra En La Cama.  
Harry miro enojado al piso, pero lentamente se dirigió a la cama y nuevamente con una insultante lentitud se subió. – ¡No voy a dormir! – dijo desafiante. – Solo estaré aquí y mirare el techo y me aburriré. Usted no puede obligarme a dormir.  
Snape elevo una ceja ante eso y Harry abruptamente se pregunto si había ido demasiado lejos. Solo porque no quería ir a dormir no significaba que debía ser tan irrespetuoso ¿No se había disculpado recién por la misma cosa? Y mientras ahora no era en público, quizás el Profesor Snape no sería tan amable ahora, con lesión en la cabeza o no.  
Harry tarde recordó que la última vez que había estado en las habitaciones del profesor y se había quejado de estar aburrido en vez de que el profesor captara la indirecta y se ofreciera a jugar con él Snap Explosivo o Mini-Quidditch, lo había sentado en una mesa, le había pasado pergamino y pluma, y lo había hecho copiar El compendio de ingredientes para maestros de pociones: 1500 mágicos ingredientes sin los que no puedes vivir. Pasar los siguientes 45 minutos copiando páginas del compendio le había enseñado a Harry que quejarse de aburrimiento con un Maestro de Pociones no era la idea más brillante del mundo. Por el otro lado, después había convencido al hombre que lo dejara usar su nuevo conocimiento ayudando a Snape a preparar ingredientes. Eso había llevado a que pasaran tres horas en el Laboratorio de Pociones, para alegría de Harry.  
Pero ya que dudaba que el profesor lo dejara entrar al laboratorio esta noche, Harry realmente no tenía ganas de sentarse y copiar páginas y páginas de información sobre ingredientes. Si esa era su otra opción, prefería quedarse acostado en su confortable cama y revivir la Gran Batalla en su mente. Miro nervioso al profesor. ¿Había arruinado todo? ¿Iba el hombre hacerlo ir a buscar el compendio?  
Snape entrecerró los ojos ante la intransigencia del chico. No era sorprendente que el mocoso estuviera mas alborotado que un duendecillo de Cornualles en estimulantes, de seguro todavía tenía mucha adrenalina corriendo por su sistema, y sus rápidos cambios de humor, de llorosas disculpas a desafiante molestia, eran clara evidencia de su cansado, estresado, y emocionalmente confundido estado mental. Podría darle una droga calmante, pero el chico ya había tomado muchas pociones medicinales. Mejor lidiar con esto de la forma Muggle, con una mano firme.  
– Acuéstate de estomago, – le ordeno, sentándose en la cama.  
Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Está bien, técnicamente él había sido desobediente, o al menos había amenazado con serlo, pero no había creído que el profesor se enojara tanto. Obviamente, el hombre había decidido que tenía suficiente con las faltas de respeto de Harry. ¡Estúpido, Harry! ¡Tan estúpido! ¿Es así como le pagas el que se haya hecho cargo de ti? ¿Discutiendo más?  
Harry trago saliva y se dio vuelta, agarrando su almohada y enterrando la cara en ella. Sintió las manos del Profesor Snape bajando las mantas, y se preparo para la palmada que recibiría. Sabía que no le dolería mucho el trasero, pero su pecho le dolía por saber que, una vez más, había molestado y decepcionado al hombre.  
Extrañamente, el profesor no le destapo el trasero, dejando las mantas dobladas justo encima de él. ¿Esta asegurándose que la palmada no duela poniendo las mantas como acolchado? Justo cuando Harry se estaba preguntando qué es lo que sucedía, la firme mano del profesor descendió y comenzó a sobar su espalda.  
– Relaja tus músculos, mocoso imposible, – le ordeno Snape con brusquedad. Podría estar acariciando al pequeño monstruo pero eso no quería decir que se estaba volviendo todo tierno y sentimental. – Despeja tu mente. Relájate.  
Harry dejo escapar un ahogado chillido de sorpresa, en vez de darle una palmada, las manos de su profesor comenzaron a masajear sus músculos, alejando las tensiones del día. Una vez más Harry se maravillo al ver lo completamente inepto que era el hombre cuando se trataba de disciplina, y le preocupaba que los otros estudiantes se aprovecharan de él. Pero entonces todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció rápidamente entre la voz de terciopelo del hombre y esos maravillosos dedos que ahuyentaban el estrés.  
– Mmrglph, – murmuro Harry en completa felicidad cuando el profesor con gentileza comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Sentía como que estaba flotando en una nube mientras sus músculos se desanudaban y el estrés se apartaba de él.  
– Despeja tu mente. Imagina que estas rodeado por una oscuridad de terciopelo. Estas rodeado completamente, flotando en el vacío. Nada puede lastimarte. Nada puede causarte problemas. Nada puede tocarte. Tú estás seguro y protegido, – la baja voz del profesor lo arrullaba hipnóticamente, y Harry se relajo aun mas, prácticamente derritiéndose cuando su cuerpo y mente se liberaban de las emociones del día.  
– Estas flotando en el oscuro y profundo vacío.  
– Volando, – murmuro Harry, la ultima chispa de conciencia haciendo su aparición.  
– ¿Qué?  
– No flotando. Volando, – dijo medio dormido Harry. – Me gusta volar.  
Snape dio vuelta los ojos. – Está bien. Volando. Tu estas volando en el vacío. Tu mente está en calma, tu cuerpo esta relajado. Nadie puede tocarte. Nadie puede verte. – Bajo sus dedos, sintió los músculos del chico relajarse, sus respiración lenta y profunda. ¡Ja! Ahí quedo el Sr. 'No quiero dormir y no puede obligarme, pensó satisfecho. Eso le demostraría al mocoso quien estaba a cargo. Mantuvo el lento, gentil masaje y el calmado murmullo hasta que estuvo seguro que el chico estaba completamente dormido.  
Bueno. Eso había sido bastante rápido. Y aquí él había estado preocupado de enseñarle al mocoso oclumancia. Obviamente esa habilidad era imperativa para El-Niño-Que-Vivió, no fuera que algún Oscuro Legilimens tratara de invadir su mente, pero Snape se había preocupado que debido al origen del chico fuera imposible para él desarrollar suficiente confianza en otra persona para seguir las instrucciones de cómo liberar la mente. Claramente no tenía que haberse preocupado. Si esta era una indicación, Harry era demasiado confiado.  
Snape decidió que debía hacer esto una rutina regular, hacer que el chico tuviera el hábito de despejar su mente antes de dormir. Le enseñaría lo básico de la oclumancia y simultáneamente le ayudaría a tener un profundo y relajador sueño. Y evitar próximos reclamos juveniles de "no estoy cansado". El hecho de que tendría que dedicarse a una rutina con el pequeño monstruo antes de dormir era irritante, por supuesto. El tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que sentarse en la cabecera del mocoso, calmándolo y arrullándolo para dormir. ¡Para un desinformado observador parecería que estaba acariciando al mocoso!  
Snape frunció el ceño. El no estaba siendo cariñoso; el masaje relajador era solamente para ayudar en su entrenamiento de oclumancia. Eso era todo.  
Miro hacia donde tenía su mano, inexplicablemente, apartando el cabello de la cara de la pequeña amenaza. Durmiendo de esa manera, era casi posible olvidar lo increíblemente odioso que era, siempre metiéndose en dificultades y creando estragos donde fuera. Snape frunció más el ceño, pensando en los eventos recientes. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido esos Ravenclaw a pensar que podían atacar a Potter? Si Granger y los otros chicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo… Snape se estremeció, su mano volviéndose más gentil mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry. Obviamente había comenzado el tutelaje justo a tiempo.  
Escucho el rugido del flu, y luego la voz del Director llamándolo. Se paro rápidamente de la cama, no sería bueno que lo encontraran aquí, acariciando al mocoso. Albus confundiría las cosas e imaginaria que Snape se estaba volviendo sentimental, en vez de estar aplicando las apropiadas técnicas para comenzar la instrucción de la oclumancia.  
Snape cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él y fue a reunirse con el Director. – Estoy aquí, Albus, – le dijo.  
– Ah, aquí estas, mi muchacho. ¿Está bien Harry? – Dumbledore trato de mirar sobre su hombro pero lo detuvo la puerta cerrada.  
– Está dormido.  
– Hmm. Esto fue un interesante turno de eventos, ¿no es así?  
– Si consideras la emboscada y asalto de un chico de primero por estudiantes de cursos mayores algo interesante.  
El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore disminuyo un poco. – Si, confieso que de alguna manera subestime el riesgo que podría correr Harry por sus otros compañeros. No anticipe el que algunos padres hubieran corrompido las mentes de sus hijos con tanto odio...  
Snape levanto una ceja. – ¿No? – Pero en efecto, Snape no estaba tan sorprendido. La falla más grande de Dumbledore, según la opinión de Snape al menos, era su infinita capacidad de creer lo mejor de las personas. Dándole a la gente el beneficio de la duda, extendiendo segundas (y terceras y cuartas…) oportunidades. En el fondo de su corazón, el Director era un romántico, creyendo sin fin que todo el mundo eventualmente haría lo correcto, si solo se le dieran las suficientes oportunidades. Por contraste, la sospechosa naturaleza de Snape significaba que desconfiaba de casi todo el mundo, desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la veces estaba en lo correcto. Por lo tanto, era raramente sorprendido.  
– A pesar de tu asombro, Director, confío en que te darás cuenta de las amenazas que sufre ¿y me apoyaras con su temprana educación en hechizos defensivos? – la expresión de Dumbledore estaba triste, pero asintió su apoyo.  
– Y por supuesto, tienes que expulsar a esos cuatro Ravenclaw, continuo Snape, aunque tenía poca esperanza de que Dumbledore tomara esa acción. El Director despreciaba expulsar a alguien y podría recurrir a cualquier otro medio para evitar ese castigo, como Snape lo sabía muy bien. Por otro lado, el Maestro de Pociones estaba casi buscando la oportunidad de extraer su venganza en los cuatro chicos, sin mencionar lo que su Casa y los leones de Gryffindor les harían cuando no hubiera ningún profesor cerca. Sabiendo que tenían la tacita aprobación de Snape, sus estudiantes se asegurarían de hacerle extremadamente claro al resto de la escuela que molestar a un Slytherin era una muy mala idea.  
Las agradables fantasías de Snape fueron rudamente destrozadas cuando Albus suspiro. – Si, no tenía mucha elección en el asunto.  
Snape se quedo con la boca abierta. – ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Los expulsaste? ¿A los cuatro?  
Albus recobro un poco el brillo de sus ojos al ver la asombrada expresión del Maestro de Pociones. – Bueno, Severus, sabía muy bien que tú jamás me permitirías obrar diferente. Incluso si el ataque al chico no hubiera sido claramente con intención de asesinarlo, tú has dejado bastante claro que tomas la seguridad de Harry con extrema seriedad. Yo sabía que tú no permitirías que permaneciera en Hogwarts si sus atacantes permanecían aquí, y dadas las circunstancias, era solo justo que ellos fueran los que se marcharan. – Albus le dio una mirada dura. – Y ninguno de los chicos discutió con mi decisión. Todos estaban bastante aprensivos de lo que podría sucederles si se quedaban en el colegio. Ellos creían que su seguridad personal podría estar… en peligro.  
– Santo cielo, – Severus levanto una ceja. – ¿Por qué pensarían eso?  
Albus no se digno a responder. En vez de eso, continuo, – Como resultado de esta creencia, los cuatro voluntariamente hicieron una completa confesión. Y no tuve más opción que llamar a los Aurores para que se llevaran a los chicos. Sospecho que los Sres. Peterson y O'Leary serán entregados a la custodia de sus padres después de ser interrogados, pero Jeffreys y Smythe es muy probable que enfrenten prisión.  
– Bien, – dijo con fuerza Snape, sin una pizca de simpatía.  
Dumbledore suspiro cansado. – No, Severus. No está bien. Es muy triste ver tan joven potencial desperdiciado con amargura y viejos rencores.  
– Ellos tomaron sus decisiones, Director, y ahora están siendo responsables por esas acciones. ¿No es eso lo que deberías estar enseñando a estos niños?  
Albus le dio un pequeño movimiento con sus hombros. – Supongo que…  
– Y que mensaje les enviarías a los otros estudiantes, sin mencionar a Har – er, al mocoso de Potter, ¿si tú no los hubieras expulsado de la escuela?  
Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Gracias por tratar de animarme, mi muchacho. – Snape frunció el ceño; ¡esa no había sido para nada su intención! – Pero debo admitir que no vine aquí en búsqueda de confort. Tengo muy malas noticias.  
Snape se puso rígido. – ¿Qué?  
– Cuando los Aurores llegaron a buscar a los chicos, me informaron que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban. – Dumbledore se detuvo, mirando al joven hombre muy preocupado.  
Snape mantuvo su expresión en una fría mascara de indiferencia. – ¿Saben cómo Black logro semejante hazaña? – pregunto, su voz sin una gota de emoción.  
– El ministro ha tratado de mantener el asunto como secreto, por lo cual no me habían informado antes, pero uno de los Aurores me contó que descubrieron un simulacro en la celda de Black hace unos días. No podido descubrir como Black obtuvo acceso a una varita, lo mejor que se les ocurre es que alguien le paso una, mientras pasaba a visitar a otro prisionero. Ya han interrogado a todos los visitantes de la prisión en los últimos meses y no han arrestado a nadie.  
– Seguramente la respuesta es obvia, – gruño Snape, feliz de que el código ético de Albus le previnieran utilizar sus habilidades como Legilimens. – El hombre lobo debe de haber estado involucrado.  
Albus suspiro. – Oh, mi muchacho, si solo pudieras dejar de recordar los insultos pasados. Los Aurores ya han interrogado a Remus dos veces, bajo Veritaserum la segunda vez y él no sabía nada sobre la actual ubicación de Black, ni había ido a Azkaban, ni había estado involucrado en el escape. – Snape logro evitar una exclamación de alivio. No había esperado que usaran Veritaserum, aunque dada la condición de Remus, no debería sorprenderse. Era fácil conseguir el permiso para usar Veritaserum en hombres lobos.  
Ahogó un reluctante sentido de admiración por Lupin. Obviamente su estatus como merodeador lo tenía bien merecido, si había sido capaz de engañar a los Aurores incluso bajo el suero de la verdad, no había mentido, pero Remus obviamente había respondido cuidadosamente. Era una buena cosa que Snape no le había dicho nada del escape ni donde había dejado a Black.  
– Lo que es mas, Remus ha tomado un trabajo en el Continente, Italia es más tolerante con la licantropía y fue capaz de demostrar que las discusiones con su nuevo empleador comenzaron antes que Sirius escapara. No hay forma de que esté involucrado, aunque imagino que estarás complacido de saber de que muy pronto estará viviendo cruzando el mar. – Snape medio sonrío. – Temo que el ministro no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo encontrar a Sirius, las noticias de su escape están comenzando a filtrarse es por eso que el Auror sintió que podía decirme. Estoy seguro que esta información te está molestando, Severus, pero no creo que Sirius sea tan tonto para venir tras Harry, o tras de ti.  
– Al contrario tuyo, Albus, yo estoy convencido de que la idiotez de Black no tiene límites. Hare los arreglos apropiados para que no corramos ningún riesgo el mocoso y yo.  
Dumbledore asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Al llegar al flu, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. – El Auror menciono algo extraño, Severus. – Al ver la ceja levantada del Maestro de Pociones, Dumbledore continuo, – Bajo Veritaserum, Remus dijo que estaba seguro de que Sirius era inocente. Amelia Bones, que estaba presente, estaba bastante interesada de porque alguien tenía dudas en un caso cerrado hace tanto tiempo, y siendo la bruja tan concienzuda que es… ella reabrió la investigación inicial sobre la muerte de Peter y la de los doce Muggles. – Albus lucia extraño. – Siento que esto podría revivir muchas dolorosas memorias, mi muchacho. Hare lo mejor que pueda para prevenir esta investigación, por supuesto, pero…  
– No. – Snape le lanzo una dura mirada a Albus. – No harás nada para impedir la investigación de madame Bones, Director. – Genial, Me tomo toda la molestia de sacar al perro de Azkaban, y Albus rápidamente impide todo mi trabajo.  
El viejo mago lo miro sorprendido. – Pero pensé que recordar esos horrorosos días, los asesinatos de Lily y James, sería extremadamente doloroso para ti y Harry."  
Snape apretó los dientes. – Es mejor que el chico lidie ahora con la perfidia de Black y la muerte de sus padres en vez de permanecer en un mundo de ficción donde tiene la noción de que sus padres eran unos ebrios que murieron en un accidente de automóvil, – le gruño, fulminando con la mirada al Director.  
Dumbledore se sonrojo al recordar la maldad de los Dursley. – Entiendo tu punto, Severus. Quizás es mejor para Harry conocer la verdad, por dolorosa que sea. – Miro más de cerca a Snape. – ¿Y tú, mi muchacho? ¿Cómo estarás, teniendo que oír una vez mas como Lily fue traicionada?  
Snape frunció el ceño forzadamente. – Escuchar sobre las despreciables y cobardes acciones de Black es difícilmente penoso para mi, Albus. Es Minerva de la que te tienes que preocupar.  
Dumbledore suspiro al ver una nueva prueba de la amargura de Snape. – Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas cuidando a Harry, entonces. – Se dio la vuelta una última vez. – Tienes razones de estar muy orgulloso de tu Casa hoy, mi muchacho, al igual que el resto de la escuela."  
Snape trato de no lucir muy complacido. – Si, estuvieron impresionantes, ¿no es así?  
A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. – Claro.  
Snape solo se relajo una vez que el Director se había marchado a través del flu. Bueno. Lo había hecho, o así parecía. Estaría el inevitable alboroto cuando la noticia del escape de Black se diera a conocer, pero sería rápidamente suplantada por el último escándalo de celebridades o la última victoria de Quidditch. El esperaba que Lupin lo contactara uno de estos días, y podría llevar al lobo donde estaba Black y dejarlo para que cuidara al idiota hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Unas dos semanas, y la búsqueda de Black se habría calmado y después de eso, Black podría comenzar su trabajo con los Muggles. Snape sonrío malévolamente, él había logrado conseguir a dos merodeadores por el precio de uno. Los Dursley iban a volverse muy infelices en realidad.


	18. Capitulo 18

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose bastante bien para alguien que había sido emboscado hace solo 12 horas. Las pociones, por no mencionar el masaje del Profesor Snape, habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, y él prácticamente iba saltando por los pasillos mientras acompañaba a su profesor a desayunar. Por supuesto, despertar en su genial habitación, con el profesor tocándole el hombro con gentileza, fue suficiente para ponerlo de muy buen humor, acostumbrado a como estaba de que los Dursley le gritaran enojados a través de la puerta de su alacena.  
Snape observo al alegre pilluelo que estaba a su lado con desaprobación. Odiaba a la gente que era tan alegre en las mañanas. No que en realidad le gustara algún tipo de persona, pero sentía que la gente que despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y una canción en el corazón debería ser ahogada en la avena de la mañana. ¿Y qué razón tenía el pequeño monstruo para estar tan feliz? El prácticamente había tenido que remecer al mocoso para despertarlo, y solamente había evitado usar Aguamenti porque no quería perder tiempo con los hechizos de secado después. - Potter,- gruño con los dientes apretados al ver que Harry corría y saltaba para tocar el borde más alto de uno de los tapices. - Si no te comportas con la apropiada dignidad, te voy a guiar tomándote de la oreja.  
Harry le dio una larga y considerada mirada, y por un horrible momento, Snape temió que el mocoso se diera cuenta que lo estaba amenazando en vano, pero al final el chico sonrío y encogió los hombros. - Está bien, Profesor, - dijo con alegría. - ¿Puedo comer panqueques en el desayuno?- pregunto un minuto después.  
Snape lo miro fijamente. La elección del tiempo para hacer la pregunta fue casi Slytherin. – ¿Por favoooooor? – Harry dijo, poniendo su mejor expresión de "ojos de cachorrito".  
– "Después que hayas comido algo de fruta y un plato pequeño de avena, – Snape dijo con firmeza. – No quiero que te sobrecargues de azúcar para después andar rebotando por el Castillo lo que queda del día.  
Harry dio vuelta sus ojos. – ¡Yo no haría eso!  
– Mm,- Snape le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no dijo nada mas sobre el tema.  
– ¿Profesor? – Harry pregunto un momento después.  
– ¿Si? – pregunto de manera amenazante.  
– ¿Va a preparar pociones esta noche? – pregunto Harry casualmente.  
Snape con firmeza suprimió la pequeña sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios. Así que eso era lo que quería el mocoso. – Quizás, – dijo sin mostrar nada.  
Harry iba arrastrando un dedo por la muralla a medida que caminaban. – ¿Así que usted podría necesitar ayuda para preparar ingredientes? – pregunto, en el mismo tono que no mostraba nada.  
Snape giro sus ojos ante la transparencia del muchacho. Y peor aún, ¡el mocoso creía que preparar ingredientes era divertido! A él le gustaba pasar tiempo en las mazmorras, y se había conseguido el molesto hábito de traer a varios Gryffindor con él. ¿Que se supone que Snape iba a usar como castigo si todos los primeros años querían venir a pasar tiempo aplastando bubotuberculos o extraer ojos de salamandra? El había estado asombrado la primera vez que Harry había gritado en encantado horror y había dicho con su amplio vocabulario preadolescente "¡ASQUEROSO!"  
Ahora él y Weasley, y el antes petrificado Longbottom, habían tomado el "pasaba por aquí" en su laboratorio para poder destripar, despellejar, aplastar, o moler algo. Snape sabía con absoluto pesar que era una cuestión de tiempo antes que la sabelotodo apareciera también, y una vez que ella comenzara a insistir en venir, los Ravenclaw estarían cerca. Entonces sus serpientes comenzarían a quejarse de que estaba dejándolos de lado, y los Hufflepuff lucirían tristes y desanimados por su exclusión y entonces ¿Qué podría hacer para que sus detenciones fueran las mas despreciadas y temidas en todo Hogwarts? Perdería su reputación de Malvado Murciélago de las Mazmorras, y todo era culpa del mocoso.  
Miro feo al mocoso. – No estoy seguro, – gruño.  
– Oh. – Harry lucio decepcionado, pero no estuvo decaído por mucho tiempo. – Bueno, quizás vendré a ver por si acaso.  
-– No te escribiré una excusa si te pasa la hora de queda, – lo amenazo Snape, – y si Filch te atrapa, estarás limpiando inodoros con un cepillo de dientes.  
Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. – Como si no hubiera hecho eso antes. Donde mis familiares, Dudley trataba de que yo usara el cepillo, – recordó, estremeciéndose, y Snape silenciosamente se prometió que cuando el chico tuviera una detención con Filch, le daría al squib claras instrucciones de exactamente como Harry debía ser tratado y que cosas no debería hacer.  
– Puedes venir esta tarde, después que hayas terminado toda tu tarea. Y espero que me muestres tus ensayos si vienes, así que no pierdas mi tiempo apareciéndote sin ellos.  
Harry suspiro. El Profesor Snape había cumplido muy bien su amenaza de las tutorías, e insistía en revisar la tarea de Harry por lo menos tres veces por semana. Harry tenía que admitir que el profesor había sido invaluable en ayudarlo a aprender como estructurar un ensayo y como investigar materias, además de presentar sus ideas claramente, pero él no estaba feliz de tener que reescribir su tarea varias veces cuando Ron y los otros chicos podían hacer lo que quisieran. Le lanzo una mirada al profesor, preguntándose si podía arriesgarse a reclamar, pero la expresión de su rostro le izo vetar la idea.  
Comprendía que el trabajo extra ahora le serviría para cumplir sus objetivos, y había estado encantado de aprender del profesor que él era inteligente y tenía grandes expectativas para él, ¡pero estaba pasando prácticamente el mismo tiempo con la nariz en un libro que Granger! Solo el conocimiento de que Snape estaba revisando todas sus tareas le aseguraba que sus compañeros no lo molestaran, diciéndole que era un come libros. Harry había hecho un pequeño reclamo cuando Snape le insistió que rehiciera su tarea de Transfiguración una tercera vez, y su profesor le había dado una mirada tan maligna que Harry medio esperaba haberse Ganado unas 500 líneas de "Tratare de no ser un cabeza de chorlito" que había escuchado a Snape darle como castigo a uno de sus Slytherin cuyo ensayo de pociones había mostrado señales de poco esfuerzo. En vez de eso, Snape había hecho algo mucho, mucho peor.  
Se había puesto de pie, abrió la puerta, y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se marchara. – Fuera, Potter, – le dijo con fuerza cuando el chico simplemente se quedo mirándolo. – Si tienes la ingratitud de resentir el tiempo que he invertido, entonces estas más que bienvenido a hacerte responsable de tus esfuerzos académicos. Pero que Merlín te ayude si no consigues las notas que espero de ti.  
– Pero, pero – Harry había protestado incoherentemente. Una oleada de pánico lo había envuelto. ¿Como el profesor podía pensar en echarlo de esa manera?  
La expresión de Snape se suavizo al ver el obvio terror de Harry. – No te estoy desalojando de estas habitaciones, mocoso tonto, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar mi tiempo tratando de inculcar conceptos en un cerebro testarudo de primer año. Si no estás interesado en mi ayuda, puedes dejar mi presencia. Ve a estudiar por ti mismo o con tus amiguitos.  
Harry había comenzado a lloriquear. – Pero usted dijo que me ayudaría, – discutió, ignorando el hecho de que él, hace solo unos momentos, había estado deseando escapar de la oficina de Snape.  
Snape había escondido su media sonrisa. Los Gryffindor eran más fáciles de tocar que un tambor. – ¿Y tú no dijiste que ya no deseabas mi ayuda? – le pregunto.  
– No fue mi intención, – murmuro Harry. – Quiero quedarme.  
Snape exhalo bulliciosamente. – Y aquí que yo pensaba que ahora tendría tiempo para trabajar en mi investigación. – Harry lo miro suplicante. – Oh, está bien entonces. Anda a trabajar en tu ensayo, – Snape consintió a regañadientes, encontrando difícil no sonreír cuando la decaída cara de Harry instantáneamente se transformo en una brillante sonrisa  
Después que Harry había finalmente terminado el ensayo (por fin), el Profesor Snape reluctantemente lo había aprobado, y luego había pasado casi una hora enseñándole a Harry un totalmente genial hechizo defensivo, – ya que has demostrado, después de todo, tener la necesaria madurez para concentrarte en tus estudios. – Harry podía ser un Gryffindor, pero incluso el podía reconocer una recompensa cuando se la daban, y se había relajado, sabiendo que su profesor ya no estaba enojado con él. El también debía admitir que el tres veces revisado ensayo había conseguido una nota excelente y le había ganado a Harry un raro cumplido de parte de la Profesora McGonagall.  
Harry frunció el ceño al recordar ese encuentro. No había salido para nada como había esperado, pero así eran muchas cosas relacionadas con su Profesor. A veces algo que él pensaba que iba a ser terrible terminaba siendo algo muy bueno. Suspiro, el profesor probablemente tenía razón acerca de cosas como los vegetales y los dulces, pese a lo molesto que podía ser eso. – ¿Profesor? – pregunto, cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo.  
– ¿Mm? – Snape estaba distraído con pensamientos de los planes de la clase de hoy. –¿Qué?  
– ¿Esos chicos, Jeffreys y los otros. ¿Van a estar en el desayuno?  
– No. Ellos han sido expulsados de la escuela por sus acciones y anoche los vinieron a buscar los Aurores. Los Aurores son los policías de los magos, – le explico, al ver la cara de Harry.  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto incrédulo. Después de haber sido arruinado por los ataques de su primo y su banda de amigotes año tras año, Harry jamás había imaginado que los cuatro Ravenclaw tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.  
– Ellos estaban muy ansiosos de irse, en vez de enfrentar mi ira, – respondió Snape con sequedad. – Y ya le deje claro al Director que no tolerare ninguna amenaza a tu seguridad. Si él no hubiera expulsado a esos chicos, te habría transferido a otra escuela, en vez de darle a tus atacantes otra oportunidad de lastimarte.  
Harry lo quedo mirando. Nunca en su vida había tenido a alguien que lo defendiera de esa forma. Sus tíos naturalmente asumían que Harry había sido el instigador de cualquier conflicto con Dudley, y los maestros rápidamente compartieron su punto de vista, ya que Dudley siempre lloraba y reclamaba fuertemente su inocencia mientras que Harry sabía que era mejor no decir nada en su defensa. Harry había estado bastante sorprendido de saber que los chicos mayores se habían ido con el Director, pero en la excitación post Batalla, él no había prestado mucha atención. Pero nunca, jamás había asumido que habían sido expulsados, ¡por él!  
– ¿En serio? ¿Usted me habría transferido?  
Snape se detuvo y lo miro. – Sr. Potter, ¿Cuales son mis dos reglas más importantes? Te daré una pista; su violación resultara en un trasero adolorido para ti.  
– N…no ponerme en peligro y no desobedecer, – Harry dijo tragando saliva.  
– Exactamente. Mantenerte seguro, sano y… –Snape hizo una mueca, pero igual lo dijo – feliz es mi responsabilidad como tu guardián. Y no tolerare ninguna amenaza a tu bienestar, sean tuyas o de alguien más. ¿Lo entiendes, chiquillo tonto?  
Con los ojos abiertos, Harry asintió. Caracoles. Snape realmente se tomaba esto en serio. El debía querer a Harry, por lo menos un poco, para querer mantenerlo a salvo. Aunque en estos momentos parecía que se había comido un limón. Harry sabia que a Snape no le gustaba tener que admitir estas cosas tiernas, pero eso estaba bien con Harry, porque Snape le demostraba como se sentía todo el tiempo, fuera asegurándose de que tuviera buenas notas o dándole un masaje cuando estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir o asegurándose de que el Director expulsara a los chicos que lo habían atacado.  
– ¿Profesor? – Harry pregunto con voz muy débil.  
– ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora, Potter? – le pregunto enojadamente el hombre.  
– Yo, yo…– Harry se detuvo. No podía decirlo. Se sentía como un imbécil y el profesor estaría igual de mortificado. – Um, gracias.  
Snape se removió incomodo. – De nada, – dijo con aspereza, dejando caer una mano al hombro del chico y dándole un pequeño apretón. Ahí. Más reforzamiento positivo para el pequeño monstruo.  
Para ese momento ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y Harry se dirigió a la mesa de los estudiantes mientras que Severus siguió caminando hacia la mesa de profesores.  
– ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry esta mañana? – pregunto McGonagall ansiosa antes que tuviera la oportunidad de sentarse.  
– Tan molestoso como siempre, – replico, ignorando el ceño fruncido de ella.  
– De verdad, ¡Severus! – dijo enfurruñada. – Él ha pasado por una terrorífica experiencia. ¡Y creí que incluso tú mostrarías algo de compasión!  
Snape simplemente miro a donde Harry estaba ahora entreteniéndose con sus compañeros de mesa usando trozos de melón como bigote. McGonagall siguió su mirada y parpadeo. – Sí, es tan delicado como una flor, – comento con acidez. No iba a esparcir rumores de que era un delicado y emocionalmente inestable niño. Por supuesto que lo era, pero tener esa debilidad hecha pública difícilmente estaba en los mejores intereses del chico. ¿Por que creía entonces McGonagall que había insistido que el chico pasara la noche en su habitación? Meneo la cabeza, viejos o jóvenes, los Gryffindor tenían la sutilidad de un ladrillo.  
Oh, por Merlín. Ahora Malfoy estaba siguiendo a los más jóvenes Weasley en ver quién podía meterse más uvas en la boca al mismo tiempo. Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz. Sabía que permitir que el viejo orden de sentarse Casa por Casa se perdiera anoche causaría un catastrófico precedente, y ahora toda la escuela estaba mezclada, con desagradables resultados.  
Querido Lord Voldemort, escribió Snape en su mente, Cuando nombraste a los Weasley como traidores de sangre, ¿era porque se oponían a tus reglas o por sus terribles modales en la mesa? Aparte de eso, me puede explicar el porqué, si la herencia sangrepura es superior, ¿los chicos de ese origen parecen infinitamente más fáciles de corromper que los mestizos o los nacidosmuggle?  
Habiendo abandonado once años de rígida etiqueta, Malfoy, acompañado como siempre por Crabbe y Goyle, estaba demostrando como bastoncitos tostados de pan podían ser utilizados como colmillos de vampiro mientras Weasley trataba de meterse uno en la nariz por alguna incoherente razón. Ahora Granger los estaba retando a todos por jugar con su comida y los chicos la estaban tomando con mucho mas respeto de lo que Snape habría anticipado. ¿Quizás habían notado la cercanía de Jones? Y por supuesto, su prefecta estaba sentada al lado de Percy Weasley, que aparentemente estaba alternando entre encantada delicia sin comparación y aterrorizado sin palabras. Mientras Snape observaba, Jones se sentó un poco más cerca y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que el chico se sonrojara hasta la punta de la orejas.  
El resto de sus Serpientes se encontraba esparcida por el Gran Comedor, y escucho a Teddy Nott y a Millicent Bulstrode, ambos vástagos de familias sangrepura, rogándole a un Hufflepuff mestizo que le mostrara una especie de artefacto Muggle llamado "gameboy". Aparentemente el primo mayor del Hufflepuff, era un Innombrable, y había logrado encantar el objeto para que funcionara en Hogwarts, y sus serpientes estaban desesperadas por jugar. Por supuesto, el Hufflepuff se los estaba permitiendo, así que ahora indudablemente tendría tejones vagando por su sala común.  
Maravilloso. Oh, y ahora Malfoy, Potter, y Weasley estaban en una discusión a gritos con Granger y Longbottom sobre el alto valor social del Quidditch. Por supuesto, la sabelotodo estaba llevando la mayoría del argumento, pero Longbottom estaba mostrando una inesperada tenacidad en sugerir que quizás, solo quizás, el trabajo escolar era un poco más importante que el prestigio del Quidditch. Los otros tres chicos estaban reclamándole, mostrando alarmante cantidad de comida masticada en el proceso, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estoicamente comían todo lo que estuviera cerca – sin importarles en que plato estuviera.  
El ánimo de Snape se fue al piso al darse cuenta que tendría que aliarse con la sabelotodo y Longbottom cuando, como parecía inevitable, tuviera que intervenir en la discusión que estaba aumentando rápidamente. Ahora incluso algunos de los chicos mayores estaban comenzando a prestar atención.  
– Hmmmm. Me temo que la Srta. Granger no está aprendiendo a integrarse muy bien, – comento Minerva con desaprobacion.  
Snape le frunció el ceño. – ¿Solo porque no se ha convertido en una obsesionada lunática del Quidditch, como su Jefa de Casa? – pregunto con maldad.  
McGonagall lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¡Quidditch es el más noble de los deportes! Su herencia única es…  
– ¡Irrelevante en una institución donde se viene a aprender! – Snape dijo con fuerza. – ¿Porque tú y el Director insisten en permitir semejante distracción?...   
McGonagall sonrío de lado. – Tu solo estas celoso porque no eras un buen jugador.  
Mientras que Snape se ahogaba de furia, Pomfrey entro a la batalla. – ¡El punto de Severus es muy válido, y lo sabes! El numero de heridas que tu estúpido juego causa cada año…   
– ¡Estupido juego! – grito Hooch. – Yo…   
– Por favor, por favor, – trato el Director, tardíamente, de intervenir.  
El argumento de los estudiantes se detuvo cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a las mesas de profesores para ver si la batalla seguiría. Como resultado, pasaron varios momentos antes que nadie se diera cuenta que las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto.


	19. Capitulo 19

El argumento de los estudiantes se detuvo cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores para ver si la batalla seguiría. Como resultado, pasaron varios momentos antes que nadie se diera cuenta que las puertas del gran comedor se habían abierto  
– ¡Suficiente! – Dumbledore pronuncio con tono final, su magia reforzando la orden. Hooch de mala gana bajo el plato de avena que estaba a punto de lanzarle a Pomfrey, mientras el resto de los profesores de manera culpable volvía a componerse. Snape y McGonagall se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente, pero entonces un grito que provino del final del Comedor hizo que toda la hostilidad relacionada con el Quidditch se evaporara.  
– ¡Director! ¿Es esta la clase de comportamiento que nuestros hijos deben emular? – Harry, junto con los otros estudiantes, se dio vuelta para ver quien había hablado. Un alto, aristocrático hombre con cabello rubio platinado caminaba muy elegante por el pasillo, un bastón con cabeza de plata firmemente aferrado a su mano. Al lado de Harry, Draco dejo escapar una exclamación y rápidamente se acomodo la túnica.  
– Oye, él luce como tú, – Harry susurro. – Ese es…  
– Mi padre – Draco asintió tenso. Trago con dificultad y miro con aprensión como Lucius caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores.  
– Buenos días, Lucius, – Albus dijo amablemente, sus ojos sonriéndole al Malfoy mayor. – Encuentro que un energético debate es una excelente forma de comenzar la mañana. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para el desayuno?  
– ¡Director! – Un segundo hombre, este otro en un divertido sobrero de hongo, caminaba enojado tras Lucius. – ¡Demando saber qué es lo que sucede aquí!  
– El publico demanda saber – una delgada, mujer con anteojos agrego con suavidad, manteniendo el paso al lado del hombre. – ¿Tiene algún comentario, Director?  
Dumbledore los miro a todos con ojos divertidos. – Quizás si me explicaran que los trae aquí tan temprano en la mañana, Cornelius, sería capaz de responder mejor sus preguntas y darle un comentario a la Srta. Skeeter.  
Lucius luchó para ganar el control del grupo. – Estamos aquí, Director, – le anuncio, – ¡por los alarmantes acontecimientos de ayer en la escuela!  
– ¿Quisieras ser mas especifico, por favor? – Albus sonrío con los ojos. – Te refieres a la escasez de budín, o a la alarmante desaparición de calcetas, o…  
– Imagine mi shock y alarma, – Malfoy continuo, ignorando al Director, –cuando regresé de un viaje del extranjero esta mañana y pase por la oficina del Ministro Fudge para comentarle como me había ido, solo para enterarme que Aurores habían sido llamados a la escuela anoche. ¡Y que varios alumnos mayores fueron expulsado y arrestados! ¿Por qué no fui informado de estos eventos, ya sea como miembro del Consejo de Directores o como un padre preocupado?  
– ¿Quizás porque como usted dijo estaba en un viaje en el extranjero? – Dumbledore sugirió gentilmente.  
– Así era, – proclamo Lucius, hablándole a la mujer que estaba, aunque Harry no podía ver, mirando ocupadamente a una pluma que escribía sola, – estaba yo sentado tranquilamente en la oficina del Ministro, ¡cuando un Auror vino a dejar un reporte que hizo que mi sangre se helara! ¡Imperdonables habían sido usadas en Hogwarts! ¡Mi propio hijo fue un atacado! ¿Cómo tanta violencia puede ser permitida entre estas paredes?  
– Pobre hombre, – le susurro la reportera. – ¿Que fue lo que hizo después, como un preocupado padre y miembro del Consejo de Directores?  
– Naturalmente sugerí que viniéramos a Hogwarts de inmediato para obtener un reporte completo del Director. Y demande que el Ministro iniciara una completa investigación sobre…  
– Y yo naturalmente estuve de acuerdo en que deberíamos saber que fue lo que sucedió. – El hombre pequeño del sombrero ridículo se había cansado de ser ignorado. Tomo a la reportera por un hombro y la giro para que lo mirara. –Como Ministro de Magia, naturalmente mi primera prioridad es la juventud de esta gran nación. Enterarme de que habían pasado por esta gran amenaza en el que supuestamente es uno de los lugares más seguros en Gran Bretaña fue causa de alarma, así que vine de inmediato, deteniéndome solamente para recolectar a un empleado del ministerio cuyos hijos también estuvieron involucrados en el asunto. – Movió la mano para hacer una seña hacia la puerta.  
– ¿Papá? – Ron, con Harry al otro lado, chillo con sorpresa cuando el último miembro del grupo del Ministro entro.  
Harry observo interesado como Ron y sus hermanos corrieron y saltaron a abrazar al hombre pelirrojo que parecía muy cómodo con ellos.  
– ¿Cómo se sintió al enterarse que Imperdonables estaban siendo utilizadas en el colegio, Sr.?  
– Todavía estoy esperando que ese rumor sea confirmado, Srta. Skeeter, – dijo el papá de Ron con firmeza, mirando a la mesa de profesores. – Buenos días, Profesor Dumbledore. Espero que nos disculpe por la intromisión.  
– No tenemos nada por que disculparnos, – dijo con fuerza Malfoy despectivamente. – Estamos aquí como padres preocupados, aunque quizás dada la reputación de tus hijos…  
– ¡Oiga! – uno de los gemelos grito indignado, saliendo desde atrás de su padre. – ¡Nosotros no…!  
– ¡hicimos nada! ¡Y no es..!  
– ¡cierto de que hubieron Imperdonables…!  
– ¡volando por ahí! Solo fue Harry.  
La reportera, Skeeter, se giro al escuchar lo que había dicho el gemelo. – ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿El-Niño-Que-Vivió? ¿Estuvo involucrado en esto? ¿Uso él una Imperdonable?  
Snape se puso tieso y le envío una penetrante mirada a Dumbledore. Esto necesitaba ser controlado. Ahora.  
– ¡No hable así de Harry! – grito Ron furioso, apurándose. – Él solo estaba…  
– ¡SUFICIENTE! – una vez más la magia del Director surgió por el aire, y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando un hechizo silenciador recorrió el Gran Comedor. McGonagall dio un paso hacia atrás, luciendo satisfecha, y Snape le dio un movimiento de cabeza aprobador, aunque reluctante.  
– Gracias, Minerva, – Dumbledore le sonrío a la veterana bruja. – Ahora, al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes termino de desayunar, así que les sugiero que se dirijan a clases. – Ignoró las audibles exclamaciones de decepción y las miradas cuando los chicos se pararon para irse. – Sin embargo, le solicito a los que estuvieron directamente involucrados en los eventos de anoche se queden.  
Rápidamente, ayudados por el resto de los profesores, el cuerpo estudiantil desalojo el Gran Comedor, dejando al los Profesores Dumbledore, Snape, y McGonagall, junto con Harry, Draco, Hermione, Jones, Flint, Wood, Bell, y todos los Weasley.  
– Gracias, – sonrío Dumbledore, ignorando al Ministro de Magia que rápidamente se estaba poniendo púrpura y a los pálidos labios furiosos de Lucius Malfoy. – Ahora, Minerva, antes que canceles tu hechizo silenciador, quizás serias tan amable de recordarle a la Srta. Skeeter y a nuestros invitados la política que tenemos con los medios de comunicación.  
Mientras que McGonagall hablaba seriamente con los demás, Dumbledore camino hacia Arthur Weasley. – Hola, Arthur, – dijo saludando al hombre más joven con alegría. – ¿Como estas? – el alentador movimiento de cabeza le indico que el hechizo silenciador había sido levantado, por lo menos en esta esquina de la habitación.  
– Estoy bien, gracias, Albus, – respondió Arthur, dirigiéndose a sus hijos con preocupación. – ¿Esta alguno de ustedes herido? ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?  
Harry sintió un cálido sentimiento al ver que el Sr. Weasley lo incluía así. – Estoy bien – le prometió, uniéndose al coro de respuestas de los otros chicos.  
– Tienes muchas razones para estar orgulloso de tus hijos, – sonrío Dumbledore. – Ellos fueron muy veloces en asistir a Harry, al igual que los otros estudiantes.  
Arthur parpadeo sorprendido, su mirada cayendo en los gemelos. – Eso… es muy bueno de oír, Director.  
Los gemelos se removieron, sabiendo que su padre estaba más acostumbrado a venir a la escuela para escuchar sobre sus travesuras. Era muy bueno que el Director los elogiara en vez de presentarles una cuenta por daños y la nueva detención que les correspondía.  
– Me temo que tuve que retar a uno de tus chicos, porque se, mmm, descarrío un poco por la emoción y uso inapropiado lenguaje y un desagradable hechizo a plena vista de varios miembros de la facultad. – Dumbledore dijo con tono de disculpa, aunque sus ojos brillaban como locos.  
Arthur suspiro. – Ronald – comenzó, conociendo el temperamento de su hijo menor.  
– Er, no. – Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.  
– ¿Fred? ¿George? – Arthur se dirigió hacia ellos. Era extremadamente inusual que solo un gemelo se metiera en problemas, pero suponía que era, posible.  
– No.  
Arthur miro al Director. – No.  
– Em, si, fui yo. – admitió Percy incomodo.  
Arthur se quedo con la boca abierta. – ¿Percy? ¿Percy fue el que dijo palabras inapropiadas y hechizó a alguien? ¿En frente de los profesores?  
– Me temo que si, – dijo Dumbledore. – Fui forzado a hablar seriamente con él y explicarle que ese tipo de comportamiento no puede ser aceptado en un prefecto. Si vuelve a suceder, no tendré más elección que quitarle su insignia.  
Ahora sus hermanos también estaban mirando a Percy. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que había sido amenazado con la pérdida de su preciada insignia.  
– ¿Tú hiciste eso por mi? – Ron dijo tragando saliva. – Pero ser un prefecto, es algo que has querido por toda tu vida.  
Percy se puso colorado y se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo incoherente.  
Dumbledore le sonrío a Arthur. – Como dije, Percy fue seriamente provocado, el chico que ataco había tratado de usar Crucio en el joven Ronald. – Ahora Arthur palideció. Con un brazo, puso a Ron cerca, mientras Dumbledore sonrío y se alejo.  
– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto nuevamente, recorriendo con sus ojos a su hijo.  
Era el turno de Ron de ponerse colorado. – Estoy bien, Papá. – Dijo luciendo incomodo. – Em, fue Draco Malfoy quien me salvo. Quiero decir, el llego antes que Percy y los gemelos. Él fue quien detuvo la maldición.  
Arthur se giro y miro hacia donde Draco Malfoy estaba parado junto a su padre. – ¿Un Malfoy te salvo? ¿Sabía quién eres?  
Ron sonrío. – Si. Pero veras, yo estaba ayudando a Hermione, que estaba ayudando a Harry, y como Harry es el hijo de Snape, eso lo hace una serpiente, así que como yo estaba ayudando a una serpiente, Malfoy me ayudo. – Arthur parpadeo, tratando de procesar todo eso. El miro a Harry. – ¿Así que te lastimaron?  
Harry se removió incomodo. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por su bienestar. – No mucho. Quiero decir, si, ellos trataron de agarrarme, usted debería haberlo visto, Sr. Weasley, em, quiero decir tío Arthur. Todos vinieron corriendo y saltaron sobre esos chicos, y entonces termino todo, y Draco acuso a Smythe, entonces Percy se puso como loco y se detuvo solo cuando esa prefecta de Slytherin lo detuvo.  
– Esa bonita…  
– y bien formada…   
– prefecta de Slytherin, – los gemelos agregaron traviesos.  
Arthur nuevamente miro a Percy. – ¿Cu-cual prefecta es, hijo? – pregunto, un poco inestable.  
– Davidella Jones, – admitió Percy, muy bajo y rápido, mirando sus zapatos.   
Arthur miro hacia donde la pequeña Gryffindor estaba parada al lado de una alta y esbelta chica de color. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron.  
– ¡Ella es genial! – agrego Harry. – ¡ella es incluso más terrorífica que Flint, tío Arthur– Ella casi, em, bueno, hizo algo verdaderamente malvado al chico que me lastimo.  
– ¿De verdad? – las cejas de Arthur se elevaron al extremo. Bueno, ahora sabemos que a Molly le va a gustar ella. Miro a Percy pensativo, notando su expresión medio avergonzada y medio orgullosa. – Chicos, déjenme hablar con su hermano por un momento.  
Los ojos de Percy se levantaron para encontrar a su padre, luego los dejo caer. Agacho los hombros como si esperara un golpe y dio un par de pasos hacia un lado. Harry y los demás chicos lo miraron ansiosos.  
– Tío Arthur, no se enoje mucho con él, ¿ya? – dijo Harry nervioso, recordando las palabras del hombre sobre palmadas que duraban más que unos segundos.  
– Si, papá, – agrego Ron, mirándolo preocupado. – El solo estaba protegiéndome. Por favor no lo castigues.  
– Vamos, papá – agregaron los gemelos.  
– no es como si  
– fuera una de nuestras bromas.  
– Perce el idiota estaba solamente   
– protegiendo al pequeñito de Ronni.  
– tú no puedes enojarte –"  
– por eso."  
Arthur se movió y fue a pararse al lado de Percy. Antes que pudiera hablar, el prefecto dijo de carrera, – ¡Lo siento! Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero cuando escuche lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Ronnie, perdí el control. Sé que el Director está furioso y la Profesora McGonagall me dijo que si me escuchaba hablar así de nuevo, ella usaría un hechizo para lavar mi boca con jabón, pero yo   
– Hijo, cálmate. Respira.  
Percy obedeció, y le lanzo a su padre una avergonzada mirada. – Lo siento. Fue hace tanto que estuve en problemas, que entre en pánico.  
Arthur sonrío. – Lo sé, gracias a los gemelos, he perdido el hábito de retar a un solo hijo a la vez. Entonces, ¿están tus profesores muy molestos contigo?  
Percy le dio una mirada de lado. – Bueno… el Director si amenazo con quitarme la insignia de prefecto si volvía a suceder. Pero estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo y debe haberme dado por los menos una docena de dulces de limón, así que no parecía muy molesto. Y, em, la Profesora McGonagall solo me grito por lo del lenguaje, no por el hechizo, así que no creo que estuviera tan enojada. Quiero decir, tú sabes cómo es, cuando ella está realmente enojada, ella no se molesta en hablarte, solo te asigna un castigo, así que el hecho de que solo me reto por unos momentos…  
–… Sugiere que no estaba muy enojada, – termino Arthur. – Sí, bueno, tu sabes que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tu record aquí en Hogwarts y el que seas prefecto significa mucho para nosotros. – Percy se estremeció. Aquí venia. – Pero la familia es lo más importante, y estoy encantado de ver que tus prioridades están correctas. – Percy se quedo con la boca abierta. – Ahora. Cuéntame más sobre esta Srta. Jones. – Mientras su hijo lo miraba boquiabierto, Arthur se metió la mano al bolsillo. – Toma, probablemente necesitaras unos galeones para que puedas llevarla a Hogsmeade.  
Mientras Arthur estaba hablando con Percy, Snape miro a Harry y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mientras la rabiosa periodista anduviera por aquí, el no iba a permitir que la habilidad del chico de hablar sin pensar estuviera sin supervisión.  
Harry obediente se acerco a él. – Quédate a mi lado a menos que te diga lo contrario, – le ordeno su guardián con firmeza. Teniendo a Harry seguramente acorralado, Snape miro a los otros estudiantes. Los Weasley estaban con su padre. Los estudiantes mayores, Wood, Bell, Flint, y Jones, estaban juntos, y Jones tenía a la sabelotodo Gryffindor a su lado. Eso dejaba a Draco.  
Draco estaba parado al lado de su padre, esperando que él se desocupar con la Subdirectora. Solo el color del chico revelaba su ansiedad, pero Snape conocía el temperamento explosivo de Lucius Malfoy muy bien. Era mucho esperar que el chico no lo hubiera sentido de primera fuente, y juzgando por su expresión, Draco había aprendido a temer cuando su padre no estaba complacido. – Ven conmigo, – le dijo con fuerza a Harry. Potter no era el único con familiares brutales.  
Se acerco a donde estaba Draco parado firmemente y le puso una mano en el hombro. Draco se sobresalto, entonces visiblemente se relajo al ver que era su Jefe de Casa. Harry le sonrío, y despistado como siempre, le dio un leve codazo al otro chico. Draco logro devolverle una pequeña sonrisa antes de enfocar su atención nuevamente en su padre.  
Finalmente McGonagall se alejo de los invitados, con una sonrisa gatuna, y los tres explotaron en sonido.  
– ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como si fuera un chiquillo malcriado! – reclamo furioso el Ministro.  
– Hogwarts Amordaza Invitados, Hechizo Silenciador Acalla al Ministro, – le murmuro Skeeter a su pluma, ignorando la exclamación de consternación de Fudge.  
– ¡No, espere! ¡Usted no quiere escribir eso! – discutió, arrastrándola a un lado.  
– Draco, – Lucius comenzó sedosamente, los nudillos apretados con más firmeza en su bastón. Su hijo trago convulsivamente y Snape pudo sentirlo temblar.  
– Lucius, – lo interrumpió Snape.  
Los ojos de Malfoy se levantaron de donde observaba a su hijo, luego se entrecerraron al ver quien le había hablado. – Severus, – le dijo.  
– ¡Hola! – Harry, sintiéndose felizmente seguro en la proximidad de su guardián, le ofreció la mano. – Soy Harry Potter, Sr. Malfoy. Soy uno de los amigos de su hijo.  
Lucius parpadeo – ¿Tu… lo eres? – estrecho la mano de Harry con un aire distraído.  
Draco mordió sus labios, de repente esperanzado. Su padre la había dado órdenes de hacerse amigo de Potter y Lucius había estado furioso cuando Draco le había confesado de su poco prometedor encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Quizás este giro de los acontecimientos complacería a su padre?  
– Disculpen. – Una nueva voz tras ellos los hizo girarse, y Draco vio como la expresión de su padre se nublaba cuando vio quien era.  
– ¿Que es lo que quieres, Weasley? – Como siempre, pronuncio el nombre con desprecio.  
– Quería agradecer a tu hijo, Malfoy. El salvo a mi hijo menor de un Cruciatus. – Arthur se adelanto y extendió una mano a Draco. – Soy el padre de Ron, Draco, y lo que hiciste fue muy noble y honorable. Mi familia te agradece por ayudar a Ron.  
Draco le lanzo una nerviosa mirada a su padre, pero los modales sangrepura ganaron. – De nada, señor, – dijo, esperando que su padre no se pusiera furioso por darle la mano a un traidor de sangre.  
Arthur le sonrío. – ¿Quizás te gustaría venir a visitarnos a la Madriguera en las vacaciones? Ron me dice que te gusta el Quidditch, usualmente tenemos suficientes jugadores para formar dos equipos.  
– Em, gracias, señor.  
Arthur se dirigió a Lucius. – Tu hijo es un orgullo para tu familia, Malfoy. – Y le extendió una mano. – Debes estar muy orgulloso de él.  
Lucius miro la mano extendida y luego observo la habitación. Virtualmente todos los ojos estaban en ellos. Trago en seco con disimulo. Weasley era un empleado del Ministerio de bajo nivel, un traidor de sangre que se había opuesto al Señor Oscuro, y alguien con nada de ranking social. Pero era un sangrepura de impecable linaje y alguien que era muy querido y respetado en el mundo mágico. Insultarlo públicamente no le haría bien a Lucius y podría alienar a magos más poderosos. – Em, gracias, – dijo, sacando apenas las palabras y aceptándole la mano con cautela.  
Un brillante flash cercano lo hizo gruñir en exasperación. Por supuesto esa maldita reportera tenía que tomar una fotografía de esto. – ¡Dos familias ancestrales reconciliadas por el heroísmo del vástago Malfoy! – le dicto Skeeter a su pluma, y luego se enfoco en el chico de cabello negro en frente de ella. – Harry Potter ¿crees que Hogwarts es muy peligroso para ti? ¿Tienes miedo por tu vida? ¿Está el Niño-Que-Vivió viviendo en terror?  
Harry parpadeo. – ¿Qué?  
– El chico está feliz de estar aquí. Sus únicos miedos son por los próximos exámenes, – Snape dijo fríamente, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y corriéndolo hacia atrás para que estuviera apegado a su pecho.  
Los ojos de Skeeter se abrieron, y la cámara mágica funciono. – ¿Porque está el Niño-Que-Vivió siendo protegido por el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y sus miembros? – pregunto.  
– Soy un – la explicación de Harry de que era un Slytherin honorario se interrumpió cuando la mano de Snape le dio un apretón a su hombro.  
– El fue sorteado en Gryffindor pero también tiene lazos con Slytherin, – Snape dijo cortante, aunque dudaba que la bruja lo dejara ir.  
Skeeter frunció el ceño. – ¿Que lazos? Ningún Potter ha sido sorteado en Slytherin hace seis generaciones, e incluso su padrino estaba en Gryffindor, sin importar donde estuvieron los demás Black anteriormente.  
– ¿Padrino? – Harry puso más atención.  
– ¿Estas aterrorizado por saber que tu padrino podría venir tras de ti? – Le pregunto Skeeter, rápidamente poniéndose al nivel de los ojos de Harry. – ¿Que es lo que piensas sobre su escape? ¿Y su traición? ¿Crees que él viene para acá… ¡ay! – Su interrogación del chico termino abruptamente cuando Snape la agarro por el codo y la llevo a la fuerza a un lado de la habitación.  
– No seguirás hablándole de su padrino al chico, o terminare esta entrevista e iré por flu a la oficina del Quisquilloso con Potter. ¿Comprendes? – siseo Snape, nariz con nariz con la reportera.  
Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente tras sus anteojos. – ¿Eso significa que si no menciono el escape de Azkaban puedo entrevistarlo? – le pregunto.  
– Está bien. Él le soltó el brazo y dio un paso atrás. Skeeter respiro con profundidad y se enderezo la túnica acercándose a los demás.  
– ¿Y porque es asunto tuyo de todas maneras? – le pregunto ella recuperando su compostura rápidamente ya que Snape no estaba amenazadoramente sobre ella.  
– ¡El es mi guardián! – Harry interrumpió tratando de ayudar.  
Skeeter, Malfoy, y Fudge quedaron congelados, mirando a Snape, que los miro con desprecio, esperando que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no fueran audibles.  
– ¿Qué? – explotó Fudge. – ¿Y con la autoridad de quien?  
– ¡Mortífago tiene la custodia del Niño-Que-Vivió! – Skeeter sonaba positivamente orgásmicas al dictar ese encabezado.  
Malfoy miro a su hijo, furia en sus ojos, y Draco levanto sus manos y dijo suplicante. – ¡Te mande una lechuza, Padre! ¡Te lo conté todo!  
Lucius se detuvo; la sinceridad de su hijo era muy clara para dudarla. – Obviamente tu querida madre no tuvo tiempo de pasarme el mensaje, – dijo con los dientes apretados. Y le lanzo una calculadora mirada a Snape. – Haz estado ocupado, Severus.  
– ¡Demando saber quién es responsable por esto! – reclamo Fudge. – ¡Este chico se supone que está a cargo de sus familiares Muggle! ¿Quien decidió…  
– Yo lo hice, – Dumbledore dijo con calma, pero el poderío de las calmadas palabras detuvo todas las demás conversaciones.  
– Pero, pero… pero soy el Ministro, – dijo Fudge, casi lastimeramente.  
– Si, y tú tienes muchas cosas importantes que hacer que preocuparte por minucias como el emplazamiento de un solo chico, – Dumbledore dijo con amabilidad, hablando lento y claro para que la pluma de la reportera siguiera anotando. – Además, siendo yo la persona que fue responsable de ubicar al chico hace diez años, era solo lógico que fuera yo que me encargara del asunto ahora que nuevos arreglos eran necesarios.  
– ¡Director! ¿Porque fueron necesarios nuevos arreglos? – pregunto Skeeter. – ¿Está confirmando que el chico estuvo con Muggles todo este tiempo? ¿No eran guardianes adecuados?  
Dumbledore intercambio una mirada con Snape. – Srta. Skeeter, puedo confirmar que durante estos años Harry vivió con familiares que eran Muggles. Sin embargo, las circunstancias cambiaron, y recientemente quedo claro que Harry ya no iba a poder quedarse más con ellos. Nuevos arreglos tuvieron que hacerse, y fue con gran placer que aprendí que el Profesor Snape estaba dispuesto a encargarse de ser el guardián de Harry."  
– ¿Le encargo al Niño-Que-Vivió a un Mortífago?  
Dumbledore perdió su sonrisa. – El Profesor Snape fue un espía entre los Mortífagos, Srta. Skeeter. Su record de servicio durante la guerra es distinguido y ha sido confirmado por otras personas aparte de mí. – Su mirada era como el acero frío. – Supongo que no está sugiriendo que el Ministro Fudge o yo permitiríamos que un Mortífago enseñara en Hogwarts?  
– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¿Cómo puede sugerir algo como eso? – Fudge chillo, ultrajado.  
Snape sintió los sardónicos ojos de Lucius en él pero se rehúso a devolverle la mirada. – Profesor, que…– la confundida voz de Harry lo alcanzo, y se agacho para hablar suavemente en el oído del chico.  
– Discutiremos esto después. Ahora no hagas preguntas.  
Harry se mordió los labios, y luego asintió obediente.  
Skeeter rápidamente cambio su estrategia. – Mis disculpas por saltar a conclusiones, – ofreció con toda tranquilidad. – ¿Pero porque el Profesor Snape? El es soltero, ¿no es así? ¿Que lo califica para ser el guardián de Harry Potter?  
Snape levanto una ceja y miro al Director desafiante. Buena pregunta.  
Dumbledore sonrío. – Severus Snape fue contemporáneo de los padres de Harry. Fueron todos compañeros aquí en Hogwarts, y el Profesor Snape fue amigo desde la infancia con la madre de Harry. ¿Quién mejor que un viejo amigo para cuidar a su huérfano?  
Harry y los dos Malfoy estaban mirando ahora a Snape sorprendidos, y él estaba listo para estrangular al Director con su propia barba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compartir esa información tan privada con todo el mundo mágico?  
Lucius entrecerró los ojos. – Yo no recuerdo exactamente que James Potter y Severus Snape fueran amigos cercanos, Director, y yo también estuve en Hogwarts en sus años de escuela.  
Dumbledore movió una mano descartándolo. – Severus y Lily fueron siempre más cercanos que Severus y James, Lucius. Pero tú sabes cómo las rivalidades escolares van y vienen. – Snape apenas logro controlar un bufido de rabia. ¿Su persecución a mano de los merodeadores, casualmente desechada como "una rivalidad escolar"? – Pero cuando las cosas al final de la guerra se pusieron sombrías, ahí fue cuando la verdadera naturaleza de las personas fue revelada. Nadie hizo más que Severus Snape para tratar de proteger a los Potter cuando estuvieron escondidos, y estoy convencido de que están agradecidos con Severus por el cuidado y afecto que le está mostrando a su hijo.  
Ahora Lucius lo estaba mirando con desnuda sospecha y Snape estaba prácticamente incandescente con rabia ante la obvia manipulación de la verdad por parte del Director. Sí, él había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a los Potter, después de darse cuenta que los había traicionado con Voldemort por decirle de esa maldita profecía. Sí, había, técnicamente, sido un miembro de la orden junto con los Potter, pero ellos nunca se habían visto de cerca, ya que sus verdaderas lealtades solo podían ser conocidas por Dumbledore. Pero lo peor de todo, ¿como Albus podía dejar salir que él estaba demostrado "cuidado y afecto" por el mocoso como si realmente sintiera algo por el pequeño monstruo? ¡Con razón los ojos del chiquillo estaban brillando como estrellas! Y todo eso por la tergiversación de los hechos por parte del Director. ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer cuando el mocoso se enterara de toda la verdad?  
– ¿Entonces el Profesor Snape tiene su completa confidencia, Director? – Skeeter pregunto, su pluma escribiendo desesperadamente. Ante el asentimiento de Dumbledore, ella se dirigió al Ministro. – ¿Y usted, Ministro? ¿Cómo se siente sobre esto?  
Fudge trago saliva, sintiéndose atrapado. Por supuesto que no quería a un narigón y para nada fotogénico Don nadie, con el control, er, la custodia, del Niño-Que-Vivió, y menos alguien con un record durante la guerra, que en el mejor de los caso estaba abierto a interpretación. Por el otro lado, parecía ser un hecho consumado, y tratar de cambiarlo sería enfrentarse a Albus Dumbledore. Se sobo las manos, nervioso. Mejor dejar caer todo el peso en los hombros del viejo, de esa manera, si había un problema, podía verse libre del hecho.  
Con su decisión tomada, se cambio con facilidad a modo entrevista. – Bien, Rita, – dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, – como has oído, como Ministro de Magia, no puedo ver los casos de custodia personalmente de niños en la sociedad mágica, ni siquiera para uno como El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Y pongo mi confianza en las agencias para asegurar que el bienestar del niño este bien visto, y por supuesto, con el Director Albus Dumbledore tomando cartas personalmente en el asunto, acepto su palabra de que ha encontrado un guardián apropiado para nuestro pequeño Harry.  
Skeeter se acerco a donde estaba parado Harry frunciendo el ceño indignado por el comentario de "pequeño Harry". – ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo guardián? ¿El Director escogió correctamente?  
Harry fulmino con la mirada a la reportera. – No fue decisión del Director, – dijo con fuerza, sonando casi como el Maestro de Pociones. – Fue mía. Yo le pregunte al Profesor Snape si quería ser mi guardián.  
Skeeter parpadeo. – ¿Tú fuiste? Bien. Em, Profesor, esto es inesperado, pero parece que tiene el apoyo del Ministro de Magia y del Jefe del Wizengamot y del Niño-Que-Vivió.  
– También tiene el apoyo de nuestra familia, – agrego Arthur Weasley. – Nosotros también éramos amigos con los padres de Harry y siempre hemos tenido interés en el bienestar del chico. Lo extrañamos durante estos diez años y estuvimos encantados de renovar nuestras relaciones con él desde que comenzó Hogwarts. Y lo hemos visto con su guardián y consideramos al Profesor Snape una excelente elección para el rol.  
– Otro testimonio, – dijo Skeeter, aunque la especulación en su ojos fallo en acompañar sus alegres tonos. – Profesor, usted debe ser un extraordinario hombre para recibir tantos halagos.  
– ¡Él lo es! – respondió Harry, no gustándole el tono falsamente dulce de la bruja. – Él es genial. Y tiene a todos los Slytherin y Gryffindor cuidándome. Y cuando esos cuatro chicos trataron de atacarme, todos ayudaron. Hermione los detuvo cuando no había nadie más, y entonces Draco y Ron fueron a pedir ayuda, y entonces Draco salvo a Ron de la Crunchy cosa…  
– ¡No 'crunchy', 'crucio'! – siseo Draco.  
– Em, está bien, crucio cosa mientras todos los demás detenían a los otros. Y el Profesor Snape me hizo una habitación y me compro ropa y una escoba y…– Harry finalmente se detuvo cuando la mano que tenia Snape le apretó el hombro dolorosamente.  
– Eso es suficiente, – Snape dijo envoz baja, aunque internamente estaba a punto de estallar. ¡Pequeño monstruo! Después de todo el esfuerzo que puso Albus en tratar de evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de la negligencia de sus familiares Muggle, el pequeño idiota empieza a hablar sobre que le dieron ropa y una habitación, revelando lo mucho que aprecia esas necesidades básicas.  
Por suerte, Skeeter pareció no darse cuenta. – Un Malfoy y un Weasley trabajando juntos. Santo cielo ¿Cual es su reacción ante todo esto, Sr. Malfoy? ¿No conoce usted al Profesor Snape hace muchos años?  
Lucius le lanzo una mirada calculadora a Snape. – ¿He conocido al Profesor Snape? Esa es una excelente pregunta, Srta. Skeeter. Es cierto que estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts durante unos años.  
Harry sonrío ampliamente. – ¡Y ellos eran amigos entonces, y ahora Draco y yo somos amigos! – le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco, y Skeeter instantáneamente tomo una fotografía. – Vamos, – insistió Harry, llevando a Draco hacia donde estaban los demás estudiantes. – Venga a conocer a los otros que ayudaron en la pelea.  
Skeeter, oliendo una historia de primera plana, lo siguió. – ¿Así que estos son los valientes estudiantes que te ayudaron a con tus atacantes, hmmm? – Fudge troto tras la reportera, no dispuesto a que la atención se desviara de su persona.  
Dumbledore los siguió para dar las propias introducciones, dejando a Snape y Malfoy solos, mirándose.  
– Bien, bien, Severus. Así que realmente eras un traidor, – dijo Lucius, su voz calmada pero llena de malicia mortal. – Debí haber sabido que no podía confiar en un maldito mestizo como tú.  
– Como si tu hubieras sido un sirviente tan leal, Lucius, ¿no deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban como un mártir en la causa de la superioridad sangrepura en vez de echarle la culpa al Imperius y repudiar a tu Lord?  
El poder de la mirada de Lucius habría sido suficiente para hacerlo estallar en llamas. – ¿Que clases de juegos estás jugando, Severus? ¿Cuanto más tiempo esperas esconderte tras la falda del viejo tonto de Dumbledore? Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, su ira será…   
Severus bostezo. – Oh, Lucius, suenas como un adolescente. Esperaba más de ti.  
Malfoy parpadeo confundido. – ¿Qué? – ¿Como Snape podía ser inmune a sus más poderosas amenazas? ¿Acaso no temía la venganza de Voldemort?  
– Mira al Director, Lucius. Él es, como dices, un mago muy viejo. Poderoso, si, pero el Tiempo es más poderoso aun, ¿Cuántos años mas crees tú que le quedan?  
– ¿Pero entonces que estás haciendo? ¿Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese…  
– Lucius, el Señor Oscuro difícilmente está en su juventud. Claro, es más joven que Dumbledore, pero también la mayoría del mundo mágico. Estoy decepcionado contigo. Nosotros no éramos más que niños durante la guerra anterior, pero ahora, esperaba que hubieras madurado.  
– ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Lucius.  
– Cuando éramos niños, por supuesto debíamos seguir a alguien más. Pero el tiempo cambia. La gente crece y consigue su propio poder.  
Lucius bufo incrédulo. – ¿De verdad crees que eres tan poderoso como para enfrentarte a Dumbledore o al Señor Oscuro?  
Snape suspiro. – Tienes tan poca visión, Lucius. ¿Acaso Narcissa tiene que explicarte El Profeta cada mañana? – Ignorando la furia que crecía en el hombre, Snape continuo, – El poder de Dumbledore ha ido disminuyendo a medida que pasan los años. El Señor Oscuro ya fue derrotado por un simple bebé. ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando ese niño crezca?  
Malfoy meneo la cabeza. – ¿De qué estás hablando?  
– Lucius, el Señor Oscuro ya ha sido derrotado una vez. Cuando vuelva, ¿no crees que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea derrotado de nuevo?  
– Pero eso solo fue un accidente. Una cosa de suerte.  
– Piensa como un Slytherin, Lucius, – dijo Snape, su voz goteando desprecio. – ¿En realidad crees que un Señor Oscuro en la cima de su poder puede ser derrotado por un accidente? Y si es así, ¿entonces era tan poderoso como te hizo creer?  
– ¿Así que prefieres aliarte con el viejo? ¿Por qué?  
– El viejo esta aquí, el Señor Oscuro no. Y el viejo no va estar aquí para siempre. Cuando él muera, habrá un vacío de poder sin importar donde este el Señor Oscuro. ¿Quién crees que tomara el lugar de Albus como Defensor de la Luz?"  
Lucius siguió su mirada al chico de rebelde cabello negro asintiendo al Director con las introducciones. – Tú no puedes creer…   
– No seas ingenuo, Lucius. ¿Habrías podido traer a una reportera del estatus de Skeeter si no hubiera estado involucrado El-Niño-Que-Vivió en el asunto de anoche? El mundo mágico ya lo ha aceptado como el obvio sucesor de Dumbledore. El Señor Oscuro no tendrá más remedio que derrotarlo o sobornarlo cuando regrese. Ese chico estará en la entrecruzada de los poderes de la Luz y la Oscuridad en el futuro cercano.  
Lucius bufo. – Y siendo un buen perro faldero para el viejo loco, esperas por…  
– ¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy un buen perro faldero para nadie? – Snape pregunto sedosamente.  
– ¿O sea que estas acicalando al mocoso de Potter para presentárselo al Señor Oscuro? – Lucius luchaba por entender.  
– ¡Lucius! ¡Es un hombre! Tú eres un mago por derecho propio, no un adolescente que quiere unirse a una banda de chicos mayores. El poderío de Dumbledore está cayendo. El Señor Oscuro esta desaparecido y tiene que reconstruir sus fuerzas después que retorne. ¿Porque tendría que aliarme con alguno de ellos?  
– ¿Tu quieres sementar al chico como un tercer poder? – respiro Malfoy, sus ojos abriéndose. – ¡Merlín, tú tienes muchas agallas!  
Snape permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en sus labios. – Solo digamos que cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, puede encontrar que su desafío más grande no es ni Dumbledore ni el Ministerio.  
– ¿Y el chico?  
El encogió los hombres despectivamente. – "Es un chico. Requiere guía y una mano firme. Yo proveo eso.  
– ¿Y el Director?  
– El trata de proveer su propia guía. Al igual que espero hará el Señor Oscuro cuando regrese. Veremos quién gana el control. – Snape miro fijamente a Malfoy. – ¿Y tú, Lucius? ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? ¿Permanecerás unido a un equipo perdedor o te aliaras con el lado que ya gano dos veces?  
Malfoy le dio una media sonrisa de superioridad. – Bueno, ahora que entiendo que no estás hablando de ese sonriente idiota, digamos que estoy levemente intrigado. Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso, Severus. Si Dumbledore sabe que estas planeando contra el…  
– ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo sabe? – Snape hablo suavemente. – Es viejo, no senil. Cansado, no débil. Tiene su punto de vista de cómo preparar al chico. Yo tengo la mía. Si no prevalezco en esto, entonces no merezco prevalecer en la batalla, ¿no es así?  
– ¿Que quieres de mi?  
Snape se encogió de hombros. – El periódico de mañana demostrara que tu heredero esta en el circulo cercano de Potter. Cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, eso puedes ser bueno, o puede ser malo, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. En el momento que me rehúse a entregarle al chico, me convertiré en su objetivo, pero tu posición no será tan clara al principio. Puede ser… interesante… aprender de los planes del Señor Oscuro.  
– ¿Quieres que me convierta en un espía?  
– No, Lucius, Quiero que sigas haciendo lo que es mejor para la Casa Malfoy. ¿No crees que mantener todas tus opciones y potenciales aliados disponibles es lo mejor para tu Casa… y tu heredero?  
Los dos se voltearon a mirar a los chicos que estaban posando para una fotografía grupal, una que seguramente sería la portada de El Profeta de mañana. Harry, Ron y Draco estaban de pie al frente, riendo, con sus brazos entrelazados. Hermione estaba al lado de ellos, un poco alejada, hasta que un sonriente Harry la acerco tomándola de la mano. Entonces ella sonrío, acercándose más. Directamente detrás de los chicos de primer año estaba los tres serios prefectos, de brazos cruzados, mientras los sonrientes gemelos Weasley estaban a un lado mientras que Oliver y Katie se acomodaban para la cámara en el otro lado. Hermione lanzo una mirada hacia atrás y Jones le puso una mano en el hombro, luego le dio un leve codazo a Percy y le guiño un ojo. El brillante sonrojo de Percy quedo inmortalizado por la cámara.  
– Jamás imagine que tuvieras este tipo de ambiciones, Severus, – dijo Lucius calmadamente, girándose para mirarlo de cerca. – Eso es en realidad impresionante. Considérame… precavidamente interesado por ahora.  
Snape inclino su cabeza, sus ojos todavía en los chicos, sonriendo felices para la fotografía. No es una ambición, estúpido sangrepura, pensó para sí mismo. Es desesperación y un gran sentido de protección. Espera hasta que un sicótico le ponga una Diana en la cabeza a tu hijo y veras hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para verlo crecer bien y sano. Haría un pacto con Merlín o con un demonio del Infierno si es necesario para mantener protegido al mocoso. Por comparación, engatusarte a ti, Dumbledore, Black, y Fudge en una inesperada alianza y hacer que Skeeter imprima esa historia será juego de niños.


	20. Capitulo 20

Después de que los visitantes se fueron, el director genialmente ahuyentó a todos hacia sus respectivas clases, para la gran irritación de Snape. Sabía que el mocoso tendría preguntas acerca de los comentarios que habían sido arrojados en el Gran Comedor, y él quería ser quien dejara las cosas claras... O por lo menos quien diera su versión primero.  
Por lo tanto, Snape se aseguró de acechar al pequeño monstruo en el camino a almorzar, y lo arrastró a su cuarto, donde, durante la comida proporcionada por los elfos domésticos, explicó algunas cosas.  
– Estoy seguro de que tienes algunas preguntas acerca de la pequeña rabieta del Ministro esta mañana, Potter, así que puedes preguntar.  
Harry mordió su sándwich, pensativo por un momento antes de hablar. – ¿Así es que eso es lo que el hombre extraño con el sombrero estúpido era? ¿Un ministro?  
– No un ministro, Potter. El Ministro. El Ministro de Magia, para ser precisos, similar al Primer Ministro Muggle  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. – ¿Quiere decir que la gente votó por él?  
Snape suspiró. – Yo confieso un asombro similar.  
– ¿Y por qué estaba aquí?  
– El señor Malfoy tiene una gran influencia sobre el ministro. Además, él y el director a menudo difieren en cuanto a la dirección que Hogwarts debería tomar. Cuando se enteró de la dificultad que tuviste la noche anterior, el señor Malfoy esperaba utilizar el evento para avergonzar al director. Para ello, obligó al ministro, y la prensa encarnada en la Sra. Skeeter, para llegar a Hogwarts. – Vamos a ver lo que tu cerebro Gryffindor hará de eso, Snape pensó, deliberadamente no proporcionando muchos comentarios o interpretaciones al mocoso.  
Harry frunció el ceño. – ¿Así que ellos estaban tratando de hacer quedar mal al director? – preguntó despacio. – ¿Cree que lo hicieron?  
Snape luchó contra una sonrisa de puro orgullo. Eso era correcto. Aun podemos hacer de ti un Slytherin. – Sospecho que la Sra. Skeeter encontrará más diplomático escribir una historia conmovedora sobre ti que una sensacional pieza para difamar al Director.  
Harry sonrió con alivio. – Está bien entonces. No quiero que nadie se meta en problemas.  
– ¿Tienes otra pregunta? – Snape se obligó a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.  
– Sí, ella dijo que tenía un padrino. ¿Lo tengo?  
– Sí.  
Harry esperó, pero no había más información próximamente. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo conozco? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuándo…  
– ¡Potter! Te vas a hiperventilar si sigues así. ¡Has una pregunta diferente si no puedes hablar de manera coherente!  
Harry puso mala cara, pero su curiosidad no le permitía permanecer en silencio. – ¿Qué es un Mortífago?  
Snape deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de tomar una poción calmante antes de interceptar al mocoso. – ¿Eres consciente de cómo tus padres murieron, la verdadera historia, no las tonterías que los desagradables Muggles te dijeron?  
Harry asintió con seriedad. – Había un mago malo llamado Volauvent, que…  
– No digas eso – interrumpió Snape con una extraña mirada en su rostro. – ¿Qué dijiste?  
Harry obediente comenzó de nuevo. – Hubo un mago malvado llamado Volauvent…  
Snape resistió la tentación casi abrumadora de arrojarse al suelo, riendo histéricamente. – No, Potter –dijo, sólo el más mínimo temblor en su voz revelaba el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener su rostro normal, grave. – Un 'vol-au-vent– es una capa de masa ligera que contiene un sabroso relleno. El nombre del Señor Tenebroso es – convoco pluma y pergamino y escribió: "VOLDEMORT" en letras grandes.  
– Oh. – Harry miró por encima de la palabra, aun con un Snape fantaseado felizmente acerca de la reacción de Voldemort si fuera llamado como Lord Vol-au-Vent. ¿Quizá Snape podría hacer un hechizo que obligara a todos a pronunciar "Voldemort" de esa manera? – Supongo que eso tiene más sentido. Tía Petunia me obligaba a preparar vol-au-vents para las reuniones de su club. Me preguntaba por qué el malvado mago se llamaba así. Voldemort suena un poco más aterrador.  
– No digas ese nombre en voz alta delante de mí–, lo espetó Snape, con una mano volando a su antebrazo aunque él registró con bien disimulada alegría el tono desdeñoso de Harry. Evidentemente, "Voldemort" era, para un niño de once años, una opción mediocre. – Debes referirte a él como 'Tu-Sabes-Quién'.  
Harry arrugó la nariz. – Eso es estúpido –, argumentó. – Quiero decir suena como algo que una chica diría. Si no se puedo decir su nombre, ¿por lo menos podemos utilizar un nombre en clave genial?  
Snape parpadeó. El poder de los niños de once años de enfocarse en las cuestiones más ridículas a expensas de lo verdaderamente importante nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. ¿Harry realmente imaginaba que Voldemort eligió su nombre con la esperanza de infundir admiración y asombro en los preadolescentes? ¡Chicos y Chicas! Los Helados Fortscue presentan un concurso: "Nombren al Señor Oscuro."¡Inventen el mejor título Malvado y Aterrorizante!¡El primer premio es un asiento en el trono del Señor Oscuro!¡El segundo premio es un helado gratis tamaño troll! Sólo un intento por persona, los trampososrecibirán un Crucio.

– Quiero decir, "Darth Vader" es un nombre muy bueno para un tipo malo o incluso "Skeletor" o…  
– Basta ya, Potter. Dudo que el Señor Oscuro se preocupe por tu desaprobación.  
– Bueno, quiero decir, ¿es su verdadero nombre, o estaba tratando de sonar malvado y fuerte? – Insistió Harry. – Había una chica en mi escuela y su verdadero nombre era Janice, pero cuando ella tenía nueve años decidió que quería ser llamada "Angelique" y se negaba a responder si utilizabas su nombre verdadero. ¿Es eso lo que él hizo? Ya sabe, ¿el mago malo? ¿Simplemente salió con un nuevo nombre?   
Snape no podía creer que, con todas las revelaciones que habían girado alrededor de la cabeza del niño por la mañana, el mocoso se centrara en la elección del título del Señor Tenebroso. – Nació como Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Asumió el título – dijo dando un golpe al pergamino con el nombre – en un esfuerzo por distanciarse de su no ideal familia  
– ¿Tuvo una mala infancia, entonces? – Preguntó Harry. – En la escuela, dijeron que muchos de los criminales tuvieron malas infancias y por eso se comportan de esa manera. O que no son realmente criminales; en realidad están locos, pero que no están recibiendo la medicación que necesitan. ¿Cuál es su problema?  
Una vez más, Snape se vio obligado a luchar contra las risas impropias de un hombre ante la pregunta inocente. La idea de que la actividad del Señor Oscuro se podría atribuir a la falta de, ¿cómo le llaman los muggles?, 'Medicamentos que alteran el humor' era bastante atractiva. ¿Tal vez si hubieran mezclado el jugo de calabaza de Voldemort con unas cuantas pociones, habría estado muy contento de trabajar en el Ministerio junto con Arthur Weasley?  
– No–, pudo decir apenas, con bastante firmeza. – El Señor Oscuro no era la víctima inocente de una enfermedad mental ni tampoco puede su infancia, no importa cuán terrible fuera, excusar sus acciones. Él era una persona malvada que quería dominar el mundo mediante la destrucción de toda discrepancia y aterrorizando a la población para que siguieran sus dictados. Abrazó una filosofía de odio e imprecisión que implicaba que algunas personas eran mejores que otras, debido a su linaje de sangre. Despreciaba a los Muggles y cualquiera que tuviera vínculos con ellos.   
– Si era tan malo, ¿por qué alguien se uniría a él?  
Snape casi se estremeció. Las preguntas comenzaban a llegar peligrosamente cerca de su casa. – Era un mago muy poderoso cosa que de por sí es atractiva para muchos, la idea de asociarse con alguien cuya fuerza mágica es muy grande. Muchos encuentran el poder intoxicante, en particular aquellos que tradicionalmente han estado en una situación de debilidad. – Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. – Otros, aunque no eran atraídos por su fuerza, temían sin embargo oponerse a él por ello. Algunos abrazaron su filosofía, ya que les permitía sentirse superiores a otros, incluso o quizás especialmente cuando eran significativamente menos impresionantes y hábiles que aquellos a los que condenaron como criaturas inferiores, y muchos, quizá la mayoría de los magos y las brujas se contentaban con ignorar todo el asunto y dejar que otros pelearan la batalla por ellos.  
– ¿Cómo mi madre y mi padre lucharon contra él? – Harry preguntó en voz baja.  
Snape sintió una pesadez establecerse en su pecho. – Sí.  
– ¿Ellos estaban peleando, y él trató de matarlos, porque alguna bruja le dijo algo acerca de un bebé y pensó que era yo?  
– Sí. Se había profetizado que un niño que iba a nacer podría derrotarlo. El Señor Oscuro trató de encontrar y destruir al bebé. Fuiste identificado como un candidato potencial y tus padres te escondieron. Fueron traicionados eventualmente y el Señor Oscuro te encontró.  
Los ojos de Harry brillaban con lágrimas. – Y los mató y trató de matarme y yo lo maté y conseguí la cicatriz–, concluyó. – Hermione me mostró un libro sobre el tema.  
Snape odiaba lo que tenía que decir, pero sabía que a la larga sería mejor para el niño ser consciente de lo que tendría que enfrentar. – No está claro que mataste al Señor Oscuro, Potter–, dijo tan desapasionadamente como pudo. – Claramente lo venciste, pero es posible que él no esté más que... desaparecido.  
Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos. – ¿Quiere decir que podría volver?  
– Es posible. Algunos de sus seguidores todavía creen que lo hará, y se mantienen leales a él.  
– ¡Pero el libro decía que la guerra había terminado!  
– Los libros dicen muchas cosas que son inexactas.  
– ¡No le diga eso a Hermione! – exclamó Harry. A continuación, una sombra cruzó su rostro. – ¿Así que hay gente por ahí que todavía lo apoya? Probablemente yo no les guste.  
– Es correcto. Es también el por qué es importante para ti estudiar mucho para ser capaz de protegerte a ti mismo y a otros que te importen–, añadió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que el sentido de Harry de la conservación propia estaba subdesarrollado.  
– ¿Es por eso es que los muchachos fueron en pos de mí?"  
Snape asintió con la cabeza. – Te responsabilizaron de las desgracias de sus familias, ignorando el hecho de que sus familias trajeron los eventos por sí mismos a través de sus acciones.  
– ¿Hay niños aquí en la escuela a quienes no les gustó por lo que sucedió con Volauvent? – Harry estaba tan preocupado con su pregunta, que no se dio cuenta que todavía estaba usando el nombre equivocado.  
Snape decidió ignorarlo también. Si Harry cometía ese error en público, era probable que se confundiera con valentía Gryffindor, y eso podría no ser algo malo. Si el Señor Oscuro volvía, averiguar que era llamado una pasta de un bollo podría enfurecerlo tanto que quizás fallaría sus primeros Imperdonables. – Hay personas en Hogwarts y en el resto del mundo mágico que te desprecian por los acontecimientos, al igual que hay muchos más que injustificadamente te alaban por lo mismo. – Ante la mirada en blanco de Harry, reformuló las cosas. – Hay gente a quien les gustas, y algunos te odian por ello.  
– ¡Pero eso es simplemente estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo en realidad! Solo soy Harry, ¿por qué la gente no puede verme a mí y no a esta cicatriz? – Harry se echó hacia atrás con enojo.  
– Muchas personas son ovejas insensatas que no pueden molestarse en pensar por sí mismos.  
– ¡Pero usted lo hace! ¡Usted no sólo ve la cicatriz! Usted me ve a mí, – dijo Harry. – ¿Por qué los otros no?  
Snape enrojeció. No había sido la cicatriz que lo había cegado del niño en un primer momento; había sido el parecido de Harry con James. ¿Era él, de hecho, mejor que aquellos que ya adulaban por todo al mocoso o lo deseaban muerto, todo basándose en aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo?  
– Como he dicho, señor Potter, la mayoría de la gente es demasiado estúpida o perezosa para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Esto es lo que hace a las personas como la Sra. Skeeter que sea tan poderosa y permite que idiotas como Cornelius Fudge sea elegido ministro. ¡Tienes que ser consciente de esto y tener cuidado de no empezar a creer las tonterías que los demás creen!   
Harry jugó distraídamente con sus patatas fritas por unos minutos. Finalmente alzó la vista y le preguntó: – Profesor, ¿por qué esa periodista lo llamó Mortífago?  
Snape tragó saliva, y obligó a su expresión permanecen sin cambios. – Un Mortífago, – comenzó, – es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro.  
La cabeza de Harry se acercó rápido, los ojos enormes. – ¡De Volde como sea! Pero usted no es…  
– Lo era.  
Para su sorpresa, Harry no retrocedió ni corrió gritando lejos de la habitación. En cambio, el muchacho lo miró intensamente, como si tratara de leer su alma. – Sin embargo, el director dijo que era un espía–, dijo finalmente. – Yo lo oí.  
– Lo era. – Snape tomó un sorbo de agua. – Me uní al Señor Oscuro, cuando yo era muy joven y muy tonto. Cuando me di cuenta de la enormidad de mi error, fui con el director y le pedí ayuda. Con su ayuda, me convertí en un espía con la esperanza de ayudar a acelerar la caída del Señor Oscuro.   
– ¿Así que no sigue apoyando a Voldevent? – Harry presionó con cautela.  
– No, aunque muchos aún creen que lo hago, como has observado a partir de las preguntas de la Sra. Skeeter.  
Harry resopló. – Bueno, ella es simplemente estúpida.  
Snape con frialdad levantó una ceja, a pesar que la declaración del niño había causado que una sensación de calor floreciera en su pecho.  
– Bueno, ella lo es –, insistió Harry. – Y así es todo aquel que le cree. Son tan tontos como todas aquellas personas que piensan que me conocen a causa de mi cicatriz. Ellos piensan que lo conocen por lo que la reportera dice.   
– Mm–.Snape no estaba seguro de confiar en sí mismo para decir nada más, la confianza incondicional del mocoso, lo deleitaba y lo aterrorizaba.  
Harry pensó en otra pregunta: – Em, ¿por qué esa señora preguntó acerca de mi padrino? Lo hizo sonar como que debería tener miedo de él.  
Snape rechinó los dientes internamente. Esa idiota mujer Skeeter tenía mucho qué responder. – Tu padrino fue uno de los amigos más cercanos de tu padre. Durante sus días en Hogwarts, tu padre tenía tres mejores amigos. Por desgracia, resultaron ser un idiota, un hombre lobo, y un cobarde. – Snape sonrió mientras los ojos de Harry se abrían como platos. – Tu padre hizo de su mejor amigo tu padrino. Se cree que también le confió a este mismo hombre, Sirius Black, el Secreto de tu ubicación cuando tu familia pasó a la clandestinidad. Cuando el Señor Oscuro te encontró, se asumió que este hombre te había traicionado. Hubo posteriormente una batalla entre tu padrino y el otro de su pandilla, resultando en varias muertes y la desaparición del otro mago. Tu padrino fue capturado y encarcelado en Azkaban, un lugar terrible.   
Harry estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo. – ¿Por qué mi papá tenía amigos tan horribles? – preguntó, luego jadeo. – ¿Ellos fueron los que lo molestaban?  
Snape se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Al ver el rostro horrorizado de Harry, sin embargo, se suavizó. – Tu padre, eventualmente, desarrolló una perspectiva más madura, Potter. Él demostró una inteligencia latente, cuando se enamoró de tu madre y tuvo éxito al cortejarla. Él mostró un gran coraje cuando la profecía se dio a conocer, y murió con valentía, defendiéndote a ti y a tu madre. Tal vez sus amigos no crecieron como él lo hizo, y eso causó la ruptura que llevó a su traición; no lo sé. Cuando estaban todos en la escuela, sin embargo, se deleitaban con pavonearse por toda la escuela, molestando a los que podían salirse con la suya atormentándo. Yo era, por desgracia, su blanco favorito, quizá porque a menudo era capaz de defenderme.  
– Así que mi padrino ayudó a matar a mis padres y fue enviado a la cárcel y ahora está encerrado, – dijo Harry con frialdad.  
– No exactamente–, admitió Snape. – En primer lugar, tu padrino ha escapado recientemente, y se especula que tratará de hacerte daño por tu papel en la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Es por eso que la periodista te preguntó si tenías miedo de él."  
Harry tragó saliva. – Usted no va a dejar que me haga daño, – dijo, un poco tembloroso.  
Una vez más, el calor floreció. – No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, especialmente Sirius Black, – espetó, impregnando el nombre de Black con toda la virulencia de veinte años de odio.  
Harry se relajó. – Entonces, está bien. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta aquí, de todos modos?  
– Precisamente–, coincidió Snape. – Sin embargo, hay otro error de percepción que debes corregir. Como ya he dicho, tu padrino fue encarcelado en Azkaban. Nunca hubo un juicio, sin embargo, y parece que algunos en el Ministerio ahora tratan de volver a abrir el caso.  
Harry lo miró boquiabierto, escandalizado. – ¿Cómo no iba a tener un juicio? Las personas no pueden sólo ser enviadas a la cárcel sin juicio, ¿O si pueden? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de nuevo que él ya no vivía en el mundo muggle.  
Snape se movió en su silla. – Normalmente no, pero en ese tiempo todo el mundo estaba convencido de su culpabilidad, y parece ser que ciertas... formalidades… fueron pasadas por alto.  
– ¡Pero eso está mal! ¿Así que él ha estado encerrado todo este tiempo? ¿Y si no lo hizo?  
– Eso es claramente una opinión minoritaria, Sr. Potter, – comento Snape. No estaría bien que el mocoso pareciera estar demasiado convencido de la inocencia de Black, cuando el resto del mundo esperaba que estuviera asustado.  
– Sí, pero…  
– Y ahora parece que habrá una investigación y, presumiblemente, un juicio, por lo que el asunto es discutible–, continuó Snape en un tono que no admitía discusión.  
– Simplemente no es justo –, murmuró Harry. Luego miró hacia arriba de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. – Si usted fue un espía y la gente pensaba que era un Mortífago, entonces ¿cómo es que cuando Voldevent – Snape había renunciado a tratar de corregir al mocoso – desapareció, usted no fue enviado a Izkibibble como mi padrino?   
– Azkaban. Y me salvé de ser encarcelado por que el director habló en mi nombre y reveló mi papel como espía. Los hechos no se dieron a conocer bien, pero la verdad fue puesta en conocimiento del Ministerio, y aceptaron la palabra del director.  
El ceño fruncido de Harry se profundizó. – Entonces, ¿cómo es que el director no habló en nombre de mi padrino, o hizo que el Ministerio le diera un juicio?  
Dos puntos por pensar como una serpiente y no un león, Snape pensó, sonriendo. – Bien razonado, Sr. Potter–, respondió. – Tal perspicacia se ha ganado una rana de chocolate. – Convocó el regalo del escondrijo que tenía en su cuarto, a sabiendas de que esos malditos libros insistían en que él tenía que recompensar de alguna manera al mocoso.  
Harry se paralizó de asombro por la rana frente a él, pero su parálisis fue superada rápidamente por su avidez por el chocolate. – ¡Gracias! – dijo, masticando la rana. – Em, ¿pero qué es persicacia?  
Snape rodó los ojos. Tendría que conseguir un calendario de "Palabra Mágica del día" para el mocoso. – Perspicacia es otra palabra para inteligencia. Indica que eres capaz de percibir las sutilezas y hacer distinciones sutiles. En este caso, identificaste correctamente las similitudes entre los dos casos no relacionados y te interesaste por ellos. Eso fue inteligente y muestra que posees la capacidad de pensar de manera crítica.   
Harry sonrió con orgullo.  
– Para responder a tu pregunta, tendrás que consultar con el director, ya que sólo él puede compartir sus motivos contigo. – Snape no tenía ninguna intención de abrir esa caja de Pandora. Oh, él tenía sus sospechas, pero él no iba a compartirlas con el mocoso. Incluso si Dumbledore había creído en la culpabilidad de Black, aún debía de haber presionado por un juicio... a menos que tuviera otro motivo para querer que todo el asunto desapareciera rápidamente y en silencio. Razones como su manejo muy poco ortodoxo de la colocación de Harry con los Dursley. Sirius Black sin duda hubiera implicado un montón de preguntas sobre El niño que vivió, y teniendo en cuenta lo reacio para hablar que Dumbledore estaba en ese momento de todo lo relacionado con Harry, Snape podría imaginar que él no daría la bienvenida a cualquier cosa que mantuviera la atención en los Potter y su hijo huérfano.  
Él no quería contemplar si Dumbledore realmente creía que Black era culpable y el juicio era una mera formalidad que podría, colocar a Harry en riesgo por los Mortífagos restantes. Si él no creía que fuera culpable permitió, a sangre fría a Black languidecer en Azkaban con el fin de que Harry creciera en el ambiente que había elegido... No, ese pensamiento era demasiado horrible para contemplar.  
Sin embargo, incluso si Dumbledore no era tan escalofriantemente manipulador, por lo menos no intervino cuando tenía el maldito conocimiento de que debía hacerlo, y Snape tenía una horrible sensación de que como resultado un hombre inocente, bueno, Black de cualquier manera, había sufrido años de tormento inmerecido. Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Snape de no poner su vida o la de Harry en las manos del hombre. Dumbledore era, en el mejor de los casos, falible, y eso significaba que no iba a ser confiado con la seguridad de Harry. Ya no más.  
– Así que... ¿cree usted que lo hizo? Mi padrino, quiero decir, – preguntó Harry tentativamente.  
– La gran mayoría del mundo mágico está convencido de que lo hizo, Potter, con la asistencia de los artículos de Rita Skeeter y otros. La alternativa, que el Ministerio podría permitir un error judicial así de enorme, es simplemente demasiado para la mayoría de tolerar – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. – Yo, sin embargo, no tengo fe en el Ministerio, así que si aunque tengo todas las razones para saber cuán rencoroso e irresponsable es tu padrino, no estoy dispuesto a condenarlo con la única prueba de que todo el mundo sabe que es verdad', – se burló.  
Harry lo miró triste. – Me gustaría que la vida estuviera resuelta y fuera justa y…  
– No parlotees como un idiota ingenuo, Potter. Si ese fuera el caso, no habrías pasado diez años de tu vida en el armario de los Muggles, tratado como un elfo doméstico y siendo golpeado sin piedad.  
Harry se retorció. – No era tan malo–, argumentó poco convencido. – Quiero decir, en su mayoría eran sólo un golpe o dos, como si pensaran que yo era impertinente.  
Snape lo miró. – ¿Necesitas otro conjunto de líneas?  
– ¡No, señor! – Harry le aseguró con rapidez.  
Snape lo miró pensativo. – Si yo fuera a tratar a tu amigo el señor Weasley, como los Dursley te trataron, dándole' sólo un golpe o dos' cuando me parece que sea impertinente, ¿diría usted que se justifica mi comportamiento?  
– ¡Usted no haría eso! – protestó Harry.  
Snape se encogió de hombros. – ¿Por qué no, si 'no es tan malo'? – dijo con tono burlón. – Después de todo, Weasley puede ser muy molesto.  
– ¡Muy bien! – Harry interrumpió, sintiéndose avergonzado y enfadado, aunque no estaba seguro por qué. – ¡Está bien, entiendo! – Su profesor no tenía que ser tan sarcástico al respecto. Era sólo que a Harry no le gustaba pensar que había sido tratado tan mal. Hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Era mejor fingir que no había sido tan terrible, salvo que el profesor Snape no le permitía salirse con la suya haciendo eso.  
– Bien, – respondió Snape con severidad. – No quiero oírte exonerando a esos seres repugnantes de sus acciones, o mitigando sus crímenes de ninguna manera. No te merecías ese trato. Eres un niño muy especial con una gran ausencia de autoestima. – Snape miró al mocoso de mala manera mientras decía eso, no quería que el demonio pensara que se estaba ablandando.  
Harry se retorció, su irritación siendo lentamente reemplazada por un hormigueo de placer por las palabras de su profesor. Un niño muy especial. Realmente le gustaba que su profesor le dijera cosas como esa, sobre todo porque no usaba una empalagosa, esponjosa dulce voz que habría avergonzado horriblemente a Harry. Cuando la tía Molly le llama "amor" o "querido", estaba bien, porque eso era lo que las madres tenían que decir. Pero si su profesor se hubiera ablandado por él, Harry habría querido que el suelo se lo tragara. De esta manera, Harry no era un idiota infantil que desesperadamente deseaba una mamá y un papá, porque ahora tenía un guardián que era fuerte y estricto y lo obligaba a aceptar el afecto. Eso era mucho mejor para el ego de Harry.  
– Muy bien, Potter, ahora que has satisfecho tu apetito y que he cumplido con tu insaciable curiosidad, debes volver a tu clase–, ordenó Snape.  
– Está bien–, dijo Harry alegre, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. – Y todavía puedo ayudarlo con los ingredientes para pociones esta noche, ¿verdad?  
– Si tu tarea me satisface –, advirtió Snape.  
Harry rodó los ojos. – Bien. Oh, y Hermione va a venir también–, gritó mientras se deslizaba por la puerta, ajeno a la expresión horrorizada de su profesor.


	21.    Capitulo 21

 

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la vida de Harry había cambiado completamente, y estaba comenzando a sentir que pertenecía a Hogwarts. Había sido extraño darse cuenta que un completo mundo mágico existía aparte de todo lo que conocía, pero ese había sido un ajustamiento fácil comparado con el hecho de adaptarse a gente que se preocupaba por él. La novedad todavía no pasaba de tener personas que le sonrieran y lo saludaran amablemente durante el día, así que cuando Halloween se acerco, y todos los profesores y estudiante estaban hablando emocionados sobre el Gran Banquete, Harry sabía que sería desagradecido y rudo decirle a la gente que él no quería ir. No quería arruinar la noche para el Profesor Snape y el resto de los Slytherin, o a sus amigos en Gryffindor, así que decidió que la mejor cosa para hacer era guardarse sus problemas.

Por supuesto, eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tienes no uno si no dos mejores amigos. Desde la Gran Batalla, Harry había considerado a Hermione Granger una amiga cercana. Al principio, Ron había estado un poco incierto sobre ella; después de todo, ella era una chica y una come libros. Pero después de las revelaciones sobre su familia, él estaba muy asustado para decirle que se perdiera y después de una semana de que los ayudara con las tareas y sus inteligentes ideas para vengarse de los gemelos había conseguido un lugar en el corazón de Ron al igual que en el de Harry.

– ¿Que te sucede, Harry? –  le pregunto en el almuerzo. –  Pareces distraído.

– Si, amigo, – la apoyo Ron, pausando desde donde se estaba echando más comida en la boca. – ¿No estás ansioso por el Banquete de esta noche?

– No, – admitió Harry. – En realidad no quiero ir.

Ron lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – ¡Que! ¿Por qué no?

Harry miro a lo lejos. – No quiero.

– ¿Le has dicho al Profesor Snape o a la Profesora McGonagall? –  Hermione pregunto siempre práctica. – Quizás puedas ser excusado.

Harry arrugo la nariz. – No quiero tener que explicar todo. Quiero decir, ¿que diferencia hace el que no esté allí?

– ¡Solo mas para el resto! –  agrego feliz Ron, entonces se puso serio al ver la expresión de Hermione. – Quiero decir, si tú no quieres ir, amigo, no veo porque tiene que ser algo tan malo. No es como arrancarse de clases o algo así.

– ¡Exactamente! –  dijo Harry. – ¿Así que crees que solo no debería venir?

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Creo que deberías pedir permiso. ¿Porque es tan difícil eso?

Ron dio vuelta los ojos. – Recórcholis, Hermione. Yo creo que tú pedirías permiso si vas al baño a hacer pipi y de repente decides… – ¡AY!

– No seas vulgar, Ronald Weasley! –  dijo Hermione con fiereza. – Y solo porque no trato de meterme en problemas no es razón para que te burles de mí.

– Okay, okay, –  dijo con rapidez Ron – Cálmate.

– Creo que iré a la biblioteca en vez de al banquete, –  les dijo Harry. – Nadie más estará allí, y es fácil esconderse entre los estantes para que así Madame Pince no te vea.

– Iré contigo, Harry, –  le ofreció Hermione. – En realidad no tengo muchos deseos de ir al Banquete, para decirte la verdad. Después de todo, estará lleno de caramelos y dulces y mis padres me _matarían_  si se enteran que comí tanta azúcar.

Ron palideció. Igual que los demás sangrepura, ahora estaba aterrado de los dentistas en general y especialmente de los padres de Hermione. – ¡No dejes que se enojen contigo! –  le urgió, asustado. – Ve a la biblioteca como quiere Harry. – Entonces se detuvo. – Em, Creo que yo también debería ir, –  añadió infeliz, mirando su comida.

Harry intercambio una escondida sonrisa con Hermione. Los dos sabían lo mucho que su amigo, el "barril sin fondo", había estado esperando el Banquete. – Oh, amigo, estaba contando contigo para que fueras al Banquete y nos cubrieras, – Harry dijo en tono decepcionado. – Quiero decir, sé que no es justo para ti que vayas solo y eso

– ¡No, no! – se apresuro a decir Ron. – Este bien. Yo iré. Tienes razón. Parecería sospechoso que todos estuviéramos ausentes, de esta forma, puedo hacer como si ustedes también están allí.

Y así, esa tarde, Harry y Hermione estaban instalados en un escondido rincón de la librería, trabajando en su tarea  y tomado notas extra para Ron  mientras su amigo se llenaba de dulces junto con los demás Gryffindor.

Snape frunció el ceño y miro a través del repleto Comedor. Estaba más extraño que de costumbre, con tantos de los chicos en sus mejores ropas y todos sentados mezcladamente en el Comedor en vez de ordenadamente por Casa. Él estaba tratando de que sus serpientes de primero no comieran tanto hasta quedar en coma, lo que usualmente terminaba con dolores de estomago y llorosas visitas a la enfermería en el medio de la noche y que el mocoso de Potter no se aprovechara de la festividad para ingerir una entera colonia de ranas de chocolate.

¿Y donde estaba ese chiquillo? ¿Seguramente esa pelinegra cabeza con cabello alborotado seria fácil de distinguir en una multitud? Dónde… ah, bien, por lo menos allí había un Weasley, y el correcto, por suerte. Snape se acerco amenazadoramente a Ron y miro la pegajosa cara con desaprobación.

– ¿A perdido su servilleta, Sr. Weasley? –  le pregunto.

– Lo siento, Profesor, – Ron trago rápidamente y se limpio la cara, sacándose la mayoría de la crema.

– Vamos a tener que conversar sobre sus modales en la mesa pronto, – le prometió Snape y luego recorrió la mesa con la mirada. – ¿Donde está el Sr. Potter?

– Em, creo que recién fue al baño, –  dijo Ron esperanzado. – Este de aquí es su plato, –  dijo, apuntando a un plato con un medio comido panecillo dulce y varias paletas de caramelo.

Snape suspiro y lucho con el deseo de confiscar los dulces. – ¡Dile que puede comerse lo que queda en el plato, pero nada mas! ¿Lo comprendes?

– Si señor. Terminar el plato. Nada más.

– Gracias, – se forzó a ser civilizado con el pilluelo, y se alejo. Los chicos iban a estar saltando de las paredes como duendecillos antes que terminara la noche, y Albus, el gran idiota, era el peor de todos. – ¿Quieres un caramelo ratón, Severus? –  Le ofreció el Director a Snape cuando volvió a sentarse.

Snape miro con desprecio los ofrecidos dulces y dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo. – No, gracias.

– Es una pena que su disposición no mejorara con su apariencia, – murmuro Hooch dos asientos más allá.

Snape educado tomo uno de los platos que estaban enfrente de él y le ofreció a ella. – ¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada? – le dijo.

– ¡Ooooh! ¡Mi favorito! – Hooch tomo la más cercana.

– ¿No es esa la casi te saco todos los dientes el año pasado? – le pregunto Hagrid con la boca llena de budín de toffee.

– MMMMfffffMMMM! – gimió ella, sus dientes firmemente enterrados en la manzana.

– Oh cielos, –  se lamento Snape. – ¿Como pude  _olvidarme_?

Hooch lo fulmino con la mirada pero estaba muy ocupada tratando de liberarse de la manzana para hacer otra cosa. Ella gimió, y se giro hacia Pomfrey y McGonagall por ayuda.

– Eso no fue muy amable, mi muchacho, –  le dijo reprobadoramente Dumbledore, haciendo sentir a Severus como un travieso chiquillo de once años.

– _Ella tampoco fue amable_ , –  murmuro rebelde, sonando igual que uno de sus chicos de primer año. El Director le sonrío, y supo que el anciano mago iba a decir algo nauseabundamente saludable.

– ¡TROLL! ¡UN TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! –  los asustados gritos de Quirrell felizmente previnieron la homilía de Dumbledore, y en el caos que siguió, el asunto de la manzana acaramelada fue rápidamente olvidado.

Dumbledore rápidamente ordeno a los respectivos Jefes de Casa escoltar a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde ampliadas protecciones podrían mantener alejado a un troll o a cualquier otra peligrosa criatura. Entonces los profesores se reagruparían y registrarían el castillo hasta que el troll fuera capturado. – Voy a escoltar a madame Pomfrey a la enfermería, –  Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, – Entonces no encontraremos después todos aquí. –  Se detuvo. – Si el troll esta en las mazmorras, ¿quizás tus Slytherin deberían buscar refugio en otra parte?

– Me llevare a Hagrid conmigo. Entre los dos y mis prefectos, creo que llegaremos sin problemas, pero si no es así, me desviare y acomodare a mis estudiantes con Filius. ¿Y qué sucede con la, cosa? Seguramente esta es una distracción para permitir que  _alguien_  pueda conseguirla.

– Yo iré a chequear, –  dijo Minerva tranquilamente, apareciendo tras los hombres. – Con el troll en las mazmorras, es improbable que mis alumnos lo encuentren.

Albus asintió y partió a escoltar a la medimaga. Snape le dio a Hagrid y as sus prefectos instrucciones de reunir a las serpientes en círculos concéntricos por año, con los chicos de primero seguros en el centro, antes de apurarse a chequear a Harry.

El no pudo encontrar ni a Harry ni a Ron, pero agarro a Percy por una manga. –¿Has visto a Potter?

– No, señor, pero el primer grupo de estudiantes ya partió a la Torre con la mitad del equipo de Quidditch. Una vez que estén todos allá, haré un conteo y me asegurare de que él y Ron estén a salvo.

Snape asintió y volvió con sus estudiantes. Sabía que podía confiar en la vena protectora de Percy. El se aseguraría que los chicos estuvieran bien.

Con Hagrid, Flint, y Jones protegiendo la retaguardia, y él a la cabeza, Snape guió a los a sus Slytherin al dormitorio. No encontraron nada, ni siquiera un fantasma, cuando iban en camino, pero Snape no se relajo hasta que el último estudiante, Flint, entro a la sala. – Todos presentes y contados, señor, –  reporto el prefecto. – Nos contamos antes de salir y nadie salió de la formación.

– Bien. Tu y Jones y reaseguren a todos, especialmente a los mas chicos. Anímenlos a que continúen la celebración. Regresare cuando el troll sea capturado y el castillo este seguro. –  La puerta se cerró tras Flint, y Snape añadió otra capa de seguridad a las protecciones.

– Vamos, –  le dijo al medio gigante. – Quiero chequear a Harry, y después nos uniremos a los demás profesores.

Se apuro a la Torre Gryffindor, solo para encontrar a la Señora Gorda gritando en su cuadro. – ¡No! –  gritaba ella furiosa. – ¡No voy a  _abrir_ hasta que todo esté seguro!

– ¡Abre, maldito y estúpido retrato! ¡Déjame salir! –  se escuchaban los ahogados tonos desde adentro del dormitorio. – ¡Te juro que voy a lanzarte un hechizo que te quitara toda la pintura si no ABRES ESTA ******** PUERTA!

– ¡Bien! –  exclamo, ofendida. Luego, divisando a Snape, dejo salir una sonrisa malvada y abrió.

Percy Weasley cayo, directamente en los brazos de Snape. El Maestro de Pociones puso al chico en sus pies con fuerza. – Pensé que tu Jefa de Casa hablo contigo sobre este lenguaje, Sr. Weasley, – Snape comenzó amenazadoramente.

– ¡No están, Profesor! –  lo interrumpió Percy, frenético. – Ron, Harry y Hermione. Están desaparecidos. ¡No están en la Torre, y nadie sabe donde están!

Snape dejo escapar una serie de palabrotas que hicieron que la Señora Gorda se sonrojara, tapándose las orejas, mientras que Hagrid y Percy lo miraban con fascinada admiración. – Vuelva a su Torre, Sr. Weasely. Yo encontrare a esos idiotas y que Merlín los ayude cuando lo haga.

Percy asintió y volvió a entrar por el retrato. – Oh, y Sr. Weasley. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por su terrible lenguaje.

Percy se ahogo. – Pero, Profesor,  _usted dijo_ …

– Cinco puntos o llamo por flu a su madre, Sr. Weasley. Usted decide.

El prefecto trago secamente. – Cinco puntos suenan bastante razonables, señor. – El voló por el retrato antes que su tío honorario cambiara de parecer.

Snape miro con enojo al retrato, lanzo una capa extra de protección, y murmuro, – Y diez puntos para Gryffindor por la excelente forma de cuidar a los miembros de su Casa. –  Entonces le lanzo al sonriente Hagrid una mirada y se apuro hacia el Gran Comedor donde estaban los demás profesores


End file.
